My Sweet Dangerous Cat
by Aku'Raichuu
Summary: Boy's Love, AkuRoku. Que feriez-vous si un tueur à gages débarquait chez vous pour fuir une des plus dangereuses organisations criminelles du pays, les Turks ? Et si le tueur en question était un petit blondinet adorable ? C'est ce que va devoir décider Axel...
1. Chapter 1

My Sweet Dangerous Cat

--

Genre : Romance, humour, mais assez sombre malgré tout.

Rating : T, pour Yaoi déjà, mais aussi pour violence (sang, meurtres...) et langage vulgaire. Possibilité de lemon, j'ai pas encore décidé. Je préviendrai à l'avance. ;)

Personnages : Axel/Roxas (fans d'AkuRoku vous êtes servis)

Résumé : L'histoire, qui n'a aucun rapport avec le jeu, se passe dans les quartiers les plus malfamés d'Illusiopolis. La rencontre d'un ancien journaliste, Axel (21 ans), et d'un jeune tueur poursuivi par ses propres compagnons, Roxas (17 ans), va bouleverser la vie des deux garçons. Ecrite avec humour malgré son thème plutôt noir, j'espère tout de même que vous prendrez plaisir à lire cette fic. :)

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages cités dans cette fic ne m'appartient, tous sont la propriété de Square Enix (les pt'tits veinards, tss...).

--

Chapitre 01

--

Ansem leva un sourcil. L'homme blond se pencha légèrement en avant sur sa chaise et fixa le jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyants âgé d'une vingtaine d'années devant lui.

- « Tu peux répéter ? » Demanda-t-il de sa voix grave et autoritaire.

Axel soupira. Il leva les yeux au ciel et prononça à nouveau sa phrase, à nouveau d'un ton las mais cette fois en articulant bien chaque mot.

- « Je démissionne. »

Le vieil homme ne dit rien, plongea son regard d'or dans les prunelles turquoises du jeune reporter en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils, l'air grave.

- « Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? »

- « Tu vas me faire me répéter une troisième fois ? » Soupira le garçon.

A nouveau le silence s'installa, et il perdura quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que le plus âgé soupire, pousse un faible grognement de mécontentement et fasse signe à l'autre de se retirer. Le rouquin se retourna et quitta la pièce, un sourire en coin.

--

Cela faisait longtemps déjà que la nuit était tombée. Un nuit sans lune, où seuls les rares réverbères encore en état de marche illuminait la ruelle. Autant dire qu'on ne voyait quasiment rien.

Axel marchait rapidement, pressé par le froid et la fatigue. Maudit travail, tellement loin de chez lui. Et bien sûr, à cette heure plus question de compter sur le bus. Il accéléra le pas, frottant frénétiquement ses bras peu recouverts pour se réchauffer.

Décidément, les nuits étaient bien froides en cette saison à Illusiopolis.

--

Le chauve poussa un cri et tomba à genoux au sol, la main plaquée sur son épaule ensanglantée. Il jura à plusieurs reprises et envoya au garçon un regard qui, malgré ses lunettes noires, se devinait meurtrier.

- « Bordel Rude mais pourquoi tu gueules comme… ?! »

Tseng s'arrêta et cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Il regarda d'abord le garçon, ses cheveux blonds, ses grands yeux bleus, son visage d'ange, le revolver qu'il tenait fixement dans ses mains... Puis l'adulte, assis à genoux, une tache rouge traversant sa veste noire.

- « Putain Roxas mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

Le blond releva la tête et le regarda d'un regard vide. Tseng voulut faire un pas vers lui mais Roxas pointa son arme en sa direction, enleva la sécurité dans un cliquetis qui fit changer l'homme aux cheveux longs d'avis.

- « Ok. C'est une blague, c'est ça ? » Demanda l'asiatique en fronçant les sourcils.

-« T'es con... » Fit Rude, sa voix tordue par la douleur.

-« Roxas ! » Continua l'autre sur un léger ton de panique. Comme s'il espérait encore que le visage de l'adolescent s'étende subitement en un large sourire, qu'il baisserait son arme et se mettrait à rire.

-« Avance pas. » Dit Roxas d'un ton qui balaya les derniers espoirs de l'adulte. « A moins que tu veuilles un deuxième marque sur le front ? »

Malgré sa condition, Rude ne put retenir un grognement de rire, et les théories de Tseng comme quoi son partenaire était définitivement un cas désespéré se confirmèrent. Roxas, lui, recula doucement sans détourner son arme de son objectif. Il saisit un sac qui traînait par terre et le garda en main, puis il fit un dernier pas en arrière et sortit de la pièce avant de refermer doucement la porte derrière lui. Un bruit de clé dans une serrure se fit entendre, puis des pas.

Tseng jura une dernière fois et sortit un portable de sa poche.

--

Roxas courait, et il courait vraiment très vite. Par cette nuit noire il n'y voyait quasiment rien, et dut se fier à sa mémoire pour trouver son chemin. Evidemment à cette heure-ci plus personne ne traînait dans les rues, pas dans ces rues du moins. Mais même s'il y avait encore eu quelqu'un pour croiser la route du garçon, la seule chose qu'il aurait pu espérer apercevoir aurait été une forme blonde avancer à une vitesse remarquable. Pas étonnant qu'après ça tellement de monde prétende avoir vu des ovnis.

Bref, il se dépêchait parce qu'il était absolument certain que dans quelques minutes à peine on lui barrerait la route. Il aurait dû prendre les portables de Tseng et Rude, mais n'en avait pas eu le temps. Foutu chauve. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu qu'il se ramène juste au moment où il prenait les quelques liasses de billets dans l'armoire ? Il aurait dû lui tirer dans le crâne.

--

-« ...Tu te fous de moi, hein ? » Demanda une dernière fois Reno, son portable plaqué contre son oreille.

La réponse qu'il obtint le fit soupirer de nouveau. Il recula le téléphone et le ferma dans un claquement avant de le replacer dans sa poche. Il regarda autour de lui, immobile. D'après Tseng, Roxas passerait assurément par là dans quelques minutes à peine. Il sortit à contrecœur son revolver de la poche de sa veste. Il aurait vraiment préféré ne pas avoir à tirer sur lui. Avec son air mignon et ses grands yeux innocents, il était comme son rayon de soleil dans ce monde de brutes...

Il prépara rapidement son plan. Déjà, il lui tirerait dans la jambe pour qu'il ne puisse plus courir. Ensuite... Ensuite, il verrait. Tu parles d'un plan. Mais surtout, il ne fallait pas qu'il le rate. Et c'était dire mission impossible. Plus rapide que Roxas tu meurs. Comment un truc si petit pouvait courir aussi vite ? Décidément, ce gamin dépassait toutes les lois de la nature.

Soudain, il lui sembla voir quelque chose bouger. Il chassa toutes ses pensées de son esprit et braqua son arme vers l'endroit où il l'avait vu.

--

Roxas s'arrêta brusquement et se jeta au sol, derrière une poubelle. Merde. Merde, merde, merde. Il l'avait vu. Ce débile de Reno l'avait vu. Il tenta de se calmer, sa respiration l'empêchait de penser clairement à un plan. Un plan ? Mais quel plan ? Il avait aucune chance ! Le roux avait beau avoir l'âge mental d'un nourrisson, en matière de tir c'était un pro. S'il lui laissait la moindre chance de le faire, Reno serait capable de lui perforer le cœur en plein centre, avec une perfection qui en laisserait les médecins légistes sans voix. Il déglutit à cette pensée.

Un idée, vite !

--

Reno fit quelques pas devant lui, toujours son arme braquée vers l'avant. Il plissa ses yeux, histoire de s'habituer à l'obscurité. Peine perdue. Il faisait trop sombre.

Presque, il y était presque. Peut-être... derrière cette poubelle ?

Soudain, un bruit sur le côté le fit sursauter. Il se retourna brusquement et tira.

--

Reno se retourna brusquement. Ok, c'était sa chance ! Roxas bondit tel un chat sauvage et envoya son pied percuter la main du rouquin. Le revolver vola jusqu'au sol. Le roux n'eut pas même le temps de se retourner complètement qu'un nouveau coup de pied, en pleine face cette fois, le fit reculer de plusieurs dizaines de centimètre.

--

Lorsque Reno ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux, Roxas avait disparu. Il marcha dans la direction où il avait vu quelque chose bouger et trouva un chat gris (mais qui aurait tout aussi bien pu être d'une autre couleur, mais vu qu'il faisait nuit...) qui le fixait innocemment.

-« Tout ça c'est de ta faute. » Grommela-t-il en se baissant pour caresser sa petite tête triangulaire.

--

Roxas courait en boitillant. Comme si c'était le moment ! Mais apparemment, en se jetant derrière la poubelle un instant plus tôt, il s'était comme qui dirait tordu la cheville.

Foutue malchance ! Foutue journée ! Foutu Reno ! Pourquoi fallait-il que tout se passe comme ça ? Il voulait juste être un peu tranquille ! Mare des "Turks" !

(Y'en a mare à la fin !!)

Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit. Il avait mal à la jambe. C'était limite qu'il arrivait encore à courir, et bientôt Reno - ou un autre Turk - finirait par le rattraper. Et la gare était encore tellement loin... Merde...

Non, vraiment, ça lui faisait trop mal. Et le choc violent contre la tête de Reno n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire...?

Une idée folle lui traversa soudain l'esprit. Il hésita un instant, puis accablé par la douleur il se décida. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte la plus proche de son emplacement actuel et la poussa d'un coup d'épaule.

--

Axel bailla bruyamment. Allez, plus que quelques pas et il serait enfin chez lui. Il profiterait d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, dormirait même peut-être toute la journée. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que ses heures de sommeil ne dépassaient pas les doigts d'une seule main qu'il se disait que s'il avait continué encore un jour de plus comme ça, il serait littéralement mort de fatigue.

Enfin, il arriva jusqu'à la vieille porte de son immeuble. Il la poussa du pied et monta l'escalier qui l'amena au premier étage. Là, il avança en baillant à nouveau jusqu'à la première porte du couloir - la deuxième était un placard à balais dont personne ne se servait.

Il était vraiment épuisé. Tellement épuisé même qu'il ne faisait attention à rien, aussi il ne trouva pas cela étrange que sa porte ne soit pas verrouillée.

Et soudain, ses yeux à moitié clos se rouvrirent d'un coup lorsqu'il sentit la désagréable et froide sensation d'un revolver contre sa tempe.

--

Résumons rapidement. Roxas avait monté l'escalier avec toutes les peines du monde, avait marché jusqu'à la première porte visible. Il avait frappé, attendu quelques instants, puis une fois sûr que personne n'était à l'intérieur il sortit un canif de sa poche et crocheta la serrure avec beaucoup de difficultés. Dix minutes plus tard la porte était ouverte. Ne vous moquez pas de lui, personne n'est parfait. Et puis il n'y voyait rien dans ce couloir sombre.

Il referma la porte derrière lui sans la verrouiller et scruta la pièce du regard. Pour l'instant, il n'avait qu'une seule envie en tête : s'allonger dans un bon lit, rabattre la couverture sur lui, et DORMIR.

Mais son petit rêve éveillé fut malheureusement de courte durée lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Alors il avait pris son revolver, c'était mis juste devant la porte et dès que la personne était entrée dans la pièce il avait plaqué son arme contre sa tempe.

--

Axel cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et par réflexe il leva ses mains devant lui comme un coupable.

- « He... Hey ! Attends ! » S'écria-t-il, pris de panique. « Ch'suis pas un voleur, hein ? Je croyais vraiment que c'était chez moi ici ! »

Soudain, il s'arrêta et regarda derrière le blondinet. Ce désordre, cette pièce pleine d'objets inutiles...

- « Attends, mais c'est vraiment chez moi !! »

- « La ferme ! »

Il ravala sa salive. Bordel mais c'était quoi ce délire ? Depuis quand les lycéens tenaient des armes et débarquaient chez les gens comme ça ? Et d'abord qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- « Euh... Y'a pas d'objets de valeur, ici... » Osa-t-il, toujours immobile.

L'adolescent de répondit rien. Il avait l'air embêté de sa présence, et épuisé en même temps.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de choses n'arrive qu'à moi...? » Soupira-t-il dans un murmure à peine perceptible.

- «Tu veux vraiment que je tire ? » Menaça le garçon.

Axel demeura immobile un instant, et le blond se recula de quelques centimètres, mais toujours l'arme braquée sur le rouquin. Ce dernier attendit encore quelques instants, puis :

- « Je... vais fermer la porte, d'accord ? » Avertit-il d'une voix la plus calme possible.

L'adolescent réfléchit un instant puis hocha la tête. Axel garda ses bras levés et se retourna avant de fermer doucement la porte.

- « Ferme à clé. » Ordonna le blond.

Axel obéit et tourna le verrou avant de se retourner à nouveau.

- « Autre chose ? » Demanda-t-il ironiquement.

- « Oui. La ferme. »

Le rouquin ne put retenir un sourire mais se ravisa vite en voyant l'air sérieux de son agresseur.

--

Roxas fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi souriait-il à présent ? Il ne le prenait pas au sérieux parce qu'il était encore jeune ?

- « Tu ne me crois pas ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre. « Quand je dis que je vais tirer. Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? »

Le roux leva un sourcil.

- « Et pourquoi pas ? Dans mon métier j'ai déjà vu une gamine de huit ans qui avait poignardé un garçon de sa classe. »

Au mot métier, Roxas eut un léger doute. Et si... Et s'il était flic ?

- « Quel métier ? » Demanda-t-il.

- « Journaliste. » Répondit l'autre au tac au tac. « Enfin, jusqu'à une heure ou deux c'était le cas. »

- « Peu importe. » Trancha Roxas. Il n'avait pas l'air de lui mentir. « Dans ce cas pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur de mourir ? »

- « Qui a dit que je n'avais pas peur ? »

Le rouquin prit un air amusé, ou peut-être exténué. Il baissa ses bras et fixa Roxas un moment. Et soudain, Roxas cligna des yeux. Juste une seconde. Assez pour qu'en un instant l'autre se retrouve en face de lui et lui tienne fermement le poignet.

--

Axel avait profité de l'inattention subite du garçon pour faire un pas jusqu'à lui et saisir son poignet. Il le secoua violemment jusqu'à faire tomber l'arme au sol, et shoota dedans pour l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- « Salaud... ! » Cracha le blond en se débattant comme un animal sauvage.

Axel se dépêcha de saisir son deuxième poignet afin de l'immobiliser, mais même comme ça le petit remuait dans tous les sens, donnant lorsqu'il le pouvait de grands coups de coude, d'épaule, ou de pieds.

- « Mais arrête !! » Cria Axel avant qu'un nouveau coup de coude lui rentre dans le ventre.

Alors là c'était un de trop. Il passa son pied derrière la jambe du blond et le renversa d'un coup suffisamment puissant mais sans être violent en même temps. Le garçon perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva au final allongé au sol, Axel par dessus lui. L'ancien journaliste bloqua ses jambes avec les siennes et plaqua les bras du blond au dessus de sa tête, contre le sol. Le plus jeune se débattit à nouveau, parvint à libérer une de ses jambes l'espace d'un instant mais qui fut bloquée à nouveau.

- « LACHE-MOI !! » Hurla-t-il.

- « Pas question ! Tu vas me tirer dessus !! » S'exclama Axel.

- « Oui, et alors ?! »

- « Alors ça change tout ! » S'énerva l'autre. « Rhaa, mais arrête un peu de bouger ou je... »

Axel ne prit même pas la peine de terminer sa phrase et brusquement il baissa son visage et lui roula un patin, rentrant sa langue dans la bouche encore ouverte du plus jeune. L'effet fut immédiat, et le blondinet se figea en un instant.

--

Roxas écarquilla les yeux. Il s'immobilisa instantanément et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher il se laissa entraîner et embrassa le plus grand à son tour.

...Une minute. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il était sensé être en fuite, blessé, et risquait de se faire retrouver et tuer à chaque instant. Et voilà qu'il était allongé par terre, en train de rouler une pelle à un parfait inconnu ? Mais c'était quoi son problème ?!

En plus… C'était son…

Premier…

…

Brusquement, il dégagea ses mains et repoussa violemment l'autre.

- « Espèce de... de... !! »

Il ne trouva même pas les mots pour l'insulter tellement il était sous le choc.

--

Axel se rattrapa avant de tomber et demeura assis. Wow. Quelle force ! Comment un gamin aussi maigre pouvait-il avoir autant de force dans ses bras ? En tout cas, il avait été un peu surpris. La possibilité que le blond lui rende son baiser n'avait pas été envisagée, et il avait fini par se prendre un peu trop au jeu. Il avait même lâché l'autre.

...Au fait !

Il se leva d'un coup et courut jusqu'au revolver, mais entendit l'autre faire de même. Le blond l'attrapa par l'épaule et le tira en arrière - le faisant tomber au passage - pour passer devant lui, mais alors qu'il se baissait déjà Axel tira sur sa jambe blessée et il s'étala à son tour en criant. Axel rampa jusqu'à lui et saisit l'arme, puis il se releva et la rangea dans un tiroir qu'il ferma à clé. Il rangea ensuite ladite clé dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Il se retourna vers le blond et remarqua qu'il était toujours par terre, assis, la main posée sur sa cheville.

- « ...Hé ? Ca va ? » Demanda-t-il avant d'avancer jusqu'à lui et de se baisser à son niveau.

- « D- Dégage ! » Cria l'autre en le repoussant de son bras libre.

Axel prit une grande inspiration.

- « On se calme, microbe. »

- « Qui tu traites de micr-- ?! »

- « J'ai dit : On se calme ! » Répéta Axel, agacé. « Fais voir ta jambe. »

Le blond le repoussa à nouveau mais il parvint à se rapprocher, tenta à plusieurs reprises de saisir ses bras mais sans résultat. Soudain, le blond mordit violemment son bras.

- « AAAAAAAHH !! » Cria Axel en tirant la tête de l'autre en arrière par les cheveux pour le faire lâcher. Il réussit finalement et regarda son bras en sang. « Mais c'est pas vrai ?! T'es quoi, un animal sauvage ?! »

- « .......Dégage !! Et rends-moi mon arme ! Connard ! Salaud ! »

- « Mais ça va oui ?! T'as quel âge pour débiter des insultes pareilles ?! »

- « Ca te regarde pas ! Sale enfoiré ! Pédé ! Pervers ! »

- « Qui est un pervers ?! » S'énerva Axel. (Et t'as quoi contre les gays, d'abord ?)

- « Toi ! Rend-moi mon arme ! » Articula-t-il.

- « Tu rêves ! »

Le blond donna un grand coup de poing par terre (pour faire fuire les fourmis ?). Axel serra ses dents. Pourquoi est-ce que ça tombait toujours sur lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement dormir tranquille ?!

- « Y'en a mare à la fin ! » Cria-t-il.

- « ...Hé ! C'est MA réplique, ça ! » S'énerva le blond.

- « Rien à battre ! » Répliqua Axel. « T'es qui d'abord pour squatter chez moi comme ça ?! »

Il ne répondit rien. Axel attendit une minute, puis il soupira.

- « Allez, fais voir ta jambe. »

Le blond s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose mais se ravisa. Cependant il avait encore trop de fierté pour obéir docilement et resta simplement sans bouger. Axel s'avança et releva le pan du pantalon de l'autre pour regarder sa cheville. Une grande tâche bleutée s'étendait derrière, faisant grimacer le rouquin.

- « ...Je suis pas expert mais je pense qu'elle est tordue. Assieds-toi sur le canapé, je vais appeler un médecin. »

- « NON ! » Hurla le blond brusquement.

Axel cligna des yeux, surpris qu'une si petite chose puisse produire d'aussi puissants sons, puis il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un ami... » Tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

Il bailla bruyamment et soudain il souleva le blond par la taille.

- « Kyaaah ! »

- « Héhé, c'est quoi ce cri de fille ? » XD

- « La... La ferme !! »

Le plus grand déposa le garçon assit sur le canapé, et s'installa à côté de lui.

- « Même si c'est ton ami ne l'appelle pas. » Menaça le plus jeune.

- « Je crois pas que tu sois en position de m'ordonner quoi que ce soit. » Dit calmement Axel.

Le plus petit lui envoya un regard noir mais ne répliqua rien. Axel sortit un portable rose (sans commentaire) de sa poche et chercha un numéro dans les contacts. Après quelques tonalités, une voix endormie lui répondit.

- « Axel, enfoiré, si t'as pas une bonne raison je te bute. »

- « Moi aussi je t'aime, Riku. »

- « Parle, ou je raccroche. »

- « Hey, calme-toi ! J'ai une bonne raison. »

Après un moment de silence – silence car Axel réfléchissait à une manière d'expliquer la situation à son ami – Riku reprit la parole.

- « Je vais raccrocher. »

- « Euuuh, attends attends ! Bon, alors c'est un peu compliqué mais j'ai un gamin chez moi, et... »

- « Il est majeur au moins ? » S'enquit Riku.

- « Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu penses direct à ça ?! » Il prit une profonde respiration et continua. « Enfin, je t'expliquerai sur place, mais je crois qu'il s'est tordu la cheville... Et je ne peux pas l'emmener à l'hôpital. »

- « ...Donc, il est mineur... » Murmura Riku pour lui-même.

- « Ca n'a rien à voir !! » Il soupira. « Peu importe. Dépêche-toi. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il raccrocha.

--

Riku, à l'autre bout du fil, resta devant son portable quelques secondes puis une veine apparut sur son front.

--

- « Il devrait pas tarder. » Dit le roux en remettant son téléphone dans sa poche.

Roxas ne dit rien.

- « Je m'appelle Axel. »

- « Rien à faire. »

- « Dis-moi ton nom ! » Implora le roux.

- « ... »

- « Bon, puisque tu ne veux pas me le dire, alors je vais te trouver un joli nom... »

- « Même pas en rêve ! » S'énerva le blond. « ...C'est Roxas. »

- « Ben tu vois, c'était pas si difficile ! Question suivante : T'as quel âge ? »

Cette fois, Roxas ne chercha pas à éviter la question (de toute façon ç'aurait été peine perdue).

- « Dix-sept... »

Axel leva un sourcil.

- « Vraiment ?! Mais alors t'es... Mineur ?! »

- « Et alors ? » S'exclama Roxas, visiblement vexé. « C'est vrai que je suis jeune, mais ça veut pas dire que-- »

- « Je parlais pas de ça... » Soupira Axel en posant une main sur la bouche du blond pour le faire taire. « Comme si j'avais déjà pas assez de problèmes comme ça... » Rajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

- « Désolé d'être un problème. » Grommela Roxas.

- « Au moins tu le reconnais. »

Le blondinet serra ses dents. S'il n'avait pas eu aussi mal à la cheville, et s'il avait encore une arme avec lui, ce foutu rouquin aurait passé un sale quart d'heure. Comment osait-il lui parler comme ça, à lui, un ex-Turk ? (même s'il n'en avait probablement aucune idée).

Mais là, même avec une arme... Il était tellement fatigué... Après tout ça faisait bien deux jours qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil pour préparer son plan. Et même... Il était fatigué mentalement. Tous ces problèmes en une seule journée, c'était... vraiment abusé.

Ses paupières commencèrent à se fermer, bien qu'il luttât de toutes ses forces pour s'en empêcher. Axel le remarqua, apparemment.

- « Dors. » Lui dit-il sans se tourner vers lui. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferai rien. » Ajouta-t-il en voyant son air réticent.

Roxas n'en croyait pas un mot. Malgré tout il ne pouvait pas rester éveillé plus longtemps. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il avait comme autre choix ? Il n'avait plus d'arme. Plus aucun endroit où aller. Tous les Turks dehors, attendant impatiemment qu'il montre le bout de son nez. A part rester à faire ce que cet Axel lui disait, il n'avait pas tellement d'alternatives...

Il ferma finalement les yeux et en quelques instants à peine le sommeil le gagna.

--

Dix minutes plus tard (quel pro ce Riku) Axel entendit frapper à la porte. Roxas était finalement endormi, et il l'avait allongé sur le canapé. Il ouvrit et laissa entrer le garçon aux cheveux argentés en bataille.

- « Il est où ? » Fut la première chose qu'il demanda.

- « Sur le canapé. »

Il s'avança vers Roxas, le rouquin sur ses talons. Il posa sa mallette noire par terre et l'ouvrit, laissant apparaître toute une palette de médicaments et instruments (de torture). Il souleva le bas du pantalon de Roxas et observa sa jambe.

- « ...Comment t'as dit qu'il s'était fait ça, déjà ? » Demanda-t-il après une petite inspection.

- « Je l'ai pas dit. Et j'en sais rien. »

Riku le regarda sérieusement, son regard ne laissant rien paraître. Puis il soupira.

- « Ecoute, t'es un ami alors je t'en demanderai pas plus, mais... Ce gamin a trop forcé après s'être fait mal. Ca a aggravé les choses, évidemment. »

- « Et alors ? C'est grave ? » S'enquit Axel, inquiet.

Riku le fixa quelques instants, gravement.

- « Ecoute, Axel... »

Il se leva et posa une main sur son épaule, comme pour atténuer le choc de ce qu'il allait annoncer. Il soupira, d'un soupir qui reflète le pire côté du travail de médecin, mais qui sinon pourrait annoncer la triste nouvelle de--

- « Arrête de te foutre de moi » dit Axel, une veine sur le front.

- « Tss, t'es pas marrant. » Il haussa les épaules. « Il va s'en remettre. Faut juste qu'il reste au moins quinze jours sans faire d'efforts. »

- « Quinze jours... »

Axel regarda le garçon. Il avait l'air si paisible quand il dormait, tellement paisible qu'on aurait du mal à imaginer à quel point c'est une bête furieuse, enragée, hystérique... Si seulement il pouvait ne jamais se réveiller...

- « Mais franchement, tu l'as trouvé où, ce gosse ? Quelqu'un l'a déposé dans un carton devant ta porte ? »

- « Nan, il était là quand je suis rentré. »

- « T'es sûr ? Tu l'as pas drogué ou un truc dans le genre ? »

- « Mais arrête ! » X'D

- « On sait jamais... » Dit doucement Riku en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre un peu en place. Il bailla bruyamment et sortit de quoi faire un bandage sur la jambe du monstr... du garçon. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il rangea ses affaires et s'avança jusqu'à la sortie.

- « Tu pars déjà ? » Demanda Axel.

- « La ferme. Enfoiré... Tu m'as encore appelé pour que dalle, et dans deux heures je dois être au boulot. » Il ouvrit la porte puis fit un bref signe de la main à l'autre avant de partir. Axel attendit quelques secondes puis se leva pour aller verrouiller la porte. Il revint ensuite jusqu'au blondinet en baillant.

- « Hmm... Sommeil... »

Il regarda le plus jeune. Il avait l'air de bien dormir... Et s'il le laissait là et partait se coucher ? Ah, mais et si il se levait et venait le tuer dans son sommeil ? ...Non, il n'avait pas son arme. Mais il pourrait toujours crocheter le tiroir... Rha, mais il allait tout de même pas rester à le surveiller toute la nuit ?

Et puis zut. Il avait sommeil.

Il alla tout de même chercher une couverture pour Roxas. Le blond poussa un gémissement presque inaudible et se roula en boule sous la couette. Axel le regarda avec amusement. Adorable. Et pourtant il se baladait avec un flingue. Peut-être même qu'il avait déjà tué quelqu'un... Non, c'était presque sûr. C'aurait pu être choquant, mais malheureusement à Illusiopolis voir un enfant avoir les mains ensanglantées n'était pas rare. Il resta assis sur le bord du canapé un instant avant de se diriger jusqu'à sa chambre. Il referma la porte et s'appuya contre elle, et passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

Pour un gamin, il embrassait plutôt bien...

--

--

A suivre. Probablement.

--

Trop court ? Bah oui c'était court, j'y suis pour rien. ...Enfin si, c'est entièrement ma faute héhéhé. XD Sinon, ça faisait un petit bout de temps que j'avais écrit ce chapitre, et dernièrement j'ai eu envie de le retaper (en mieux). Voilà le résultat, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez (bonne ou mauvaise, une critique est toujours bonne à recevoir ;)) et si vous trouvez que cette fic a de l'avenir. Sans quoi je ne la continuerai pas hahaha (mode sadique off).

Tout ça pour dire : je veux des reviews ! Là ! Tout de suite ! Maintenant ! (qui a crié : dégage sale folle ?)

**Roxas :** C'était moi. Et je le répète. Dégage sale folle.

**Moi :** Ha, ça me blesse. Pas. HAHAHA

**Axel :** ...Elle est cinglée. Oo

**Moi :** Tu veux que je me mette à chanter les génériques de pokémon ? Je les connais TOUS ! **TOUS !!!** XD

**Roxas :** ...Axel, j'ai peur. Oo

**Axel :** Moi aussi. Oo

**Kuja :** Moi j'ai peur de personne ! Ha !

**Mikael** **:** T'es sûr ? (smile)

**Kuja :** ...(gloups)

**Moi :** Eh oh c'est pas la bonne fic ! =p Mais bon j'vous aime bien alors vous pouvez rester. :)

**Kyû :** Youhou ! :D

**Donald :** Bwawawagagaha !

**Kyû :** ...MANGER !! (sors les couverts)

**Moi :** Garde-moi une part ;)

**Sora :** Mais ça va pas ?! Qui va me soigner si vous faites ça ?

**Square Enix :** On a plus besoin de lui, on vient de signer un contrat avec Pokemon.

**Sora :** PARDON ?!

**Square Enix :** Bah écoute ils sont plus forts et ils parlent aussi bien qu'eux, alors...

**Riku :** Ca c'est pas faux.

**Sora :** Bon, ben si Riku est d'accord...

**Axel :** ...Vous êtes tarés.

**Moi :** Non, c'est moi qui suis tarée 8D

**Roxas :** Ils sont tarés, elle est tarée. Tout le monde est taré, est-ce que j'ai une chance d'y échapper ?

**Moi :** ... (réfléchit) ...NON ! (saute sur Roxas)

**Roxas & Axel :** HIIIIIIII !

Bref ! Ca commence à partir en live ici (oui bon ok ça ne fait pas que commencer). Sur ce, merci d'avoir tout lu ! :D Et oubliez pas la review ! :D

**Axel :** Bon, tu nous les brises avec tes reviews !!

Review, review ! ~ Ok je sors :)


	2. Chapter 2

My Sweet Dangerous Cat

Chapitre 02

--

Diclaimer : Tout m'appartiens ! :D

Square Enix : Tu veux mourir, Kairi25 ?

K25 : …Ok, rien n'est à moi, vous êtes contents ? Xp

--

Roxas ouvrit un œil. Puis le referma. Il tira un peu plus sa couverture sur lui et inspira une grande bouffée, une odeur de tartines grillées faisant frissonner ses narines. Il sourit.

…Une minute. Couverture ? _Tartines ??_

Il se releva brusquement et regarda devant lui, les yeux grand ouverts. Son regard croisa celui d'un garçon aux cheveux rouges, habillé simplement d'un jean, une tartine dans la bouche alors qu'il s'était immobilisé.

La première question qui lui vint à l'esprit fut : c'est qui ce type canon ? Puis il se donna une gifle mentale pour avoir pensé ça. Même si d'un autre côté… Non, non. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

Ce qui l'amena à la seconde pensée : pourquoi est-ce qu'il était toujours dans l'appartement de ce type canon en question ? Ou plutôt pourquoi Axel (après dix secondes il était assez réveillé pour se souvenir de son nom) ne l'avait-il pas livré à la police ?

Mais la troisième pensée, à savoir : elle a l'air bonne cette tartine…, surpassait toutes les autres. Il fixa la tranche de pain avec envie, se mordit imperceptiblement la lèvre. Et soudain son estomac produit un bruit sourd. Il plaqua ses mains dessus, devenant écarlate.

--

--

Axel avait d'abord eu un peu peur, mais finalement Roxas n'avait rien fait de bizarre. Genre se mettre à hurler ou se jeter sur lui un couteau à la main. Etrangement, il redoutait plus la première option…

Lorsque le ventre du blond gargouilla, Axel ne put se retenir de rire. Surtout que les joues du plus jeune avaient prit une teinte rosée (adorable, il faut bien le dire) lorsqu'il l'avait réalisé.

- « Te… Te moque pas de moi ! » S'énerva-t-il.

- « Désolé, mais c'est trop… » Il s'arrêta en voyant l'air furieux du gamin. « T'en veux ? » Demanda-t-il alors en désignant quelques tartines empilées à côté de lui. « J'ai pensé que t'aurais faim alors j'en ai préparé plusieurs. »

Roxas fixa son regard sur le pain, et Axel le vit se mordre la lèvre. Il devait mourir d'envie d'aller se servir, mais était sûrement trop fier pour accepter ça. Mais le rouquin ne s'inquiétait pas pour ça. Personne ne peut résister à la bonne odeur du pain beurré. Non, personne.

Finalement le blond céda, et il se leva et marcha (lentement parce qu'il avait encore mal mine de rien) jusqu'à la cuisine, intégrée dans le salon comme dans tout petit appartement qui se respecte. Il regarda les quelques tranches de pain légèrement dorées et couvertes de beurre, et son expression rappela soudain quelque chose à Axel. Un chat. Un petit chat sauvage qui reniflerait avec méfiance la nourriture qu'on lui aurait donné. Il sourit à cette pensée. Roxas prit une tartine dans sa main et la porta à sa bouche, croquant une bouchée, puis une autre, avalant le tout, avant d'engloutir le reste à une vitesse remarquable. Cinq… Six… Axel compta les tranches de pain avec étonnement. S'il continuait comme ça il faudrait qu'il en refasse. Finalement, le blond s'arrêta à la huitième.

- « Wow. » Fit Axel au bout d'un moment.

- « Qu… Quoi ? » Demanda Roxas en se tournant vers lui, sourcils froncés.

- « Tu manges toujours comme ça ? »

- « Comment ça ? » Demanda le blond sans comprendre. « Attends… T'es en train de te moquer de moi ?! »

- « Hein ? Mais non ! » S'écria Axel avant que le petit ne l'étrangle sur place. « C'est juste que… Oh, laisse tomber. »

En tout cas, si le garçon mangeait avec autant d'appétit tous les jours, il devrait rapidement se trouver un nouveau travail. Et dire qu'il pensait qu'avec ses économies et son chômage il pourrait tenir au moins quelques années… Tiens, à propos de chômage, il ferait mieux de se dépêcher d'aller remplir les papiers.

Mais d'abord, il devait régler le problème du lycéen blond hystérique.

- « Bon, maintenant que t'as bien mangé, tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer un peu ? » Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé où Roxas avait dormi.

- « Expliquer quoi ? » Demanda le blond sans bouger de sa position actuelle.

- « J'sais pas. Des trucs comme qui tu es, qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi… » Répondit-il en soupirant.

Roxas ne dit rien.

- « Pourquoi t'as un flingue… Ce que tu comptes faire maintenant… »

Roxas ne parla toujours pas.

- « Si tu comptes me répondre un jour… » Continua Axel.

- « J'ai rien à te dire. » Cracha le blond en lui jetant un regard énervé.

- « Je t'ai quand même nourri et soigné, tu pourrai être reconnaissant ! » Bouda le plus grand.

- « Soigné ? » Répéta Roxas, qui avait tilté à ce mot. « Comment ça ? »

Il se rappela soudain la blessure à sa jambe qui l'avait amené à se réfugier ici. Il s'assit par terre et releva son pantalon pour découvrir sa cheville entourée par des bandages.

- « …Je ne t'ai rien demandé. » Dit-il enfin. « J'ai aucune l'intention de te répondre. D'ailleurs, je m'en irai. Dès que tu m'auras rendu mon flingue. Allez. J'attend. »

Axel croisa ses bras.

- « Tu risques d'attendre longtemps alors. »

- « Tu crois que c'est un tiroir qui va m'arrêter ? »

Axel soupira, une veine apparut sur son front.

- « Mais c'est pas vrai, pourquoi t'es aussi buté ?! Tu oublies chez qui tu es ! »

Roxas s'apprêta à répondre mais Axel fut plus rapide.

- « Même si je te rendais ton arme, tu crois que tu vas aller bien loin avec une cheville tordue ? T'es poursuivi oui ou merde ? »

- « Ca te regarde p… » Il s'interrompit soudain. « Comment t'es au courant ? »

- « Contrairement à un certain blondinet hystérique que je ne citerai pas, j'utilise un minimum mon cerveau, moi. »

- « Tu veux mourir ? » Demanda Roxas. « Répond ! »

- « Faut pas être un génie pour comprendre que quelqu'un qui, déjà possède une arme, et ensuite qui refuse de voir un médecin n'a rien à se reprocher. Qui est-ce qui te poursuis ? »

Silence.

- « Pourquoi tu veux pas répondre ? » Demanda Axel, plus calmement cette fois.

- « Et toi, pourquoi tu tiens tellement à savoir ? »

- « Je veux t'aider, c'est tout. » Dit sincèrement le rouquin.

Roxas lui jeta un regard confus. L'aider ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait l'aider, lui, un parfait inconnu ? C'était n'importe quoi.

N'importe quoi…

…

- « Pourquoi ? » Demanda le blond, méfiant.

- « Hein ? C'est quoi cette question ? » Demanda Axel en souriant. Il réfléchit cependant quelques secondes à sa réponse. « J'en sais rien. » Dit-il finalement. « C'est normal, non ? »

- « Normal ? » Répéta Roxas.

- « Ben ouais. » Il réfléchit un instant. « Enfin, cherche pas, quoi. Alors ? Tu veux bien répondre ? »

Roxas hésita un instant.

- « Non. »

Axel tomba par terre. Mais se releva bien vite.

- « Tan pis. Bon, faut que j'aille faire quelque chose. Je reviendrai vite, alors ne fait rien d'insensé ! »

Roxas fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit rien.

- « Et ne met pas le bazar, cette maison est déjà assez en bordel comme ça ! »

- « Mais c'est bon je suis pas un gamin ! » Cria le blond.

- « Si, justement, c'est pour ça que je te le dit ! » Fit Axel en tirant la langue.

Sur ce, il enfila un t-shirt puis une veste chaude et mit ses chaussures et une écharpe.

- « Je serai là dans vingt minutes. » Avertit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il s'arrêta devant et jeta un dernier regard au garçon. Il ignorait s'il serait toujours là lorsqu'il reviendrait, si ça se trouve il ne le reverrait jamais. Il déglutit difficilement et sortit.

Il allait se dépêcher de demander le chômage et revenir le plus vite possible. Avant même qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte il avait commencé à courir.

--

--

Roxas poussa un cri strident, pire qu'une cocotte minute et une chanteuse d'opéra réunis. Il avait passé dix minutes à tenter d'ouvrir le tiroir renfermant son revolver. Et il était vide.

- « L'enfoiré ! ! » Hurla-t-il dans le vide. « Je vais le tuer ! Le TUER ! ! »

Soudain il eut une idée. Il sautilla sur un pied jusqu'à la cuisine et ouvrit un tiroir. Puis un autre.

- « J'y crois pas il a aussi planqué tous les couteaux ! » Cria-t-il.

Frustré, furieux, et honteux, il décida d'aller prendre une douche.

--

--

- « Comment ça, pas assez travaillé ?! » S'écria Axel.

Dans la salle, quelques personnes relevèrent la tête vers le garçon mais finirent par hausser les épaules et retournèrent à leurs occupations inexistantes.

- « Je suis désolée monsieur, mais ce document stipule qu'il vous manque encore deux mois de travail pour pouvoir toucher le chômage. »

Le rouquin jeta un regard noir à la pauvre responsable qui n'avait rien fait de mal et se retourna en grommelant. Il venait de faire quinze minutes de queue pour rien.

Et maintenant il devait se trouver un nouveau travail. Mais pas question d'aller implorer Ansem ! Il travaillait pour lui depuis ses dix-huit ans, trois ans horribles pendant lesquels il risquait sa peau pour rapporter du fric à ce vieux radin, à suivre des prises d'otages, interviewer des prisonniers… Maintenant, il en avait mare. Le journalisme très peu pour lui. Il fallait qu'il trouve autre chose, n'importe quoi ferait l'affaire. Et dans deux mois il arrêterai et prendrait une bonne année de repos, puis il travaillerai à nouveau au noir et économiserai pour pouvoir louer un meilleur appart'.

Quand à Roxas, eh bien… Il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de lui, mais ne pouvait qu'imaginer les ennuis qui n'allaient pas tarder à suivre sa venue.

Finalement, Axel retourna chez lui les mains vides et énervé. A peine rentré, il tomba sur Roxas, assis sur le canapé (pour changer), de nouveaux vêtements et les cheveux mouillés. Axel étouffa un soupir de soulagement. Il ne l'avouerai pas, mais il était plus qu'heureux que le petit blond soit toujours là. Par contre il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

- « Tu t'es douché ? » Demanda-t-il malgré l'évidence. Mais qui sait, peut-être qu'il s'était juste renversé un verre d'eau sur la tête en trébuchant sur une peau de banane ?

- « Ça se voit, non ? » Fit Roxas avec son amabilité habituelle.

Mais non, tu aurais très bien pu te renverser… Enfin…

- « T'avais pas dit que t'allais t'en aller ? » Demanda cette fois Axel.

- « Si tu veux que je me tire, alors rend moi mon flingue. » Articula Roxas. Il semblait faire preuve d'efforts prodigieux pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de l'autre et l'étrangler furieusement.

- « Oh. » C'était pour ça alors qu'il était resté ? « Désolé mais je te le rendrai pas. »

Le blond se crispa, une veine se dessina sur sa tempe.

- « A propos, tu devrais pas être au lycée ? » S'enquit le rouquin en enlevant ses chaussures et sa veste.

- « Je n'y vais pas. » Répondit Roxas, glacial.

Axel lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil puis s'affaira à ranger une partie du bazar qui traînait dans la pièce.

- « Et tes parents ? »

Cette fois, le blond ne répondit rien. Il reprit son air impassible et détourna le regard. Oups. Il avait touché la corde sensible, apparemment.

- « Tu as faim ? » Demanda le plus grand pour changer le sujet. « Il est presque quatre heures. »

Roxas releva les yeux. Vraiment ? Quatre heures ? Il avait beaucoup dormi, plus qu'il ne le pensait.

- « Un peu… » Murmura Roxas.

- « D'accord. Tu as des préférences ? »

- « Pardon ? »

- « En nourriture. »

- « Ah, euh… » Il réfléchit un instant. « Non, je ne crois pas… A part… » Il s'arrêta soudain, ses joues devenues roses.

- « A part… ? » Continua Axel en maintenant la dernière syllabe.

Roxas hésita un instant.

- « Les… Glaces à l'eau de mer… » Dit-il doucement en baissant les yeux.

Axel leva un sourcil puis soudainement se mit à éclater de rire.

- « Qu- Quoi ?! » S'énerva Roxas.

- « Rien, rien ! » Dit Axel entre deux rires. « Je m'attendais pas à ça c'est tout. »

- « Et… Et pourquoi pas ?! » S'exclama le blond. « Tant que tu as pas goûté tu peux pas savoir !! »

- « …Je disais pas ça pour ça. Enfin, oublie. Je connais, les glaces à l'eau de mer. Moi aussi j'adore ça. »

Il ouvrit une petite porte au dessus du frigo et montra plusieurs rangées de glaces accrochées. Comme si le congélateur avait été spécialement crée pour ces glaces, pourtant très rares. Axel se tourna vers le plus jeune en souriant et écarquilla soudain les yeux devant son air ébahi. Comme un enfant devant un immense parc d'attraction. Enfin, sauf si l'enfant en question n'aimait pas les parcs d'attraction, ce qui est tout à fait envisageable.

Bref, il avait des étoiles dans les yeux et un filet de bave dépassait de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

- « …T'en fais pas un peu trop, là ? » Demanda Axel en levant un sourcil.

- « Des… Des… DES GLACES A L'EAU DE MER !!! » Hurla Roxas en sautant d'un bond sur un pied (parce que l'autre était blessé), mais il perdit l'équilibre et retomba assis sur le canapé.

- « C'est quoi cette réaction ?! » S'exclama le roux.

- « DONNE MOI UNE GLACE !! »

Parce qu'il semblait à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs, et parce qu'il lui faisait peur comme ça, Axel décida de lui donner une glace. Il prit le bâtonnet, referma le congélateur, et avança avec prudence jusqu'au blond. Roxas manqua de lui arracher la main en même temps que la glace qu'il tenait. Il fourra le bâtonnet dans sa bouche et poussa un gémissement de contentement.

- « Ta réaction est _définitivement_ trop bizarre ! » S'écria Axel.

Il se tut lorsqu'il réalisa que l'esprit de son petit blondinet se trouvait alors dans une dimension parallèle, complètement coupé de la réalité. Il soupira et s'assit à côté de lui, et l'observa sucer sa glace avec un air ravi. A ce moment là Axel ne put s'empêcher de le trouver… tout simplement adorable.

Un peu _trop_ adorable, même.

Et soudain, une inexplicable envie de le prendre dans ses bras l'envahit. Mais s'il faisait ça, Roxas le tuerai.

…

Tan pis s'il mourait, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

- « TROP MIGNON ! » S'exclama-t-il en serrant le blondinet dans ses bras.

Roxas sortit de son monde en un éclair et prit une teinte rougeâtre.

- « Non mais ça va pas ?! Lâche moi tout de suite !! » Cria-t-il. « Sale homo vicieux !! »

- « Je ne suis pas un homo vicieux !! » Se défendit le rouquin.

- « Pas la peine de mentir ! » Cracha Roxas en essayant de se libérer. « Tu m'as embrassé ! »

- « Peut-être… Mais je ne suis pas vicieux pour autant !! »

Roxas se figea.

- « Quoi ? Tu es vraiment… »

- « Ouais, je suis _gay_. »

- « … »

Le choc fit lâcher sa glace à Roxas, et le bâtonnet tomba au sol.

- « OH NON !! » S'exclama le blond, au bord des larmes.

- « Euh… Calme-toi, Roxas, j'en ai plein d'autres… » Le rassura Axel.

- « Mais… Mais… »

Soudain, il prit conscience de sa situation, et le Turk qui sommeillait en lui se réveilla en un instant. Il recula son bras et frappa violemment le rouquin en plein dans les côtes. Axel glissa du canapé et tomba par terre.

- « Je t'interdis de me toucher !! Je vais te tuer !! » Hurla Roxas, fou de rage. « Sale obsédé ! Je vais me tirer d'ici, tu m'entends ?! Dès que j'aurai retrouvé mon flingue, je me barre, et avant ça JE TE TUE !! »

Axel déglutit. Il n'avait pas intérêt à lui mettre une arme entre les mains. Il avait bien fait de planquer tous les couteaux et le revolver chez Riku, finalement.

- « Je te déteste ! » Rajouta blondinet.

- « …C'est méchant, Roxy. » Gémit Axel en se relevant.

- « RO… ROXY ?! » Hurla le blond.

- « Peu importe ce que tu diras, tant que j'aurai ton revolver, ou au moins jusqu'à ce que ta jambe aille mieux, tu es forcé de rester ici. » Fit remarquer Axel en souriant.

Roxas grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et le roux se mit à rire. Soudain, le blond se jeta sur lui d'un bond.

- « Arrête de te moquer de moi ! » S'écria-t-il en se mettant à le rouer de coups.

- « Hé… ! Hé !! Ça fait MAL ! » Cria Axel, qui effectivement avait très mal.

Il tenta d'éjecter le blondinet mais Roxas se défendait, même avec une cheville tordue. Il bloqua un coup qui allait s'abattre sur son visage mais le second poing du blond le frappa au ventre. Une fois de plus, Axel se demanda comment diable ce petit blond aux yeux innocents pouvait avoir autant de force et de fureur en lui. Même lui, qui mesurait pourtant au moins une tête de plus, n'arrivait pas à l'arrêter. Enfin, il fallait dire aussi que sa position – bloqué au sol, les jambes coincées – n'était pas très avantageuse.

Restait plus que le plan B. Espérons que ça marche une deuxième fois, sinon il était parti pour l'hôpital. Il saisit les deux poignets du blondinet et dégagea ses bras pour pouvoir obtenir l'espace nécessaire pour se redresser. Roxas n'eut pas le temps de le voir venir, et il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du plus jeune. Cette fois, il sentit Roxas pousser un hoquet de surprise, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire ouvrir la bouche. Axel en profita pour s'y infiltrer et l'embrassa véritablement. Comme la fois précédente, le blond se figea, et comme la fois précédente, il se mit à répondre à son baiser. Inconsciemment, sans doute. Pourtant cette fois Axel ne se laissa pas divertir et il repoussa brusquement le plus jeune pour se retrouver au dessus de lui. Là, il recula son visage et plaqua ses mains contre les épaules de Roxas.

- « Gagné. » Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Roxas en resta bouche bée. Et lorsqu'il refit surface, quelques secondes plus tard, il poussa un cri de rage et repoussa le rouquin, qui se laissa faire.

- « TOI ! Tu… Tu… !! » S'emporta Roxas. « Pourquoi t'as refait ça ?! »

- « C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te calmer. » Se défendit Axel. Il porta ensuite une main à ses lèvres. Il se mit à revoir dans sa tête la scène d'il y a quelques secondes et sourit.

- « Ne… Ne pense pas à moi avec ce sourire pervers ! » S'écria Roxas en se redressant.

- « Allez, Roxy, me dit pas que t'as pas apprécié. » Fit Axel en riant doucement.

- « Ne m'appelle PAS Roxy ! C'est ridicule ! » Ragea le blond.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je trouve ça mignon. »

- « C'est bien ça le problème ! RHAAA Je te déteste !! »

- « Ça, je l'avais bien compris ! » Continua Axel, toujours en riant. « N'empêche que tu m'as embrassé toi aussi. » Rajouta-t-il, espiègle.

- « Ne… Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! » S'écria Roxas, rouge comme une tomate pas encore transformée en pot de ketchup. « C'était… C'était involontaire, j'essayai de me dégager. » Mentit-il, honteux.

- « Ça ne marche pas avec moi, minus. » Dit Axel en tirant la langue.

- « JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT ! »

- « Parle plus fort, t'es trop petit je t'entend pas ! »

- « AAAAAAAAH ! »

Axel se mit à rire de plus belle.

- « Tu réalises tes sautes d'humeur, au moins ? » Demanda-t-il en repensant à la tête qu'il faisait en mangeant sa glace.

- « Non, je réalise RIEN ! » Cria Roxas, sans penser à quel point cela l'enfonçait encore plus. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il poussa un autre cri.

Une bête sauvage. Voilà ce qu'il était. Un animal furieux, hystérique, froid, distant, et adorable. Complètement illogique. Et stupide. C'était quoi son problème au juste ?

Sentant que tout ce qu'il dirait ne ferait que le mettre plus en colère, Axel décida de ne plus rien dire. Et ça marcha. Au bout de quelques minutes à peine la respiration de Roxas redevint régulière et il se laissa tomber sur le canapé en croisant les bras. Axel se releva à son tour mais ne prit pas place à côté de lui. Au lieu de ça, il posa une main sur son épaule.

- « Si tu veux, j'ai une télé dans ma chambre. » L'informa-t-il. « Tu peux t'allonger dans mon lit si tu veux mais n'y fait pas de truc cochons. »

- « Comme si j'allais faire ça ! » S'énerva Roxas, une veine ou deux sur le front.

- « Je plaisante. » Dit Axel en balayant l'air de sa main libre. « J'ai deux trois trucs à faire alors sois gentil et ne me brise pas les tympans. »

Le blond bougonna mais finalement il se leva et avança en boitillant jusqu'à l'unique chambre de l'appartement.

- « Préviens-moi quand tu auras faim ! » Cria-t-il avant que Roxas disparaisse entièrement de son champ de vision.

Il resta quelques secondes immobile puis soupira et alla libérer un peu d'espace sur la table rectangulaire installée contre le mur. Il envoya donc la montagne de papiers et journaux par terre et sortit un journal de la poche de sa veste, installée sur le dos de la chaise. Il l'ouvrit devant lui et commença à feuilleter la page des petites annonces.

--

--

Roxas s'allongea sur le lit double du rouquin, par dessus la couverture, et saisit la télécommande sur la table de chevet pour allumer la petite télévision en face du lit. Il zappa un instant puis, ne trouvant rien à son goût (Axel n'avait pas tant de chaînes que ça), il s'arrêta sur ne série étrange où une fille blonde plantait des bouts de bois dans le cœur d'humains pas beaux à la peau ridée et aux yeux jaunes pour les réduire en cendre. (1)

Deux épisodes de quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, Roxas sentit son estomac gargouiller. Cependant il était tellement bien, allongé dans ce bon lit confortable, qu'il n'avait absolument aucune envie d'en sortir pour aller quémander un peu de nourriture à son hôte. Et d'ailleurs, il n'avait aucune envie d'aller voir Axel non plus. Il appuya sur une touche au hasard de la télécommande et tomba sur les informations régionales. Bien, ça allait lui changer les idées.

--

--

Axel soupira et tendit sa tête derrière lui. Finalement, les seules offres d'emplois pas trop loin de chez lui et aux horaires convenables étaient vendeur de cosmétiques, livreur de pizzas, ou hôte dans un bar un peu louche. Il avait opté pour livreur de pizzas, même si ça ne l'emballait pas tellement. De toute façon, ce n'était que provisoire. Il avait téléphoné au chef de la pizzeria et l'homme l'avait tout de suite embauché – apparemment cela faisait assez longtemps qu'il avait posté l'annonce et sa voix était quelques peu désespérée. Il commencerait le lendemain, et travaillerait tous les jours de dix heures à dix-neuf heures.

Il regarda l'horloge accrochée au mur. Cinq heures et demi. Roxas n'avait pas montré signe de vie depuis qu'il était parti dans sa chambre. Et lui, il commençait à avoir un peu faim. Il marcha jusqu'au réfrigérateur et l'ouvrit. Un pack de bière, quatre steaks hachés, quelques pommes de terres… et plusieurs plats touts prêts. Mais comme il s'ennuyait, il avait envie de cuisiner quelque chose.

--

--

Roxas releva la tête. Il renifla plusieurs fois… Non, il ne rêvait pas. C'était bien une odeur de nourriture qui planait jusqu'à ses narines. Il inspira profondément. N'en pouvant plus, il éteignit le téléviseur et se dirigea vers le salon – qui n'était pas si loin que ça de toute façon. Là, il trouva Axel, deux gants de cuisine aux mains, et un plat qui semblait brûlant devant lui.

- « Oh, Roxy, je t'avais pas vu arriver. » Fit le rouquin en posant le plat sur le bar de la cuisine.

- « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. » Dit Roxas d'un ton las. Il hésita un instant, puis : « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

- « Des lasagnes. Tu aimes ça ? » Demanda Axel, l'air inquiet parce qu'il avait oublié de lui demander avant.

- « Euh… Oui. » Bafouilla le blond, hypnotisé par l'odeur alléchante.

- « Bon, j'ai pas l'habitude de cuisiner, alors ne viens pas te plaindre si c'est mauvais ! » Prévint le plus grand en commençant à retirer l'aluminium en haut du plat.

Roxas préféra ne rien répondre – de peur que l'autre le priverait de nourriture, on ne sait jamais – et quand Axel lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur un des trois tabourets du bar/comptoir il obéit sagement. Le plus grand lui servit une assiette et il se jeta dessus à la seconde près.

- « Hé ! Arrête, tu vas te brûler ! » S'écria Axel en lui retirant l'assiette des mains.

- « Mais non je suis pas stupide ! » S'exclama Roxas.

- « Ca n'a rien à voir avec la stupidité ! On ne mange pas un plat brûlant, ça tient du bon sens ! »

- « Rend-moi mon assiette ! »

- « Seulement si tu me promets de bien souffler dessus avant de manger ! »

- « Mais ça va je suis pas un bébé !! » S'emporta blondinet en tapant du poing sur le rebord du bar. Mauvaise idée. « AIIIIIIEUUUUUH ! »

- « La violence n'est jamais une solution. » Dit Axel en haussant les épaules.

- « La ferme !! » Articula Roxas en agitant sa main blessée.

- « Allez, pleure pas Roxy. Tiens, ton assiette. »

- « Je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec ce surnom ! » Cria Roxas. Il se calma cependant lorsqu'il retrouva son plat devant lui. Il prit sa fourchette en main et piqua dans son assiette, puis regarda avec précaution la nourriture avant de la fourrer dans sa bouche. C'était… plutôt bon. Même très bon. Pas délicieux, mais ça restait des pâtes et de la viande hachée, hein ?

- « Alors ? C'est immangeable, hein ? » Demanda Axel avec un rire gêné.

- « Hm… Non, c'est bon. » Dit Roxas en prenant une autre bouchée. Il ne s'attarda pas plus en paroles et mangea rapidement jusqu'à ce que son assiette soit vide. Puis jusqu'à la fin des deux assiettes suivantes.

- « Dis, Roxy, le prend pas mal, mais… Comment tu fais pour manger autant et rester aussi maigre ? »

- « Hein ? » Fit le blond en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Puis il fronça les sourcils. « Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ?! »

- « Pour la deuxième fois, non ! » Dit Axel, puis il soupira. « Oublie ce que j'ai dit. »

Il débarrassa la table, laissant la vaisselle dans l'évier (par dessus la pile déjà présente depuis un temps indéterminé). Puis il s'étira et se mit à réfléchir.

- « Bon, où est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te faire dormir… ? » Pensa-t-il tout haut.

- « Dormir ? » Demanda Roxas sans comprendre.

- « Ben oui, je n'ai qu'un lit. A moins que tu ne veuilles dormir avec moi ? »

- « …Non merci. »

- « Dommage. »

- « Le canapé me va très bien. » Affirma le blond.

- « Mais non, il est tout vieux et inconfortable. »

- « Pas tant que ça… » Soupira Roxas, mais l'autre ne l'écouta pas.

- « Je dois avoir un matelas qui traîne. J'vais l'installer dans la chambre. »

- « Hé, je veux pas dormir dans la même pièce que TOI !! » Protesta le blond.

- « BON, eh bien _je_ vais dormir sur le canapé ! Tss mais quel sale gamin ! » Râla Axel en sortant de la pièce pour aller chercher des draps.

Roxas le regarda partir et revenir avec un oreiller et une couverture en plus dans les mains.

- « Je ne t'ai rien demandé. » Dit-il, bras croisés. Histoire de ne pas se sentir trop coupable de lui piquer son lit.

- « Je ne peux quand même pas te faire dormir là avec ta jambe, ce serait pas galant. » Se justifia Axel.

- « Comment ça, _galant_ ?! » S'énerva blondinet. « Je suis un mec, connard ! »

- « Ah la la ce que tu peux être vulgaire ! » Soupira le roux.

- « La ferme ! »

Axel se mit à rire sans que Roxas ne comprenne pourquoi. Le blond laissa tomber et quelques secondes plus tard se mit à bailler. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il n'était pourtant pas bien tard… Sûrement qu'il avait encore quelques heures de sommeil à rattraper, finalement.

- « Déjà fatigué ? » Demanda Axel. « Ça te dérange si je viens regarder la télé quand même ? »

- « T'es chez toi. » Rappela Roxas. « J'allais pas me coucher tout de suite non plus. »

- « Ok. »

--

--

Après quelques soixantaines de minutes de visionnage de programmes sans intérêts, les deux garçons – tous deux allongés sur le lit malgré les protestations de Roxas – tombèrent sur les informations de vingt heures. Ils écoutèrent en silence. Enfin, l'un d'entre eux était en silence, mais l'autre…

- « Waa t'as vu ça ?! » S'exclama Axel. « Ce type a vraiment eu de la chance de s'en tirer ! Un incendie pareil… »

- « Mais arrête de commenter tout ce que tu vois !! » S'écria Roxas. « J'entend rien, laisse-moi regarder un peu ! »

- « C'est ma télé alors je commente ce que je veux ! » Protesta Axel en prenant un oreiller pour l'abattre sur la tête de blondinet. Le plus petit cria et se jeta sur le rouquin pour l'empêcher de recommencer, appuyant sa tête contre le lit, lui tirant les cheveux au passage. « Aie ! Aiiie ! C'est bon, c'est bon, je me rend ! » Fit le plus grand en tentant de se dégager.

Soudain, Roxas s'arrêta. Axel pensa d'abord qu'il avait décidé de l'épargner, mais il se trompait. Le regard du plus petit était rivé sur l'écran de télévision. Le roux se dégagea et regarda avec lui.

- « …que ce drame à eu lieu. L'homme en question aurait assassiné tous les membres de la famille sans exception, et sans complice, d'après ce que nous raconte l'unique témoin du massacre, un simple passant qui a préféré rester dans l'anonymat. La description que nous a faite l'homme, malgré l'obscurité, se rapproche en touts points du criminel toujours recherché, Sephiroth. Ce meurtrier, rappelons-le, fut à la base de nombreux massacres de familles dans le passé, la dernière remontant à deux ans dans la petite ville de Twilight Town. Passons ensuite à la prochaine informat--»

Roxas éteignit la télévision. Il fit dos à Axel et s'allongea, passant les couvertures sur lui, face au mur.

- « Euh… Roxas ? » Demanda Axel, en se disant que le moment n'était pas bon pour utiliser le surnom du blond.

- « Je suis fatigué. » Dit le garçon. « Laisse-moi dormir. »

- « Tu connais ce type ? Sephi--»

- « Non. Fiche-moi la paix. » Ordonna Roxas.

Axel le regarda un instant, puis il se leva et quitta la pièce.

--

--

Axel se tourna pour la trentième fois. Ce canapé était définitivement trop inconfortable. Et puis il se posait des questions sur Roxas. Bien sûr, comme tout le monde – et même plus à cause de son métier – il avait suivi de près l'affaire One-winged Angel. Un homme aux longs cheveux argentés, à l'origine de massacres de familles, voir de villages entiers. L'arme du crime était toujours une longue épée, et les médias pour faute d'avoir de nom à l'époque, avaient appelés le meurtrier « One-winged Angel ». L'ange à une aile, plus tard appelé Sephiroth.

Mais quel était le rapport avec Roxas ? Axel se passa en revue les nombreux crimes. Sephiroth ne se contentait pas de tuer une personne, il massacrait tous ses proches, amis, famille, et même voisins. Les motifs restaient cependant inconnus, et il n'y avait pas de rapport entre les victimes – célibataires ou mariés, chômeurs ou employés, croyants ou athées. Mais à chaque fois, l'assassin mettait le feu au foyer des victimes après les avoir tués. Et personne, malgré son apparence voyante, n'avait jamais aperçu Sephiroth hors des lieux du crime, d'où son surnom d'ange. Non, vraiment, il ne voyait pas le rapport entre lui et Roxas.

Soudain, un bruit venant de sa chambre le sortit de sa rêverie. Une sorte de cri étouffé, ou de gémissement. Il se leva et se dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre. Ses yeux étant déjà habitués à l'obscurité, il n'eut aucun mal à discerner le blond. Il dormait, ses jambes repliées sur lui, ses mains agrippées à la couverture, et ses sourcils froncés. Il poussa un autre gémissement et Axel s'avança vers lui, monta sur le lit pour le regarder mieux. Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlaient son front alors qu'il semblait en plein cauchemar.

- « Roxas ? » Murmura Axel, inquiet.

Le garçon gémit à nouveau et chuchota quelques chose d'incompréhensible.

- « Roxas ? » Demanda le plus grand, plus fort cette fois.

Soudain, le blond ramena ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, mettant un coup à Axel au passage, et poussa un cri.

- « Roxas ! Réveille-toi ! » Cria Axel en se mettant à le secouer.

Le blond ne se réveilla pas, à la place des larmes commençaient à affluer sur ses joues alors qu'il criait toujours. Axel le regarda, paniqué, et ne sachant plus quoi faire il décida de prendre le plus petit dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

- « Calme-toi, Roxas… » Murmura-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. « Ce n'est qu'un rêve, calme-toi… Rendors-toi… »

Roxas se débattit un peu, mais finalement il cessa de crier et se calma. Axel attendit un peu et lâcha le garçon. Il avait l'air… un peu plus paisible. Il se recula et resta assis sur le lit quelques minutes, pour être sûr que le blond ne referait pas une autre crise. Il se releva ensuite et quitta la chambre en jetant un dernier regard au plus jeune. Il laissa la porte entrouverte et retourna s'allonger sur son canapé miteux. Il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et regarda le plafond à nouveau. _C'était qui, ce gamin, à la fin ?_

--

--

A suivre… mais pas avant quelques jours haha

--

(1): J'ai toujours été fan de Buffy contre les vampires XD (Spiiiiiiike ! (sors))

--

**K25 :** Cette fois j'ai fait une page de plus ! :D

_(applaudissements) _

**Roxas :** Ca change pas grand chose…

**K25 :** Tu aurais préféré une page de moins ?

**Axel :** C'est vrai, Roxy, une page c'est déjà bien. ;)

**Roxas :** Ne m'appelle PAS Roxy !

**K25 : **Hop hop on ne crie pas dans les coulisses !

**Roxas :** Taisez-vous ! ! Je vais vous tuer ! _(sors le flingue)_

**K25 :** Bon, tu l'auras voulu. _(presse un interrupteur)_

**Nous vivooons dans un monde Pokémon [POKEMON !]**

**Chaque jour qui paaaasse est un défi à relever [Chaque jour qui passe !]**

**Nous vivooons dans un monde Pokémon ! **

**Et pour régner, je dois prouver, **

**Que personne ne peut m'égaleeeeeer ! PO-KE-MON ! !**

_(silence)_

**Roxas :** Aaaaaaaaaaaah !

**K25 :** Ça t'apprendra à te rebeller contre ton maître mouahahahaha !

Bon, reviews ? :D


	3. Chapter 3

My Sweet Dangerous Cat

Chapitre 03

--

Disclaimer : Youhou j'ai acheté Sephiroth :D

Sephi : …HEIN ? O_O

Raichuu : Je déconne :D Pas à moi ! Tiens au fait j'ai changé de pseudo… (je crois que vous vous en êtes rendus compte xD)

--

--

Roxas tira les couvertures sur lui pour s'y cacher entièrement. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever, parce qu'il savait qu'il oublierait tout du magnifique rêve qu'il avait fait s'il faisait ça.

Ce rêve… Il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Il avait pourtant commencé comme tous les autres : le feu, les plumes noires… le sang. Mais pour une raison qu'il ne saisissait pas, son cauchemar habituel avait pris subitement une autre tournure. Il était devenu apaisant… réchauffant, aussi. Chaud, agréable, réconfortant… Toutes ces émotions qu'il avait fini par oublier ces deux dernières années…

_Pourquoi ?_

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait un rêve comme ça ?

--

Roxas se leva finalement, et comme prévu il oublia l'essentiel de son rêve. Mais l'impression de réconfort qu'il avait ressentie était toujours présente, à son grand soulagement. Il n'avait pas envie d'oublier ça… Pas _encore_. Maudits Turks.

Il marcha jusqu'au salon et n'y trouva personne. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une touche de rose en plein milieu du blanc du réfrigérateur. Mais_ qui _achetais des post-it roses, franchement ? Il pouvait pas en avoir des jaunes, comme tout le monde, non ? Sale gay.

Il s'avança cependant jusqu'au frigo et prit le bout de papier dans ses mains.

_oOo_

_Roxy, je suis parti travailler._

_Je ferai les courses en rentrant, en attendant mange ce que tu trouves._

_Je serais de retour vers sept heures. Ne fais pas de bêtises, okay ?_

_N'abîme rien._

_Bisous, Axel._

_oOo_

Roxas referma son poing sur le post it et le réduit en bouillie.

--

--

Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, Axel frissonna et des ondes meurtrières s'abattirent sur lui. Roxas avait dû trouver sa note.

--

--

Roxas se laissa tomber sur le lit et croisa ses bras, une glace à l'eau de mer dans la bouche et la télécommande de la télévision posée à côté de lui. Le goût à la fois sucré et salé de la glace atténuait sa colère, mais il restait empli de rage à l'égard du rouquin. _Bisous_. Il avait _osé_ écrire « Bisous ». Il allait le tuer. L'étriper. L'éventrer. Mais… Après sa glace.

Sept heures, hein… ? Ca lui laissait beaucoup de temps seul. Il pourrait enfin se reposer un peu. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé, mais au bout de quelques heures il commença à sérieusement s'ennuyer. Il se mit alors à faire tout ce qui pourrait lui faire passer le temps : se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, il prit une bonne douche de quarante cinq minutes en essayant trois shampoings d'Axel différents pour savoir lequel sentait le plus bon. Il sortit ensuite et fit sécher ses cheveux au sèche-cheveux, ce qui lui prit mine de rien une bonne demi-heure. Après quoi il commença à _tenter_ de les peigner, mais ses mèches rebelles partaient dans tous les sens quoi qu'il arrive. Puis il se dirigea, en serviette, vers la chambre d'Axel et ouvrit un placard. Il sortit plusieurs piles de vêtements jusqu'à vider entièrement l'armoire et se mit à se chercher une tenue à sa taille. Il sélectionna le boxer qui lui semblait le moins utilisé et l'enfila, puis essayé plusieurs pantalons avant d'en garder un vert kaki, léger et fin, avec de grandes poches devant et derrière. Il tombait un peu bas, mais c'était mieux que de rester en sous-vêtements ou de remettre ses affaires sales. Il passa ensuite un t-shirt blanc, toujours un peu grand surtout au niveau des épaules. Ce qui lui rappela à quel point il était… _petit_.

Il s'assit sut le lit d'Axel et passa une bonne dizaine de minutes à déprimer sur sa taille, puis se releva et se mit à classer les habits du roux par type et par couleurs. Puis au bout d'une demi-heure il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire, et frissonna. Il ne s'arrêta cependant pas, car il détestait ne faire les choses qu'à moitié.

Son petit classement terminé, il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine avec peine, 1) à cause de sa cheville douloureuse, 2) à cause de son pantalon trop grand qui manquait de le faire s'étaler par terre à chaque pas (et de se casser la deuxième cheville, qui sait), marcha vers la cuisine donc pour voir combien d'heures toutes ces petites occupations lui avaient fait passer. Et tomba sous le choc lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'était que midi et demie.

--

--

De son côté, Axel venait de livrer sa dernière pizza et prenait la route de la pizzeria, conduisant la moto qu'on lui avait remise à cet usage – plus pratique pour aller dans les petites rues. C'aurait d'ailleurs été une jolie moto s'il n'y avait pas eu l'inscription « livraisons 24/24h » dessus. Il se gara et entra dans le petit restaurant. Le patron, un homme dans la trentaine ou la quarantaine nommé Angeal, et qui lui avait raconté avoir toujours rêvé tenir une pizzeria comme celle-ci, mais qu'il manquait horriblement de livreurs et qu'il avait été obligé de s'en occuper lui-même pendant plusieurs semaines après que son employé l'ait lâché. D'ailleurs, il assurait toujours les livraisons de nuit pendant que son assistant cuisinier préparait les pizzas, un jeune homme nommé Zack et qui avait d'ailleurs une coiffure à peu près similaire à celle d'Axel, mais sans cette flamboyante couleur rouge feu, et en moins excentrique. L'ancien journaliste avait vite fait de sympathiser avec eux, d'autant plus qu'Angeal agissait avec lui et Zack comme s'il avait été leur père, les grondant gentiment à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient quelque chose mal, ou leur donnant de grandes tapes dans le dos pour plaisanter.

Axel s'assit sur une table en attendant que d'autres clients appellent, en face de Zack qui faisait également une pause. Angeal, lui, était en cuisine en train de préparer d'autres pâtes à pizza.

- « Au fait, Axel, tu vis tout seul ? » Demanda le garçon pour faire la conversation, sans doute.

Le rouquin releva les yeux.

- « Euh… Ouais, si on veut. » Dit-il en repensant à son chat sauvage aux cheveux blonds.

- « Si on veut ? » Répéta Zack sans comprendre.

- « Ah, euh… Disons que j'héberge un ami en ce moment. » Dit Axel en souriant, gêné, et en se grondant mentalement pour faire plus attention. « Et toi ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite, pour qu'ils ne s'attardent pas sur le sujet de Roxas.

- « Non, en fait je… squatte chez mon copain un moment. » Dit Zack, à présent tout aussi gêné mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

- « Hm ? Tu m'avais pas dit que tu sortais avec quelqu'un. » Fit Axel en levant un sourcil. Il ne lui avait pas non plus dit qu'il était gay, d'ailleurs. Les homosexuels semblaient se multiplier en ville en ce moment… (1)

- « Ah bon ? » Demanda Zack, surpris. Il baissa ensuite les yeux. « Euh… ça te choque pas, hein ? » Demanda-t-il timidement, et Axel comprit qu'il faisait allusion au fait qu'il ait employé le mot ''copain'' au masculin.

- « Ca risque pas… » Dit-il vaguement en parcourant les murs des yeux.

- « Quoi, tu veux dire que toi aussi tu es… ? »

Axel hocha la tête et Zack sembla rassuré. Soudain, une voix puissante mit fin à leur discussion.

- « Allez, arrêtez de flâner et remettez-vous au travail ! On vient de nous commander six pizzas pour un anniversaire ! » Appela Angeal depuis la cuisine.

Zack se leva illico presto et trottina jusqu'à l'origine de l'appel. Axel se leva à son tour et le suivit jusqu'à l'entrée de la cuisine, où il resta quelques minutes avant de recevoir les pizzas à livrer.

--

--

Roxas ouvrit la porte du micro-ondes et en sortit une assiette remplie des restes de lasagnes de la veille. Il s'installa au bar et commença à manger le plat un peu trop chaud. Manger pour tromper son ennui. Le plan parfait. En plus, n'étant pas de sexe féminin, il ne passerait pas des heures à se préoccuper inutilement de son poids et ne chercherait pas à réduire constamment sa quantité quotidienne de nourriture. (2)

Une fois son repas terminé, il engloutit les deux yaourts présents dans le réfrigérateur d'Axel, sans se préoccuper de la date de péremption dépassée depuis une semaine. De toute façon ces chiffres ne prouvaient rien. Et tant que ça n'avait pas moisi, c'était sûrement encore bon, non ? Bref, il resta assis à ne rien faire un moment puis posa son regard sur la pile de vaisselle sale devant lui.

…

…Non, il s'ennuyait mais quand même pas à ce point.

--

--

Axel sonna plusieurs fois à la porte, puis enfin une voix féminine lui répondit mollement.

- « Vos pizzas. » Dit-il prestement, sautant presque sur place à cause du froid. D'ailleurs, les pizzas n'allaient pas tarder à congeler si ça continuait comme ça.

La porte s'ouvrit et il monta l'étage jusqu'à arriver devant une porte ouverte, une jeune fille juste devant avec un chapeau en cône d'anniversaire sur la tête. Elle s'arrêta un moment devant le garçon devant elle et paya les pizzas avec son plus beau sourire. Axel ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi tous les clients appartenant à la gente féminine avaient eu la même réaction qu'elle…

--

--

Zack fit une pause une seconde dans sa préparation de pizza et se tourna vers Angeal, occupé à en mettre d'autre au four.

- « C'est super qu'Axel travaille ici. » Dit-il en souriant. « On est plus obligés de courir partout. »

- « C'est vrai, et en plus avec un livreur pareil nos clientes n'ont pas fini de commander des pizzas ! » Plaisanta l'adulte.

Zack rit à son tour et soudain sortit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il se sortit, répandant un peu de farine sur l'écran, l'essuya et lut le texto avant de sourire et d'embrasser la photo du garçon blond en fond d'écran.

--

--

Roxas ramassa son sac à dos qui était toujours posé dans un coin du salon et s'assit sur le canapé pour l'ouvrir et en vider le contenu à côté de lui. Il éloigna tout d'abord la tenue qu'il avait portée le jour de sa fuite, froissée après avoir été rangée roulée en boule le jour précédent, et observa les objets restants. Rien de bien intéressant. Un portefeuille bourré de faux papiers, genre passeport, carte d'identité, carte de bus aussi… et dans lequel il avait rangé l'argent volé aux Turks. Il sortit la liasse de billets et se mit à compter l'argent. Il avait juste attrapé les papiers vers comme ça, sans vérifier, et se demander combien il pouvait bien avoir.

Cinquante, cent, cent cinquante, deux cents…

Douze mille munnies. Pas trop mal. Pas génial non plus, mais c'était déjà ça de pris. De pris aux Turks… Il explosa de rire tout seul en pensant à la tête qu'allait faire son patron en voyant qu'il lui manque une telle somme, aussi maigre soit-elle. Son fou rire dura même plusieurs minutes, et son regard s'emplit d'une lueur de folie mesquine.

- « Bien fait pour ta tronche, Rufus ! Hahahahahaha ! » Se marra-t-il tout seul. « Tu voulais pas augmenter mon salaire et ben VOILA !! KYA HA HA HA ! »

Oups, voilà qu'il se mettait à rire comme Scarlet, la secrétaire tueuse à gage des Turks, véritable tarée aux cheveux blonds qui prenait un plaisir fou à faire souffrir les gens. (3) Il se calma sur le champ et rangea ses quelques affaires dans son sac, qu'il planqua ensuite sous le lit d'Axel. Même s'il savait bien que le roux le retrouverait facilement même ici. De toute façon, il n'avait pas d'autres cachettes, alors…

--

--

Axel tourna la clé dans la serrure et pénétra dans son appartement. Qui était toujours aussi mal rangé, mais peu importe. Il entendit le bruit de la télévision et il sourit. Il posa alors les deux poches en plastique qu'il avait en mains sur le comptoir et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Et à peine rentré il fut accueilli par un oreiller en pleine figure.

- « Roxyyyy ! C'est si cruel ! » Gémit-il.

Le blond, assis sur le lit, un deuxième oreiller en main et prêt à être lancé, prit une grande inspiration.

- « Je… ne m'appelle… pas… Roxy !! »

Nouvel oreiller dans la tronche. Puis, à cours de projectile, Roxas s'empara de la télécommande.

- « Euuuh, minute !! » S'écria Axel en se redressant d'un coup. « J'ai acheté de la bouffe !! »

- « OÙ ÇAAA ?!! » Hurla le blond, des flammes autour de lui.

- « …Dans la cuisine. »

Roxas disparut.

Axel ramassa ses oreillers puis se dirigea vers son salon. Où il trouva sans grande surprise le petit blond, qui avait trouvé le sachet de bonbons à la fraise qu'il avait spécialement acheté pour lui et qui savourait les sucreries avec un air satisfait. Mais il avait les sourcils froncés en même temps, et le mélange était assez effrayant. Aussi, l'ex-journaliste préféra ne rien dire. Pendant un moment. Mais il finit par céder, car il s'ennuyait. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, aux côtés du blondinet.

- « Alors, tu t'es pas trop ennuyé sans moi, chéri ? »

Roxas lui mit un poing dans la figure avant de répondre : « Pas tellement. »

- « …C'est pas mes vêtements que tu as sur toi ? »

- « Si. » Répondit Roxas.

- « Ah. Je me disais bien qu'ils t'allaient un peu grands. Et puis c'est marrant, ça te donnes l'air encore plus _**petit**_ !! »

--

--

Roxas, après avoir laissé Axel agonisant sur le parquet, retourna en boitillant vers la chambre de son otag… _de son hôte_, un bol de céréales Lionset trois sandwich au saumon dans les bras. Il s'installa sur le lit du roux et alluma à nouveau la télé, mettant la chaîne des infos car c'était bientôt l'heure. Axel revint quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'il reprit conscience, et s'assit aux côtés du blond. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Roxas. Le petit saisit sa main, la pinçant sans retenue au passage, pour la faire quitter son poste. Après cela, le roux ne s'osa pas à d'autres tentatives qui auraient probablement entraînées une mort imminente et douloureuse.

--

--

Axel suivit en silence les nouvelles mondiales, puis nationales. Roxas non plus ne disait rien, mais c'était différent. Il semblait attendre quelque chose. Et aurait certainement arraché la tête du premier inconscient à appuyer sur le bouton off du téléviseur.

Finalement, le programme se termina. Roxas n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il attendait, d'après son expression impassible. Et le nom de Sephiroth n'avait pas non plus été prononcé une seule fois. Ce ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence. Axel sentait qu'il y avait un rapport entre son blondinet et l'affaire « One-Winged Angel ». Son instinct de journaliste ne l'avait jamais trompé… Mais même s'il mourait d'envie de questionner son cher chaton abandonné, il sentait qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse, même s'il le suppliait pendant cent ans. Il fallait qu'il se montre patient… Très patient. Et alors peut-être qu'il le découvrirait un jour…

Peut-être…

- « Roxas. » Dit-il sérieusement, sans se tourner vers le blond. « Je peux dormir avec toi ? »

Sa tête cogna le sol lorsqu'une force surhumaine le projeta hors du lit.

--

--

- « Docteur ? »

Riku se tourna, sourcils froncés, et toisa la jeune femme devant lui.

- « Shera. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? » Demanda-t-il, agacé et visiblement impatient.

Et c'était compréhensible. Il venait de faire six heures supplémentaires. Ou même sept.

- « Euh… » Hésita l'infirmière. « Le docteur Marco vient de prendre en charge le dernier patient. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. » (4)

Mais Riku ne l'écoutait déjà plus. En réalité il était parti au « euh… ».

La voiture démarra, les essuie-glaces se battant dans une lutte acharnée contre la pluie qui tombait à flots. Personne n'aurait aimé être dehors à cette heure-ci et sous cette averse.

- « Boulot de meeeerde… »

Mais bon, c'était bien payé. Et puis ça lui permettait d'assouvir ses pulsions sadico-meurtrières, de charcuter des mourants. Sinon Axel ne serait déjà plus de ce monde. Lui qui l'avait empêché de dormir la dernière fois… Il allait le regretter. Riku n'avait dormi que cinq heures la nuit suivante. Et trois la précédente. Il fallait qu'il tue quelqu'un. Vite.

Puis soudain, le garçon tourna à droite. Alors que son appartement était à l'opposé.

- « BORDEL !! » Hurla-t-il, furieux de s'être trompé de route… Parce que maintenant il faudrait qu'il fasse un détour de quinze minutes.

Il ferma ses yeux, lâcha le volant, manqua de s'écraser contre un palmier – car il était naturellement logique de trouver un palmier planté au milieu de la route, vu que Riku était plongé dans un état de semi-délire. Mais il freina de justesse. Et écrasa un écureuil. Quel tristesse. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était descendu du palmier, aussi ? Stupide animal. Et maintenant, ces abrutis de la SPA qui lançaient des courgettes contre son par brise… Il ouvrit la portière et marcha jusqu'au représentant, à qui il voulut casser la figure ; sauf qu'il avait un bouclier. Riku chercha rapidement un moyen de passer au travers.

Avant de se réveiller. Et de maudire Axel pour l'avoir rendu cinglé au point de faire ce genre de rêves.

- « Docteur ? » Répéta une sixième fois l'infirmière.

- « Oui ? » Demanda Riku de sa voix endormie.

- « Le docteur Marco vient d'avoir un empêchement. Vous allez devoir vous occuper des trois prochains patients… »

Riku ne soupira même pas. Il préféra ne pas s'énerver maintenant. Après tout, il savait déjà sur qui il allait se défouler lorsqu'il aurait terminé son travail.

--

--

Axel se réveilla en sursaut. Mais pas à cause des pensées meurtrières de Riku qu'il sentait planer autour de sa tête – ça, il y était habitué. S'il se réveilla, c'était plutôt à cause des _cris_. Les mêmes cris que la veille. En pire. Parce que cette fois, c'étaient carrément devenus des _hurlements_.

Le garçon courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait, se cogna le pied à une chaussure qui traînait par là et qu'il se jura de brûler le lendemain car cela lui faisait perdre de précieuses secondes. Il atteignit ensuite la chambre de… euh, _sa_ chambre en fait. Ouvrit la porte à en faire trembler la maison, et courut jusqu'à Roxas. Le blond s'était redressé en position assise, mais ses yeux clos montraient qu'il était toujours endormi. Même s'il criait à en perdre la voix.

- « Roxas ! » Appela Axel, mais son cri fut étouffé par les autres.

Il prit comme le jour précédent le blondinet dans ses bras, resserra son étreinte… Mais Roxas n'arrêta pas de hurler. Il ne céda pas cependant, enfonçant sa tête contre sa poitrine, l'étouffant presque, tout en lui chuchotant quelques paroles qui se voulaient apaisante, même si en réalité sous l'effet de la panique elles ne voulaient probablement pas dire grand chose. Puis Roxas se calma peu à peu, pour enfin arrêter totalement de hurler. Axel le rallongea avec précaution, et le borda soigneusement, essuyant du dos de sa main la sueur qui perlait le front du garçon. Il resta encore quelques minutes à l'observer dormir, puis retourna dans « sa chambre ». Il s'allongea et ferma ses yeux. Il se demandait si c'était son arrivée ici qui était la source de ces crises. Et il l'espérait. Car sinon ça voudrait dire que Roxas faisait les mêmes cauchemars avant. Et qu'il n'avait alors personne pour le calmer.

--

--

Roxas se réveilla en sursaut alors qu'un bruit affreux de choses qui tombent résonnait dans tout l'appartement. Il sortit de son lit et accourut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sur un pied jusqu'au salon, où il put contempler l'incroyable traînée de casseroles, plats, et quelques assiettes cassées, qui encombrait le sol au dessous d'un placard ouvert et vide. Son regard le conduit ensuite à un garçon aux cheveux rouges, assis par terre, un toast dans la bouche, et qui venait probablement de se reculer pour éviter de se faire enterrer.

- « … »

- « Oh, Roxy, t'es déjà réveillé ? » Demanda-t-il en se relevant et en engloutissant rapidement le reste de sa tartine.

- « Avec tout ton bordel c'était pas bien **difficile **! » Hurla Roxas.

- « Oh, euh, désolé. Ah oui, je suis en retard ! » S'écria le roux en courant jusqu'à la sortie, saisissant sa veste au passage.

Roxas se mordit la lèvre. Quoi, il partait déjà ?

- « En retard pour quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, se souvenant qu'Axel ne lui avait pas donné d'information sur son nouveau travail.

- « Euh… Mon boulot ? » Hésita Axel qui n'avait pas bien compris la question.

- « Je voulais savoir quoi ! » S'écria Roxas, mais le rouquin était déjà sorti.

Le blond soupira, mais ça ressemblait plus à un grognement. Il regarda ensuite l'état déplorable de la pièce et fronça ses sourcils. Il enjamba le tout pour aller se préparer de quoi manger.

Après son petit déjeuner, il voulut poser son bol dans l'évier, mais ne trouva pas de place parmi la pille déjà entassée. Est-ce que son colocataire ne rangeait donc jamais ?!

Quelque chose lui disait que s'il ne le faisait pas, personne ne le ferait. Aussi, même si l'idée le révulsa au plus haut point, il se décida à ranger un peu l'appartement. Il commença donc par ramasser et jeter les assiettes cassées, après quoi il se mit en tête de ranger toutes les casseroles dans leur placard, il commença à les ranger un peu au hasard, mais voyant que ça n'allait pas il ressortit tout et les rangea par taille, de façon à ce que tout rentre. Il restait même un peu de place. Ensuite, Roxas chercha des gants en caoutchouc pour faire la montagne de vaisselle. Il fouilla partout mais n'en trouva aucun. Et du coup il avait mis encore plus de bazar dans la cuisine. Il commença par tout re-ranger, puis se mit à faire la vaisselle à mains nues, après avoir préalablement noté sur une ardoise d'acheter des gants, car il détestait se salir les mains… Ce qui était assez ironique pour un criminel. Il se mit à rire tout seul. Encore.

--

--

Axel gara sa moto et prit les quatre boites de pizzas dans ses mains avant de frapper à la porte plusieurs fois, la sonnette étant cassée. Ce qui n'était pas si étonnant dans ce quartier d'Illusiopolis. La plupart des gens avaient finis par renoncer à s'en racheter une à chaque fois qu'on leur cassait la leur. Bref, Axel frappa et quelques minutes plus tard fut accueilli par un homme à la carrure impressionnante, chauve, avec des lunettes de soleil et un air désagréable.

- « Euh… Vos pizzas ? » Fit Axel en lui tendant la pile de boites.

L'homme resta en silence quelques instants, puis se retourna.

- « Hé, Reno ! Tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais un frère ! »

Axel ne comprit d'abord pas, puis lorsqu'il vit un type aux cheveux aussi flamboyants que les siens il haussa un sourcil.

- « Ta gueule, enfoiré. Ça fera combien ? » Lui demanda l'intitulé Reno.

- « 350 munnies. » Répondit Axel machinalement.

Il le paya sans rien ajouter puis ficha un coup dans l'épaule du chauve, qui poussa alors un cri en plaquant sa main dessus. Axel supposa alors qu'il devait déjà avoir mal, car le coup du deuxième roux n'avait pas été aussi fort pour lui faire réellement mal.

- « Arg, t'es con ! » Grogna le chauve.

- « Bon, tu les amène ces pizzas ?! » Cria alors une nouvelle voix.

Axel supposa que c'était le meilleur moment pour s'éclipser. Il retourna à sa moto où d'autres pizzas attendaient d'être livrées…

--

--

Roxas sursauta et se figea, cherchant l'origine de la sonnerie, avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait du téléphone. Il posa la panière à linge qu'il tenait en main – toujours dans son délire de rangement, puisqu'il n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire et qu'il ne supportait plus de s'ennuyer – et fixa l'appareil comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus. Devait-il répondre ? Non, bien sûr que non. Trop risqué. Si quelqu'un apprenait qu'il était là…

La réalité lui revint alors en face alors que le téléphone ne cessait de sonner. Il était en fuite. Tous les Turks le recherchaient… Sans parler de la police. Et du fait qu'il n'avait aucun papier, si ce n'étaient des faux. Combien de temps pourrait-il encore rester ici avant qu'on ne le retrouve ? Il devait partir… Partir _vite_.

L'appareil cessa de sonner, et à la place un _biiip_ retentit, marquant le début d'un message au répondeur.

- « Axel, connard, je sais que tu travaille pas alors décroche ce putain de téléphone ! »

Roxas cligna des yeux. Il ne connaissait pas cette voix, mais elle ne lui inspirait pas vraiment confiance. Enfin, tant qu'il ne décrochait pas, tout se passerait bien.

- « …Hé, le gamin chez Axel ! »

Le blond se tourna vers l'appareil, les yeux écarquillés. Hein ? Hein ?!

- « Ouais, blondinet… C'est à toi que je parle. T'attends _quoi_ pour décrocher ?! »

- « Euh… » Commença Roxas, mais il se souvint qu'il parlait à un objet.

- « Okay, je me ramène. Et putain Axel si t'étais là tu vas souffrir tu sais pas à quel point. »

Le message se termina. La bouche de Roxas était toujours ouverte.

--

--

Vingt minutes plus tard, Riku crocheta la serrure d'Axel et entra dans l'appartement. Pour trouver, comme il s'y attendait, un petit blond collé au mur sous l'effet de la stupeur. L'argenté fronça ses sourcils et verrouilla la porte avant de marcher rapidement jusqu'à Blondinet et de le prendre par le col.

- « On t'as jamais appris à répondre au téléphone, sale gamin ?! » Cria-t-il.

Le plus jeune cligna des yeux, puis il fronça les sourcils.

- « Je suis pas un gamin !! Et je me lave, aussi ! » S'exclama-t-il, et il se remua pour faire lâcher prise à Riku. « Lâche-moi !! »

L'argenté obéit en haussant les épaules et se recula de quelques centimètres. Le garçon n'avait pas l'air intimidé le moins du monde.

- « C'est quoi, ton nom ? » Demanda-t-il, ne se souvenant plus si Axel lui avait dit ou pas.

- « Qui es-tu ? » Demanda le garçon sans répondre.

- « Un ami d'Axel, plus ou moins. »

Le blond n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

- « C'est moi qui ait soigné ta jambe. » Continua Riku en soupirant. « Riku. » Se présenta-t-il ensuite.

Le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire. Il la referma ensuite et fronça légèrement ses sourcils.

- « Roxas. » Marmonna-t-il.

- « Bien, alors Roxas, tu peux me dire où est passé cet enfoiré d'imbécile congénital ? »

- « Axel ? Il, euh… travaille. »

- « Je croyais qu'il avait démissionné ? » Demanda Riku en croisant ses bras.

- « Un nouveau travail. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. »

- « Et donc, toi, tu squattes encore chez lui c'est ça ? Tu pars quand ? »

Roxas lui envoya un regard noir, mais ne répondit rien. Riku soupira.

- « Peu importe… Quand Axel rentreras, dis-lui que je suis passé. Et que la prochaine fois qu'il me réveillera en pleine nuit pour des conneries, je le bute. »

- « Je lui dirai. » Dit Roxas, glacial.

--

--

Axel rentra enfin à son appartement. La nuit était déjà tombée dehors ; le soleil se couchant plus tôt en cette période de l'année. Il poussa la porte, la referma machinalement. Et se fixa.

Devant lui, se trouvait une pièce propre, rangée, qui ne sentait pas le renfermé mais l'air propre… En clair, tout l'inverse de ce qu'il avait laissé en partant. Et il se demanda s'il n'avait pas été projeté dans une sorte de monde parallèle ou quelque chose du genre. Roxas apparut soudain dans son champ de vision, venant de la chambre apparemment, habillé comme précédemment avec des vêtements à lui.

- « Roxy ? Qu'est-ce que… ? » Commença-t-il.

- « Ne m'appelle pas Roxy. Et… Pour ça… C'est juste parce que je m'ennuyais ! Ne vas pas t'imaginer que j'ai fait ça par pur plaisir, ou quelque chose comme ça ! »

Axel en resta bouche bée… Un moment.

- « Tu t'ennuyais ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite.

- « Oui. » Répéta Roxas, l'air embarrassé.

Axel se mordit la lèvre. C'était vrai qu'il n'y avait pas tellement d'occupations dans cette maison vide. Il se promit d'y remédier.

- « Euh… Merci. » Dit-il, toujours incrédule.

- « Ne me remercie pas ! Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas pour te faire plaisir, t'es sourd ?! » Hurla Roxas. « Ah, et ce type… Riku, il te fait dire que si tu le réveille encore une fois il te tuera. »

- « Il dit ça à chaque fois, y'a pas à… Attend, Riku est venu ici ?! »

Le blond hocha la tête. Axel fronça ses sourcils. Riku, et sa sale manie d'entrer chez les gens par effraction.

- « Tu aurais pu être plus prudent ! » Gronda-t-il. « Et si ç'avait été quelqu'un d'autre, hein ? »

- « Et j'aurai dû faire quoi ? » S'écria Roxas. « T'as planqué toutes les armes ! »

Ah, pas faux. Les deux garçons restèrent sans rien dire un moment.

- « Euh… Tu as faim ? » Demanda Axel après un moment.

- « Déjà mangé. » Répondit Roxas. « Mais… un peu. »

- « D'accord. De toute façon ils avaient une pizza de trop, alors ils me l'ont filée… »

- « Quoi, c'est ça ton travail ? » Demanda le blond. « Livreur de pizzas ? »

- « Hé, c'est déjà mieux que rien ! » Fit Axel.

- « …C'était pas une critique. Je voulais juste savoir. »

- « Ah, d'accord… »

Nouveau silence.

- « Bon, cette pizza ? » Demanda Roxas, impatient.

Axel sourit. Décidément, son petit blond ne cessait de le surprendre. Et ce qu'il découvrait chez lui lui plaisait de plus en plus…

Et en plus il lui avait rangé son appart'.

--

--

A suivre… si Riku n'as pas tué Axel avant.

--

(1) C'est ma faute hahaha

(2) Roxas : Ca me rappelle quelqu'un, tiens…

Raichuu : Maiiiiieuuuuh T.T

(3) Notez que Scarlet ne fait pas réellement partie des Turks dans le jeu, mais en tant qu'employée de la Shinra, et parce que Reno, Tseng, Rude, et Elena, ça fait pas beaucoup pour une organisation criminelle, je me suis permise de la faire passer pour telle. Je ferai sans doute pareil pour d'autres personnages (comme pour Rufus tiens).

(4) Clin d'œil à FMA =p Bin quoi, j'ai bien le droit moi aussi lol (bon d'accord, il me fallait juste un nom pour ce docteur ! XD)

--

**NdA :** Voilàà ! Enfin terminé ! :D J'en ai bataillé pour finir ce chapitre… A un moment j'avais plus du tout d'idées ! xD

Merci à ma Plumy pour ses encouragements. :)

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews ! Je les adore ! =D Même celles qui sont courtes, ça fait toujours super plaisir !

**Roxas :** Abrège…

**Raichuu :** Attention chéri j'ai encore des musiques pokémon en stock =)

**Roxas :** …J'ai rien dit.

**Rai :** Bon, j'espère que vous avez tous apprécié ce chapitre…

**Axel :** Pas moi. Y'avais pas de bisous.

**Rai :** Je sais… mais je pouvais quand même pas en mettre à chaque fois…

**Tous :** Siiiii ! =D

**Rai :** …Bon, je verrai au prochain chapitre ! xD

**Axel :** Ouaiiiis ! XD

**Roxas :** Noooon ! X(

**Kairi :** A quand mon arrivée dans la fic ? (sifflote)

**Tous :** JAMAIS !! =D

**Kairi :** …J'vous déteste.

…_Reviews ? %) _


	4. Chapter 4

My Sweet Dangerous Cat

Chapitre 04

--

Disclaimer : C'est pas encore tout à fait à moi, mais je ne laisse pas tomber.

--

Ch'tite note : Bonsoir tout le monde ! (car comme tout bon geek qui se respecte vous passez vos nuits sur l'ordinateur)

Roxas : Ne fais pas de ton cas une généralité.

AkuRaichuu : *fourre une glace dans la bouche de Roxas pour le faire taire* …Bref. Désolée du long retard, j'étais comme qui dirait en manque total d'inspiration… J'espère que ça ira mieux maintenant X3

Du coup je panique un peu : j'ai peur de m'être un peu rouillée à presque rien écrire pendant tout ce temps, et surtout je crains de ne pas réussir à reproduire le même style qu'au début de la fic (style qui a tendance à changer de fic en fic, enfin j'ai l'impression…). Enfin, je ne m'attarde pas plus longtemps : on verra bien. Allez, sur ces (belles ?) paroles, voilà le chapitre 4 !

--

--

Vous êtes-vous déjà réveillés avec cette impression que votre tête est collée à un radiateur ? C'est exactement avec cette sensation que Roxas se réveilla. Il n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux, espérant encore replonger dans la douce gaieté de son rêve, mais cette chaleur trop présente le déconcentra et il lui suffit d'une seconde pour oublier totalement jusqu'au sujet de son rêve. Il ouvrit des yeux en les clignant quelques secondes auparavant et réalisa alors que la chose chaude en question n'était autre qu'un être humain : grand, avec plein de cheveux, et serré contre lui comme un otaku serait serré contre sa manette de PS2 alors qu'il atteindrait le dernier niveau.

Axel. Encore.

Le jeune blond ne bougea cependant pas immédiatement, en pleine réflexion. Outre la question du « que diable venait-il faire dans son lit ? », il se concentrait plus sur la meilleure façon de le torturer en profitant de l'effet de surprise qu'il aurait au réveil. Il se redressa lentement en prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller le rouquin et le regarda un instant, dormir avec un air étrangement calme, presque angélique – presque à cause de sa coupe de cheveux bizarre qui ne lui donnait pas vraiment l'air d'un ange.

Puis, toujours avec une lenteur professionnelle, Roxas avança doucement ses mains de la gorge du roux, avant de l'entourer sans serrer. Il sentit le sang battre sous sa peau, et resserra légèrement son emprise.

Ce serait si simple. Axel ne s'en rendrait peut-être même pas compte. Ou alors il se réveillerait, mais ce serait trop tard. Juste un peu… Il n'avait qu'à serrer un peu plus… Il l'avait déjà fait après tout, et tout serait tellement simple après.

Roxas attendit quelques instants puis retira ses mains. Puis il recula son poing et l'abattit sur le visage du plus grand. L'effet fut immédiat.

- « CA FAIT MAL !! » S'écria Axel en faisant un bond en arrière. « Pourquoi, Roxas, pourquoi tant de haine ? »

Roxas essaya de garder son calme. Il n'y arriva pas.

- « Qu'est-ce que. Tu fais. Dans mon lit ? » Articula-t-il en trois temps.

Axel fit une moue boudeuse.

- « Maiis, ton lit est plus confortable ! » Déclara-t-il, un peu dépité puisqu'à la base c'était dans son lit à lui que dormait le blondinet.

Ledit blondinet se sentait bouillir de colère, d'ailleurs on pouvait presque voir la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. (Non je plaisante)

- « Et t'appelles ça une excuse ?! Tu… T'es vraiment… DEGAGE ! » Lâcha-t-il finalement, ne parvenant pas à trouver d'autres arguments à cette heure de la matinée.

Quelle heure était-il, d'ailleurs ? Et Axel n'était-il pas censé travailler ? Trop fatigué pour marcher jusqu'à la cuisine où se trouvait l'horloge, le blond chercha des yeux l'objet noir et rectangulaire qu'il trouva rapidement et saisit. Il pressa une touche de la télécommande et l'écran en face s'alluma, révélant un clip où l'on voyait une jolie fille toute de bleu vêtue se trémousser en chantant, autour d'une foule en délire.

- « Oh, c'est Yuna ! » S'écria Axel. « Tu ne la trouves pas suber belle ? »

Roxas ne dit rien, à vrai dire il s'en fichait et seuls les chiffres indiquant l'heure en haut à gauche l'intéressaient. Huit heures tapantes. Effectivement, il était tôt – pour lui en tout cas.

Le garçon se tourna vers le rouquin, qui avait un sourire sur les lèvres et semblait captivé par la chanteuse, dont il devait probablement être fan.

Roxas éteignit la télévision au moment le plus intéressant du clip.

- « AAAAH ! Mais pourquoi t'as éteint ?! » S'écria Axel.

- « Ça me fatigue. » Déclara froidement Roxas. Puis au grand étonnement d'Axel il baissa la tête et rougit un peu. « Et puis je n'aime pas comment tu la regardes… Je veux que tu ne voie que moi. »

Axel cligna des yeux et s'apprêta à prendre Roxas dans ses bras quand un coup de poing le fit basculer et tomber du lit.

- « Tu penses vraiment que j'aurai pensé un truc pareil, abruti ?! » Cria le blond en balançant la télécommande sur le roux pour l'achever.

Il descendit à son tour du lit en faisant bien attention à ne pas cogner sa jambe blessée. Il atterrit sur le dos d'Axel qu'il ne se gêna pas pour piétiner au maximum avant de quitter la pièce en le laissant agoniser au sol.

--

--

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Axel arriva en avance devant la pizzeria d'Angeal, et fut heureux d'y trouver Zack assis sur le trottoir. Lui aussi devait probablement attendre l'arrivée de leur patron.

- « Salut. Toi aussi t'es en avance ? » Demanda Axel en souriant.

- « Ouais, pourtant j'étais sûr d'être à la bourre. J'ai même couru et maintenant j'suis crevé. »

Axel rit avec lui alors que Zack se relevait pour être à sa hauteur. Les deux garçons discutèrent un moment, mais Angeal ne tarda pas à arriver à son tour, et le travail avec lui. Bientôt Axel dut ressortir de la boutique pour aller livrer trois pizzas aux gens étranges de la dernière fois – le chauve et l'autre roux qui lui ressemblait.

Inspirant profondément, il sonna à la porte et attendit. Lorsque personne ne vint ouvrir, il sonna à nouveau. Cette fois il entendit quelque chose, comme un cri derrière la porte.

- « Tseng ! Va ouvrir ! » Cria une voix, qu'Axel identifia comme celle du roux.

- « J'suis occupé, bouge-toi ! » Répondit l'autre.

- « Te fout pas de moi j'suis à moitié à poil ! » (Axel préféra croire qu'il sortait de la douche plutôt qu'une autre explication plus douteuse).

- « Bon, est-ce que l'un de vous va se décider à aller ouvrir cette porte ?! » Demanda une voix féminine cette fois, plus calme mais tout de même assez forte pour qu'Axel l'entende.

- « Où est Rude ? Ce connard n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui ! » S'énerva à nouveau le roux.

- « On s'en fout, va ouvrir ! » Cria l'autre – Tseng, si Axel avait bien compris. « Bon, Elena, peux-tu s'il te plaît aller ouvrir la porte ? »

- « Bon… Si c'est toi qui le demande, Sempai… »

- « Hé, j'suis ton sempai moi aussi ! » Cria le roux.

Il entendit la fille répondre quelque chose mais ne comprit pas. Puis des bruits de pas, et la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Axel put alors l'observer : elle était plutôt jeune comme il l'avait deviné à sa voix, avait des cheveux blonds assez courts, et il lui sembla voir sous ses traits gracieux une once d'hystérie.

- « …Qui c'est qui a encore commandé des pizzas ? » Demanda-t-elle en fixant Axel.

- « C'est moi ! » Cria le roux. « Si t'es pas contente t'as qu'à te faire toi-même à bouffer ! »

La blonde grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et prit les boites d'Axel dans ses mains.

- « Ça fera combien ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

Le livreur donna le prix, et elle fouilla dans ses poches avant d'en sortir quelques pièces qu'elle compta soigneusement avant de lui remettre la somme exacte, pas un munny de plus ou de moins. Axel supposa qu'elle devait être une sacré radine pour faire ça, mais finit par se dire que ça ne le concernait pas.

- « Merci à vous, bonne jour… »

Axel s'interrompit lorsque la fille lui claqua la porte au nez. Décidément ces gens n'étaient vraiment pas commodes. Puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, il croisa le type chauve qui était justement en route pour rentrer. L'homme croisa son regard et se mit à pouffer de rire, mais Axel préféra l'ignorer.

--

--

Lorsque le rouquin rentra chez lui, il trouva une… agréable ? surprise devant la porte de son immeuble.

Un garçon aux cheveux argentés, d'épaisses lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, et une clope à la bouche. Axel fit demi-tour.

- « Tu crois aller où comme ça ? » Demanda Riku en posant une main sur son épaule pour le stopper.

- « Euh, Riku, je sais pas ce que je t'ai fait cette fois mais… »

- « Laisse tomber j'suis pas venu pour ça. »

Axel se retourna et lorsque Riku enleva ses lunettes noires le roux comprit à son regard qu'il était sérieux.

- « Suis-moi. » Dit simplement l'argenté avant de l'entraîner dans un bar pas très loin.

Ils prirent place à une table ; par chance à cette heure-ci l'endroit n'était pas très peuplé. Une fois leurs boissons commandées, Riku alluma une nouvelle cigarette.

- « Tu sais que tu dois être le seul médecin du coin à fumer ? » Ironisa Axel en croisant ses bras. « Bon, de quoi tu voulais me parler ? »

Riku posa sa cigarette dans le cendrier pour mieux parler.

- « C'est à propos du gamin que t'héberges. J'ai fait… quelques recherches sur lui. »

Axel fronça les sourcils, mais Riku ne le laissa pas dire quoi que ce soit.

- « Ecoute, j'suis quand même ton ami j'me fait du souci pour toi. Alors j'ai amené son flingue à Sora pour lui demander s'il savait quelque chose. »

- « Et donc ? » Demanda Axel visiblement agacé.

- « Il m'a dit qu'il avait déjà vu ça quelque part, et qu'il allait chercher. Il m'a rappelé quelques heures après pour me dire qu'il avait vu ça sur un site qu'il avait infiltré quelques mois plus tôt, par curiosité. »

- « Abrège, Riku ! » S'énerva Axel.

L'argenté le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- « T'as déjà entendu parler des Turks ? »

--

--

Lorsqu'Axel rentra enfin dans son appartement, ce fut pour y retrouver un Roxas allongé sur le canapé, la tête enfoncée contre un des dossiers, et un filet de bave dégoulinant de sa bouche entrouverte. Axel esquissa un sourire et s'accroupit devant le canapé pour aller lui caresser les cheveux affectueusement. Roxas frissonna et gémit avant de se retourner pour lui tourner le dos. Décidément, même dans son sommeil il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le repousser.

Le rouquin resta quelques minutes devant ce petit bout de chou à la tignasse blonde, l'écoutant respirer doucement. Ce garçon si jeune, et pourtant…

Riku ne pouvait pas se tromper. Il fallait bien qu'il se rende à l'évidence. Roxas faisait partie des Turks, il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Roxas était un criminel, Roxas avait tué des gens.

Axel se mordit la lèvre. Puis il prit une décision.

--

Des décisions, on en prends tous les jours sans y prêter vraiment attention. Ce peut-être n'importe quoi, un détail sans importance. Ou au contraire quelque chose qui bouleversera à jamais nos vies. Ce jour-là, Axel prit la décision qu'il ferait tout ce dont il était capable pour aider Roxas, qu'il le soutiendrait peut importe ce qu'il avait fait.

Pourquoi ? Allez savoir.

Peut-être revoyait-il en Roxas quelque chose de son passé qu'il regrettait.

Peut-être ressentait-il seulement le besoin d'aider ce garçon si frêle malgré les apparences.

Ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement par ennui ?

Une chose était sûre. Axel avait peut-être beaucoup de défauts, mais quand il décidait quelque chose il s'y tenait. Même si c'était quelque chose qu'il risquait de regretter.

--

--

Roxas ouvrit les yeux. Il avait… très mal au dos, soudainement. Mais vu l'endroit où il s'était assoupi, c'était un peu normal.

- « Axel… ? » Marmonna-t-il en entendant des bruits dans la cuisine.

- « J'ai presque fini de réchauffer le repas, attends encore quelque minutes. » Dit le rouquin d'une voix mielleuse à en vomir.

Ben voyons. Il ne manquait plus que le tablier rose, et Axel ferait une parfaite femme au foyer. Mais quelque chose détourna l'attention de Roxas : un léger poids sur son dos. Il se redressa, les muscles encore endormis, et vit un objet rouge tomber à côté de lui sur le canapé. Une petite boite rectangulaire emballée dans un joli papier cadeau made in Virgin Megastore.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Roxas en soulevant l'objet.

- « Ton cadeau. » Répondit calmement Axel depuis la cuisine.

Le blond plissa légèrement les sourcils.

- « Et… en quel honneur j'ai droit à un cadeau ? »

- « Hm… Disons que c'est pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir embrassé. Ça te va ? »

Roxas ne demanda pas plus d'explications et déballa le paquet. Enfin tenta de retirer le papier calmement, mais au final comme il lui résistait il l'arracha sans retenue. Pour tomber sur l'emballage d'une magnifique PSP Silm rouge vif qui n'attendait qu'à être utilisée.

D'ailleurs, elle l'appelait. « Ouvre-moi ! Ouvre-moi ! »

- « D'accord. » Répondit Roxas en gentil garçon tout en retirant la console de sa boite.

Elle était… voyante. Axel devait définitivement aimer le rouge (ça se voyait déjà à ses cheveux, non ?).

- « Alors ? » Fit ce dernier en entrant dans le salon tout sourire. « Je me suis dit que tu devais t'ennuyer, tout seul ici. Ah, et y'a un jeu et une Memory Card avec, dans une poche à l'entrée. »

Il dût remarquer l'air un peu trop surpris qu'abordait Roxas car il s'avança un peu plus vers lui.

- « Y'a… un truc qui va pas ? Si c'est la couleur on peut toujours la faire changer. »

- « Non, c'est bien comme ça. » Répondit doucement Roxas. « C'est juste que… Je m'attendais pas à ça. Ça faisait longtemps… qu'on ne m'avait pas fait de cadeau. »

Le rouquin cligna des yeux avant de lui adresser un sourire de trois pieds de long.

- « Ben, c'est normal. On est amis, non ? »

Et pour la première fois, Roxas n'eut pas envie d'aller coller son poing dans la figure du roux. Non, il n'était pas en colère, seulement… Heureux ? Oui, ce devait être quelque chose comme ça. Mais bon, il ne laisserait rien paraître devant Axel. Trop fier pour ça.

- « Depuis quand ? » Dit-il doucement, mais l'air ravi qu'il devait avoir sur le visage l'avait probablement déjà trahi.

--

--

Cette soirée-là, Axel la passa comme les précédentes à se chamailler pour un rien avec Roxas. Il réussissait cependant à le calmer lorsqu'il commençait à devenir un peu trop violent en prenant une pose dramatique, tout en lui rappelant les quelques deux cents euros qu'il avait dû débourser dans son achat. Le petit blond s'arrêtait alors immédiatement, et en général c'était à ce moment qu'Axel explosait de rire.

Axel qui malgré ses quelques bleus (il plaisantait pas, le Roxas !) se réjouissait de chaque moment passé en la présence de son cher chaton, comme il prenait plaisir à le surnommer – mais seulement en pensée, car il tenait à la vie. Ça le changeait incroyablement de ses journées passées à ne rien faire, collé devant la télévision où en train de s'acharner sur un travail qu'il détestait.

Le journalisme… On lui avait dit que c'était un boulot divertissant et jamais sans surprises. Les surprises, il les avait eu rapidement lorsqu'au bout de quelques mois de travail il avait failli se faire dévorer par un prisonnier cannibale (et ce n'était même pas le pire de ses souvenirs…), mais le divertissement, il l'avait toujours attendu. En fait, le seul jour où il s'était un minimum amusé, c'était lorsqu'il avait donné sa démission.

Au final il se demandait si ce n'était pas juste l'agence d'Ansem qui n'était pas très nette. Bon, d'accord, il n'avait qu'à pas choisir un journal qui ne parlait que de crimes et d'attentats, mais quand même. Et puis il n'avait pas eu trop le choix, il fallait dire que ses résultats scolaires n'avaient jamais été des plus brillants. Enfin pas assez pour lui garantir un travail convenable (hey, c'est la crise aussi à Illusiopolis !).

Mais passons.

--

--

Roxas, quand à lui, commençait à bien apprécier ce mode de vie de flemmard. Rester allongé dans un lit toute la journée, ce n'était pas si mal finalement. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas être pleinement satisfait. Déjà, il y avait la crainte que les Turks débarquent à tout moments, qu'Axel le balance à la police (même si cette alternative semblait ne pas avoir traversé l'esprit du rouquin une seule seconde)… En clair il n'était pas rassuré. Mais surtout, il ne supportait pas de rester autant de temps à ne rien faire alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas accompli le but qu'il s'était fixé. Il fallait qu'il retrouve cet homme, et ce n'était sûrement pas en restant éternellement ici à jouer à la PSP qu'il allait y arriver.

Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Sortir d'ici alors que les Turks guettaient toujours, probablement prêts à le coincer à chaque coin de rue ? Et même s'il arrivait à passer sans se faire prendre, ils avaient dû à coup sûr envoyer des hommes surveiller les gares, les aéroports, peut-être même les stations de bus. Tseng avait dû lui répéter une bonne cinquantaine de fois lorsqu'il s'était engagé. Une fois qu'on en fait partie, on ne quitte pas les Turks. Jamais. Et le sort réservé aux déserteurs, il ne le connaissait que trop bien, pour l'avoir lui-même appliqué sur un fuyard par le passé. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une balle pour que l'homme en question tombe dans une mare de sang.

Mais Roxas n'avait pas hésité en y rentrant. C'était la condition pour mener à bien son objectif. Le seul moyen de _le_ retrouver, quitte à devenir aussi insensible que _lui_.

Mais ce soir-là, Roxas préféra arrêter de réfléchir. Et puis il n'en eut plus vraiment l'occasion, car la venue d'un invité qui n'avait pas été annoncé l'avait surpris autant qu'Axel.

--

--

Ça avait commencé comme d'habitude, Roxas en train de jeter des regards plein de rage à Axel, qui, lui, souriait espièglement en lui faisant diverses remarques sur sa taille, ce qui donnait :

- « Je ne suis PAS petit ! J'ai une taille normale ! »

- « Tu dis quelque chose, minus ? »

- « Raaaaaah !! »

Et soudain :

- « Je ne le trouve pas si petit que ça. »

Axel fit un bond qui manqua de le faire tomber du canapé derrière lequel un jeune garçon venait d'apparaître, alors que Roxas ouvrait des yeux gros comme des balles de tennis.

- « SORA ! N'apparais pas comme ça de nulle part ! » Cria Axel, aux bords de la crise cardiaque.

Roxas, tout en se demandant depuis combien de temps ce mystérieux individu attendait derrière le canapé vu qu'ils n'avaient vu personne entrer et qu'ils étaient installés là depuis un bon bout de temps, observa le dénommé Sora de haut en bas.

Il était un peu plus âgé que lui, entre dix-huit et vingt ans probablement, et le plus remarquant quand on le regardait était son incroyable masse de cheveux châtains qui partaient un peu dans tous les sens, comme s'il ne les avait jamais peignés. Venaient ensuite ses prunelles bleues comme le ciel, un peu similaires aux siennes d'ailleurs. Puis tout le reste : son visage aux traits encore un peu enfantins, à la peau lisse et très légèrement tannée, et son corps maigre et pas si grand que ça, qu'il recouvrait de vêtements totalement anodins. Le genre qu'on porte généralement pour traîner.

Pas très loin, Axel semblait faire preuve d'une grande concentration pour reprendre son souffle. Lorsque ce fut fait, il se leva et pointa le garçon du doigt.

- « Je suis sérieux, Sora ! Et d'abord comment t'es rentré ? »

- « Bin, facile. Par la porte. » Répondit l'autre en souriant innocemment.

Axel poussa un _loooong_ soupir avant de reporter son attention sur Roxas, et de remarquer ainsi son air un peu méfiant.

- « Ah oui, Roxas voici Sora, un… vieil ami. Sora, Roxas. »

- « Enchanté. » Dit le châtain en souriant au blond.

Roxas ne répondit rien. Le mystère de l'entrée du garçon le préoccupait toujours, et ne pas réussir à trouver l'agaçait. Il décida donc qu'il s'était caché son le canapé des heures durant en attendant le bon moment – c'était déjà mieux que rien.

- « Et que me vaut cette visite ? » Demanda Axel en se rasseyant aux côtés du blond.

Sora, lui, vint se placer en face d'eux, s'asseyant à même le sol, en tailleur.

- « Riku m'avait dit qu'il y avait un gamin intéressant chez Axel. Alors j'suis venu vérifier. Et je le trouve pas si petit. »

- « C'est vrai que tu devais avoir à peu près la même taille à son âge… » Dit Axel, pensif. « Enfin, pas que t'aie grandi tant que ça ! »

Et pendant que le rouquin se marrait, Roxas commençait un peu à comprendre pourquoi il lui faisait autant d'allusions à sa taille. Il avait dû prendre l'habitude avec Sora. Pourtant, ce dernier ne semblait pas se préoccuper de la remarque le moins du monde, se contentant de sourire comme s'il avait dit quelque chose de normal. Le blond se demanda même s'il n'était pas juste idiot.

- « Bon, maintenant que tu m'as vu, tu peux nous laisser ? » Demanda Roxas, qui appréciait moyennement d'être considéré comme une bête de foire.

- « En fait, je pensais rester la soirée puisqu'Axel va me faire à manger. » Dit Sora en souriant comme si de rien n'était.

Attitude qui commençait à sérieusement agacer le blond. Et il ne se gênait pas pour le faire savoir, lançant des regards peu sympathiques au châtain. Qui l'ignorait royalement.

- « Désolé, mais on a déjà mangé. » Dit Roxas, glacial.

- « C'est pas grave, je peux manger tout seul si tu ne veux pas être tenté par la nourriture. » Répondit Sora en passant ses bras derrière sa tête.

- « Mais je ne crois pas que… »

- « Je vais te réchauffer les restes. » Le coupa Axel en se levant à nouveau.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, sous le regard étonné de Roxas. Pourquoi il se laissait faire à se point par ce… ce sale gamin ?! (même s'il était plus grand que lui). Il prit un air boudeur et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé, les bras croisés.

- « Alors, Roxas, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? » Demanda Sora, toujours tout sourire.

- « Rien qui te concerne. » Répondit le blond.

Le garçon se mit alors à rire doucement. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant !

- « Bah, de toute façon je sais déjà qui tu es ! C'était juste pour engager la conversation. »

Roxas mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

Sora se contenta de lui sourire. Pour changer, tiens. Et évidemment Roxas n'eut pas le temps de faire une autre remarque qu'Axel choisit ce moment pour refaire apparition dans le salon, une assiette fumante en main qu'il déposa par terre juste devant Sora.

- « Bon appétit. » Dit ce dernier pour lui-même avant de se mettre à manger sans prêter plus attention à son entourage.

Le rouquin reprit place aux côtés de Roxas, qui avait toujours l'air rageur.

- « Je ne supporte pas ce type. » Murmura-t-il pour que seul Axel l'entende.

- « Sora ? Bah, fais pas attention à lui. » Répondit l'autre.

Le blond ne sembla pas trop satisfait de cette réponse, mais ne batailla pas.

- « Et vous vous connaissez d'où ? » Continua-t-il sur le même ton désagréable.

- « Du lycée. On traînait toujours ensemble avec Riku. »

Roxas fronça les sourcils. Et il se coltinait cet énergumène depuis autant de temps ? Enfin, c'était vrai qu'Axel n'était pas un type totalement banal non plus. A moins que ça soit devenu normal de rouler une pelle au premier inconnu qui débarque…

--

--

Une fois son repas terminé, Sora poussa l'assiette devant lui et, s'essuyant brièvement les mains, il se pencha pour sortir de sous le canapé un ordinateur portable qu'il posa sur ses genoux avant de commencer à pianoter sur le clavier – ce qui confirma la théorie de Roxas comme quoi il avait réellement attendu sous le divan.

- « En fait je suis venu utiliser ta connexion Internet. Ils m'ont coupé la mienne ce matin. » Dit Sora sans lever le regard sur son interlocuteur.

- « Parce que t'as pas payé ta facture. » Soupira Axel. « Et d'abord je n'ai pas Internet. »

- « Ton voisin du dessus l'a. » Répondit le châtain en souriant dans le vide.

- « Ouais, ben évite de m'attirer des ennuis avec mon voisinage. »

- « T'inquiète. Il s'en rendra même pas compte. »

Roxas les écoutait sans rien dire, toujours en train de bouder dans son coin (de canapé). Axel esquissa un léger sourire et se rapprocha de lui avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille.

- « Allez, boude pas, Roxy. Tu veux une glace à l'eau de mer ? »

Le mot « glace » l'ayant arrêté dans son élan de mettre un poing dans la jolie figure d'Axel, il hocha doucement la tête en regardant sur le côté. Axel éclata de rire et se retira à nouveau dans la cuisine avant de ramener du congélateur trois bâtonnets bleus qu'il distribua. Il s'installa ensuite à nouveau aux côtés de « son chaton » qui léchait sa glace avec un air ravi. Il fixait cependant toujours Sora avec la plus grande méfiance, comme s'il avait peur que le châtain lui bondisse subitement dessus pour lui piquer sa nourriture.

Oui, un vrai chaton.

- « Ah ! » Fit soudain Sora en se reculant un peu de son ordinateur.

Il retira sa glace de sa bouche et l'éloigna de l'appareil, au cas où elle fonde sur le clavier, probablement. Axel lui lança un regard confus.

- « Je me suis fait repérer. Juste au moment où j'allais avoir des infos intéressantes… »

Il soupira et referma son ordinateur avec un air déçu.

- « Des infos sur quoi ? » Demanda le rouquin, bien qu'il s'en fichait un peu.

Le sourire du châtain s'élargit au maximum.

- « Une nouvelle arme de la Shinra Inc. »

Axel poussa un long soupir.

- « T'en as pas mare de ce genre de trucs ? »

- « De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda Roxas, que le mot ''Shinra'' avait fait tilter.

- « Sora a une… passion pour les robots, l'informatique, ce genre de trucs. Même si je vois pas trop à quoi ça peut bien lui servir… »

- « C'est extrêmement distrayant. » Répondit le châtain.

- « Et… C'est quel genre d'arme ? » Continua le blond.

- « Oh, ça t'intéresse ? C'est un nouveau prototype de robots. J'ai pas eu le temps d'avoir des détails, mais apparemment ils seraient là en renfort des gardes. Ils comptent en placer de plus en plus aux entrées de leur nouvelle tour. »

Roxas hocha distraitement la tête. Tseng avait dû faire allusion à ces robots… sans doute. Mais ces histoires ne l'avaient jamais réellement intéressées. Il se contentait de faire son travail de Turk sans se préoccuper du reste – enfin, mis à part les informations qu'il recherchait. Les seules évidemment qu'on ne lui divulguait pas.

- « Quoi, encore ? » Se plaignit Axel. « Ils en ont pas déjà assez, des robots ? Ça fait vraiment tâche dans le paysage… »

- « Ils doivent avoir de bonnes raison d'être prudents. » Dit Sora.

- « Tu penses que c'est dû à Sephiroth ? » Demanda Axel.

Roxas se raidit, ce qu'Axel ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- « Ah, t'as vu la télé ? » Poursuivit Sora. « Oui, c'est fort probable. Ils doivent avoir peur que le carnage se reproduise. »

- « Le carnage ? » Demanda Roxas avec étonnement.

- « T'étais pas au courant ? Enfin… C'est vrai que ça date un peu. Et puis la Shinra a vite fait de camoufler l'affaire… » Dit Sora d'un air pensif.

- « Jusqu'à une dizaine ou une douzaine d'années, » Continua Axel, « Sephiroth faisait partie d'une troupe d'élites de la Shinra, le SOLDAT, avec deux autres personnes. Mais un jour, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, il a attaqué ses propres coéquipiers et a détruit une bonne partie de l'ancienne tour Shinra. »

Le blond cligna des yeux. C'était quoi encore cette histoire ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça ! Enfin, il savait que l'ancienne tour avait été partiellement détruite il y a plusieurs années, mais on lui avait dit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un incident technique. Et ça datait d'avant son entrée chez les Turks, aussi il n'avait pas cherché plus loin.

- « Je… J'en avais aucune idée. » S'étonna-t-il.

- « Oui, c'est pas très étonnant. » Dit Sora. « Le SOLDAT était caché aux yeux des médias, en réalité très peu de personnes étaient au courant de son existence, même au sein de la Shinra. Et évidemment, avec l'impact qu'a eu l'affaire One-Winged Angel chez les médias, ils n'avaient vraiment pas envie qu'on apprenne que le meurtrier le plus recherché du pays venait de leurs propres bureaux. »

Il marqua une courte pause le temps de bailler bruyamment avant de passer ses bras dans son dos.

- « J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver des données sur ça, la plupart avait été supprimées. Et puis… J'essaie de pas trop fouiller dans les dossiers de la Shinra. Trop dangereux. Rien que pour trouver ce que je viens de te dire, il m'a fallu trois mois sans sortir de chez moi. »

- « Ouais, les profs avaient fini par croire qu'il était mort. » Dit Axel en riant.

Complètement bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Roxas en oublia même de détester Sora.

- « Et… Les deux autres types qui étaient dans le SOLDAT ? » Demanda-t-il.

- « J'en ai aucune idée, je sais même pas s'ils sont toujours en vie ou si Sephiroth les a tués. »

- « Et… T'as vraiment aucun moyen de le savoir ? » Insista-t-il.

Sora haussa un sourcil.

- « Je pourrai faire des recherches, oui. Mais c'est hors de question. »

- « Pourquoi ?! » S'écria Roxas en bondissant du canapé.

Le châtain leva sa tête vers le blond et le fixa un instant. Son regard vide eut vite fait de rappeler à Roxas qu'il ne le supportait pas.

- « Je l'ai dit, c'est trop risqué. Et puis je n'ai rien à en tirer. » Dit-il calmement.

Le blond soutint son regard un moment puis retourna s'asseoir. Sora lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis de sitôt. Il était donc inutile qu'il insiste d'avantage.

--

--

La soirée après cela passa plutôt vite. Roxas ne posa pas d'autres questions sur la Shinra ou le SOLDAT, et pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait. Il avait juste le pressentiment que Sora ne lui répondrait pas de toutes façons. Le châtain finit par rentrer chez lui – il n'aurait eu aucun endroit où dormir, même s'il l'avait voulu – et ce fut vers onze heures du soir que Roxas partit se coucher.

Resté seul sur son canapé miteux, Axel s'allongea et contempla son plafond délabré (on fait avec ce qu'on a, hein…) tout en réfléchissant. La conversation qu'il avait entretenue avec Riku un peu plus tôt ne tarda pas à lui revenir en tête.

--

- « T'as déjà entendu parler des Turks ? »

Axel le regarda bizarrement.

- « Euh… Ouais, Sora m'en avait parlé y'a un bout de temps. Une sorte d'organisation criminelle qui agirait en cachette sous les ordres de la Shinra pour éliminer ses adversaires. Mais quel rapport avec Roxas ? »

Riku ne dit rien, se contenta de fixer gravement son interlocuteur.

- « Attends, t'es en train de me dire que Roxas ferait partie des Turks ? » Demanda le roux en levant un sourcil.

- « Axel… »

- « Mais c'est un gamin ! On n'engage pas un gamin dans ce genre de… »

- « Crois-moi, j'ai déjà eu affaire à des Turks une fois. L'âge et la taille n'ont aucune signification pour eux. Ils sont… étrangement doués, j'avais jamais vu ça. On pourrait même parler de génies. »

Axel resta muet un instant. Toute cette affaire commençait à devenir plus sérieuse qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Demanda Riku en voyant l'air troublé de son ami.

L'autre hésita un instant.

- « …Rien. » Finit-il par murmurer.

Riku soupira.

- « Ecoute… Je te fais confiance, mais là, ça devient bien plus compliqué. »

- « Roxas n'est… Enfin, je ne saurai pas l'expliquer, mais je sens qu'il a un bon fond. Et j'ai envie de l'aider. »

- « Et tu vas prendre le risque de te mettre tous les Turks à dos ? A ta place, je laisserai tomber cette affaire. C'est trop risqué, tu sais pas de quoi ils sont capables. »

Axel eut un petit rictus.

- « Je sais bien. Mais tu me connais, non ? » Dit-il en souriant.

Riku sourit à son tour.

- « Ouais, je sais que t'es le type le plus inconscient qui existe. Essaie juste de faire gaffe à toi. »

Axel lui envoya un petit sourire qui pouvait s'interpréter comme « j'essaierai mais je promet rien ! », puis il s'apprêta à se rasseoir mais soudain s'arrêta.

- « Ah, au fait, je voulais te demander quelque chose ! »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

- « Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose sur les cauchemars ? »

Riku haussa un sourcil.

- « Tu fais des cauchemars ? »

- « Pas moi, mais Roxas en fait. Tous les soirs, j'ai à peine le temps de m'endormir qu'il me réveille en hurlant. »

L'argenté réfléchit un moment, fronça les sourcils.

- « Tu dis que c'est en début de nuit ? Est-ce qu'il se réveille ? »

- « Non, il crie dans son sommeil. Ça lui passe un peu après, et le matin il ne se souvient de rien. »

- « C'est… probablement un cas de terreur nocturne, même si normalement on en trouve plus chez les enfants. Les crises subviennent en début de sommeil et sont caractéristiques la plupart du temps d'un traumatisme, d'un choc dans le passé. »

- « Ah… C'est sans doute ça, oui. Et on peut faire quelque chose ? »

- « Pas directement, non. Les crises passent normalement au bout de quelques minutes, la seule chose à faire quand ça arrive c'est d'essayer de le rassurer, mais surtout ne le réveille pas. S'il se rendort après ça, il risque de faire une nouvelle crise. »

- « Ouais, de toute façon je crois pas que j'arriverai à le réveiller… » Marmonna Axel. « Enfin, merci Riku. Je vais y aller maintenant, Roxas doit attendre son repas. »

- « A t'entendre on dirait que tu parles d'un animal de compagnie. » Plaisanta Riku.

- « Ben, il y ressemble un peu quand on y pense. »

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Ouais, un vrai chaton. »

Il se leva et commença à partir en riant. Riku, lui, leva les yeux au ciel. Son ami était vraiment bizarre, des fois.

--

--

A suivre au prochain chapitre. ;)

--

Pfiouu, j'ai réussi à finir ce chapitre à temps ! J'avais peur de pas y arriver avant de partir en vacances… (et dans ce cas vous ne l'auriez pas lu avant deux semaines minimum !) Mais bon, voilà. J'essaierai d'écrire le chapitre 5 assez vite, mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir. Comptez au moins un bon mois :D *se fait taper*

Enfin voilà, désolée pour Axel mais il n'y a pas eu un seul bisou de tout le chapitre ! xD Ce sera pour la prochaine fois… (ou pas xD)

Bon, les choses se compliquent un peu. J'ai un peu (beaucoup) modifié le système « Shinranien », et je m'excuse d'avance pour ceux à qui ça ne plaira pas. J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de cohérent dans cet univers assez réaliste (sans monstres, ni magie, ect…). Donc voilà.

Et pour que ce soit bien clair, le SOLDAT de ma fic ne comportait que trois membres et a été dissous, donc n'allez pas croire que Zack le gentil livreur de pizzas fait en fait partie d'un groupe d'élite :D

Quand à la place de Kingdom Hearts, et bien… euh… voilà xD déjà l'histoire ne se passe pas à Midgar, c'est déjà ça =p

Quand à Sora, j'imagine que son caractère en a surpris plus d'un. J'imagine que ça change du petit garçon ultra-naïf et gentil qu'on voit d'habitude dans les fics xD J'avais envie de changer, pour une fois, donc voilà. Au début je pensais à en faire un geek au comportement incompréhensible, une sorte de L mais l'attitude d'autiste en moins. Mais bon, ça faisait vraiment trop bizarre par rapport au personnage de base, donc je l'ai fait sourire un peu plus xD (c'est toujours un geek, cela dit :p j'en avais besoin pour l'histoire). Et oui, il est plus âgé que Roxas! C'est vrai, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils devraient toujours être indentiques? xD D'ailleurs ils ne s'aiment pas dans ma fic lol. Enfin, Roxas n'aime pas Sora. Dans l'autre sens même moi j'ai du mal à saisir ce que Sora pense xD (moi, dépassée par mon personnage? XD)

Que dire d'autre… Ah oui, je ne suis pas une experte en psychologie, et j'ai dû chercher des infos sur la terreur nocturne sur Internet. Pardon donc s'il y a dans cette fic quelques éléments incohérents !

Le boy's love viendra un jour, ne vous inquiétez pas! xD

Bien, sur ce, merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire cette fic, vos reviews sont très encourageantes ! Vraiment, ça fait super plaisir. ;)

A la prochaine ! *retourne voir ses épisodes de pokémon*


	5. Chapter 5

My Sweet Dangerous Cat

Chapitre 05

Nda : Pardon pour l'attente…

Disclaimer : Genre qu'un gars de Square Enix viendra vérifier…

* * *

Roxas regardait la fenêtre avec un air mélancolique. En ce levant ce matin, il avait espéré sentir sur son visage un quelconque rayon de soleil qui l'aurait réchauffé un peu. Mais par la fenêtre de la chambre d'Axel, il ne voyait rien, que des murs gris et des grillages. Un cul-de-sac, une ruelle sans utilité, coincée entre deux bâtiments. Et trop étroit pour recevoir le moindre rayon de lumière.

Il sourit ironiquement. Depuis quand au juste avait-il repris goût à la chaleur ? Alors qu'il s'en était si bien passé ces derniers temps...

* * *

« Aaah, ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi ! »

Axel se laissa tomber sur le canapé, à moitié mort d'épuisement par cette journée de travail. En plus, en livrant une pizza il s'était fait attaquer par un chien et avait bien cru que son heure avait sonné.

« C'est pas trop tôt, je crève de faim moi ! Se plaignit Roxas en entrant dans le salon.

- Hé, j'suis pas ta nounou, t'es assez grand pour te faire à manger tout seul.

- C'est comme ça que tu traites les invités chez toi ? Je comprends mieux que personne ne vienne jamais te voir !

- Et depuis quand je t'ai invité, Monsieur le squatteur ?

- Je m'invite tout seul, c'est l'avantage d'avoir une arme. »

Axel préféra ne pas insister.

« Au fait, ton pieds, ça va mieux ? »

Roxas regarda sa jambe. C'est vrai qu'elle ne lui avait plus fait mal depuis un bout de temps.

« Je pense que c'est guéri.

- Vraiment ?

- Je guéris vite.

- Et alors ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Hein ? »

Roxas cligna des yeux. C'est vrai, tiens, il allait faire quoi ? Il avait dit qu'il s'en irait dès qu'il irait mieux, mais pouvait-il vraiment, maintenant que tous les Turks ou presque étaient à sa recherche ?

« Je… T'as toujours mon arme, je te rappelle.

- Ah oui, tiens. »

Roxas attendit la suite de la phrase, mais rien ne vint.

« Comment ça, 'Ah oui, tiens' ? Tu vas me la rendre ou pas ?

- Tu me poses la question, ça veut dire que j'ai le choix ? Dois-je comprendre que tu ne veux pas réellement partir ?

- De… quoi ? M- Mais non, n'importe quoi ! »

Le silence s'installa quand soudain un bruit le fit se redresser.

« T'as pas entendu frapper ?

- T'as dû rêver.

- Non… Je suis sûr… Tiens, écoute ! »

Roxas tendit l'oreille. Il n'entendit d'abord rien… puis effectivement de petits frappements de porte, à peine inaudibles, parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« D'où ça vient ? demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

- Y'a personne à la porte, répondit Axel après vérification. La fenêtre ? »

Roxas marcha jusqu'à la petite fenêtre aux vitres crasseuses de la cuisine et la tira pour l'ouvrir. Et quelque chose de lourd lui tomba sur la tête.

« KUPO ! »

Axel courut vers le blond qui s'était étalé par terre sous le choc. Sur sa tête, une petite forme beige coiffée d'un mignon pompon rouge se relevait péniblement. Roxas la chercha en aveugle (elle lui cachait les yeux) et une fois saisi, il balança la chose à l'autre bout du salon.

« Roxas ! Ça va pas de faire ça ? Tu veux casser quelque chose ? Le gronda Axel.

- La ferme ! Ce truc m'est tombé dessus !

- C'est pas une raison… ! Et, d'ailleurs, c'était quoi ? Ça a fait un drôle de bruit… »

Il aida le plus petit à se relever et marchèrent jusqu'à derrière le canapé, là où la forme avait été projetée… Mais il n'y avait plus rien.

« Ben… C'est plus là ? fit Axel avec étonnement. »

Il se retourna, et tomba nez à nez avec une figure de peluche.

« AAAAAAAAAAH !

- Courrier, kupo ! Cria la chose.

- C'est quoi ce machin ? demanda Roxas. »

Il avait devant lui une petite créature beige avec des yeux en croix, un nez rond et un pompon rouge sur la tête.

« Ah… ah… C'est pas vrai, je lui avait dit d'arrêter de faire ça… gémit Axel.

- A qui ?

- Sora. Ce truc c'est un de ces robots. »

Roxas s'approcha de la créature, et vue de plus près la chose ressemblait effectivement à un robot, avec des clous et des vis aux articulations masquées par une bonne couche de peinture.

« Kupo, robot-mog n°3 à votre service !

- Ça parle ! s'étonna Roxas.

- Qu'est-ce que ça a de si étonnant ? Dit Axel en haussant les épaules. De nos jours beaucoup de robots sont capables de parler, il paraît même qu'ils sont en train d'en créer avec une apparence humaine. Tu vis dans une grotte ou quoi ?

- Désolé de pas rester scotché à la télé toute la journée, moi ! Répliqua Roxas, vexé. Et puis de toute façon je le savais déjà. J'avais juste oublié… Et puis les robots patrouilleurs qu'on voit en ville ne parlent pas.

- Bien sûr que non, à quoi ça leur servirait ?

- Courrier… répéta le robot qui s'impatientait.

- Ah mince je l'oubliais lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? demanda Roxas.

- Ça ne se voit pas ? Il apporte une lettre, c'est à ça qu'il sert. »

Roxas remarqua enfin l'enveloppe que tenait le robot-mog dans ses petites mains. C'était donc un robot facteur ? Pas très utile… quoique, ça pourrait avoir du succès. Axel prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit avant de lire le message silencieusement.

« Qu'est-ce que ça raconte ? demanda Roxas au bout d'un moment.

- Attends, j'ai pas fini de lire. Hm… Tiens, regarde. »

Roxas prit le bout de papier. Sur la feuille étaient imprimés trois schémas compliqués, représentant des robots, sans doute, et un petit texte en dessous :

_Salut Axel et Roxas._

_Tout va bien ? J'espère pour vous que vous n'avez rien fait de mal à mon mog n°3. Sinon, vous me devez 200 000 munnies. Bref, je vous envoie les plans des nouveaux robots du département de l'armement de la Shinra. Surprenant, hein ? Vous avez vu comme la puissance des réacteurs est élevée ? Ils se servent d'énergie mako pour les améliorer. Personnellement, je pense qu'ils en ont un peu trop fait, ils risquent d'être moins solides. Mais bon, au moins ils sont précis. _

« C'est bien mais qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ces histoires de robots ?

- Attends, c'est pas tout, lis la suite. »

_Au fait, y'a une rumeur en ce moment sur le forum d'AVALANCHE, vous savez, le mouvement anti-Shinra. J'ai eu du mal à y accéder, la sécurité est plutôt élevée pour ceux qui ne sont pas membres. Il paraît qu'il y a un étage secret dans la nouvelle tour Shinra, au sous-sol. Certains pensent que c'est pour recréer le SOLDAT, mais ça m'étonnerait. La Shinra ne prendrait sûrement pas le risque d'avoir un deuxième Séphiroth. Je pense plutôt à une sorte de laboratoire secret, où ils font des expériences douteuses… Quel genre d'expériences ? J'en sais rien moi, c'est qu'une supposition. Bon allez, en échange de cette information, je viendrai chez toi la semaine prochaine. Ils comptent couper le courant de mon immeuble pendant trois heures pour faire des travaux._

_A bientôt donc._

_PS : Ne touchez pas à son pompon._

« …

- T'en penses quoi ? demanda Axel quand Roxas eut fini. C'est louche, hein, cette histoire d'étage secret ? Enfin, ça pourrait très bien aussi être un canular, comme quand ils avaient dit que le quartier pauvre d'Illusiopolis cachait des armes de la Shinra…

- J'en sais rien, de toute façon ça ne nous concerne pas vraiment. Par contre, je savais pas qu'AVALANCHE avait un site web…

- Hm, ben c'est pas étonnant. Faut bien qu'ils se communiquent les informations. Et puis on est en plein dans l'ère informatique !

- Si tu le dis. »

Roxas se tourna vers le robot toujours présent.

« Tu crois qu'il attend quelque chose, là ?

- Il veut savoir si je compte répondre ou pas. Je pense pas que ce soit la peine. Tu peux y aller.

- Compris kupo. A la prochaine. »

Le petit mog s'envola alors à l'aide de deux petites ailes qui sortirent de son dos, et fit quelques mètres dans la pièce avant de se cogner à un meuble.

« Il est un peu bête de confier des informations importantes à un faible robot. Il a pas peur que la Shinra le coince ? demanda Roxas.

- Faut pas le sous-estimer, il a sûrement prévu quelque chose.

- Peut-être pas, ça se trouve qu'il est juste idiot. »

En disant ça il alla aider le robot à se remettre debout, en le saisissant par la boule rouge sur sa tête.

« Au fait, dit Axel en même temps, ça veut dire quoi ce 'touchez pas à son pompon' ? »

Il se retourna et vit Roxas, tenant le mog, et l'avertissement prit alors tout son sens.

Moment de silence.

« Ku…po…

- Hein ?

- …POOOO ! »

* * *

Sora, assis devant son ordinateur, recula sa chaise un moment le temps d'étirer ses jambes.

« Je me demande si je n'aurais pas dû les avertir pour l'explosion… Bah, ils ne sont quand même pas assez bêtes pour toucher à son pompon. »

* * *

« Mais comment je pouvais savoir que ce truc allait exploser ! »

Les deux garçons étaient assis au milieu du salon, en train de ramasser les morceaux de bureau qui avaient volé un peu partout dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans 'ne touchez pas' ! Répondit Axel. Ça t'aurait tué de faire attention à ce que Sora dit ?

- Je pouvais pas deviner que ce taré aurait créé un truc si dangereux ! Non mais sans blague, c'est quoi ce robot qui explose pour un rien ? Et pourquoi mettre ça à l'endroit où on a le plus de chance de le toucher ?

- Ben d'un côté, la Shinra risque pas de mettre la main sur ses lettres. C'est peut-être même plus prudent que la poste…

- C'est pas une raison ! »

Le blond se releva.

« Y'en a trop, j'abandonne, c'est impossible de ranger tout ça.

- Hé, c'est ta faute tout ça, me laisse pas tout faire !

- Mais regarde, y'a même un pied de chaise qui s'est planté dans le canapé ! Et y'a aussi ce truc collant accroché au plafond…

- Euh… Non, ça c'était déjà là avant.

- … »

Les deux restèrent en silence un petit moment, Roxas debout, immobile, et Axel continuant à ramasser les débris.

« Quand on y pense, reprit Roxas, c'est assez cruel comme invention. Programmer une autodestruction juste parce qu'on touche à son pompon…

- Bof, c'est qu'un robot après tout.

- Ouais… Tu me diras, robot ou pas je m'en fous. Y'a rien de plus énervant que les trucs petits et chiants !

- Ouais, je sais, je connais. »

Nouveau moment de silence.

« Axel… Tu n'étais pas en train de parler de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- …Pourquoi, tu t'es reconnu ? »

Tandis que Roxas levait déjà sa jambe, prêt à assener un bon coup dans la colonne vertébrale du rouquin, le téléphone sonna soudain et il décida de remettre sa vengeance à plus tard. Axel se redressa et alla décrocher l'appareil à la base de ce bruit infernal. Au passage, il se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps de changer de sonnerie.

« Ouiiii ? demanda-t-il d'un faux air joyeux.

- Axel. Tu me dois 200 000 munnies. »

Et Sora raccrocha, laissant place seulement aux _biiiiip_s incessants et déprimants de l'appareil.

* * *

« Marre, marre, marre, j'en ai marre.

- Marre de quoi, Roxas ?

- Je m'ennuie. Y'a rien à la télé, j'ai fini mon jeu trois fois, et t'es pas foutu d'avoir un seul magazine qui soit pas porno.

- Hm… Je vois. Bon alors attends ici, d'accord ? fit Axel avec une moue… réjouie ?

- Hé, attends, tu vas où là ? Hé, Axel ! »

Mais Axel avait disparu. – En fait il était juste sorti de la chambre.

Il revint cependant, cinq minutes plus tard, une poche plastique dans les mains et un grand sourire qu'il tentait de dissimuler sans résultats. Roxas crut d'abord que c'était de la bouffe. Il se trompait.

« Axel… dis-moi que c'est une blague. Parce que sinon, je vais devoir te tuer, dit Roxas d'une voix plus que sérieuse, les yeux grands ouverts fixant le contenu de la poche, des gouttes de sueur sur son visage.

- J'en ai marre, Roxas. Tu fous rien de la journée à part bouffer et regarder la télé – tu vas devenir obèse à force !...

- Aucune chance, le coupa le blond.

- …Le matin, t'es de mauvaise humeur. Le soir, t'es de mauvaise humeur…

- C'est mon humeur habituelle.

- Oui et bien tu vas faire un petit effort. Je t'ai retrouvé ces vêtements qui traînaient dans un placard, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de les mettre et on va aller faire un tour. Tu vas finir par moisir ici, si ça continue !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à manger toute la journée, d'ab… Attends, hein ? Sortir, mais t'es malade ! Tu veux que je me fasse buter ? cria Roxas sans réfléchir.

- Idiot, à quoi tu crois qu'ils servent, ces vêtements ? Personne ne va te reconnaître avec ça, tu peux me croire ! »

Roxas observa à nouveau les vêtements au fond de la poche.

« Quoi, fais pas cette tête, dit Axel. Je suis sûr que ça t'ira très bien, et au moins comme ça personne ne saura que c'est toi.

- Tu rêves ! Pas question que je mette ça ! »

Axel prit une grande inspiration et posa ses mains sur les épaules du blond.

« Roxas, tu vas les mettre, où est-ce que je dois te déshabiller moi-même ? »

Roxas eut un frisson.

« Allez, si tu les mets, je t'emmènerai manger des glaces à l'eau de mer. Parce que là, je te signale, on en a plus. »

Roxas fila se changer dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard (c'est qu'il en met du temps à se changer, le petit !) Roxas sortit de la salle de bain et fixa le roux avec un regard meurtrier, caché derrière la porte du salon.

« Tu comptes rester là toute la journée ? Fais voir si ça te va.

- J'ai… j'ai pas envie.

- Hein ? Mais puisque tu les as mises, fait voir ! Allez, je me moquerai pas de toi.

- …Tu le jures ?

- Ouais, ouais… Allez, viens ! »

Roxas hésita encore quelques secondes, puis il entra enfin, rouge comme une pastèque (l'intérieur d'une pastèque, bien sûr, bande d'idiots…). Il portait une veste blanche à manches courtes assez fine, tombant sur une adorable _minijupe_ bleu marine, et de longues chaussettes blanches remontaient un peu plus haut que ses genoux enfin de magnifiques et longs cheveux noirs tombaient plus bas que ses épaules.

Axel étouffa un rire.

« Je vais te buter ! Sérieusement, je vais te buter ! »

* * *

« Rho mais allez, fait pas la gueule. T'es très mignon habillé en fille.

- Mais… mais je veux pas être mignon !

- Pourtant ces costumes de lycéenne sont plutôt populaires de nos jours. De toutes façons, tu vas pas en mourir pour juste une journée, si ? »

Roxas croisa les bras, boudeur.

« Personne ne va croire que je suis une fille.

- Crois-moi, personne ne va en douter, absolument personne ! Avec la perruque, même moi je me serais fait avoir. Essaie juste de parler un peu plus poliment et ça passera totalement inaperçu.

- Comment ça, poliment ?

- Hm… Déjà, arrête les « va crever », les « je vais te buter, connard, salaud, pervers »… Ah, quoique non, pervers tu peux le dire. Au contraire, ça jouera en ta faveur – y'a que les filles qui disent ça.

- Tu veux _vraiment_ mourir, c'est ça ?

- Ah oui, et évite de dire ça aussi (il ignora complètement sa menace). Après, tu fais un beau sourire, tu parles avec un air enjoué, et tout ira bien !

- Laisse tomber, je préfère encore me passer de glaces. »

Il se retourna et commença à s'en aller quand Axel le rappela.

« Roxas ?

- Quoi encore ? »

A peine retourné, une vive lumière l'aveugla.

« Qu'est-ce que… AH ! D'où tu sors cet appareil photo ? »

Il pointa du doigt l'appareil dans les mains d'Axel, et après quelques secondes le temps de réaliser, il poussa un cri aiguë et se cacha le visage des mains.

« Trop tard, j'ai ma preuve ! Tonna Axel, triomphant.

- Salaud ! Efface-la tout de suite !

- Ah ça, c'est hors de question. Je compte même l'envoyer à toutes les personnes que je connais, et même, tiens, en faire un poster que j'accrocherai juste là… A moins que tu n'acceptes de venir avec moi.

- Et si je bousillais plutôt ton appareil ?

- Ah ouais ? Essaie déjà de l'attraper ! »

Et il posa l'objet là où Roxas ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre : tout en haut de l'armoire de la cuisine. Le blond tomba à genoux, écrasé par le poids de la dure réalité qu'était sa petite taille…

« Allez, arrête de geindre et enfile tes chaussures, avant que je montre à Sora et Riku comme tu portes bien les minijupes. »

Roxas gémit, mais il se releva finalement, vaincu. Il était prêt à tout pour protéger son honneur. Et aussi un peu pour les glaces.

* * *

C'est ce qu'il pensait à ce moment, mais une fois dehors, Roxas n'avait plus envie que d'une chose : disparaître pour de bon. Axel, lui, avait l'air ravi tandis que le blond marchait derrière lui, plus embarrassé que jamais.

« On- On peut rentrer, c'est bon ?

- Quoi ? On vient juste de descendre ! »

Roxas ne discuta pas et regarda discrètement autour d'eux. Les gens marchaient sans faire attention à eux Axel avait eu raison de dire que ça passerait totalement inaperçu. Mais dans un sens, son amour-propre en avait pris un sacré coup…

Ils quittèrent tous deux les rues grises et bleues d'Illusiopolis pour arriver au seul endroit vert et ensoleillé de la ville : le parc. Roxas connaissait bien la ville, mais il s'étonnait à chaque fois de voir à quel point cet endroit contrastait avec le reste. C'était un grand parc avec des arbres de toutes sortes, et des chemins de graviers en faisaient le tour et se rejoignaient au centre, où se trouvait une fontaine entourée de banc. Quelques petits commerces s'y trouvaient également, proposant toute sorte de nourriture, et surtout des stands de glaces. Ça faisait bizarre, vu qu'ils étaient en hiver, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il faisait une chaleur plutôt étonnante pour un mois de… euh…

« On est quel jour, au fait ? Demanda le blond.

- Toi, ça se voit que t'es pas sorti depuis un bout de temps. On est le 14 décembre.

- …Déjà ? Ça fait combien de jours que je suis chez toi ?

- Douze.

- Tant que ça…

- Le temps passe vite quand on fout rien, hein ?

- La ferme ! »

Roxas commençait à se sentir un peu plus à l'aise, même avec ses vêtements embarrassants. Le fait que personne ne fasse vraiment attention à eux aidait un peu. Il mit la main dans ses faux cheveux, histoire de voir si la perruque était bien en place ça avait l'air d'aller.

« Ah, le voilà, dit soudain Axel. »

Roxas suivit son regard, et découvrit un petit stand de glaces à l'eau de mer. L'odeur sucrée et salée arriva rapidement jusqu'à ses narines tandis qu'ils s'en rapprochaient, et il huma avec délice.

« Patron, deux glaces à l'eau de mer, s'il vous plaît ! fit Axel alors que Roxas attendait derrière.

- C'est pour votre petite amie ? Demanda l'homme avec un sourire. »

Roxas ouvrit de grands yeux et son visage vira au rouge.

« Ouaip ! Répondit Axel d'une voix enjouée.

- _Note pour plus tard : tuer Axel. _Pensa Roxas. »

Axel revint avec les deux glaces et ils s'éloignèrent un peu.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de petite amie ? Demanda Roxas, à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre.

- T'énerve pas, c'était juste pour plaisanter…

- Ça n'a rien de drôle ! »

Il lui arracha la glace des mains et lui tourna le dos. Juste faite, comme ça, la glace avait un bien meilleur goût que celles du commerce, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il allait remercier Axel. Tout en suçant leur glace, les deux 'garçons' marchaient au hasard le long des sentiers, Roxas poussant nonchalamment des petits cailloux devant lui avec le bout de ses chaussures. Ils finirent par s'installer sur un banc en face de la fontaine. L'endroit était plutôt désert pour un après-midi ensoleillé, seuls quelques enfants jouaient avec les graviers et les adultes les surveillaient, assis sur les bancs, lisant ou discutant avec leurs amis. Roxas entendit un 'croc' et se tourna vers Axel, interloqué.

« Ah ! Axel, ça va pas de croquer dans la glace comme ça ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Tu vas te geler les dents, crétin !

- Ohhh ? Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, trésor ?

- B- Bien sûr que non ! Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- D'accord, d'accord, ne t'énerve pas. »

Un dernier 'croc' et Axel avait fini sa glace. Roxas le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, et prit le temps de terminer la sienne.

« On peut rentrer, maintenant ? demanda-t-il aussitôt. Ses vêtements sont vraiment ch… gênants – se rattrapa-t-il rapidement.

- Quoi, déjà ? »

Il hésita, mais devant le regard insistant de Roxas :

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. »

Ils se levèrent et commencèrent à prendre le chemin inverse de l'allée, Roxas marchant un peu plus vite qu'Axel. Puis soudain le blond stoppa net.

« Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le rouquin. »

Roxas resta immobile un instant sous le choc. Devant lui, un visage bien familier, celui d'un homme à la carrure massive, des lunettes noires sur ses yeux, chauve.

Rude.

Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu. Et en plus, il regardait vers lui ! L'avait-il reconnu ? Il fit quelques pas en avant.

Trouver une idée. Quelque chose. Vite.

Roxas ne prit pas plus le temps de réfléchir : il se tourna vivement vers Axel, alla placer ses deux mains sur sa nuque, se mit sur la pointe des pieds…

* * *

Rude toussota brièvement et se retourna. Il avait eu un doute un instant, il fallait dire que cette fille lui ressemblait beaucoup. Mais ça ne pouvait définitivement pas être lui – Roxas était bien trop fier, après tout, pour embrasser un garçon en public comme ça. Impossible.

* * *

Roxas jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui – apparemment le Turk avait disparu. Il sentit le nœud dans son estomac se dénouer petit à petit. Fort heureusement Rude était un idiot. Il enleva ses mains que la nuque d'Axel et les posa sur sa poitrine dans le but de le repousser – c'est qu'il ne s'était pas gêné pour en profiter, le bougre. Le plus grand opposa un peu de résistance, mais finit par céder. Roxas lui jeta un regard de dégoût et Axel contre-attaqua avec un sourire moqueur le blond finit par lui tourner le dos, énervé et honteux. Dans un sens, il n'était pas vraiment étonné de la réaction de Rude : le Roxas d'avant n'aurait jamais fait ça, plutôt se laisser repérer. Il se demanda un instant ce qui avait bien pu changer en quelques jours… Sa volonté de vivre était-elle si forte que ça ? Il ne l'avait sans doute jamais remarqué avant ce jour…

Le regard de Roxas croisa celui d'un jeune couple assis sur un banc les deux les regardaient, amusés, et le blond eut une soudaine envie de se jeter sur eux et de les frapper à mort.

« Je… Je rentre ! dit Roxas. »

Et il marcha le plus rapidement possible, sans se retourner une seule seconde pour voir l'expression du visage d'Axel, bien qu'il la devinait facilement. Son sourire moqueur lui brûlait le dos…

Une fois rentré, Axel avait bien compris à la vue du regard atrocement noir de Roxas qu'au premier mot qu'il prononcerait, il signerait son arrêt de mort. Il resta donc silencieux, et regarda avec amusement le visage rouge de honte du blond tandis qu'il filait dans la chambre, probablement pour se changer. Evidemment, il n'était pas si bête : il avait bien compris que Roxas n'avait pas fait ça sans raison. Il avait sûrement reconnu un de ses poursuivants, bien qu'Axel n'avait pas pu deviner de qui il s'agissait parmi tous les gens présents. Mais même en sachant ça, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en profiter – l'occasion ne se présentait pas si souvent, après tout ! Il posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres en souriant.

« C'est pas bien, mon petit Roxas, chuchota-t-il dans le vide. Si tu continues à faire des choses comme ça, je vais vraiment finir par tomber amoureux de toi. »

Il rit un moment, et partit rejoindre le blond.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, alors qu'il se rendait à la pizzeria, Axel s'arrêta à quelques mètres du restaurant. Une fille, plutôt jeune et avec de beaux cheveux roux et bouclés, discutait avec Angeal. Le patron semblait assez énervé de la voir, mais Axel se dit qu'il devait juste être de mauvaise humeur. D'ailleurs, qui pourrait être énervé en parlant à une aussi jolie fille ? Il allait avancer mais justement la fille repartait. En le voyant, elle se dirigea vers lui.

« Bonjour, vous travaillez ici ? Demanda-t-elle, souriante.

- Euh, ouais. J'peux vous aider ?

- Hm… Peut-être. En fait, je recherche quelqu'un – mon petit frère. Il a disparu il y a quelques jours, il a presque dix-huit ans mais je me fais quand même du souci pour lui…

- Disparu ? Vous pensez qu'il s'est fait enlever ?

- Je pense plutôt à une fugue, ce ne serait pas la première fois… Il aime beaucoup la pizza, alors j'ai pensé que peut-être vous l'aviez déjà eu pour client ?

- C'est possible oui. Vous avez une photo ?

- Oui, une minute ! Fit-elle en cherchant dans son sac. J'ai demandé à votre patron, mais il n'a pas été très… coopératif.

- Ah, ce vieux… Bah faites pas attention. De toute façon c'est moi qui fais les livraisons, alors…

- La voilà. »

Elle lui remit la photo, pliée en quatre.

« Je vous en serai très reconnaissante si vous pouviez m'aider… Il part souvent sans m'avertir, mais jamais aussi longtemps… ça fait déjà deux semaines.

- …Jamais vu, désolé.

- Vraiment ? Vous en êtes bien sûr ? Cette photo date d'il y a deux ans, alors peut-être… ?

- Hm… Non, vraiment, ça ne me dit rien. Mais vous pouvez me laisser votre numéro de portable ? Si jamais je le vois, je vous appelle, ok ?

- Ce serait vraiment très aimable de votre part ! Le voilà.

- De rien… Bon, je dois aller travailler là, donc…

- Oui, désolée de vous avoir pris de votre temps. Merci encore, euh…

- Axel, répondit-il avec un sourire. Et vous ? »

Elle lui sourit également.

« Cissnei. »

La rousse partit, tandis qu'Axel rentrait dans la pizzeria. Il jeta un coup d'œil au papier ou le numéro de la jeune fille était inscrit.

« Ah, Axel, t'as parlé à cette fille ? Demanda Zack, comme à son habitude les mains pleines de farine. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais le patron avait l'air plutôt énervé de la voir. Il ne veut rien me dire, par contre.

- J'en sais rien, répondit-il. »

Il froissa le papier dans sa main et le jeta à la poubelle. Il n'avait aucune intention de rappeler cette Cissnei, à vrai dire il espérait même ne plus jamais la revoir. Son petit frère ? Tu parles. Elle aurait au moins pu trouver un mensonge plus plausible.

Parce qu'elle et Roxas ne se ressemblaient pas du tout.

* * *

« Roxas, je t'ai ramené une pizza, fit Axel en rentrant. Dépêche-toi elle sera pas chaude éternellement. »

Le blond entra en baillant. Axel se demanda s'il était en train de dormir. Il n'était pourtant que sept heures…

« Bah, les chats dorment tout le temps… Se dit-il tout haut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Demanda Roxas d'une voix endormie en secouant la boite à pizza.

- Rien, rien. »

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, regarda le plafond.

« Hey, Roxas…

- Quoi ? Répondit-il d'une voix énervée (règle n°1 : ne pas déranger un animal qui mange).

- Est-ce que tu… Hm… Non, laisse tomber.

- Quoi ? Allez, dit ! (règle n°2 : ne pas déranger un animal qui mange pour rien)

- Tu connais une fille qui s'appelle Cissnei ? »

Il attendit une réponse, mais comme elle ne venait pas il baissa la tête jusqu'au blond. Il s'était arrêté de manger et le regardait comme s'il allait l'étrangler.

« Vu ta réaction je dirai que oui.

- Comment tu la connais ?

- Je l'ai rencontrée au boulot. Apparemment elle cherchait son petit frère… Un mignon petit blond aux yeux bleus. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Tu lui as dit quoi ? S'écria-t-il en se relevant d'un bond.

- Hey calme-toi. Je lui ai rien dit. »

Roxas se rassit sur sa chaise (on va dire qu'il y avait une chaise, ben oui il va pas s'asseoir par terre le pauvre).

« Elle mentait. Je n'ai pas de sœur.

- Je sais.

- Ah. »

Il resta sans rien dire quelques secondes. Cissnei… Alors comme ça cette fille était en ville. Et pour lui apparemment. Elle avait sûrement écourté ses vacances aux Îles du Destin… et ça voulait dire que les Turks tenaient _vraiment_ à le retrouver. Quelle merde… Reno et Rude, ça passait, ils étaient tellement bêtes qu'ils pourraient l'avoir en face sans le voir – ça avait été le cas pour le deuxième, d'ailleurs. Elena était encore en formation, elle aurait été facile à avoir, quant à Tseng il était souvent occupé ailleurs. Mais si en plus Cissnei se ramenait, là ça devenait périlleux. Plus question à présent de sortir de là, même déguisé : il avait tout intérêt à bien rester cloîtré chez Axel. Tiens, d'ailleurs, il…

« Comment ça, tu sais ? S'écria-t-il soudain.

- Pardon ?

- Quand j'ai dit que je n'avais pas de sœur, tu as répondu 'je sais' !

- Hein ? Ben tu me l'as déjà dit.

- Je suis sûr que non.

- Bon eh bien… je sais pas, j'ai du confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? »

Il avait raison, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se mettait en colère comme ça ? Axel n'était qu'un crétin, il ne pouvait pas savoir… pour les Turks, pour la Shinra… et pour lui.

« Elle est bonne ?

- Quoi ?

- La pizza. Elle est bonne ?

- …C'est froid. »

* * *

Roxas se réveilla en sursaut. Il faisait nuit noire et son visage était trempé de sueur. Un cauchemar… encore. Il se redressa sur son lit et inspira profondément, tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

_Un souffle._

Roxas se figea.

« Axel ? Demanda-t-il. »

Pas de réponse. Juste cette respiration, lente, profonde, angoissante, _familière_.

Le blond resta immobile. Il y avait quelque chose, là, en face de lui. Debout. Et ce _quelque chose_ le regardait, mais il n'arrivait pas à discerner la moindre forme dans le noir. Il ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus, n'entendant que cette respiration et les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient. Il recula lentement sa main, chercha à côté de lui l'interrupteur, tâtonna silencieusement le matelas, mais s'arrêta.

_Il y avait quelque chose à côté de lui._

Roxas plaqua de toutes ses forces sa main sur l'interrupteur.

Du sang,

du sang partout,

deux cadavres allongés à côté de lui,

morts,

morts,

ses deux parents,

tellement de sang,

un sourire,

le feu,

les plumes noires,

ses yeux brillants,

il le regarde,

il va le tuer,

_il va le tuer !  
_

« AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

La lumière frappa Roxas et il se retint de cligner des yeux sous le choc, Axel en face de lui venait d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur.

Un rêve. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve, un rêve, un rêve.

Roxas ne se préoccupa pas de renverser toutes les couvertures au passage il courut hors du lit et s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à Axel.

Qui le serra à son tour, retenant son petit corps tremblant qui tomberait probablement s'il ne le retenait pas, et il posa sa main sur les cheveux du blond pour appuyer sa tête contre sa poitrine.

« Je suis là. »

Il le serra un peu plus, répétant à nouveau les mêmes mots, encore et encore. Roxas ne réagissait pas, il n'avait probablement pas non plus la force de pleurer. Il ne dit rien, ne bougeait pas. Il se contentait de le serrer de toutes ses forces.

* * *

A suivre.

* * *

Nda : Dure, la fin…

Vraiment, vraiment désolée pour tout ce retard. J'imagine que vous avez un peu oublié le début de la fic maintenant… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette fic. Même si je met beaucoup de temps, les prochains chapitres seront écrits !

Désolée si ce chapitre est moins marrant que les précédents, je suis obligée d'être sérieuse de temps en temps pour le bien de l'histoire. D'ailleurs, j'imagine que la plupart ont compris pas mal de chose avec juste ce dernier paragraphe, mais je vous réserve encore des surprises, croyez-moi ! Pour l'instant, Axel et Roxas peuvent continuer leur petite vie au calme.

Breeef, je voulais aussi vous dire que je continue de lire vos reviews, j'en reçois de temps en temps et à chaque fois j'ai un pincement au cœur quand les gens me disent « vite la suite ! ». J'essaierai de pas trop tarder… x)

Sinon, que dire… ah, je me rend compte en jetant un coup d'œil que je n'ai pas tellement utilisé le terme 'blondinet' dans ce chapitre. Je me rattraperai la prochaine fois ! (osef)

Allez, à plus ! :D

Roxas : C'était minable, comme come-back.

Axel : Tout le monde t'a oubliée, tu sais ?

Moi : Ugh… La ferme ! Tant que j'ai encore un lecteur, je continue ! x(


	6. Chapter 6

My Sweet Dangerous Cat

Chapitre 06

* * *

« Tu en es sûr ? demanda Tseng, qui n'avait pas du tout l'air de prendre la chose à la légère. Tu ne pourras plus reculer, ce n'est pas une décision que l'on peut prendre sur un coup de tête.

- J'ai un objectif à atteindre. Tout le reste ne compte pas. »

Le Turk n'insista pas plus – le regard du garçon suffisait à comprendre qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Derrière lui, Reno prit la parole pour la première fois depuis que le garçon était entré.

« Gamin, ne pense pas qu'une fois que tu auras fait ce que tu as à faire, on va te laisser repartir bien tranquillement.

- On ne quitte pas les Turks, ajouta Rude. »

Le garçon ne répondit pas pendant un instant. Il finit cependant par lever la tête vers les deux hommes.

« Je n'ai plus d'endroit où rentrer, de toute façon. »

L'homme aux cheveux rouges le fixa un instant.

« C'est quoi ton nom, déjà ?

- Roxas.

- Ok, Roxas. À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu fais partie des Turks. »

Lui et Roxas se fixèrent sans rien dire, puis Elena frappa l'arrière de la tête de Reno :

« Ne décide pas ça tout seul, crétin !

- Aaah, Elena… tu as gâché l'ambiance, là… »

.oOo.

Quand Axel se réveilla il était allongé sur son lit. Il avait fini par dormir avec Roxas la nuit dernière, enfin si on peut vraiment parler de dormir. En réalité, Roxas était resté allongé dans ses bras sans bouger pendant environ deux heures avant de finalement fermer les yeux. Mais à présent, Axel était tout seul, et une odeur de pain grillé et de café flottait dans l'air. Le rouquin se leva et marcha jusqu'au salon, où Roxas se trouvait, assis devant le bar de la cuisine, fixant sa tasse. Elle n'avait pourtant pas grand-chose d'intéressant.

« Tu t'es trouvé une passion pour la vaisselle ? »

Roxas le regarda sans comprendre, et lorsqu'il se retourna vers sa tasse, il sembla réaliser. Il se surprit même à esquisser un petit sourire, ce qui surprit grandement Axel. Mais Roxas était heureux que l'incident de la veille n'ait pas changé le comportement du rouquin – s'il l'avait plaint et regardé avec la moindre petite once de pitié, il ne l'aurait sûrement pas pardonné.

« Très marrant, Axel.

- Je savais pas que tu aimais le café. Je pensais que tu étais plus, je sais pas, chocolat chaud ?

- Est-ce que ça insinuerait que je suis qu'un gamin ? demanda Roxas en fronçant les sourcils.

- Plus ou moins. »

Roxas sembla résister très fort pour ne pas laisser sa colère exploser.

« Ahem, et bien… Je n'aime pas spécialement ça, mais c'est assez bien pour rester éveillé.

- Ah, j'en étais sûr que tu préférais le chocolat chaud.

- C'est… ! C'est juste, mais ça ne veut rien dire ! S'énerva-t-il. »

Axel rit un moment et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, son regard toujours tourné vers le blondinet.

« Sinon, continua le plus grand, tu n'as pas envie de me raconter ton rêve d'hier ? Enfin, plutôt ton cauchemar.

- …Pas vraiment, non.

- Je suis sûr que tu te sentirais mieux après, pourtant.

- Je ne pense pas, non.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

- Bon, laisse-moi avec ça, un peu ! »

Cette dernière phrase prononcée sur un ton un peu trop violent mit un terme à la discussion. Roxas, après avoir vidé le contenu de sa tasse, se dirigea ensuite sans un mot vers la chambre, suivi d'Axel, et ils s'installèrent tous deux devant la télévision. À nouveau, un clip de Yuna passait, le même que celui que Roxas avait méchamment abrégé la dernière fois.

« Ahh, Yuna ! Vraiment, cette fille est superbe ! fit Axel avec enthousiasme.

- Je croyais que tu étais gay.

- Hé, je l'ai pas toujours été, d'abord. Je sortais avec une fille, avant. Elle était même 1000 fois plus belle que Yuna ! fit-il avec une fierté non contenue.

- Laisse-moi deviner, elle t'a plaqué quand elle a compris que tu n'étais qu'un naze, c'est ça ? Ou alors elle est sortie avec toi juste parce qu'elle avait pitié de toi, mais tu la saoulait trop alors elle t'a plaqué.

- Pourquoi ce serait forcément elle qui m'a plaqué ? X'D »

Axel soupira et ferma ses yeux un instant, se laissant entraîner par la musique. _Un millier de mots qui n'ont jamais été prononcés, je te les envoie, si loin que tu sois, portés par des ailes d'argent…_

« Elle est morte, en fait. »

Roxas ne comprit pas les mots immédiatement. Il se tourna vers Axel, la bouche entrouverte sous le coup de la surprise. _Un millier de mots qui n'ont jamais été prononcés… La la la la…_

C'était le moment où il devait dire quelque chose, non ? 'Désolé, je savais pas…', c'était la moindre des choses ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa bouche ? Etait-il vraiment si insensible… ?

Axel, soudain, se laissa légèrement tomber sur l'épaule de Roxas pour le bousculer un peu.

« Hey, te fais pas de mouron pour ça, ça fait longtemps tu sais ? dit-il en riant. À quoi ça me servirait de pleurer là-dessus maintenant, on a passé de bons moments ensemble, c'est suffisant… »

Ces mots enlevèrent un peu de culpabilité à Roxas cependant il se posait toujours une question. Il n'osait pas la formuler, cependant. Mais Axel lui évita cette peine, il parla, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

« Elle était journaliste, comme moi. Mais elle s'était attaqué à plus fort qu'elle, faut croire. Elle enquêtait sur la Shinra. Tu te souviens de l'attaque du groupe anti-Shinra qui avait fait du bruit, il y a quatre ans ? Ils avaient fait sauté tout un hangar où la Shinra cachait des armes… C'est là, qu'on a retrouvé son corps. »

Axel fit une courte pause. Roxas ne trouvait toujours rien à dire, et écoutait donc silencieusement.

« La police a rapidement classé l'affaire et accusé les terroristes. Mais c'est des conneries. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle se serait trouvée exactement dans ce hangar, parmi la centaine qu'a la Shinra, et exactement à ce moment-là ?

- Tu veux dire que… c'est la Shinra, qui… ? Demanda enfin Roxas.

- Je n'ai pas de preuves, mais c'est sûr. Parce que justement, ce jour-là, elle avait un rendez-vous avec une source anonyme qui devait lui révéler quelque chose de gros sur la Shinra. Et comme par hasard, juste après avoir découvert leur grand secret, elle est retrouvée morte…

- Mais tu n'as rien dit à la police ? S'exclama Roxas.

- Et de quel côté tu penses qu'elle est, la police ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ne sois pas si naïf, Roxas. La Shinra contrôle tout. Il n'y a jamais eu de justice dans cette ville. »

Roxas en resta muet. Il se sentait comme un enfant qui avait toujours vécu dans un rêve, et qui découvrait aujourd'hui que le monde n'était pas aussi beau qu'il ne le pensait. Mais une partie de lui ne pouvait pas croire Axel. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas s'imaginer que ce qu'il avait toujours pris pour la justice n'était qu'une utopie. Mais pourquoi alors les paroles d'Axel résonnaient-elles si fort en lui, retentissaient encore et encore dans sa tête ?

Il ne voulait pas y penser pour l'instant. Il ne fallait pas qu'il doute… Pas maintenant. Il avait un objectif à atteindre, il devait, il devait…

« Boooon, tu as découvert mon grand secret, commença Axel avec malice, maintenant c'est ton tour, Rox' !

- Il sort d'où, ce nouveau surnom ?

- Ne change pas de sujet, blondinet ! Allez, parle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Comme tu veux, mais il faut que ça soit quelque chose de bien secret, sinon ce n'est pas juste. »

Roxas réfléchit un instant. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre, mais il se sentirait coupable de ne rien dire après qu'Axel lui ait raconté un passage aussi tragique de sa vie. Il se demanda s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qu'il pourrait lui révéler qui n'impliquerait ni les Turks, ni Séphiroth. Il sourit ironiquement lorsqu'il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre dans sa vie à présent… Axel, de son côté, commençait à s'impatienter.

« Si tu ne trouves rien à dire… Commença-t-il.

- Euh, hm… Un- Un jour, quand j'étais petit, je me suis perdu à la plage. J'avais beau courir dans tous les sens, je ne voyais personne, et il commençait à faire nuit. J'étais vraiment paniqué, et j'ai finit par m'asseoir dans le sable et j'ai dû pleurer pendant des heures. Mais finalement, mon père m'a retrouvé… Je n'ai jamais compris comment il avait fait, mais il a su trouver où j'étais, et pour me récompenser d'avoir été courageux il m'a acheté une glace à l'eau de mer. C'était la première fois que j'en goûtais une, et au début je ne voulais pas y toucher parce que je croyais qu'il y avait vraiment de l'eau de mer dedans – il a fallu au moins une demi-heure à mes parents pour me convaincre que c'était faux, mais quand j'ai bien voulu y goûter, elle était déjà presque toute fondue et je me suis remis à pleurer… Voilà. »

Axel resta silencieux un moment.

« Qu- Quoi ? Demanda Roxas.

- Je vois pas en quoi c'est un grand secret. »

Le blond prit un air légèrement paniqué et regarda autour de lui nerveusement.

« M- Mais c'est tout ce que je peux te dire ! Et puis, j'ai jamais parlé à personne de mes parents, alors tu devrais être content ! Fit-il, à moitié convaincu lui-même de ses paroles.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Axel, moitié surpris moitié incrédule.

- Ben… Ben oui, quoi. Mes parents sont morts il y a deux ans, et je n'ai jamais rien à dit à personne les concernant. »

Il semblait un peu vexé que le rouquin ne le croie pas. Et aussi, en quelques sortes, un peu heureux. Comme s'il avait toujours eu inconsciemment envie d'en discuter avec quelqu'un.

« Je vois. Merci de me faire cet honneur, alors, dit Axel en souriant.

- La ferme… idiot… »

Roxas le poussa doucement – enfin doucement, c'était vite dit, car Axel manqua quand même de tomber du lit.

« Vous parlez de quoi ? Demanda Sora.

- De choses qui ne te concernent p- AAAAAAAH ! »

Cette fois, Axel tomba réellement du lit.

« SORA ! Ne débarque pas chez les gens sans prévenir ! Cria-t-il. »

Roxas regardait l'intrus avec des yeux ronds. Sora se tenait tranquillement debout, et tenait dans une main un pot de nouilles instantanées, dans l'autre des baguettes. Roxas se demanda s'il les avait piqués à Axel.

« Mais je t'ai dit que je viendrais. C'était dans le message du Mog que vous avez détruit.

- On ne l'a pas détruit ! Cria Roxas. Il a explosé tout seul, et on a dû tout nettoyer après !

- Le résultat est le même, allez, excuse-toi. »

Et en disant ça, il tendit un robot-Mog juste devant le nez de Roxas.

« Kupo ? fit le robot.

- Vous avez de la chance que j'ai installé un système pour qu'il me transmette ses données et sa mémoire avant de s'autodétruire. Grâce à ça j'ai pu le sauver.

- Bonjour, ça faisait longtemps, kupo, fit le robot.

- Vous avez vu, il parle bien mieux qu'avant, hein ?

- On s'en fiche, Sora, dit Axel.

- Pas question que je fasse mes excuses à ce truc, éloigne-le de ma tête ! S'écria Roxas, avec un peu de retard (nda : Je peux pas faire parler tout le monde en même temps !).

- Kupo… Robot-Mog vexé…

- Ah, tu le fais pleurer, dit Sora.

- Comme si ce truc pouvait pleurer !

- Bien sûr qu'il peut. Regarde ses yeux. »

Roxas regarda attentivement, et effectivement, un petite goutte noire s'était affichée sous l'œil en croix du robot.

« Euh… Ouais, si tu veux, dit Roxas, sceptique.

- Au fait, j'ai modifié le système d'autodestruction pour qu'il n'explose pas si c'est une personne qu'il connaît qui le touche, donc vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter.

- T'aurais pas pu le faire directement ? Demanda Axel.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un d'assez bête pour toucher à son pompon malgré mes instructions…

- LA FERME ! Cria Roxas. »

Il se leva sur le lit, un poing tendu, l'air de dire 'Amène-toi si tu l'oses !'. Sora le regarda un instant, inexpressif, puis se tourna vers Axel.

« J'ai déjà branché mes ordinateurs, mais je n'ai pas pu tout amener.

- Tu as trouvé assez de prises ?

- Oui.  
- Ne m'ignorez pas ! Cria Roxas.

- Par contre je ne sais pas où tu pourrais dormir, vu que maintenant Roxas est là…

- Je prendrai juste un futon, tu en as dans le placard du haut, non ?

- Ah, c'est vrai. Je te le sortirai tout à l'heure.

- Hééé ! NE M'IGNOREZ PAS ! »

.oOo.

Au même moment, quelques kilomètres plus loin…

« ATCHOOUM ! »

L'infirmière s'empressa de tendre un mouchoir à son supérieur avant qu'il n'ait à lui réclamer brutalement.

« Hahaha, quelqu'un doit être en train de parler de moi, se dit Riku. »

Eh non Riku, malheureusement tous tes amis t'avaient à ce moment complètement oublié…

.oOo.

Mais revenons à ce qui nous intéresse.

Roxas, revenant au salon, découvrit quatre ordinateurs dont trois portables branchés les uns à côté des autres et posés par terre au milieu d'un océan de câbles.

« Attends, tu vas pas me dire que t'as vraiment besoin de tout ça ? demanda t'il, un sourcil haussé.

- Tu plaisantes ? Demanda Sora. »

Face à l'absence de réponse de Roxas, le brun soupira.

« Laisse tomber, un amateur comme toi ne pourrait pas comprendre.

- Tu me cherches, là ?

- Evidemment que non. »

Roxas ne batailla pas et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, les bras croisés.

« Tu as quelque chose de prévu pour avoir amené autant de matos ? Demanda Axel.

- Juste une petite visite innocente sur le site de la Shinra…

- Ah, si c'est juste… Attends tu te fous de moi ? L'an dernier t'as failli me ramener tous les flics du quartier chez moi avec tes histoires !

- Quoiii ? S'écria Roxas. Tu veux dire que c'est toi ce pirate Internet qui a bousillé la moitié des ordinateurs de la Shinra et qui a été recherché pendant six mois dans tout le pays ?

- Ils ont abandonné quand ils ont pris conscience de mon génie, fit le brun avec une once de fierté dans la voix. »

Roxas en resta bouche bée. Lui-même avait été envoyé plusieurs fois à la recherche de ce pirate, recherches infructueuses évidemment car à chaque fois le signal capté par les scientifiques de la Shinra disparaissait pour s'afficher à l'autre bout du pays. D'après Reno, toutes les données récentes sur l'armement avaient disparues, ainsi que certains fichiers confidentiels du département scientifique, et mêmes les ordinateurs des Turks n'avaient pas étés épargnés. Pas étonnant que Sora en sache autant sur la Shinra…

« Et forcément, c'est _toujours_ chez moi que tu viens faire tes magouilles ! Continua le rouquin.

- Bien sûr, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on vienne fouiller chez moi.

- Ah ben c'est beau l'amitié !

- C'est bon, c'est juste une petite visite je te dis. J'aimerais juste en savoir plus sur cette histoire de pièce secrète dans la Tour Shinra.

- Cette rumeur d'AVALANCHE dont tu nous as parlé dans cette lettre qui a failli nous tuer ?

- Oui.

- C'est stupide, les coupa Roxas, s'il y avait une pièce secrète on le saurait.

- Tu vois Roxas, fit Axel en passant son bras autour de sa nuque, c'est là tout le sens du mot 'secret'.

- C'est bon, me prends pas pour un débile ! Répondit le blond en repoussant violement son bras.

- À part ça, Sora, laisse tomber cette rumeur. Je veux pas avoir plus d'ennuis.

- Alors quoi ? Tu comptes laisser tomber ? »

Le silence se fit. Roxas regarda ses deux interlocuteurs l'un après l'autre. Il avait l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose.

« Je sais pas, répondit finalement Axel. Ce serait peut-être le moment de tourner la page…

- De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Roxas qui n'aimait pas être exclu de la conversation.

- Alors tu te fiches de savoir qui l'a tuée ? Poursuivit Sora, l'air grave. Et surtout pour quelle raison ? Tu veux…

- J'ai pas dit ça ! L'interrompit Axel. Mais je…

- Hé, Axel ! Fit Roxas en lui secouant le bras. Vous parlez de quoi ? »

Les deux plus grands se tournèrent vers lui ils avaient l'air d'avoir oublié sa présence et Roxas n'aimait pas du tout cette sensation. Mais soudain, le blond porta son regard sur un objet qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'ici : un cadre avec une photo dedans posée à côté d'un des ordinateurs et appartenant probablement à Sora. Dessus, quatre adolescents, des lycéens du même âge que lui qu'il identifia rapidement comme Axel, Sora, Riku, et au milieu d'eux trois une fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui affichait un sourire radieux.

« C'est elle, ta copine que tu m'as dit qu'elle était morte ? »

Sans se soucier de la syntaxe un peu douteuse de la phrase du blond, Axel hocha silencieusement la tête.

« Elle avait découvert quelque chose, fit Sora. Et pour ça… juste pour ça, elle a été tuée par la Shinra. Pour en arriver jusque là, ça devait être quelque chose de très compromettant pour eux. Mais Linoa n'avait rien fait de mal ! Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était découvrir la vérité, elle ne méritait sûrement pas de mourir ! »

Roxas regarda le brun avec étonnement. Jusqu'ici, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Sora en colère – ou plutôt c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait avec une expression quelconque sur le visage. Axel reprit la parole :

« Linoa enquêtait sur le département scientifique, mais aussi sur le SOLDAT. Elle cherchait surtout à connaître la vérité sur l'incident avec Séphiroth, ce qui avait pu le pousser à détruire une bonne partie de la Tour Shinra et à quitter le SOLDAT.

- Elle avait trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda Roxas.

- Pas grand-chose, la plupart des dossiers sur cette période ont été soi-disant brûlés en même temps que la tour, continua Sora. Mais une semaine avant de mourir, elle…

.oOo.

_« Tu peux au moins me donner un indice ? Implora Axel._

_- Non, non et non, le coupa Linoa en lui donnant une pichenette sur le front. _

_- C'était pas la peine de nous dire que tu avais trouvé quelque chose dans ce cas, maintenant on a envie de savoir, dit Sora._

_- Si je vous dit tout maintenant, fit la brune, toi (elle pointa Axel du doigt) tu vas t'empresser de publier un article qui nous attirera plein d'ennuis, surtout si je me suis plantée, et… toi (son doigts avança jusqu'à Sora) tu vas tout balancer sur le Web et le résultat sera le même !_

_- Allez, Lin', je dirai rien tu peux bien m'en parler ! Fit Axel en saisissant la jeune femme par la taille pour poser sa tête sur son épaule. S'il te plaît… ajouta t'il sur un ton de supplication. _

_- Oh, bon, d'accord. J'ai rendez-vous mardi avec ma source pour qu'elle me donne le reste des informations. Après ça, je vous dis tout, mais après ça seulement ! Compris ?_

_- Oui madame ! Fit Axel en la lâchant. »_

.oOo.

« Malheureusement comme tu peux t'en douter, on n'aura jamais eu ces informations… termina Sora.

- D'accord, mais rien ne vous dit que c'est la faute de la Shinra, dit Roxas. Qui sait, c'est peut-être Séphiroth… après tout ça ne serait qu'un meurtre de plus pour lui… »

Il y avait une once de colère dans sa voix, mais Axel jugea inutile de le relever.

« Après les avoir quittés et détruit leur tour, je pense qu'il aurait été plutôt heureux de voir la Shinra en mauvaise posture.

- À vous entendre on croirait que c'est lui le gentil de l'histoire, et la Shinra la méchante ! La Shinra ne tue pas des innocents ! Elle ne brûle pas des quartiers entiers sans raisons ! C'est vrai qu'elle n'est peut-être pas irréprochable, mais elle existe pour aider les gens ! »

Les deux autres ne répondirent rien pour ne pas avoir à le contredire.

« De toute façon, si elle n'a rien fait de mal, on ne trouvera rien sur leur banque de données. Bon c'est pas tout mais j'en ai pour la journée alors je ferais mieux de m'y mettre maintenant…

- Ok, je vais préparer à manger, dit Axel en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- N'espère pas trouver quoi que ce soit sur ta pièce secrète inexistante, fit Roxas en croisant de nouveau les bras.

- On verra bien, fit Sora sans sous-entendus apparents. »

La journée se passa tranquillement, Sora ne quittait ses ordinateurs que lorsqu'il était obligé, et ce n'était jamais pour très longtemps. Enfin, la soirée commençait tout juste lorsque le brun frappa le sol de son poing soudainement.

« C'est quoi ça, ils me provoquent ?

- Quoi encore ? Demanda Axel.

- Ils ont installé une nouvelle protection ! Je venais juste de pénétrer la première… Peu importe, j'ai perdu assez de temps avec ça. Prends ça, sale Shinra !

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter d'insulter la… commença Roxas.

- Oups.

- Quoi ? Fit Axel, légèrement paniqué.

- Mauvais, je vais me faire expulser.

- Ne prends pas de risques, dégage ! Cria presque Axel.

- Trop tard, je sais pas ce qu'ils ont mis dans leur ordinateur, mais c'est puissant… »

Ses doigts accélérèrent leur mouvement sur le clavier, changeant rapidement d'ordinateur par moments.

« Comment ça puissant ? Demanda Roxas.

- Pour simplifier, si on était dans un jeu, ce serait un boss secret de niveau 1000 qui serait apparu par erreur au premier niveau.

- Je n'ai toujours pas compris…

- Sora, je te préviens que si la police débarque… !

- Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Le brun se redressa d'un bond et cliqua avec une rapidité exemplaire sur sa souris.

« C'est… ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car soudainement l'écran du premier ordinateur devint immédiatement bleu. Sora failli pousser un cri et se tourna soudain vers une autre machine sur laquelle il tapota comme un fou sur le clavier. Un autre ordinateur s'éteignit, puis un autre, et soudain Sora débrancha son ordinateur portable et le leva en l'air, comme pour le protéger des trois autres. Il avait le souffle coupé et était en sueur.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'écria Axel.

- Il m'a bousillé mes ordis… Heureusement j'ai pu me sauver à temps avant qu'il ne détecte d'où je l'attaquais, mais… Ce truc c'est incroyable ! Je n'ai jamais vu une protection aussi élevée ! On aurait dit un méga-robot tueur qui attaquait mes bébés les uns après les autres ! »

Roxas ne comprenait rien à ce que l'autre disais, et s'étonnait de trouver autant d'excitation dans sa voix. Deux émotions, différentes en plus, dans la même journée sur le visage de Sora, c'était vraiment un choc de taille. Alors ce type était bien humain, après tout…

« Ouais bon… Et ? Tu as trouvé quoi ?

- Ah, pour ça… Pas grand-chose en fait. Il a tout autodétruit quelques secondes après que j'ai eu accès aux dossiers. Je peux toujours rêver pour y retourner…

- Tout ça pour rien, quoi, dit Axel en se laissant tomber aux côtés de Roxas sur le canapé.

- Pas pour rien, maintenant je suis presque sûr à 100% qu'il y a ou qu'il y avait bien une pièce secrète dans la Tour Shinra. J'ai aussi vu un nom, Xéhanort, mais c'est tout…

- …En bref, tout ça pour rien, répéta Axel.

- Félicitations, fit Roxas avec une ironie poussée au maximum, tu viens de découvrir le grand secret de la Shinra : un entrepôt secret où le très dangereux professeur Xéhanort élevait des hamsters surpuissants !

- Arrête, on a compris que t'aimais ta Shinra adorée, pas la peine d'en rajouter… dit Axel. »

Sora, lui, resta silencieux mais fixait curieusement le blond.

« Quoi ? Demanda Roxas.

- _Professeur _Xéhanort ?

- Ben, c'était forcément un professeur, non ? Répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules. »

C'est vrai, quoi, il avait quoi à prendre ça aussi sérieusement ? Et puis, 'Xéhanort', 'Professeur', ça semblait aller bien ensemble, non ? Ce n'était rien de plus que…

Rien de plus que…

« C'est qu'un nom, non ?… on ne peut pas dire…

_Professeur ?_

…que la Shinra est pourrie juste…

…_Pr… Xéhanort…_

- Roxas ?

_le… term… bient… _

- …Je ne comprends pas… Je…

_R… as… Rox…as… et…_

- ROXAS ! »

.oOo.

Roxas ouvrit un instant les yeux et tomba sur un noir total. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il faisait nuit, et se redressa pour s'asseoir.

« C'est bon, t'es réveillé ? Demanda une voix à côté de lui.

- Axel ? Devina Roxas à moitié endormi. Où est Sora ?

- Il est parti y'a quelques heures, il a dit qu'il allait réparer ses ordinateurs et qu'il repasserait à l'occasion.

- Parti ? Depuis quand je dors ? …Non, attends, pourquoi je dors ?

- T'es tombé dans les pommes d'un seul coup ! Tu nous as foutu une de ces trouilles !

- Hein de quoi ?

- Roxas, tu t'es évanoui.

- Oh… ah bon ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu veux que j'appelle Riku ?

- Je vais bien, dit Roxas en sortant du lit. »

Il marcha jusqu'au salon qui était déjà allumé et s'assit sur une chaise en prenant son visage dans ses mains pour secouer doucement sa tête afin de se réveiller. Une fois en pleine possession de ses moyens, il reprit :

« Tu dis que je me suis évanoui ? Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est bien ce que j'aimerais savoir… Juste avant tu parlais de la Shinra, et d'un coup tu as mis ta main sur ta tête et… Paf !

- Je m'en rappelle pas.

- T'étais sûrement fatigué, t'as pas fait ta sieste aujourd'hui à cause de Sora.

- Je suis pas un bébé, j'ai pas besoin de faire de sieste ! S'énerva le blondinet.

- Ok, ok. Bon, tu veux manger quelque chose du coup ? Je te réchauffe une pizza ?

- Ouais, vas-y. »

Roxas parcourut la pièce des yeux en attendant.

« Pourquoi la télé est au salon ? Demanda t'il.

- Sora voulait voir un truc et on voulait pas te réveiller. »

Roxas prit la télécommande et alluma la télévision pour tomber sur un film qui n'avait pas l'air très intéressant. Il le laissa quand même, juste pour s'occuper pendant qu'Axel faisait tourner le micro-ondes.

« Tu crois pas que ça pourrait être à cause de tes rêves que tu t'es évanoui ? Tu devrais peut-être voir un psy.

- Même si c'était ça, j'irai pas voir un psy.

- Ouais, mais bon… C'est quand même grave, là.

- _Je sais, moi aussi j'en ai marre_, pensa Roxas. _Mais ce sera bientôt fini. Bientôt, j'aurai enfin… »_

Un bruit soudain l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Il chercha d'où provenait ce tintement, et réalisa que ça venait de la télévision. Un message s'était soudain affiché en haut de l'écran et défilait lentement.

_Flash Spécial :_

_Deux corps viennent d'être découverts dans le petit village de Nibelheim, d'après les forces de police il s'agirait très probablement de victimes du meurtrier toujours recherché Séphiroth. L'identité des victimes devrait bientôt être dévoilée, nous vous tiendrons au courant dès que nous aurons de plus amples informations._

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Axel en voyant que Roxas s'était levé de sa chaise. »

Le blond ne répondit rien et fonça jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Hé, Roxas, tu vas où ? »

Axel suivit le blond jusqu'à la chambre et le trouva à genoux devant le lit, un sac à dos posé devant lui qu'il remplissait rapidement de vêtements.

« Roxas ? »

Le blond se tourna d'un coup, il avait l'air très en colère.

« Je me tire.

- Pardon ?

- Il est là, Nibelheim, c'est juste à quelques kilomètres !

- Mais qui ?

- Mais Séphiroth, bordel ! »

Roxas se leva carrément et fit face à Axel.

« Rends-moi mon arme, dépêche-toi !

- Attends une seconde, pourquoi tu recherches Séphiroth ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Grouille !

- Non, j'attends que tu me…

- Il a tué mes parents, ça y est, t'es CONTENT ? Il les a tués, il m'a prit tout ce que j'avais ! J'ai juré de le retrouver pour me venger, et après deux ans j'ai enfin réussi à le localiser ! Tu crois que je vais attendre et le laisser disparaître à nouveau ? »

Axel ne répondit rien, sous le choc.

« Rends-moi mon flingue, Axel, si je pars sans je vais me faire tuer, et ce sera de TA faute !

- A- Attends, tu vas pas partir comme ça ? Comment tu comptes aller jusque là-bas tout seul ? Et une fois là-bas tu penses faire quoi contre lui ?

- Je me débrouillerai, arrête de batailler ! Hurla le blond.

- Commence déjà par te calmer, tu crois vraiment pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit dans cet état ? Cria Axel un peu plus fort. »

Roxas prit une grande inspiration. Axel avait raison, il devait se calmer. Il ne pourrait rien faire sans une bonne stratégie, et s'énerver contre Axel ne servait à rien de toute façon.

« C'est ça, respire… dit Axel en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Ecoute, je sais que c'est risqué, mais je _dois_ y aller, tu comprends ? Je suis allé trop loin pour pouvoir abandonner maintenant, et c'est une chance inespérée… »

Axel resta silencieux, mais maintenait toujours sa main sur l'épaule du blond. Roxas ne dit rien non plus pendant un instant, puis il finit par s'agripper au t-shirt d'Axel, sa tête baissée pour que l'autre ne voit pas son visage.

« Je t'en prie, Axel… Je dois y aller… murmura t'il. »

Le rouquin le regarda, se mordit la lèvre, hésita, le regarda encore, puis il mit sa main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je vais demander à Riku s'il peut nous prêter sa voiture. »

Il se dirigea vers le téléphone et commença à composer le numéro pendant que Roxas attendait au milieu du salon.

« …_Nous_ ? Demanda t'il finalement.

- Quoi, tu crois que je vais te laisser partir tout seul ? »

Roxas cligna des yeux.

« Pardon ? »

Mais Axel n'eut pas le temps de continuer la conversation, car Riku avait décroché. Roxas l'entendit discuter un instant, insister, s'énerver même à un moment, et finalement remercier Riku et raccrocher.

« Il va prendre quelques jours de congé, il est d'accord pour nous amener.

- Il vient aussi ?

- Ben, j'ai pas mon permis… et tu es mineur.

- Mais… mais déjà j'ai mon permis (même s'il est faux), et ensuite j'ai jamais dit que _tu_ pouvais venir !

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Mais parce que c'est mon problème ! Et que c'est bien trop dangereux ! Attends, t'as pas l'air de réaliser qu'on parle du criminel le plus recherché du pays !

- Et c'est un gamin qui me dit ça ? J'étais journaliste, je te rappelle, le risque je connais. Et puis de toute façon t'as pas à discuter, je viens avec toi c'est tout ! J'ai pas l'intention de laisser un de mes amis partir tout seul affronter un criminel. C'est bon, c'est retenu ? »

Roxas fut non seulement surpris mais aussi touché par sa remarque. Axel le considérait comme son ami, alors qu'il l'avait toujours insulté, frappé, menacé… ?

« T'es… trop bizarre, comme type.

- Haha, on me le dit souvent.

- Et stupide aussi.

- N'en rajoute pas, s'il te plaît… »

.oOo.

« Y'a personne dehors, t'es sûr ? Demanda Roxas, caché par l'escalier de l'immeuble.

- Si tu veux, tu peux mettre l'uniforme de lycéenne pour plus de sûreté, proposa Axel.

- …Ça ira, merci. »

Roxas sortit dans la rue derrière Axel la voiture de Riku était garée à quelque pas. C'était une petite voiture grise pas tout à fait neuve mais pas vraiment vieille non plus, le genre classique que l'on pouvait voir partout. L'idéal pour ne pas attirer l'attention. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis assez longtemps pour ne presque plus rien y voir dans ce genre de petites ruelles mal éclairées. Une fois devant la voiture, Axel ouvrit le coffre et Roxas y déposa le sac à dos qu'il avait sur les épaules. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la voiture, Axel à l'avant et Roxas sur la banquette arrière – il avait d'abord protesté comme quoi ce n'était pas juste et qu'il n'était plus un enfant, mais Axel lui avait judicieusement rappelé qu'en cas d'ennuis il pourrait s'allonger sous les fauteuils et passer inaperçu de l'extérieur. Il s'assit donc à l'arrière, quand Riku lui tendit une poche plastique dont le contenu s'avérait être…

« Ah ben je pouvais toujours chercher ! Fit Roxas avec contrariété en découvrant son arme à l'intérieur.

- Tu pensais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser ça à portée de main ? Fit Axel en levant les bras au ciel.

- Allez taisez-vous un peu, dit Riku, agacé. Déjà que je vous amène gentiment à Nibelheim pendant mes jours de congé, vous pourriez être reconnaissants.

- Hé on t'a rien demandé, moi j'avais juste besoin de ta caisse, dit Roxas.

- C'est ça, pour que je la retrouve en plusieurs morceaux ? Je préfère encore vous emmener. »

Il démarra et pendant un instant plus personne ne parla. Sauf Roxas, qui avait dû s'allonger sur la banquette arrière pour ne pas être vu de l'extérieur, et qui se plaignait que Riku n'ait pas de vitres teintées, ce qui se serait avéré bien plus pratique, et Axel qui lui faisait remarquer que c'était une chance qu'il ne soit pas très grand car sinon il n'aurait pas pu s'allonger confortablement, et Roxas qui lui répondait qu'il n'était pas petit, etc…

Bref, une fois hors de la ville après une petite demi-heure (le trafic, par chance, n'était pas très élevé par rapport à d'habitude dans cette ville qui ne dormait jamais), Roxas put se rasseoir en toute sûreté et ses plaintes s'arrêtèrent.

« Au fait, dit Riku au bout d'un moment, pourquoi vous y allez, à Nibelheim ? »

Moment de silence.

« Me dis pas que tu lui as rien dit ? Demanda Roxas, tourné vers Axel.

- Hahaha, ben… non.

- Il t'a rien dit et t'as quand même accepté ? Fit-il, tourné vers Riku cette fois.

- Il ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix, répondit le plus âgé.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Disons que j'ai… quelques photos assez embarrassantes qui datent de l'époque du lycée et qui pourraient malencontreusement arriver jusqu'à l'hôpital où il travaille… Fit Axel d'une voix innocente.

- Bon et alors, la raison ? Reprit Riku, visiblement énervé.

- Ben, euh… rien d'important, vraiment… Dit Axel d'un ton pas vraiment convainquant.

- De toute façon il n'aura qu'à nous déposer à l'entrée du village, dit Roxas. Et t'auras qu'à attendre avec lui, je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

- Et voilà, il se la joue encore solo… soupira Axel.

- Bon, on arrive bientôt ? Demanda Roxas qui voulait mettre un terme à la conversation.

- Pas avant demain, et j'irai plus vite si vous la fermiez.

- Toute façon, moi j'vais dormir, dit Axel en baillant. Allez réveillez-moi quand on arrive.

- T'inquiète pas, j'ai _pas_ l'intention de te réveiller, dit Roxas en croisant les bras. »

Comme l'autre ne répondit pas, le blond décida de dormir un peu lui aussi. Après tout, la journée du lendemain serait sûrement chargée. Il savait déjà ce qu'il dirait et ferait, il avait tout prévu depuis bien longtemps… Deux ans, maintenant. Mais à présent qu'il sentait son objectif plus proche que jamais, il sentait une sorte de boule dans son estomac.

« _Non, non, ce n'est pas le moment de douter_, se dit-il. _Je vais le faire, je réussirai… comme ça ces deux dernières années n'auront pas servi à rien. Oui, il n'y a aucune raison… Les Turks ne me trouveront pas si je ne reste pas longtemps, et après je…_ »

Il s'arrêta dans ses pensées, réalisant soudain qu'il n'avait rien prévu pour _après_. Il s'était toujours dit qu'une fois sa vengeance accomplie, il n'aurait plus besoin de rien et n'importe quel dénouement lui conviendrait, mais il n'avait pas pris Axel en compte dans son raisonnement. Axel ne le laisserait pas tranquille une fois tout cela terminé, il ne repartirait pas chez lui comme si de rien n'était. Et lui, dans ce cas, qu'allait-il faire, après ?

Toutes ces pensées lui donnaient mal au crâne. Il se dit qu'il y réfléchirait après… Il ne devait pas se détourner de sa mission. Il retrouverait Séphiroth, lui réclamerait des explications, et il vengerait ses parents.

C'était tout ce qui comptait...

.oOo.

À suivre…

.oOo.

Nda : Ahlala je suis encore en retard pour ce chapitre… T.T Mais bon vous me pardonnez, de toute façon vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix, hahahaha.

Alors, pas mal de révélations dans ce chapitre, avec le passé d'Axel (vous vous demandez sûrement ce que vient faire Linoa dans une fic KH sur le thème de FF7 en guise de réponse je vous dirai que je fais ce que je veux :D)… maintenant vous savez pourquoi il déteste la Shinra ! Ah bon, il détestait la Shinra ? Ben oui, mais il est très discret là-dessus pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis, c'est pour ça qu'il n'y avait pas d'indices précis là-dessus dans les chapitres précédents :D (ça sonne faux, c'est ça ?)

Avec tout ça, on se croirait presque dans un drama ! Trois lycéens, une fille et deux garçons qui se battent pour elle, mais en vain car elle finit par mourir tragiquement…

Sora : Je ne me rappelle pas m'être battu pour elle, mais bon…

Riku : Et moi je suis où dans l'histoire ?

Raichuu : Bah on s'en fiche des personnages secondaires…

Riku : Secondaire ? Depuis quand Sora a pris plus d'importance que moi dans cette fic… ?

Sora : Les lecteurs aiment ma personnalité particulière qui sort du personnage naïf et innocent qu'on a l'habitude de voir. Toi, tu n'es qu'un médecin corrompu sans intérêt qui n'apparaît qu'une ou deux fois pour au final ne pas faire grand-chose.

Riku : J'aurai mon heure de gloire, vous verrez ! (Ténèbres, venez à moi !)

Breef, que rajouter ? Le prochain chapitre sera assez fort en émotion, vous vous en doutez, alors je vous laisse vous préparer mentalement pendant au moins un bon mois avant de lire la suite :D *meurt*

Allez, et merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires :3 bye bye !


	7. Chapter 7

**My Sweet Dangerous Cat**

**Chapitre 07**

* * *

NdA : Bonjour, vous vous attendiez pas à me revoir un jour, pas vrai ? :D

Rho, me tapez pas, j'avais mes raisons...

En tout cas, voilà le chapitre 7. Il est un peu plus court que les autres, désolée, mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour le rallonger.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, même si parfois j'oublie de répondre, je les garde toutes, c'est grâce à elles que je peux continuer, même si c'est longtemps après.

Allez, sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

.oOo.

Roxas se réveilla. Il faisait sombre, une nuit sans lune apparemment… Seule la lumière d'un réverbère éclairait les alentours. Il eut envie de refermer les yeux et de se rendormir, mais il résista et se redressa. Il avait mal au dos… Pourquoi déjà ? Ah oui, il dormait sur la banquette arrière. Disons qu'il y avait plus confortable…

La voiture s'était arrêtée, et la place du conducteur était vide. En revanche, Axel était assis à sa place, et Roxas ne savait pas vraiment s'il dormait ou s'il était éveillé.

« Pourquoi on s'arrête ? » Tenta-t-il.

Aucune réponse ne lui vint au début, mais Axel finit par répondre d'une voix parfaitement réveillée.

« Parti s'acheter des cigarettes. On est à une station service.

- Ah… » Fut tout ce que Roxas répondit.

Et le silence se réinstalla, mais alors que Riku ne revenait toujours pas, Axel se tourna vers Roxas.

« Q- Quoi ? Demanda le blond.

- Rien. J'ai pas le droit de te regarder ?

- Hein ? T'es cinglé… »

Et il se rallongea, fermant les yeux.

« Roxas…

- La ferme, j'essaye de dormir. »

Le blond entendit l'autre soupirer, et soudain un poids s'abattit sur son épaule. Il se redressa d'un coup et sa tête heurta celle d'Axel de plein fouet.

« Waouh, Roxas, fais gaffe un peu !

- L- La ferme ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

En effet, Axel avait allongé son siège pour pouvoir passer et était à présent à moitié allongé sur le blond. Celui-ci, une fois ses esprits retrouvés après s'être cogné si fort, se mit d'ailleurs à repousser Axel de toutes ses forces mais le rouquin résistait.

Au final, Roxas n'ayant pas assez de forces au réveil, c'était bien connu, Axel prit l'avantage et se retrouva carrément à quatre pattes au dessus du blond, qui était toujours allongé sur la banquette arrière.

« Dégage, Axel ! J'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries ! Lâche-moi ! » Hurla Roxas.

Axel prit un air énervé, ce qui surprit grandement Roxas. Il ne réagissait pas comme ça, d'habitude, qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?

« Arrête de déconner, Axel, dit-il plus calmement cette fois. C'est sérieux comme situation !

- Qui te dis que je ne le suis pas ? »

Roxas cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, d'incompréhension. Il regarda le visage du roux, attendant un sourire, un « Nan, je déconne ! », mais rien. Axel avait une tête on ne peut plus sérieuse.

« L- Lâche-moi. » Dit à nouveau Roxas, doucement.

Il tourna son regard ailleurs, fixant le siège devant lui, faisant tout pour éviter le regard d'Axel. Pendant un moment, rien ne se passa, mais soudain il entendit Axel soupirer doucement.

« N'y va pas… »

Roxas écarquilla les yeux sans pourtant se retourner.

« Qu… ?

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller. »

Roxas ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Murmura-t-il.

- Je sais qu'on peut toujours choisir ! Ça te servirait à quoi d'aller risquer ta vie comme ça ?

- Tu ne sais rien, alors ferme-la ! Cria Roxas.

- Bien sûr, puisque tu ne me dis rien ! »

Roxas serra les dents et se tourna vers Axel, prêt à lui hurler dessus. Mais soudain il s'arrêta. Pourquoi… Pourquoi Axel faisait-il une tête pareille ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si… inquiet ? Roxas le fixa, sans comprendre, et légèrement sous le choc, aussi.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas t'aider ? Dit Axel. Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de me dire quoi que ce soit ? Quand est-ce que tu saisiras que tu peux me faire confiance ? Est-ce que je ne compte pas du tout pour toi ? »

Roxas ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ouvrit les lèvres, mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Il sentit qu'il commençait à rougir, mais n'arrivait pas à reprendre ses esprits, les paroles d'Axel tournant et retournant dans sa tête. N'arrivant pas à se détourner du regard insistant du rouquin, il ferma les yeux, mais les rouvrit soudain lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Axel se poser sur sa joue, pour le voir se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent.

_« P- Pourquoi… Pourquoi mon cœur bat si fort ?... »_

Il ferma les yeux, ne faisant rien pour repousser Axel. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort, tandis que les lèvres d'Axel n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres des siennes…

« Hé. Pas de cochonneries dans ma voiture. »

Axel resta immobile quelques secondes, mais finalement se retourna vers Riku avec une mine boudeuse.

« Rho, tu gâches toute l'ambiance ! Casse-toi !

- Pardon ? Tu veux que je te rappelle qui a la gentillesse de bien vouloir passer la nuit à conduire pour vous ?

- Tch'. »

Axel se releva et sortit par la portière que Riku avait ouverte, avant de revenir à l'avant de la voiture et de remonter son siège. Riku rentra également, et ne tarda pas à redémarrer.

Roxas ne dit rien, et les autres firent de même. Finalement, il se tourna sur le côté, tournant le dos aux deux autres passagers. Il passa sa main sur son cœur, choqué de sentir les pulsations si rapides tandis qu'il se repassait l'instant d'avant en tête.

_« J- Je suis pas bien, moi_… Se dit-il. _Ça doit être le choc, ouais c'est ça, voir Axel sérieux comme ça, ça m'a perturbé… Peut-être le stress aussi un peu, ouais… Y'a que ça, rien d'autre, c'est évident. C- Comme si j'avais voulu qu'il m'embrasse, jamais je… »_

Le blond passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Pourquoi est-ce que tout ce qu'il pensait semblait si _faux_ ?

Roxas n'arriva plus à fermer l'œil de toute la nuit.

.oOo.

Lorsque la voiture se gara près du tas de débris qu'était devenu l'ancien réacteur Mako de Nibelheim, le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Un épais brouillard cachait la plupart de ses rayons, aussi le paysage abordait une teinte grisée. Roxas sortit de la voiture, et le contact de la neige sur ses chaussures lui rappela quelques souvenirs d'enfance – un bonhomme de neige fait avec son père, une tasse de chocolat chaud servie par sa mère... – qui lui serrèrent le cœur. Il fit quelques pas et regarda autour de lui. Tout n'était que neige, collines, et débris métalliques.

« Pourquoi tu t'es garé si loin du village ? Demanda-t-il à Riku.

- Tu penses vraiment que le grand Séphiroth, recherché activement dans tout le pays, irait tranquillement réserver une chambre à l'hôtel du coin ? Demanda ironiquement Axel.

- Ça va, pas la peine de le dire comme ça… » Bougonna Roxas.

Le jeune garçon mit son sac sur ses épaules et commença à avancer dans la neige, en direction des ruines du réacteur. Axel n'avait pas tort, et s'il y avait bien un endroit où le plus grand ennemi de la Shinra irait, ce serait sûrement vers cet ancien réacteur. Il espérait seulement qu'il n'avait pas fait qu'une visite éclair, et qu'il se trouvait toujours quelque part dans le coin. Tout en traversant les débris, il se rappela rapidement du jour où on avait annoncé la destruction du réacteur Mako de Nibelheim. Il n'était plus utilisé depuis longtemps, aussi ça avait choqué tout le monde qu'il soit anéanti par une explosion. Quel intérêt à faire sauter un vieux réacteur désert ? Roxas aussi s'était posé la question, mais n'avais jamais eu de réponse. A présent, il pouvait voir de ses yeux l'étendue des dégâts : du réacteur, il ne restait que de minces fondations, le toit n'existait plus, et l'explosion avait envoyé des débris un peu partout. Personne n'avait pris la peine de nettoyer, à quoi bon ?

Roxas enjamba ce qui ressemblait à un morceau de toit et se retrouva devant les restes du bâtiment. L'intérieur était vide, complètement carbonisé.

« Personne… » Murmura-t-il, la déception se lisant sur son visage.

Evidemment qu'il n'y avait personne, à quoi est-ce qu'il s'attendait ? A ce que Séphiroth l'attende gentiment pendant deux jours ? Et pourquoi pas avec un bouquet de fleurs, tant qu'on y est ?

« Alors, pas trop… _déçu_ ? »

Roxas mit un peu de temps à comprendre ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Et quelques secondes de plus pour réaliser que cette voix n'appartenait ni à Riku, ni à Axel. Il leva soudain la tête, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

« Ben quoi, Roxas, tu dis plus bonjour à tes vieux potes ? » Demanda Reno en levant les bras au ciel.

A côté de lui, Rude, Tseng, et Elena sortirent de derrière un tas de débris.

« C- Comment vous… ?

- Allons, Roxas, continua le roux, Séphiroth qui passe à la télé et tu penses qu'on n'allait pas deviner où tu t'empresserais d'aller ? »

Roxas serra les dents, évidemment, il aurait dû y penser ! Les Turks n'étaient pas idiots, et s'il n'avait pas été aussi obnubilé par l'idée de retrouver Séphiroth, il s'en serait sûrement rappelé. Il sentit soudain la main d'Axel se poser sur son épaule.

« Ah, fit Rude, c'est le livreur de pizzas.

- Je suis en congé, là, répondit Axel d'un ton sec.

- Alors quoi, c'est chez lui que tu te planquais ? Fit Reno en le pointant du doigt. Tu t'es bien foutu de nous, tout ce temps !

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » L'interrompit Riku.

Reno se tourna vers l'argenté, l'air agacé.

« Tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis, on dirait. T'as vite fait de nous oublier.

- Impossible que je t'oublie toi, répliqua Roxas. Un tel niveau de connerie, ça s'oublie pas.

- Très drôle, tu as toujours autant d'humour. Et tes amis, ils savent qui tu es vraiment ? »

Roxas le regarda, l'air menaçant et légèrement paniqué. Si Reno balançait maintenant qu'il faisait partie des Turks…Est-ce qu'Axel continuerait à vouloir l'aider ? Et pire, pourrait-il toujours le regarder en face ?

« Tu sais, que tu travailles pour…

- La ferme ! Cria Roxas.

- Attends, me dites pas que vous l'avez protégé tout ce temps sans même savoir ? Dit Reno en riant.

- Je t'ai dit de la FERMER !

- Allons, Roxas, je suis sûr que tes amis ont super envie de savoir. En même temps, je comprends que tu ne leur ait rien dit, ça sonne pas super bien, _toutou de la Shinra_. »

C'en était trop. Immédiatement, Roxas sortit son arme et la braqua sur Reno. La seconde d'après, celles des trois autres Turks le visaient lui, et leurs regards laissaient clairement deviner ce qui se passerait s'il approchait seulement son doigt de la détente.

« Ben alors, poursuivis Reno, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour tirer ?

- Crois-moi, c'est pas l'envie qui manque, répondit Roxas plus glacial qu'un iceberg.

- Range ton arme, Roxas. On n'est pas venus pour ça. »

Cette fois, c'était Tseng qui avait parlé. Le blond hésita un instant, mais finalement s'exécuta. Tseng n'aurait jamais recours à des ruses aussi basses que le mensonge, pour ça au moins il l'admirait.

« Ah ouais, et pourquoi alors ?

- Tu pourrais être plus aimable, continua Reno, dire qu'on est _gentiment_ venus de notre plein gré pour te filer un coup de main…

- Tu penses peut-être que je vais te croire ?

- Haha, je te reconnais bien là. Mais cette fois tu dois nous croire, enfin, sauf peut-être pour le 'de notre plein gré'.

- …Explique.

- On t'a pas pardonné ta trahison, dit Rude. Mais le Patron a dit de ne pas t'éliminer.

- En fait, fit Reno, on est venus te donner pile ce que tu cherches : l'endroit où va se trouver Séphiroth pendant les prochaines six heures, on est sympa, hein ? »

Roxas le regarda avec étonnement.

« Pourquoi vous feriez ça ?

- Franchement, j'en ai aucune idée. Personnellement, je t'aurais bien collé une balle dans ta jolie petite tête d'ange, tu sais ? (Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'autre rouquin lui jeter un regard noir, mais il l'ignora.) Mais le Patron a l'air d'avoir quelque chose en tête, va savoir quoi.

- Voilà le deal, fit Elena qui prenait pour la première fois la parole. Tu nous débarrasses de Séphiroth, et en échange, on passe l'éponge sur ta petite trahison. Bien sûr, une fois que c'est fait, tu réintègres immédiatement l'équipe… ou alors tu crèves, c'est à toi de voir. »

Roxas médita quelques secondes. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle proposition. En fait, c'était même plutôt bizarre, mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que d'accepter sans chercher à comprendre où était l'arnaque.

« D'accord, dit-il finalement. Dis-moi l'endroit.

- Parfait, fit Reno, c'est juste à quelques kilomètres d'ici. A l'Ouest, à environ quatre heures de route, il y a un vieux hangar déserté. Je sais pas ce que ce dingue de Séphiroth espère y trouver, et franchement je m'en fiche, mais il y sera, c'est sûr.

- Qui me dit que je peux te faire confiance ? Demanda Roxas.

- Eh bien… Est-ce que tu as le choix ? »

Le garçon serra son poing de toutes ses forces. Il détestait vraiment ce type.

« Allez, c'était un plaisir de parler avec toi, petit, mais faut qu'on se tire. On se reverra quand tu auras fini, enfin, si t'es toujours en vie. »

Sur ce, il se mit à rire et tous les quatre, ils s'en allèrent dans la direction opposée à celle de la voiture. Roxas et les deux autres les regardèrent partir, silencieux, jusqu'à ne plus les voir. Au bout d'un moment, un bruit d'hélicoptère se fit entendre, et s'évanouit rapidement au loin.

.oOo.

Le trajet suivant ce passa dans un silence total. Un moment, Axel avait proposé à Roxas de manger quelque chose, insistant sur le fait qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille, mais le blond refusa net. Il n'aurait de toute façon rien pu avaler. Presque vingt minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, avec pour seule ambiance sonore le bruit de la neige écrasée par les roues de la voiture, quand Roxas se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

« Ça te fait rien, que je travaille pour la Shinra ? »

Axel n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre à quoi il faisait référence, étant donné qu'il lui avait lui-même avoué détester la compagnie depuis la mort de Linoa.

« Pas particulièrement, répondit-il. »

Roxas sembla contrarié de la réponse, et fixa le dos du rouquin pendant un instant. Il n'avait en vérité pas la moindre envie de poser ces questions, mais quelque chose en lui le poussait malgré tout à le faire. Peut-être n'en pouvait-il simplement plus de tous ces mensonges, ou bien il n'en voyait plus l'utilité à présent.

« Ces types, c'étaient des Turks, tu sais ?

- Je m'en doutais. »

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas de la contrariété mais de la surprise qui se lut dans les yeux du blond. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais un simple mot prononcé par Axel le fit s'arrêter.

« Sora. »

Evidemment. Il avait vraiment été naïf de croire que ce garçon si bien informé sur la cie Shinra ne connaissait pas depuis longtemps l'identité de ses membres. En fait, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Sora l'avait à plusieurs reprises laissé entendre. Et réaliser ça l'agaçait plus que tout, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Depuis qu'il vivait chez Axel, il avait passé son temps à se laisser aller, et sans s'en rendre compte, il avait fini par ne plus se méfier de tous les faits et gestes des personnes qui l'entouraient, une habitude qu'il avait pourtant appris à adopter, ces deux dernières années… Il avait vraiment envie de se frapper pour avoir été si imprudent tout ce temps.

« Alors tu détestes la Shinra, et tu aides un Turk à se cacher ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Et puis, tu n'en es plus vraiment un.

- Ça ne change rien. »

Le blond hésita un instant, et finalement lança, froidement :

« Ça aurait pu être moi, celui qui a tué ta copine. »

Il regrettait légèrement d'avoir eu à dire ça, mais il fallait qu'il soit sûr.

« Mais je sais que c'est pas toi, répondit Axel.

- Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Parce que je te connais.

- …N'importe quoi. Tu ne sais rien de moi. »

Roxas dit cela en croisant les bras, contrarié et boudeur. Contre toute attente, Axel se mit soudainement à rire. Roxas ne comprit pas pourquoi, et fit bien comprendre son agacement à l'autre en criant.

« J'peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

- Ta tête. On dirait vraiment un gamin !

- P- Pardon ? Cria Roxas. »

Le rouquin se mit à rire de plus belle, et Riku ne tarda pas à l'accompagner, devant l'incompréhension totale de Roxas. Il se jura de mettre une baffe à Axel dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Franchement, même dans ce genre de situation, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'exaspérer !

Et pourtant, le nœud dans son ventre s'était un peu desserré…

.oOo.

« C'est bon, fit Riku. On y est. »

Roxas se redressa et regarda par la fenêtre. Quelques dizaines de mètres devant, un bâtiment aux murs métalliques presque complètement rouillés leur faisait face. Il n'avait rien de particulièrement spécial, Roxas aurait pu passer devant sans le remarquer. Autour, le paysage n'était que collines enneigées et sapins frêles se balançant de gauche à droite, le vent glissant entre leurs branches provoquait un léger bruit angoissant.

« Tu es sûr que c'est celui-là ?

- C'est le seul hangar sur la carte à plusieurs kilomètres, répondit Riku.

- Pas étonnant, fit Axel, quel genre de tarés viendrait construire un hangar au milieu de nulle part et dans le coin de plus froid de la ville ?

- Le genre à ne pas vouloir qu'on découvre ce qu'il y a dedans, répondit Roxas. »

La voiture s'arrêta, et les trois garçons sortirent. Immédiatement, l'air glacé fit frissonner Roxas. Il faisait bien plus froid ici qu'au vieux réacteur Mako, peut-être à cause des nombreuses montagnes aux alentours qui amenaient le vent droit sur eux, ou de la couche de neige d'au moins cinq centimètres qui congelait ses pieds. Le blond plaqua ses mains sur ses bras et les frotta vigoureusement tout en avançant de quelques pas. Le hangar était assez grand, et disposait d'un étage. De plus près, on pouvait voir que les murs étaient sérieusement abîmés, sûrement à cause des mauvaises conditions météo de la région. Les chutes de neige ou de grêle n'étaient pas rares dans le coin. Le bâtiment était entouré d'un grillage, mais celui-ci était dans un état tout aussi mauvais, si bien qu'il serait facile de passer outre.

« Je ne vois pas d'autres voitures, dit Riku.

- Hé, c'est du 'One-winged Angel' dont on parle ! Il a pas besoin de caisse pour se déplacer ! »

Roxas et Riku ignorèrent complètement la blague d'Axel et commencèrent à faire le tour du bâtiment pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait rien de suspect.

« Il a peut-être déjà fichu le camp, dit Axel.

- Reno a dit qu'il resterait pendant environ six heures, fit Roxas.

- Ouais ben il s'est peut-être trompé…

- Les Turks ne se trompent pas, le coupa le blond. Reno a peut-être l'air stupide, mais c'est loin d'être un imbécile. Tais-toi, maintenant, j'ai pas envie de me faire repérer.

- D'accord, d'accord. »

Lorsqu'ils eurent vérifié les alentours, ils retournèrent vers l'entrée.

« Alors, Roxy, t'as un plan ? Dit Axel à voix basse.

- Déjà, arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Ensuite, ça ne te regarde pas. D'ailleurs vous n'avez même plus à être ici.

- Et comment tu comptes rentrer sans nous, Monsieur le grand garçon qui veut tout faire tout seul ?

- Je me débrouillerai. »

Roxas n'entra pas dans les détails. En vérité, il se fichait bien de la façon qu'il utiliserait pour rentrer, déjà parce qu'il n'avait pas tellement d'endroit où rentrer, ensuite parce qu'il n'était même pas sûr de sortir de là vivant. D'ailleurs, vivant ou pas, il se demanda un moment si rester ici et mourir gelé n'était pas une bien meilleure alternative que de retourner chez les Turks… Quoi qu'il en fût, pour l'instant, il s'en fichait.

« Si vous restez, vous ne ferez que me gêner. Dépêchez-vous de partir, j'ai pas toute la journée.

- J'aimerais bien voir comment tu te débrouillerais sans nous, fit Axel.

- Pour qui tu me prends ? »

Cette fois, Roxas commençait à s'énerver. Ils n'avaient donc rien dans la tête, ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils pensaient que c'était, une blague ?

« Bon, très bien, vas-y, on te regarde. »

Axel croisa les bras, et Roxas le regarda un instant, se demandant ce que ça cachait, puis finalement décida qu'il s'en fichait et avança vers la porte. Il posa ses mains sur la poignée en métal froid et tira de toutes ses forces vers le côté pour la faire coulisser.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Roxas devint soudain tout rouge, et du coin de l'œil, se tourna vers Axel pour le voir se retenir de rire.

« Ben alors, Roxas, t'arrives même pas à ouvrir une porte et tu penses que tu peux aller là-dedans sans nous ? »

Il allait le tuer. Il allait _vraiment_ le tuer !

.oOo.

Finalement, Roxas avait cédé. Lui, Axel et Riku passèrent la porte et avancèrent dans l'entrée du hangar. Tous les trois furent quelque peu surpris de ce qu'ils trouvèrent à l'intérieur. Vu l'extérieur, ils s'attendaient à voir une grande pièce pleine de caisses en vrac, d'outils usagés traînant un peu partout, bref, du grand bazar inutile laissé là depuis des années. Ce qu'ils avaient devant les yeux ne ressemblait en rien à tout ça. Et ce n'était pas étonnant, car la pièce était vide. Pas une caisse, pas un outil, pas même un paquet de chips abandonné là. Le sol semblait avoir été peint il y a très longtemps, mais la peinture s'écaillait à présent. Longeant les murs, de très nombreuses traces étaient pourtant toujours visibles, comme si des meubles avaient été entreposés là pendant longtemps, protégeant les murs des dégâts du temps.

« Dites-moi si j'ai tort, chuchota Axel, mais quand on abandonne un hangar, on est pas sensé laisser tout tel quel ? Pourquoi s'embêter à ranger tout le bazar et à tout nettoyer après ?

- J'en ai aucune idée, dit Riku, mais c'est pas très net. »

Roxas, lui, ne s'étendit pas plus que ça sur l'état des lieux. Sans perdre plus de temps, il avança jusqu'à un escalier en mauvais état, son flingue dans la main bien serré entre ses doigts. Son cœur battait plus vite que jamais. Juste quelques marches. Il n'avait qu'à grimper quelques marches, et il trouverait celui pour qui il a joué les chiens de garde pour la Shinra depuis deux ans. Celui qui lui avait tout enlevé. Celui qu'il avait juré de tuer. Et à présent, ça allait enfin être possible. Pas question de rater son coup.

Soudain, un bruit sourd siffla dans ses oreilles. Il regarda avec empressement autour de lui, et remarqua soudain, accroché à un mur à côté de l'escalier, un robot vieille génération ressemblant à une grosse caméra, au détail près que lui était capable de tirer. Le robot bougea vers lui dans un bruit d'engrenages rouillé et une lumière cligna sur lui, signe qu'il allait de nouveau tirer. Illico, Roxas se mit à courir vers l'escalier, évitant de justesse la plupart des balles. Avec tout ce boucan, si Séphiroth était en haut, il n'y resterait plus longtemps ! Il devait à tout prix se dépêcher. Une fois qu'il fut tout proche du robot, il pointa son arme sur lui, visa, et tira une seule et unique balle. Le robot explosa immédiatement. Ne prenant pas le temps de se remettre, Roxas plaqua sa main sur la rambarde, et grimpa l'escalier, ignorant Axel qui lui criait d'attendre.

Il arriva à l'étage.

Ouvrit la porte en la claquant.

Et il était là.

Le même visage, les mêmes yeux que ceux qui l'avaient fixé pendant quelques secondes, entourés de flammes, alors que le sang de ses parents tachait le mur. Oui, il l'avait regardé ce jour-là, ses yeux ne reflétant rien, pas la moindre étincelle de regret, pas la moindre pitié. Juste de l'indifférence. A présent, il le regardait de ce même regard, sans réagir, sans rien dire. Il restait simplement là, à le fixer. Roxas soutenait ce regard, regardant à peine l'état misérable de la pièce, ne prêtant aucune attention au plafond déchiré qui s'était effondré en grande partie sur le sol, laissant entrer le vent glacé.

Le blond braqua son arme sur lui, et avança dans la pièce, sans le lâcher des yeux une seconde.

« Tu te souviens de moi ? » Demanda-t-il.

Il eut du mal à reconnaître sa propre voix, tordue par la haine et l'envie de vengeance. Devant lui, Séphiroth ne dit rien, toujours immobile.

« Tu as tué mes parents, tu m'as pris tout ce que j'avais. Tu t'en souviens ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Peu importe. Mais je vais te faire regretter de ne pas m'avoir tué, moi, quand tu en avais l'occasion. Maintenant répond, pourquoi as-tu tué mes parents ? »

L'homme resta silencieux. Il semblait l'observer, mais aucune émotion n'animait ses prunelles turquoise. Ni peur, ni tristesse, ni colère. Rien, rien, et encore rien. Roxas serra les dents.

« Quoi, je ne vaux même pas la peine que tu m'adresses la parole, c'est ça ? Hurla-t-il. Réponds-moi ! Pourquoi les as-tu tués, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'avaient fait ? »

Roxas commençait à paniquer. Ce n'était pas sensé être comme ça, il ne voulait pas le tuer sans obtenir de réponse ! Il voulait savoir, connaître la raison pour laquelle il menait cette vie, la raison pour laquelle il avait tué tous ces gens afin de retrouver cet homme, la raison pour laquelle il avait abandonné sa fierté, son sens de la justice, son bonheur, tout. Et lui n'allait rien lui dire ? Il sentit la colère s'élever en lui, son corps bouillait de rage, et sans attendre plus longtemps, il avança son doigt vers la détente.

Tan pis pour sa réponse. Il ne pouvait plus supporter d'attendre.

Mais soudain, un bruit retentit derrière Séphiroth. D'instinct, Roxas le quitta des yeux pour regarder derrière lui, cherchant l'origine du bruit, mais rien ne retint son attention, excepté un miroir sur lequel il aperçut rapidement son reflet. Il allait se retourner vers l'homme, mais soudain quelque chose tilta dans sa tête.

Ce n'était pas son reflet.

C'était son visage, ses cheveux, ses yeux, _mais ce n'était pas lui._

Roxas baissa ses bras, lâchant presque son arme.

« Qu… Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Il n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase. En face de lui, le garçon le regardait avec étonnement, immobile. Non, pas de l'étonnement… Ça ressemblait plus à de l'horreur. Roxas en avait presque oublié Séphiroth, il n'arrivait plus à bouger, ni à prononcer le moindre mot.

Soudain, le garçon d'en face courut jusqu'à lui, et lui attrapa le bras si fort que Roxas laissa échapper un cri.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Cria _l'autre_. Ce sont des mensonges, des mensonges !

- Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

- CE SONT DES MENSONGES !

- Roxas ! »

C'était Axel qui avait crié, et le blond l'entendit grimper précipitamment les marches. Roxas se tourna vers lui, lentement. Axel regarda la scène, un air choqué sur le visage. Puis il tourna son regard sur Roxas, et soudain reprit ses esprits.

« Roxas, y'a une bombe en dessous du hangar ! Faut qu'on se tire d'ici, tout de suite ! »

Le blond ne réagit pas, et se tourna vers _l'autre_. Vers le fond de la pièce, dans la pénombre, une autre voix, que Roxas ne reconnut pas, se mit à crier.

« Ven, vous avez plus le temps ! Dépêchez-vous de revenir ! »

_L'autre_ se retourna rapidement, apparemment la voix s'adressait à lui. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Roxas. Derrière lui, Séphiroth jeta un dernier regard aux deux garçon, puis sans un mot, leur tourna le dos, et marcha lentement vers le fond de la pièce. Cette fois, Roxas réagit.

« Séphiroth ! J'en ai pas terminé avec toi, je t'interdis de fuir ! » Hurla-t-il.

L'homme continuait d'avancer. Roxas sentit tous ses membres trembler, et lorsqu'il parvint enfin à bouger, l'autre garçon tira son bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué ? Hurla-t-il d'une voix désespérée. Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé en vie, moi et pas eux ?

- Non, non ! Cria le garçon. Tu te trompes, c'est faux !

- Lâche-moi ! Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis ! Cria Roxas.

- Réfléchis, y'a quelque chose qui cloche ! Faut que tu t'en rendes compte ! Continua Ven. Ce sont des mensonges, tout est un mensonge !

- VEN ! » Cria la voix.

Le garçon fixa Roxas dans les yeux, sembla hésiter, puis lâcha soudain son bras. Deux secondes plus tard, il avait disparu dans l'obscurité, et Roxas se retrouva seul.

« Roxas, fit Axel, il faut qu'on sorte ! »

Roxas ne l'entendit pas. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Pourquoi ce garçon avait le même visage que lui ? Et comment ça, des mensonges ? Qu'est-ce qui était un mensonge ?

Il sentit soudain un bras lui saisir la taille, le soulever, et l'entraîner vers les escaliers. Il eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait qu'il se retrouva à l'extérieur du bâtiment, et le vent glacé lui fouetta le visage. Et soudain, un bruit immense, une lumière éclatante, et un choc violent contre le sol.

Non, Roxas ne comprenait plus rien. Il n'avait plus envie de comprendre. Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne voulait plus. Il aurait voulu mourir, toutes ces années, mourir avec ses parents. Tout aurait été plus simple. Il n'aurait pas eu à faire tout ça, tout ces efforts… Il était tellement fatigué, à présent… Alors qu'il sentit sa tête s'alourdir, et ses paupières se fermer, un nom s'échappa malgré lui de ses lèvres, doucement, comme un murmure.

« Axel… »

Roxas s'endormit sur la neige. Il n'y avait plus rien, à présent, rien que le bruit du vent soufflant doucement dans ses oreilles…

* * *

.oOo.

To be continued…

* * *

Nda : Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? (pour être franche j'étais pas sûre qu'il allait plaire).

Je sais, c'est un peu cruel de finir comme ça, tellement de questions et aucune réponse... J'avais pas le choix, il fallait que ça finisse comme ça, sinon comment faire une belle fin ?

J'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

Bref, j'imagine qu'il y a une question que vous vous posez tous ! Non ? Mais si, voyons ! Vous vous demandez forcément si les Turks ont vraiment attendu Roxas pendant deux jours, dans le froid, non ?

Je vais de ce pas les interviewer pour connaître la réponse ! (quoi osef ?)

Reno, c'est à vous que je m'adresserai ce soir ! Qu'avez-vous à nous répondre ?

- C'est évident qu'on n'a pas attendu tout ce temps. Déjà, on savait que Roxas mettrait au moins une journée à arriver jusqu'ici, puisqu'on n'avait eu la confirmation qu'il était toujours en ville. Ensuite, on savait qu'il viendrait d'abord au réacteur, seul un idiot ne l'aurait pas fait. Et enfin, avec mon génie incomparable, je savais à l'avance à quelle heure de la journée arriverait Roxas. C'est très simple, il suffit d'analyser son comportement, pour...

- La ferme, Reno.

- Elena, ne m'interromps pas !

- En fait, il n'a pas du tout fait le calcul pour savoir combien de temps il mettrait en voiture, il est allé tout seul se geler dans la neige pendant toute une journée. Bien sûr, nous, on n'était pas assez bêtes, on est simplement restés dans l'hélicoptère avec le chauffage, et dès qu'on a vu une voiture arriver, on est sortis et on l'a rejoint.

Eh bien, cela répond à notre question !

Merci de nous avoir suivis tout le long de ce chapitre, et à l'année prochaine ! (non, non, je plaisante, me tapez pas !)


	8. Chapter 8

My Sweet Dangerous Cat

Chapitre 08

* * *

NdA : Bonjour, voilà le chapitre 8... cette fois je vous ai pas trop fait attendre, hein ? Hm ? Si ? Maiiiis non...

Bref, avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre qui j'espère répondra à pas mal des questions que vous vous posez, je tiens à remercier encore une fois tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires. C'est vraiment sympa à vous, et ça me fait toujours très plaisir :) Merci aussi à Plume d'Eau, pour m'avoir évité la pénible corvée de la relecture xD

Allez j'arrête de vous embêter, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ^^

.oOo.

La nuit tombait juste sur Illusiopolis, et le soleil était toujours visible, teintant le bout de ciel visible derrière les immenses immeubles d'un rose orangé parsemé de nuages. La ville, cependant, avait déjà commencé à s'illuminer. Partout, des enseignes lumineuses clignotaient, des cadrans s'allumaient, des panneaux gigotaient. La voiture passa sous la banderole électrique « Bienvenue à Illusiopolis » à l'instant même où elle s'alluma.

Roxas n'avait pas dit un mot de tout le voyage. Axel et Riku s'étaient parfois échangés des regards inquiets, mais aucun n'avait souhaité briser ce silence profond. Pourtant, ce n'étaient pas les questions qui manquaient dans l'esprit du rouquin. Il se repassait encore, et encore, la journée d'hier en pensée. Il se revoyait rire devant Roxas qui luttait pour ouvrir la porte de l'entrepôt, se souvenait de son regard sérieux lorsqu'il avait grimpé les escaliers… Puis il se remémora Riku, lui tirant le bras pour le retenir, l'avertissant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se souvint de la peur qu'il avait soudainement ressentie quand tous deux, ils découvrirent la bombe, de sa précipitation pour aller avertir Roxas… Mais ce qu'il vit là-haut, il ne parvenait pas à se l'expliquer. Pourtant, il revoyait parfaitement la scène, comme si elle s'était imprimée dans son esprit : un Roxas paniqué, secoué par un autre Roxas qui lui hurlait des paroles sans aucun sens. Les auraient-il comprises s'il n'avait pas dû tirer Roxas avec lui, l'entraîner hors du bâtiment ? Auraient-ils eu des réponses en parlant, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes de plus avec l'autre garçon ?

De toute façon, c'était trop tard à présent. Plus que quelques minutes, et ils atteindraient son appartement. C'était Axel qui avait décidé de rentrer, après tout que faire d'autre ? Quand à Roxas, il n'avait émis aucune complainte. Curieusement, à cet instant, Axel avait l'impression qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir le blond hurler et se battre, comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis qu'il le connaissait.

.oOo.

Une heure après leur arrivée, on aurait dit que l'appartement était toujours aussi vide. Roxas était installé sur le canapé, les mains posées sur les genoux, immobile et silencieux. Axel s'était assis sur une chaise, en face de lui, et attendait. Il cherchait quelque chose à dire, un moyen de briser ce silence interminable, mais que devrait-il dire au juste ? Il ouvrit cependant la bouche, prêt à sortir la première chose qui lui passerait par l'esprit, lorsque Roxas leva soudain la tête.

« Twilight Town, dit-il.

- Pardon ?

- C'est là que j'ai grandi. Je veux y aller.

- Ah… D'accord, demain on prendra le train et…

- Non, le coupa Roxas. Je veux y aller tout seul. »

Axel le regarda, l'air hésitant. Roxas sembla le remarquer car il ajouta :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais pas m'enfuir.

- Et pour les Turks ?

- On les a pas croisés sur la route, donc j'imagine qu'ils vont nous laisser tranquilles un moment. »

Axel espéra qu'il ait raison, et détourna le regard. Twilight Town… il s'était souvent rendu dans cette ville à l'époque où il était encore journaliste, et qu'il aimait son travail. Après des semaines passées dans une ville aussi sombre et peuplée qu'Illusiopolis, ces courtes visites à « la ville du crépuscule » étaient pour lui comme des vacances, un moyen d'échapper ne serait-ce que quelques heures au bruit et aux contraintes de la métropole. A chaque fois, il allait prendre une glace à l'eau de mer et la mangeait en regardant le coucher de soleil. Il trouvait ça apaisant, mais en même temps, un peu triste. Depuis combien de temps maintenant n'y était-il pas allé ? Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité…

Oui, c'était comme si ça faisait des années que Roxas avait débarqué chez lui. Il se souvint encore du visage de l'adolescent la première fois qu'il le vit, de son air choqué lorsqu'il l'embrassa pour le calmer, de tous ses cris et protestations qui l'avaient tant fait rire… Sans s'en être rendu compte, il s'était totalement habitué à la présence du petit blond. Depuis le début, il l'avait comparé à un animal sauvage, un petit chat apeuré qui crachait pour se donner un air dur. Comme tous les chats, il pouvait sortir n'importe quand, passer par une fenêtre, et ne jamais revenir… et Axel pensait qu'il s'en ficherait. Ça l'embêterait quelques jours, puis il passerait à autre chose. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé depuis ? Maintenant, il aurait presque envie de le barricader. L'enfermer pour toujours, ici, avec lui… Axel étouffa un petit rire. Quel idiot. Enfermer un chat ? N'importe quoi. Quoi qu'il fasse, il trouvera toujours un moyen de s'échapper.

.oOo.

De tous les couchers de soleil, jamais vous n'en verrez d'aussi beaux qu'à Twilight Town. C'était en tout cas ce que proclamait le panneau à l'entrée de la ville, mais Roxas, comme beaucoup d'autres, savaient bien que ce n'était pas qu'une simple prétention. La ville aux couleurs orangées possédait des immeubles à la fois humbles et splendides, tous assortis parfaitement. Surplombant toute la cité, un grand clocher en pierre s'élevait, tandis qu'au loin, on pouvait vaguement apercevoir la plage. Le train déposa Roxas à la gare, où plusieurs tramways attendaient sur les autres quais. Le garçon n'en emprunta aucun, cependant, et sortit seulement du bâtiment par les grandes portes en verre. Il faisait encore jour, l'après-midi commençait à peine, et pourtant on se serait cru en début de soirée. C'était là tout le charme de Twilight Town, les maisons et édifices orange donnaient une impression de crépuscule permanent, à la fois reposant et en même temps un peu triste. Roxas fixa la ville sans sourciller, respirant profondément cet air qui lui avait tant manqué.

Il était chez lui… Et pourtant, pourquoi la ville lui semblait-elle si étrangère ? Ça ne faisait qu'un peu plus de deux ans qu'il l'avait quittée, mais il avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était déroulée entre temps. Il reconnaissait les bâtiments, les ruelles, les panneaux, les boutiques… mais il ne se sentait pas chez lui.

« Normal, dit-il à voix basse. »

Il se mit en marche, suivant d'un pas tranquille les petites ruelles qu'il connaissait par cœur, pour les avoir traversées toute sa vie. La seule différence, c'est qu'à l'époque, il avait ses deux parents derrière lui. Une forte nostalgie le prenait à chaque tournant, à chaque intersection, mais il faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer sur le passé, il n'était pas venu pour ça. Il continua sa route en essayant de réfléchir le moins possible, se concentrant sur tous les détails qu'il voyait. En fait, la ville n'avait pas tellement changé depuis sa dernière visite. Quelques plantes de plus, une ou deux boutiques réaménagées… à part ça, c'était comme il y a deux ans. Pour tout dire, Roxas aurait préféré que plus de chose aient changé. Que tout soit pareil alors que rien ne lui semblait correspondre à un « chez-lui » lui faisait penser que plutôt que la ville, c'était lui qui avait changé… et il n'avait pas très envie de l'admettre.

Mais peu importe. Il était presque arrivé. Il avait bien réfléchi, toute la journée et la nuit précédente, et revenir ici lui semblait la seule chose à faire. Depuis cet événement, il était perdu. Tellement de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, et il n'arrivait pas à y mettre de l'ordre. Que devait-il faire ? Où fallait-il qu'il aille, à présent ? Devait-il chercher Séphiroth à nouveau, ou bien retrouver ce garçon… ce « Ven » qu'il avait vu au hangar, et qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait. Et qu'entendait-il par « Ce sont des mensonges » ? Depuis tout ce temps, il n'avait pas cessé d'y penser. Ça pouvait ne rien vouloir dire, mais il avait… comme une impression étrange. Il fallait qu'il sache, mais en même temps, était-ce vraiment important ? N'avait-il pas dit et redit qu'une fois Séphiroth mort, il se ficherait de tout le reste ? Pourquoi alors avait-il été si perturbé par l'apparition du garçon ?

Il n'en pouvait plus de toutes ses questions. Il fallait qu'il revienne… Qu'il y retourne enfin, et là, il espérait trouver enfin des réponses. Ou du moins, une quelconque motivation, quelque chose qui lui indiquerait quel chemin suivre à présent. Il eut presque envie de rire. Depuis plus de deux ans que ses parents étaient morts, sa détermination de les venger n'avait jamais été aussi faible. Au fond, peut-être n'aurait-il jamais dû rencontrer Axel. Il n'aurait peut-être jamais croisé Ven, et n'aurait pas eu à se poser toutes ses questions.

Il s'arrêta. Ce n'était plus qu'à quelques pas. Encore quelques secondes, et il y serait… Là où, autrefois, se trouvait sa maison. Un instant, il eut un doute. L'avaient-ils reconstruite depuis ? Ou avaient-ils laissé le terrain vide ? A son souvenir, tout avait brûlé, et jamais il ne s'était posé la question de ce qui adviendrait ensuite, mais à présent, il avait presque peur de découvrir ce qu'il verrait en passant le croisement de la ruelle.

Il déglutit, et rassemblant son courage, se décida enfin à avancer. Si seulement il avait pu savoir, à cet instant, à quel point il regretterait cette décision, il aurait peut-être fait marche arrière.

Une fois devant, il sentit son cœur rater un battement et sa respiration se couper. Elle était là, identique, avec ses briques claires, ses fenêtres aux rideaux bleutés, sa porte blanche… Identique. Roxas n'arrivait pas à y croire. Sa maison, là où il avait grandi… Ils l'avaient reconstruite _à l'identique_.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Sentant son cœur s'accélérer subitement, il marcha rapidement vers la bâtisse. Une fois devant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Il se retourna, chercha des yeux un quelconque indice, quelque chose qui lui dirait qu'il s'était trompé de rue, mais rien. Tout était exactement comme dans son souvenir. Il se tourna à nouveau vers la porte, et lorsqu'il envisagea l'idée de sonner, il sentit ses jambes trembler. De toutes ses forces, son cerveau lui hurlait de partir. Qu'il ne devait pas aller plus loin. Qu'il devait retrouver Séphiroth, venger ses parents, enfin en finir…

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Non. Il devait y aller. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte, tendit le bras jusqu'à la sonnette, et la pressa doucement. A présent, son cœur battait plus vite que jamais. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : courir, le plus loin possible.

Et là, la porte s'ouvrit. Une femme d'environ la quarantaine le regardait, étonnée. Roxas ouvrit la bouche, mais réalisa alors qu'il n'avait préparé aucun texte. La femme attendit un instant, puis elle esquissa un petit sourire se voulant rassurant. Elle devait croire qu'il était simplement timide.

« C'est pour quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je… euh… Cette maison, je voulais savoir… »

Il avala sa salive. Sa gorge lui faisait mal, et il devait faire un grand effort pour prononcer chaque mot. La femme se montra pourtant patiente, et lui fit un petit geste de la tête pour l'inviter à continuer.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi elle a été… Enfin, elle est exactement comme celle d'avant.

- Celle d'avant ? Demanda la femme.

- Je veux dire… Avant, vous savez… »

Son interlocutrice le regarda curieusement.

« Quand… Quand il y a eu l'incendie, continua-t-il, la maison a…

- J'ai du mal à te suivre, fit la femme. J'habite ici depuis plus de vingt ans, et s'il y avait eu un incendie ici je pense que je m'en serais rendue compte. Tu es sûr que tu ne te trompes pas de rue ? Tu sais, toutes les maisons se ressemblent un peu par ici, et… »

Roxas n'entendit plus la suite. Comment ça… Comment ça, plus de vingt ans ? C'était impossible, il habitait là il y a encore deux ans ! Il ne s'était pas trompé, il reconnaissait parfaitement la rue, la maison... Le marchant de bonbons à quelques pas d'ici, la boutique de bijoux en bas de la rue, la maison aux volets roses juste à côté, le tag sur ce vieux mur…

Ignorant les appels de la femme, il partit en courant. Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait être en train de rêver, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Impossible que sa maison ait été reconstruite à l'identique, il avait dû halluciner, croire la reconnaître alors que…

_« Ce sont des mensonges ! »_

Cette phrase résonna soudain dans l'esprit de Roxas. Pourquoi lui revenait-elle maintenant ? Des… mensonges… Ce n'était pas possible, il devait y avoir une autre explication. Quelque chose qui…

Roxas s'arrêta. Il était là. En face de lui.

Ce garçon qui se faisait appeler Ven.

.oOo.

Axel ne savait pas quoi faire. Roxas lui avait dit de ne pas venir, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour le blond. Pourquoi tenait-il tellement à retourner là-bas, si c'était sa ville natale, alors ça devait être là que ses parents… enfin, ça devait être un endroit plein de mauvais souvenirs. Revoir un tel endroit ne pouvait en aucun cas être bénéfique, surtout après le choc qu'il venait de recevoir en pleine face : un clone hystérique et Séphiroth qui repart comme si de rien n'était. Et une bombe, pour bien tout arranger. Axel soupira. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose pour remédier à tout ça. Si seulement Roxas pouvait juste oublier, oublier et profiter simplement de la vie. Il pensait ça, pourtant il savait bien que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il se savait plus que bien. Axel ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Dépêche-toi de rentrer, Roxas… »

.oOo.

Roxas fit un pas en arrière, et Ven le regarda reculer d'un air triste. Les deux garçons ne bougèrent pas pendant un instant, puis, lorsque qu'il commença à se remettre du choc, Roxas déglutit et se rapprocha du garçon. Ven esquissa un léger sourire.

« Roxas. »

L'interpellé ouvrit de grands yeux, et l'autre parut gêné.

« Euh, j'ai entendu l'autre type t'appeler comme ça… Je me suis trompé ?

- Non… C'est bien Roxas. Et toi, Ven c'est ça ?

- Ventus, en fait. Mais je préfère Ven. »

Les deux blonds demeurèrent l'un en face de l'autre, un peu embarrassés. Il fallait dire que la situation n'était pas des plus habituelles. Finalement, Ventus proposa d'aller s'asseoir quelque part, et Roxas acquiesça en silence. Une fois dans un lieu tranquille, Roxas se décida à prendre la parole.

« Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi… pourquoi on se ressemble ?

- Eh bien, c'est un peu compliqué… »

Roxas fronça les sourcils, l'air contrarié.

« Tu savais que je viendrais ici. Comment ça se fait ? »

Ven le regarda avec un mélange de gêne et de tristesse. Apparemment il n'avait pas la moindre envie de lui répondre, et Roxas trouva cela plus qu'agaçant.

« Réponds-moi ! Cria-t-il. Comment as-tu su que je serais ici ? Et pourquoi ma maison a été reconstruite à l'identique ? Cette femme… elle a dit qu'elle vivait là depuis vingt ans, vous l'avez payé pour mentir ou bien…

- Ce sont des mensonges, dit Ven.

- Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est un mensonge, à la fin ? »

Ventus saisit Roxas par les épaules, et le fixa dans les yeux d'un regard désespéré.

« Mais tout ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Tout est un mensonge ! Tu n'as jamais vécu ici, Roxas ! Tu n'as jamais vécu ici, jamais !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Comment tu pourrais le savoir, d'abord ? »

Ven se mordit la lèvre et lâcha les épaules de Roxas. Il avait l'air d'hésiter, comme s'il ne savait pas comment expliquer quelque chose de difficile à comprendre. Il baissa la tête, et regarda en face de lui. Au loin, on apercevait la plage, fine ligne brillante à l'horizon.

« J'en ai marre, dit Roxas. Je n'y comprends plus rien, et ça m'énerve.

- La plage… dit Ven.

- Quoi, la plage ?

- Tu te souviens être déjà allé à la plage ?

- Bien sûr, fit Roxas. J'y suis allé plein de fois avec mes parents.

- Et de quoi tu te souviens ?

- Eh bien… Un jour, je me suis perdu, et…

- Tu as pleuré toute une journée, mais finalement c'est ton père qui t'a retrouvé. »

Roxas sentit son souffle se couper net. Il voulut parler, lui demander comment il pouvait savoir ça, mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Ventus se tourna vers lui.

« Il t'a acheté une glace à l'eau de mer, mais tu n'as pas voulu la goûter parce que tu pensais vraiment qu'il y avait de l'eau de mer dedans. Au final, quand tu t'es enfin laissé convaincre, elle avait entièrement fondu.

- Qui… Qui est-ce qui t'as dit ça ? Balbutia Roxas.

- Et après ça ? Demanda Ven, ignorant la question de l'autre.

- Comment ça, après ?

- Tu es retourné à la plage ? Tu t'es baigné ? De toute ta vie, tu aurais dû y aller plusieurs fois, non ? »

Roxas mit un temps à répondre, ne comprenant pas où l'autre voulait en venir.

« Ben… Oui, j'y suis retourné…

- Quand ça ?

- Eh bien… C'était… »

Roxas fouilla dans sa mémoire, l'air embêté. Quand est-ce qu'il était retourné à la plage, déjà ? Ven avait raison, c'était obligé qu'il y soit retourné, il habitait à quelques kilomètres. Il avait bien dû s'y rendre, avec sa famille, avec des amis pendant l'été…

« Je… Je ne m'en souviens plus, avoua-t-il. Mais c'est pas si important, si ? Où est-ce que tu veux en venir au juste ?

- Ce n'est pas que tu ne te souviens plus. C'est que tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir. Tu n'es jamais allé à la plage, et si je ne me trompe pas, tu n'as même jamais mis les pieds en ville. »

Roxas s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais Ventus l'interrompit.

« Tu… Tu as déjà entendu parler du « projet Xehanort » ? »

Le garçon fut surpris de la question. Xehanort ? N'avait-il pas déjà entendu ce nom quelque part ?

« Xehanort, c'était un scientifique travaillant pour la Shinra. Il y a plusieurs années, il a réussi à mettre au point un… un programme de remplacement de mémoire. Je sais pas comment ça marche, je me fiche de savoir, mais… d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils peuvent implanter dans ton cœur de nouveaux souvenirs, en effaçant tous les anciens.

- …Tais-toi. »

Ventus parut attristé de la réaction de l'autre blond, mais Roxas s'en fichait. Un programme pour remplacer sa mémoire ? C'était quoi cette histoire ? Et quoi après, il allait lui faire croire que tous ses souvenirs avaient été inventés ? Et il s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'il le croie ? En fait, il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais adresser la parole à ce garçon. Il n'aurait jamais dû accorder ne serait-ce qu'une once de confiance à quelqu'un du même côté que Séphiroth. Sans rien ajouter, Roxas se leva, et commença à s'éloigner. Ven sembla hésiter, et se leva à son tour.

« Roxas…

- Laisse-moi tranquille. Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire, t'écouter raconter tes conneries ? Tu veux quoi, t'espérais me faire douter ? Tu sais pas à qui tu as affaire.

- Ecoute-moi, Roxas ! Je… J'étais comme toi, exactement pareil…

- La ferme.

- Tous tes souvenirs, j'ai exactement les mêmes ! C'est pour ça que je connais cette histoire de plage, je l'ai aussi en mémoire, tout comme toi !

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! »

Roxas accéléra le pas, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas écouter l'autre blond. Pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de cogner brutalement contre sa poitrine, et sa gorge lui faisait un mal de chien. Sans oublier qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir un pivert dans la tête.

« Réfléchis bien, est-ce que tu vois un seul ami dans tes souvenirs ? Cria Ven. Un seul gamin avec qui tu traînais quand tu étais petit ? Une fille qui te plaisait à l'école ? Un prof ennuyeux ? Est-ce que tu te souviens seulement d'au moins une seule autre personne que tes parents ?

- La ferme, mais tu vas la fermer ! Hurla Roxas en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

- Regarde la réalité en face ! La Shinra nous ment, elle nous ment depuis le début ! Ils veulent juste nous utiliser pour se débarrasser de Séphiroth ! »

Roxas se mit à courir, il n'avait plus envie de l'écouter. Il ne voulait pas y réfléchir, et cette voix dans sa tête qui lui murmurait « et s'il avait raison ? », il ne voulait plus l'entendre non plus. Allez tous vous faire voir. Dégagez, disparaissez et laissez-moi tranquille.

Ven le saisit soudain, passant ses bras sous ses épaules pour le maintenir immobile. Roxas se débattit, mais l'autre tenait prise.

« Je sais… Je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut que tu me croies ! Je fais ça pour toi, Roxas, parce que j'étais comme toi ! »

A présent, le pivert dans sa tête ressemblait plus à un marteau-piqueur. Il se débattait toujours, mais Ven ne semblait pas prêt à le lâcher. Roxas n'en pouvait plus, tellement de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, tellement de questions, de doutes… Il voulait qu'ils se taisent tous… Il était… tellement fatigué, soudainement…

_Professeur ?_

Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça… Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, Ven lui criait quelque chose, mais il n'entendait pas. Sa tête lui faisait tellement mal…

_Professeur Xehanort ?_

Roxas arrêta de se débattre. Sa vision devenait trouble, il avait l'impression que si Ventus le lâchait, il tomberait immédiatement à terre. Et à nouveau, les voix résonnèrent dans sa tête, cette fois très clairement.

_Professeur ? Le programme est terminé. Ils devraient bientôt ouvrir les yeux._

_- Leurs fonctions vitales ?_

_- Elles semblent parfaitement stables. Je pense que l'expérience est un succès._

_- Bien. Combien de temps avons-nous avant qu'ils ne prennent totalement connaissance ?_

_- Environ une demi-heure, si mes calculs sont corrects. Ils ne devraient pas se souvenir de ce qu'il se passera entre ce laps de temps._

_- Parfait. Préparez-les._

_- Bien._

_- …Nous voilà seuls. Dans quelques minutes, vous allez vous réveiller. Grâce à vous, mon projet est un véritable succès. Je vais réintégrer la section d'élite, et tout le monde me reconnaîtra comme le plus grand. Vous êtes parfaits. De véritables œuvres d'art… Oui, vous êtes parfaits. Roxas… Roxas et…_

_Ventus…_

.oOo.

Ses jambes lâchèrent totalement, et si Ven ne l'avait pas rattrapé, il se serait écroulé. A genoux sur le sol, Roxas n'arrivait plus à rien penser. Une image se forma dans son esprit, celle de ses deux parents, l'enlaçant tendrement…

« Je… ne veux pas… murmura-t-il. »

Le monde devint flou il comprit que c'était à cause des larmes s'écoulant de ses yeux. Derrière lui, Ventus afficha un air désolé, comme s'il ressentait lui aussi cette même tristesse. Peut-être bien qu'il la ressentait, après tout. Roxas revit ses parents, le tenant par la main, riant sous le coucher de soleil.

« Je ne veux pas que ce soit faux, dit-il, la voix enrouée.

- Roxas… Je…

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient faux ! »

Sans prévenir, Ven le prit soudain dans ses bras. Roxas remarqua que lui aussi pleurait, et, instinctivement, n'ayant plus envie de se retenir, il s'agrippa à ses épaules, le serrant de toutes ses forces, laissant ses larmes couler sans résister.

.oOo.

Assis dans le train, Roxas regardait le paysage défiler en silence. Twilight Town s'éloignait de plus en plus de sa vue, alors que le soleil n'était plus qu'à quelques minutes de disparaître entièrement à l'horizon. Après s'être calmé, Ventus lui avait tout raconté. Après le meurtre de ses parents, il était parti à la recherche de leur assassin, Séphiroth. Pendant un an, il l'avait cherché sans relâche, et enfin il le retrouva. Il avait découvert qu'il prévoyait de se cacher provisoirement dans un vieux réacteur mako abandonné, dans les environs de la ville de Kalm.

C'est en s'y rendant, quelques jours avant la venue de son ennemi, qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Terra, un garçon un peu plus grand que lui qui lui avait tout appris sur l'organisation dont il faisait partie. A cette époque, Ven connaissait peu de choses sur AVALANCHE, seulement qu'ils se battaient pour la planète et étaient contre la Shinra. Terra était l'un des premiers membres du groupe, et il était venu ici pour demander l'aide de Séphiroth. Lorsque Ventus s'était écrié qu'il était fou de vouloir demander l'aide d'un meurtrier, Terra lui apprit toute la vérité : en réalité, Séphiroth avait découvert les expériences menées par la compagnie Shinra des expériences sur des êtres humains, et lui-même en avait été involontairement le cobaye. Fou de rage, il avait juré la destruction de la Shinra. Il détruisait tous les réacteurs, les entrepôts secrets… tous les endroits qu'il connaissait, et où des expériences étaient menées. Il se mettait également en chasse des scientifiques travaillant pour la Shinra. Sa vengeance n'avait aucune limite. Terra lui avait ensuite avoué qu'il n'appréciait pas totalement les méthodes draconiennes de l'homme, qui allait jusqu'à éliminer ses ennemis et toute leur famille, mais il était d'après lui le seul capable de les aider à renverser la Shinra. AVALANCHE devait connaître les emplacements des laboratoires secrets de la compagnie, pour enfin montrer au monde la véritable face de la Shinra.

Au début, Ven ne croyait ses histoires qu'à moitié, mais il dût passer plusieurs jours en compagnie de Terra, attendant l'arrivée de Séphiroth. Plus il restait avec lui, plus les paroles du garçon lui semblaient vraies. Terra parlait avec tellement de conviction, lui racontait des choses si étranges, mais en même temps tellement logiques ! Après quelques temps, il commençait lui aussi à douter de tout.

Finalement, il décida de faire confiance à Terra, et lui raconta son objectif. En écoutant son histoire, le garçon parut troublé. Il se mit à lui poser tout un tas de questions, sans que Ven comprenne pourquoi. Au bout d'un moment, après que le blond l'ait plusieurs fois questionné sur ce qui l'intriguait, Terra lui répondit que l'attaque de Séphiroth à Twilight Town n'avait jamais fait plus d'une victime. De plus, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un orphelin survivant du tueur en série, et il affirma que si un tel événement avait été connu, il aurait provoqué un véritable tumulte parmi les médias. Après cela, et Séphiroth n'arrivant finalement pas, Terra avait proposé à Ven de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa ville natale, afin qu'il lui montre l'endroit où il vivait, et où ses parents étaient supposés être morts. Le blond l'y avait amené, et durant tout le voyage il n'avait cessé de se poser des questions à propos de ce que lui avait dit le garçon. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la réaction de Ven fut tout aussi violente que celle de Roxas. Il était totalement effondré et désorienté, et il ne savait plus du tout qui croire. Ce qui le convint définitivement fut lorsque Terra lui offrit une glace à l'eau de mer, spécialité locale. Ven lui raconta se souvenir d'en avoir mangé souvent pendant son enfance, et pourtant, en goûtant la glace sous le soleil couchant, il n'éprouvait aucune nostalgie. Comme si c'était sa toute première.

Roxas avait écouté Ven lui raconter son histoire sans jamais l'interrompre. Cependant, à cet instant, il ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler un détail. Le jour où il avait mangé sa première glace avec Axel… Il s'en souvenait très bien, sa glace ne lui avait jamais parue aussi bonne. Il s'était dit alors que ça devait être dû au fait qu'il n'en avait pas mangé depuis longtemps, mais à présent, il se demanda si au fond de lui, il n'avait pas également eu cette même sensation étrange. A l'époque, il ne s'était pas attardé dessus une seconde. Mais comment imaginer une telle chose ? Comment, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, se demander si tous ses souvenirs n'étaient qu'illusion ?

Après cela, Ventus lui avait raconté comment il avait décidé de rejoindre AVALANCHE. Plus que l'idée de se venger de la Shinra, il voulait découvrir la vérité. S'il avait eu des souvenirs avant ceux-là, alors quels étaient-ils ? Avait-il une famille, des amis, dont il aurait oublié l'existence ? Il voulait plus que tout savoir qui il était avant, savoir quelle était sa vie. Lorsqu'il avait rencontré Roxas, il était en mission avec Terra pour découvrir ce que cachait l'entrepôt Shinra près de Nibelheim. Séphiroth n'avait jamais vraiment coopéré avec AVALANCHE, mais pour cette fois, Terra avait réussi à le convaincre de les mener jusque-là. En voyant Séphiroth, il se sentit tout de suite mal, mais l'homme n'avait pas eu l'air de le reconnaître du tout, ce qui confirma définitivement que ses souvenirs n'étaient qu'un mensonge. Terra venait juste de découvrir qu'un mécanisme secret enclencherait l'explosion d'une bombe si des intrus venaient à pénétrer en ce lieu, et ils s'apprêtaient à partir quand Roxas était arrivé.

« Je n'ai découvert que récemment, lui avait-il dit, que je n'étais pas le seul. Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, mais il y avait une possibilité pour que quelqu'un d'autre ait reçu les mêmes souvenirs que moi.

- Et cette personne, avait dit Roxas, c'était moi…

- Oui. Je l'ai tout de suite compris en te voyant.

- Alors quoi, tu vas me dire qu'on est frères ?

- Ça me semble la meilleure explication possible… Même si j'ai encore un peu de mal à l'imaginer. »

.oOo.

Finalement, ils avaient discuté jusqu'au coucher de soleil. Ventus avait proposé à Roxas de rejoindre AVALANCHE, mais le garçon avait répondu qu'il lui fallait du temps pour réfléchir.

« J'ai toujours du mal à y croire, avoua Roxas. Je sens que ce que tu dis est vrai, mais… Tous mes souvenirs, je les vois avec tellement de précision… Comment est-ce que je pourrais les ignorer comme ça, faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas là du jour au lendemain ?

- Je sais ce que tu ressens. Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal au début, et même maintenant quand j'y repense, c'est toujours douloureux. Mais… Mais je ne veux plus vivre dans le mensonge. Je veux savoir qui je suis vraiment. »

Roxas été resté silencieux, et Ven l'avait observé un instant, avant de dire doucement :

« Si ça se trouve, on était très proches…

- Pardon ?

- Je veux dire, avant. Si jamais on est bien frères, des frères jumeaux qui plus est, alors… si ça se trouve, on devait être proches… »

A ces mots, Roxas avait eu comme un pincement au cœur. Etait-ce vraiment possible ? Pouvait-on vraiment aller jusqu'à oublier totalement l'existence d'un être qui nous était si cher ? Pourtant, ce que disait Ven semblait plus que cohérent… Et ça le rendait triste.

« J'imagine que tu dois m'en vouloir, avait continué Ventus, de t'avoir tout balancé comme ça d'un coup. C'est normal, j'aurais fait pareil, mais… Malgré tout, je suis content de t'avoir rencontré. »

Il avait esquissé un sourire timide, et Roxas lui aurait rendu son sourire s'il avait pu. Or, là, il ne pouvait pas. Il était dans un état étrange, comme s'il venait d'apprendre quelque chose, mais ne l'avait pas encore tout a fait réalisé. Il savait que c'était grave, que ça allait totalement le détruire quand il l'aurait admis. Dans quelques heures, sans doute, il s'effondrerait.

« Il faut que j'y aille, avait finalement dit Ven. Tu as quelque part où aller ?

- …Oui, je crois.

- D'accord. »

Et ils s'étaient séparés. Roxas ne savait pas s'il le reverrait un jour, mais avait d'autres choses en tête, trop de choses. Il avait attendu plusieurs minutes, assis, puis s'était levé. Un endroit où aller… Oui, il en avait un.

.oOo.

Roxas descendit du train et s'aventura dans les rues lumineuses d'Illusiopolis. Au bout d'un moment, les lueurs se firent plus rares, et seuls quelques lampadaires éclairaient les petites ruelles. Au fond, tous ces panneaux électriques, toutes ces lumières n'étaient qu'une façade. En vérité, la ville était plus noire que tout, à l'extérieur… et à l'intérieur.

Le garçon traversa les ruelles en silence. Il essaya le plus possible de ne penser à rien, se concentrant sur ce qu'il voyait et quand il n'y avait rien, il fixait le ciel pour se distraire. Il ne devait pas se mettre à réfléchir, pas maintenant. Lorsqu'il arriverait là où il allait, lorsqu'il serait à nouveau devant Axel, là… il ne pourrait sûrement plus se retenir. Jusque là, il devait tenir bon. Il traversa une rue, prit un croisement, puis poussa la porte du bâtiment, et monta lentement les escaliers qui menaient au premier étage. Et il s'arrêta.

Qu'allait-il faire au jute ? Il n'avait préparé aucun discours, et s'il se retrouvait devant Axel maintenant, il ne saurait absolument pas quoi lui dire. Il leva le bras, prêt à frapper, mais s'arrêta. Il se mordit la lèvre, et sa main se mit à trembler.

La porte s'ouvrit. Axel avait dû l'entendre arriver. Roxas le regarda, sans comprendre immédiatement. Puis sa poitrine se serra. Tout son corps se mit à trembler, il n'arrivait plus à bouger, et sa gorge le brûlait. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, il sentit qu'il était arrivé à sa limite. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Immédiatement, il sentit le bras d'Axel le tirer à l'intérieur, fermer la porte derrière lui, et en un instant, il se retrouva contre le corps chaud du rouquin, ses mains serrant son dos. Roxas se sentit bête, pitoyable et plus pathétique que jamais. Mais cette fois, pour la toute première fois, il s'en fichait.

.oOo.

Les heures passèrent, la nuit aussi. Axel était assis sur le lit, caressant doucement les cheveux du blond, endormi à côté. Il s'était finalement écroulé, après plusieurs heures. Toute la nuit, il lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait fait, ce que Ven lui avait dit. Il lui avait dit qu'il sentait, tout au fond de lui, que c'était vrai, mais qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir ça. Axel avait écouté, sans jamais l'interrompre, sans poser de questions. Lorsque ça devenait trop dur, Roxas arrêtait de parler, et il le serrait dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux. Maintenant qu'il dormait, Axel commençait à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il s'imagina à sa place, découvrant que toute sa vie n'est qu'un tissu de mensonge. Il pensa à Linoa, et un instant il imagina ce qu'il ressentirait si on lui disait qu'elle n'avait jamais existé. Rien qu'à cette pensée, il sentit une telle tristesse en lui… Il se mordit la lèvre. Si le simple fait de l'envisager le faisait ressentir ça, comment se sentirait-il si c'était vrai ? Il n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer. Pourtant, c'était ce que Roxas vivait. Il ne savait pas si c'était bien la vérité, mais Roxas le croyait, donc lui aussi.

Roxas ne fit pas de cauchemar cette nuit-là. Il devait vraiment être exténué. Axel, lui, n'avait pas dormi, restant simplement à côté du garçon, à lui caresser les cheveux en attendant qu'il se réveille.

« J'en ai marre, Roxy, dit-il dans le vide. Je me suis trop attaché à toi, alors que c'était la dernière chose que je voulais. Le pire, c'est que depuis le début, j'étais sûr que ça arriverait… »

Il sourit et soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire, maintenant ? Si seulement il avait un moyen de tout arranger…

.oOo.

Axel se réveilla, surpris. Il avait dû s'assoupir sans s'en rendre compte. Il se frotta les yeux pour les maintenir ouverts, puis chercha la présence du petit blond quelque part dans la pièce. Il l'aperçut rapidement, adossé à la fenêtre, regardant l'extérieur. Il n'y avait pourtant pas grand-chose à voir. Axel se leva et marcha jusqu'à lui, et lorsqu'il arriva juste derrière lui, il lui posa doucement la main sur la tête. Roxas sursauta et se retourna.

« Axel… Je t'avais pas entendu venir.

- Ça te ressemble pas d'être dans la lune, dit Axel.

- Ouais, j'imagine… »

Le plus grand le regarda. Il avait l'air troublé par quelque chose – ce qui, au fond, n'était pas tellement étonnant.

« Est-ce que… ça va ? Osa-t-il.

- Je… Je me disais… Au fond, peut-être que je ne suis pas… »

Axel passa sa main de sa tête à son épaule, la serrant fermement. Il savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

« Tu es toi, lui dit-il. Tu es toi, et personne d'autre que toi, tu m'entends ? »

Roxas se tourna vers lui, repoussant sa main.

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? Je viens d'apprendre que tout mon passé est faux ! Je n'étais peut-être pas du tout pareil avant ! Si ça se trouve, le Roxas que je suis maintenant, c'est pas moi !

- On s'en fiche d'avant ! Moi c'est ce Roxas-là que je connais ! Et c'est celui-là que je veux voir, personne d'autre ! »

Le blond le regarda avec étonnement. Il l'avait l'air si désespéré qu'Axel ne put s'empêcher de continuer.

« J'aimerais bien te dire d'oublier ton passé, mais je sais bien que c'est pas possible. Mais au moins, essaye de ne pas perdre de vue qui tu es ! Le temps qu'on a passé ensemble, ce n'est pas un mensonge ! »

Roxas baissa la tête, demeura ainsi quelques minutes, puis un faible sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« C'est quoi, ça, une déclaration d'amour ? »

Le rouquin le fixa curieusement, puis au bout de quelques secondes, il se mit à rire, vite suivi par Roxas.

Axel avait raison. Roxas voulait le croire. A quoi ça servait de se morfondre pendant des heures ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Peu importe comment l'autre Roxas aurait réagi, lui ne voulait pas continuer.

« Quand même, dit-il après un moment, ça fait bizarre. En fait, si je suis cette logique, alors je n'existe que depuis deux ans.

- Ce qui explique que tu agis comme un gamin. »

Roxas lui jeta un regard noir qui voulait très clairement dire « un mot de plus et c'en est fini de toi ! ». Curieusement, Axel était ravi de voir ce regard. Mais rapidement, le blond baissa à nouveau la tête.

« Je sais pas ce que je vais faire, dit-il doucement. J'ai compris que c'était faux, je veux bien le croire, mais… »

Il serra les dents, baissant un peu plus la tête.

« Je… Je peux toujours le voir… Son visage, son regard effrayant… Même si ce n'est pas la réalité, j'ai toujours cette image dans la tête, quoi que je fasse. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, tu peux me le dire ?

- N'y pense pas, dit Axel en lui relevant le visage du bout des doigts. Pas pour l'instant. Tu as besoin de te reposer. »

Roxas hocha doucement la tête, et Axel lui sourit.

« Bon, je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Des crêpes, ça te dit ? Ah, j'ai aussi des glaces à l'eau de mer, et puis… »

Il commença à s'éloigner, mais Roxas ne bougeait pas.

« Axel…

- Hm ? Fit l'interpellé en se retournant.

- Je… Je suis pas normal. Pas normal du tout, en fait.

- Ça, je le savais depuis bien longtemps. Un gamin capable de hurler et la seconde d'après de réclamer des glaces en faisant des yeux de chien battu, c'est pas du tout normal.

- Je parle pas de ça ! Fit Roxas.

- Alors de quoi ? »

Roxas fut choqué de sa réponse, mais quand il le regarda dans les yeux, il comprit soudain que le rouquin l'avait très bien compris. Et ce regard qu'il lui lançait, il était parfaitement clair. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il voyait Axel aussi sérieux, réalisa-t-il. La première fois étant…

Roxas devint soudain très rouge.

« Hmm ? Fit Axel en s'avançant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu te souviens de quelque chose de particulièrement gênant ?

- N-Non, rien du tout ! Fit Roxas en secouant vivement la tête.

- Je vois…

- B… Bon, il arrive ce p'tit déj ? »

Il passa devant Axel et s'apprêta à partir (fuir ?) quand le plus grand le rappela.

« Roxas ?

- Quoi encore ? »

Il se retourna pour voir Axel passer sa main derrière sa nuque, l'attirer vers lui, et l'embrasser. Il n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Puis l'autre le lâcha.

« Pour l'autre fois, quand Riku m'a interrompu. »

Et il sortit de la chambre. Quand à Roxas, il resta sous le choc, bouche ouverte, et le visage plus rouge que jamais.

…

_To be continued…_

…

Bon... ça va, je pense pas que je sois restée sur un grand suspense cette fois xD

Allez, j'essayerai de pas trop tarder pour la suite non plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ^^


	9. Chapter 9

My Sweet Dangerous Cat

Chapitre 09

…

NdA : HA ! J'ai sorti un nouveau chapitre en moins de 10 jours ! (crâne à mort)

Plus sérieusement, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre :)

Bonne lecture !

.oOo.

Sora demeura immobile quelques instants. Assis à même le sol, un ordinateur portable et un robot-mog à ses côtés, il regardait Axel en face de lui, sur le canapé. Roxas était assis à côté, mais regardais ailleurs, mal à l'aise.

« C'est dingue, dit finalement le brun. »

Axel lui avait raconté tout ce qu'il avait lui-même appris la nuit dernière. Au début, Roxas n'était pas emballé à l'idée de mettre quelqu'un d'autre au courant, mais Axel l'avait convaincu en insistant sur le fait que Sora était la personne la plus apte à découvrir plus d'informations.

« En y pensant, poursuivit Sora, il est probable que ça ait un lien avec cette fameuse pièce secrète de la Shinra dont parlaient les membres d'AVALANCHE sur leur site web.

- Tu crois ? Demanda Axel.

- Impossible à dire, mais ça m'étonnerait pas. »

Sora étendit ses bras en soupirant, puis il ferma son ordinateur et le leva.

« En tout cas, je vais voir ce que je peux trouver. J'ai préparé un joli petit virus, ça sera l'occasion de le tester sur le serveur perso de la Shinra.

- Prends pas trop de risques quand même, dit le rouquin.

- T'inquiète, je suis le meilleur, dit Sora d'un air décontracté. »

.oOo.

Axel poussa la porte d'entrée avec son épaule, les deux mains chargées de sacs en plastique. Roxas ayant écoulé le stock de glaces à l'eau de mer dans la matinée, il avait dû aller en racheter. Attiré par le bruit, le blondinet sortit de la chambre pour le rejoindre au salon.

« J'ai tes provisions, dit le rouquin. T'es content ? »

Roxas haussa les épaules, mes les rougeurs sur ses joues trahissaient sa joie. Axel trouva cela adorable.

« Je les range pour l'instant, si tu manges plus de glace tu vas nous faire une indigestion. Et si j'appelle encore Riku pour qu'il vienne te soigner, il me le fera payer très cher crois-moi.

- Tu veux bien arrêter de parler comme si j'étais un goinfre qui peut pas s'empêcher de manger ? S'énerva Roxas.

- Excuse-moi, mais une demi-douzaine en une matinée c'est un peu beaucoup quand même.

- J'étais en manque… Et d'abord, ce que je fais ne te regarde pas ! »

Axel se laissa tomber sur le canapé en riant.

« La prochaine fois, je t'emmènerai en manger à Twilight Town. Je connais le coin parfait pour regarder le coucher de soleil. »

Roxas le regarda sans rien dire. Il repensa vaguement à sa ville natale qui ne l'était en fait peut-être pas. Peut-être même qu'Axel connaissait bien mieux la ville que lui, en fait. Il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Il devait afficher un sale air, car Axel lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Tu as réfléchi à ce que t'allais faire, maintenant ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- J'en sais trop rien, répondit Roxas. Ventus a dit qu'il voulait découvrir qui il était, mais je me demande si ça changera quelque chose…

- Prends ton temps pour réfléchir.

- Ben je sais pas si j'en aurais beaucoup, du temps… Soupira Roxas. »

Axel lui jeta un regard perplexe.

« Reno et les autres ne nous embêtent pas pour l'instant, mais ça veut pas dire qu'ils resteront sans rien faire pour toujours. En plus maintenant, ils savent où je suis.

- Pour ça, on pourra toujours réussir à te cacher, le rassura Axel. Même si on doit bouger en permanence, les Turks ne peuvent pas être partout. »

Roxas ne sembla pas très convaincu par cette réponse, mais il ne chercha pas à le contredire. Il préféra changer de sujet, n'ayant pour l'instant pas très envie de réfléchir à ses problèmes.

« Tu devrais pas travailler, au fait ?

- Je leur ai dit que j'étais malade.

- T'as déjà séché pendant deux jours, t'as pas peur de te faire virer ?

- Oh, se pourrait-il que le grand Roxas s'inquiète pour moi ? Plaisanta Axel.

- Je m'inquiète pour mes glaces ! Répliqua le blond. Si tu travailles pas, j'en aurai plus !

- T'as qu'à te les payer tout seul, espèce de profiteur. J'suis sûr que t'as du fric caché quelque part. »

Roxas ouvrit de grands yeux, et Axel lui lança un regard interrogatif.

« T'as raison, dit le blond. J'avais oublié.

- …Curieusement, venant de toi ça ne m'étonne pas.

- H- Hé ! Je t'ai pas permis de te moquer ! »

Axel leva les yeux au ciel avant d'éviter un coup de coude dirigé vers son estomac en se levant rapidement. Roxas sembla surpris qu'il ait réussi à esquiver, puis sa surprise se changea en agacement. Il ne chercha pourtant pas à lui porter un autre coup, plus par fainéantise qu'autre chose. C'est en tournant la tête pour ne pas regarder le rouquin qu'il remarqua quelque chose.

« Hé, c'est pas le robot de Sora qui traîne là-bas ? Demanda-t-il. »

Axel regarda dans la direction qu'il pointait du doigt. Effectivement, le petit robot-mog, comme Sora l'appelait, était assis sur le sol, immobile et silencieux.

« T'as raison. Il a dû l'oublier. »

Il s'avança vers le robot et l'attrapa par le ventre, prenant bien soin à ne pas toucher son pompon. Même si Sora lui avait dit qu'il avait modifié le système d'autodestruction, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'attendre au pire. Le rebot fit un petit bruit mécanique et ouvrit les yeux, si l'on pouvait vraiment parler d'yeux.

« N'empêche, dit Roxas, ce type a vraiment un goût bizarre. Ce truc ressemble à rien.

- C'est vous qui n'avez aucun goût, dit Sora. »

Axel et Roxas s'immobilisèrent, stupéfaits. Surtout que la voix du garçon sortait de la bouche du robot.

« C'est un nouveau modèle de robot-mog, poursuivit Sora, il permet de communiquer à distance.

- Alors tu nous entends depuis le début ? Fit Roxas, outré.

- Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, votre vie ne m'intéresse pas tant que ça. Il n'est actif que quand ses yeux s'allument, quand il dort on n'entend rien. »

Roxas tenta de retenir sa colère, se disant que de toute façon le brun n'était pas là pour se faire taper. Frapper le robot n'arrangerait rien.

« C'est plutôt pratique, dit Axel. Enfin, si on n'avait pas déjà le téléphone.

- BZZT ! Fit le mog (cette fois, avec sa voix de robot) en agitant les bras. Robot-mog n°6.2 n'émet pas d'ondes repérables. Impossible de percevoir l'appel, kupo !

- Génial, ce truc parle de lui-même en plus, soupira Roxas.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, continua Sora, si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, dites-le lui. Je l'avais configuré pour qu'il me connecte à vous dès son réveil, mais les prochaines fois, il pourra se réveiller sans pour autant servir d'intermédiaire.

- Et comment on peut savoir que tu nous écoutes ou pas ? Demanda Axel.

- Si ses yeux sont rouges, il écoute. S'ils sont bleus, ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai du travail maintenant. Ne le cassez pas, il m'a coûté cher en matériel. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Sora coupa la conversation. Un petit « bip » se fit entendre, et les yeux en forme de croix du robot se teintèrent effectivement de bleu.

« …Pourquoi il nous a laissé ça, au juste ? Demanda Roxas.

- Sora a prit l'habitude de ne pas trop utiliser de téléphone, il ne veut pas qu'on trace ses appels.

- Il serait pas un peu parano des fois ? »

Axel haussa les épaules.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, si ça peut nous éviter les visites surprise de Sora, alors je veux bien garder ce truc à proximité. »

Il posa le mog sur son bureau, et le robot se mit dans une sorte d'état de veille, ses yeux s'éteignant.

.oOo.

Le repas de midi passa, puis l'après-midi commença dans le calme. Les deux garçons discutèrent un peu, mais, voyant que la conversation se terminait bien trop souvent en coup de poing de Roxas, le plus grand décida de trouver une quelconque occupation.

« Tu préfères quoi, jouer aux cartes ou au scrabble ? Demanda-t-il, fouillant dans un placard.

- J'suis pas d'humeur à jouer, là, grommela Roxas.

- Faut te changer les idées, mon p'tit. Dépêche-toi de choisir, ou je décide pour toi.

- T'es soûlant, tu sais ?

- Bon, le scrabble alors. »

Roxas préféra ne rien dire. Il suivit sans grand enthousiasme Axel jusqu'à sa chambre, où ils s'installèrent tous les deux à une extrémité du lit, posant le plateau de jeu au milieu. Le sommier du lit d'Axel était plutôt dur, aussi s'ils ne remuaient pas trop, les pièces ne devraient pas tomber du lit. Mais alors qu'Axel venait de terminer de préparer le jeu, Roxas eut le malheur de prononcer _la_ phrase.

« Bon, comment on joue à ton truc ? »

Axel en laissa tomber sa poche de lettres. Il regarda le blond, comme il aurait regardé un extraterrestre.

« Tu plaisantes, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-il. »

Le plus jeune le regarda d'un air contrarié, et Axel comprit qu'il était sincère.

« Je rêve.

- Bon, ça va, tu vas pas en faire toute une histoire ! Cria Roxas. »

Axel leva les yeux au ciel, puis il soupira, et entreprit d'expliquer au blondinet les règles du jeu. A sa grande surprise, le garçon n'eut aucun mal à retenir les règles. Il ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer qu'il s'attendait à devoir prolonger les explications durant des heures, ce qui lui valut un oreiller en pleine figure.

Les deux colocataires – bien que le terme ne fût pas totalement exact, étant donné que seul l'un des deux payait le loyer de l'appartement – commencèrent alors la partie. Roxas semblait dans un état de concentration totale, et on pouvait lire l'envie de gagner dans ses yeux. Axel sourit discrètement en voyant le visage résolu du plus jeune, et décida que si la partie tournait à son avantage, il ferait exprès de perdre rien que pour voir le visage ravi de Roxas lorsqu'il aura gagné la partie.

Il découvrit quelques minutes plus tard que perdre contre Roxas serait bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Non seulement Roxas ne plaçait pas beaucoup de mots, mais ils étaient tous très courts. Sans compter qu'il ne les mettait jamais au meilleur endroit. Axel ne dit rien pendant une dizaine de tours, mais lorsque Roxas commença à froncer les sourcils en prenant un air paniqué, il croisa les bras et le fixa sérieusement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le blond.

- Roxas… Ça fait combien de temps que t'es pas allé en cours exactement ? »

Le plus jeune sembla d'abord surpris par la question. Puis il afficha un air perplexe, pour enfin finir par se redresser d'un air énervé.

« Attends, t'insinues que je suis un crétin fini là ?

- Roxas, t'as écrit girafe avec un j.

- Qu… ? Non, mais… Tu… ! Bafouilla le blondinet.

- Allez, réponds. T'as passé ton brevet au moins ?

- Bien sûr ! Répondit Roxas d'un air outré. …Je crois.

- Tu _crois_ ?

- Mais comment tu veux que je le sache ? S'énerva Roxas. Je me souviens bien être allé au collège, mais si ça se trouve c'est aussi faux que tout le reste ! »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et il les essuya rapidement du bout de sa manche en baissant la tête.

« Comment je peux savoir maintenant ? J'ai aucune idée de ce qui est vrai et ce qui est faux. J'aurais encore préféré être amnésique, au moins je n'aurai pas à hésiter à chaque fois que quelque chose me revient en mémoire, à me demander si ça s'est vraiment passé ou non ! »

Axel eut un pincement au cœur et regretta vite d'avoir abordé ce sujet. Lui qui voulait lui remonter le moral, c'était gagné. Roxas se retourna, sûrement pour ne pas qu'il le voit pleurer, car il le vit qui se frottait à nouveau les yeux.

« Roxas…

- Laisse-moi. »

Axel poussa négligemment le plateau de jeu et avança à quatre pattes sur le lit pour rejoindre le petit blond, avant de le serrer contre lui, glissant ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… ? Commença Roxas en tournant sa tête vers lui.

- Chuuut… Murmura Axel. »

Il amena sa main droite jusqu'à la tête du blond, caressent le haut de celle-ci d'un geste qui se voulait sécurisant. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que l'autre ne se débattait pas, il l'attira un peu plus vers lui, plaquant le dos du blond contre son torse et l'invitant à poser sa tête sur son épaule. Roxas hésita d'abord, tendu, mais il finit par craquer et Axel sentit les muscles de son corps se relâcher tandis qu'il laissait couler ses larmes, tout en tentant de rester le plus silencieux possible.

« Ça va aller, lui chuchota Axel à l'oreille. On va trouver une solution. »

Roxas ne répondit pas. Il n'aurait sûrement pas pu de toute façon, trop occupé à retenir sa bouche de s'ouvrir pour ne pas avoir l'air encore plus pathétique. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il pleurait devant Axel, et il se sentait à nouveau très bête, mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à s'arrêter. Le rouquin lui caressait toujours les cheveux, en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes que Roxas n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il finit par se calmer peu à peu, avant de prendre une grande inspiration et d'essuyer ce qu'il restait d'eau salée sur son visage. Axel retira sa main de sa chevelure blonde et ébouriffée et la posa sur le matelas. Le plus jeune ne bougea d'abord pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait dire une fois sorti de ces bras. Il faudrait pourtant qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il trouve une excuse ou autre pour regagner un peu de dignité. Malheureusement, à chaque fois qu'il se mettait à réfléchir, il sentait les larmes remonter en lui et préférait s'arrêter avant de se remettre à pleurer. Finalement, il soupira.

« J'ai l'air d'un gamin, dit-il doucement.

- Ça fait rien. T'es mignon. »

Roxas eut un instant une forte envie de s'énerver, mais il n'en avait pas le courage. A la place, il se dégagea des bras du plus grand et descendit du lit. Axel resta immobile, souriant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le blond, agacé.

- Rien. »

Roxas détourna la tête, et Axel ne parvint pas à déterminer si c'était de l'énervement ou de la gêne qui se lisait sur ces joues roses. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, amusé.

« Vas te chercher une glace, dit-il. Et amène-m'en une au passage, on va voir s'il y a quelque chose à la télé.

- On n'a pas terminé la partie, remarqua Roxas.

- J'ai fait tomber la moitié des pièces tout à l'heure, c'est mort. »

Le petit blond regarda un instant les petits cubes étalés par terre, puis il esquissa ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un début de sourire avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

.oOo.

La soirée se passa tranquillement. Roxas ne disait rien, et Axel évitait les sujets de conversations trop personnels, de peur de faire retomber le moral du blond à zéro. A la place, ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils voyaient à l'écran, ils se moquaient des acteurs et critiquaient certains passages de film. Outre cela, ils ne se parlaient pas trop, et lorsqu'il commença à se faire tard, ils se dirent simplement bonne nuit avant d'aller se coucher. Curieusement, après avoir passé deux nuits allongé sur un siège auto, Axel fut heureux de retrouver son canapé d'autant plus qu'après avoir passé presque toute la nuit dernière éveillé, il tomba rapidement de sommeil. Si Roxas fit un cauchemar cette nuit-là, il n'était pas assez sérieux pour que ça le réveille, car il dormit toute la nuit comme un bébé. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il était déjà plus de dix heures du matin et il entendit le bruit de la télévision, signe que Roxas était levé. Il bailla et passa rapidement par la salle de bain avant de le rejoindre, encore un peu endormi.

« S'lut, fit le rouquin en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de lui. »

Roxas ne répondit rien, se contentant de se décaler un peu pour lui laisser de la place. Axel regarda l'écran ils passaient les informations régionales.

« Ils ont parlé de l'entrepôt, dit alors Roxas. Ils ont dit qu'il avait explosé mystérieusement, ils pensent que l'électricité ou autre avait été laissée en marche. Je pense pas qu'ils vont enquêter.

- Ah… De toute façon je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient trouvé grand-chose. Après l'explosion, il restait plus vraiment de quoi enquêter… »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, regardant la télévision sans vraiment l'écouter, quand Roxas prit la parole.

« Je crois que je me suis décidé. »

Il marqua une pause, comme s'il s'apprêtait à réciter un texte qu'il avait longtemps répété dans sa tête. Finalement, il prit une longue inspiration et se lança.

« J'ai pas envie de rester à rien faire. Même si je passais ma vie à me cacher, je ne me sentirais pas bien tant que je n'aurai pas fait quelque chose. Je déteste toujours autant Séphiroth, et plus que tout j'aimerais le voir mort, mais… Je sais maintenant que ça ne me fera pas me sentir mieux pour autant. C'est pour ça… C'est pour ça que je leur en veux. J'en veux à mort à la Shinra, je veux leur faire payer pour tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait. C'est à cause d'eux que j'ai ces souvenirs, ces mensonges qui ne me sortent pas de la tête. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais m'y prendre, mais… Il faut que je le fasse. »

Axel l'avait écouté sans le couper. Roxas sembla hésiter un peu à dire la suite.

« Je… Je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles pas être mêlé à ça. J'ai un peu d'argent, je pourrais trouver un hôtel, ou… »

Axel secoua négativement la tête.

« Je vais t'aider, dit-il. »

Le blond le fixa quelques secondes, toujours hésitant.

« Pour Linoa ? Osa-t-il finalement. »

Axel lui sourit, et lui ébouriffa amicalement les cheveux.

« Pour toi. »

Roxas plaqua ses mains sur sa tête dans une tentative désespérée de se recoiffer, puis il le regarda avec un mélange de contrariété et d'embarras. Décidément, ce petit ne savait pas faire le tri entre toutes ses émotions. Axel se leva en s'étirant, puis il croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque.

« Booon… dit-il. En gros, tu veux attaquer la Shinra. Ça va pas être du gâteau. »

Roxas baissa la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre.

« Laissons-nous un peu de temps, d'abord. Après on y réfléchira.

- Tu vas vraiment m'aider alors ?

- Bien sûr.

- T'en as pas marre ?

- Ben j'me demande, dit-il en riant. Par exemple quand je me fais fracasser le dos parce que j'ai fait un commentaire sur ta taille, ou bien…

- C'est bon, pas la peine d'en rajouter ! S'énerva Roxas. En plus, j'étais sérieux moi. »

Il croisa les bras et afficha une mine boudeuse qui manqua de faire s'écrouler de rire le rouquin. Roxas se saisit alors du traversin et tenta de la assener un coup, mais Axel sauta rapidement du lit en attrapant un oreiller au passage pour se protéger du prochain assaut, plié de rire. Autant dire que la soirée se termina dans l'ambiance habituelle. Après un moment de fou rire, ils dînèrent et ne tardèrent pas à aller se coucher. Ils n'étaient pas tellement fatigués, mais chacun devait prendre un moment au calme pour réfléchir, seul. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient déjà produites depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, mais ils savaient maintenant que le plus dur restait à venir. Ils étaient si peu nombreux devant l'ennemi, ils étaient comme des insectes. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'osait envisager le moindre plan devant l'envergure du travail qu'ils avaient à accomplir : un travail non seulement long, mais aussi risqué que difficile. Mais après un moment, tous deux parvinrent à la même conclusion : peu importe combien cela paraissait impossible, ils devaient malgré tout essayer. Sous certaines conditions, après tout, un insecte aussi minuscule soit-il pouvait très bien réussir à tuer un humain.

.oOo.

Après plusieurs nuits de sommeil paisibles, Axel avait presque fini par oublier cette pénible sensation d'être réveillé brutalement par d'horribles cris. Pensant d'abord qu'il y avait le feu, ou une autre catastrophe horrible, il se redressa d'un bond et regarda tout autour de lui, tel un chat alerté par un bruit inhabituel. Puis il se souvint des terreurs nocturnes de Roxas, et il se leva en soupirant. Après quelques jours de calme, il pensait que ça lui avait passé visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. Il rejoint rapidement la chambre et s'allongea dans le lit aux côtés du petit blond, le serrant dans ses bras en lui murmurant à l'oreille. Tandis que Roxas commençait à se calmer, Axel réfléchissait. Au fond, Roxas avait raison. La Shinra était responsable de tout, et ça incluait ces cauchemars. Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel ? Comment pouvait-on regarder un enfant hurler, terrorisé par des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens ? Comment pouvait-on le voir souffrir jour et nuit de la perte d'êtres qui n'ont jamais existé ? Axel serra les dents. Cette fois, c'était sûr, il n'allait pas laisser ça passer.

Il détruirait la Shinra, et tous ceux qui en font partie. Il leur ferait payer pour tout le mal qu'ils avaient fait à Roxas.

.oOo.

Environ une semaine passa après cela. Axel avait repris le travail et Roxas profitait de sa solitude pour réfléchir. Il faisait toujours des cauchemars, mais moins fréquemment Axel ne savait pas si c'était là un bon signe ou si c'était parce que sa tête était trop bourrée de questions pour qu'il ait le temps de rêver. Les premiers jours l'ambiance entre les deux garçons était un peu plate, mais finalement ils étaient presque revenus à la même relation qu'avant les derniers événements, et Axel surprenait même parfois Roxas à éclater de rire. Cependant, il savait bien que ça ne durerait pas éternellement.

…

Une fois le vendredi soir arrivé, tandis qu'Axel s'amusait à gribouiller des caricatures de Roxas en train de piquer des crises de nerf en tapant tout ce qui bouge, le petit blond cherchait des chips dans les placards de la cuisine. Ce qu'il trouva n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il attendait.

« Hé, Axel, fit-il en entrant dans la chambre.

- Quoi ? Demanda le rouquin sans lever les yeux de son dessin. »

Roxas tendit son bras devant lui, lui mettant une bouteille joliment décorée sous le nez. Sur l'étiquette, derrière un voile de poussière, on pouvait lire les mots _Manzana Verde_.

« J'ai trouvé ta planque ! Dit le blond, triomphant.

- Quelle planque ? Fit l'autre en riant.

- Au fond du placard, t'as au moins quatre autres bouteilles !

- Et alors ? Demanda Axel en levant les épaules.

- Y'a qu'un alcoolique pour planquer ses bouteilles ! Alors si tu veux pas que je révèle ça à quelqu'un, tu vas me rendre les photos de moi habillé en fille ! »

Axel cligna des yeux et, devant l'air sérieux du blondinet, il ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? S'énerva Roxas.

- C'est juste dingue toutes les conneries que tu peux sortir des fois.

- Je vois pas en quoi c'est bête !

- Ben, je sais pas, est-ce que tu m'as déjà seulement vu bourré ? »

Roxas ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à dire.

« En plus, je t'apprendrai que ceux qui cachent les bouteilles, c'est ceux qui cherchent à se cacher, et je vois vraiment pas pourquoi ce serait mon cas.

- Bon ça va, j'ai compris ! Cria Roxas en s'en allant. Pour la peine, je vais toutes te les boire, tes bouteilles !

- Ça, t'as pas intérêt ! Je les garde pour l'anniversaire de Riku !

- M'en fous ! Cria le blond depuis le salon.

- Attends, t'es mineur en plus ! Hé ! Roxas, reviens ! »

.oOo.

« Bordel, mais tu vas t'éteindre oui ? Hurla Roxas. »

Axel le regardait, sans rien dire, pousser et repousser la porte du réfrigérateur en s'arrêtant toujours avant de totalement la fermer dans l'espoir de voir la lumière de l'appareil s'éteindre.

Note pour plus tard : ne plus laisser Roxas approcher la moindre bouteille d'alcool. N'ayant pas pu stopper le petit blond, il avait fini par laisser tomber et l'avait laissé se servir… Résultat, ça faisait dix minutes qu'il s'acharnait sur la porte du frigo. Il n'avait pourtant pas bu tant que ça, même Axel – qui s'était laissé entraîner, autant profiter après tout – devait être à son troisième verre de plus que l'autre. Axel tenait bien l'alcool en général, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de Roxas. Le plus grand soupira. Sur une table basse installée pour l'occasion près du canapé, trois bouteilles aux couleurs et contenus différents étaient posées, entourées de deux canettes de bière.

Le petit blond s'était lassé apparemment, car il revenait jusqu'au canapé où se trouvait Axel. Il s'apprêta à saisir une bouteille mais le rouquin le stoppa net. Grincheux, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté – Axel crut un instant qu'il allait la rater et s'étaler par terre, mais par chance son pied dévia et l'envoya pile sur le dossier de la chaise.

« Tu me laisses jamais faire ce que je veux d'abord ! Se plaignit le blond.

- C'est ça, c'est ça.

- Hé, je suis pas bourré ! Me prends pas pour un gamin ! »

Il manqua de tomber de sa chaise et explosa de rire. Axel leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, je crois que ça va être le moment de te coucher. J'ai pas envie de retrouver ma maison inondée ou je ne sais quoi demain. »

Il se leva et avança jusqu'au blond et commença à le tirer doucement, mais celui-ci se mit alors à crier en s'accrochant à la chaise.

« Lâche-moi ! Hurla Roxas. T'auras pas mes glaces !

- Hein ? Tu racontes n'importe quoi, allez, viens ici ! »

Il l'attrapa par la taille et le souleva, et la chaise avec car le blond ne lâchait pas prise. Il commença à reculer, un peu assommé par les cris perçants de Roxas dirigés pile sur son oreille. Roxas laissa tomber sa chaise et se tortilla alors pour attaquer le visage du plus grand. Axel tenta d'esquiver les coups, mais soudain le pied du blond tapa dans son genou, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Ils s'étalèrent tous les deux, à moitié sur le canapé, à moitié par terre.

« Aïe… T'abuses là, Roxas. »

Le blondinet marmonna quelque chose en retour mais Axel n'entendait pas trop. Et c'était compréhensible étant donné qu'il avait la main appuyée sur le visage du blond. Il la retira rapidement et s'attendit à voir l'autre s'énerver, mais au lieu de ça il se tordait de rire. Axel soupira pour la énième fois de la soirée, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré tout. Il tenta de se redresser un peu en appuyant sur ses bras, et se rendit alors compte qu'il était _légèrement_ allongé sur Roxas. Il s'imagina un instant comment le blond aurait réagi s'il n'avait pas été complètement bourré, et rien que la pensée le fit frissonner.

Le fou rire de Roxas s'atténua, et l'atmosphère devint soudain assez gênante. Le plus jeune se redressa sur ses avants bras, l'air un peu endormi et les joues rosées, approchant sans s'en rendre compte son visage très près de celui d'Axel. Le rouquin déglutit. C'était tentant… très tentant. D'un autre côté, c'était un peu moche de profiter d'un gamin saoul. Il baissa les yeux pour se décrocher des prunelles bleutées du garçon… Mauvaise idée, le t-shirt du blond s'était relevé laissant voir une peau parfaite et légèrement bronzée... Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si mignon, aussi ?

Tout se passa alors très vite. Le robot mog tout en hurlant « kupooo ! » frappa d'une force colossale la tête d'Axel, qui cogna celle de Roxas, qui tomba sur le coin du canapé, le tout dans un vacarme de cris épouvantable.

…

Une minute passa, puis Axel se releva en criant et en saisissant le robot par la tête. Roxas se réveilla en se massant la tête : le choc avait dû lui faire reprendre ses esprits car il affichait un air énervé et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Putain de robot, cria Axel en secouant le mog, c'est quoi ton problème ?

- Tu n'insultes pas mon robot, tu veux ? Dit Sora à travers le mog.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe là ? Demanda Roxas. …Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fous sur moi ? »

Axel soupira. Il se tourna vers le robot.

« Sora, tu attends. »

Il envoya le robot rouler à l'autre bout de la pièce, puis il se retourna vers Roxas.

« Même si pour une fois j'ai une très bonne excuse, j'ai pas envie de tout t'expliquer, alors frappe-moi un coup et on n'en parle plus. »

Roxas ne se fit pas prier et envoya son poing percuter l'abdomen du rouquin puis, ceci fait, Axel se releva et alla ramasser le robot avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé en se frottant le ventre.

« Bon alors, quoi ?

- Vous faisiez quoi au juste ? Demanda Sora.

- Rien qui te concerne, répondit Axel d'un ton agacé. Alors, tu voulais quoi ? »

Il entendit son ami soupirer.

« J'ai trouvé des infos sur ce fameux Professeur Xehanort. Ça m'a coûté du temps et deux ordis de plus, mais bon j'imagine que vous vous en fichez…

- Accouche ! Cria Roxas.

- C'était un scientifique de la Shinra, il a travaillé sur le projet SOLDAT avant d'être viré de la section d'élite pour avoir commis une erreur, je connais pas les détails mais en gros, ça l'a mis en rogne et il a voulu regagner sa place et prouver à tout le monde qu'il est le meilleur, et tout.

- Tu nous apprends pas grand-chose, là, dit Axel.

- Laisse-moi continuer. Pendant des années il a travaillé avec une certaine personne, mais son nom n'est pas mentionné. Ensemble, ils ont réalisé le 'projet Xehanort' qui te concerne, et qui avait pour but l'élimination du traître Séphiroth. L'expérience a été un succès, et tout aurait dû bien marcher pour le vieux, mais là, vous n'allez pas me croire. Plus aucune nouvelle de Xehanort ni de la personne qui travaillait avec lui, volatilisés.

- Quoi, tu veux dire qu'ils ont disparu ? Comme ça ? S'étonna Roxas.

- Pas seulement ! Toutes les informations concernant Xehanort ont disparu, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé ! Et j'imagine que c'est pareil pour l'autre personne. Vous pouvez pas imaginer le mal que j'ai eu à récupérer ces données, d'ailleurs.

- Tu penses que la Shinra s'est débarrassée d'eux ? Demanda Axel.

- Possible. Il se peut aussi qu'ils aient voulu cacher ce projet ou autre chose le concernant. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais vu que son projet semble avoir bien marché, c'est possible qu'il travaille toujours dessus dans le but de l'améliorer. Et s'ils arrivent à faire avec d'autres personnes ce qu'ils ont fait avec Roxas, alors…

- Alors la Shinra aura une armée de robots humains obéissants et prêts à tout pour mener à bien tous leurs projets, dit Axel.

- Voilà.

- Bon, d'accord, dit Roxas, mais au final ça nous avance pas.

- Hé, j'ai pas fini, continua Sora. Apparemment, lorsqu'il travaillait sur le projet visant à créer le SOLDAT, il était sous les ordres du Professeur Hojo.

- Tu parles du célèbre chercheur de la Shinra complètement taré ? Demanda Axel

- Je sais pas s'il est vraiment taré, dit Sora, mais en tout cas il connaît Xehanort. C'est possible qu'il sache quelque chose.

- J'ai déjà travaillé sous ses ordres quand j'étais avec les Turks, dit Roxas. Ce mec est un démon, ça m'étonnerait qu'on arrive à lui soutirer la moindre info.

- Peut-être, mais on n'a pas d'autres pistes pour l'instant, soupira Axel.

- Je vais continuer à chercher de mon côté, dit Sora.

- D'accord. Merci pour les infos, bonne nuit. »

Les yeux du robot s'éteignirent alors et Axel le posa sur son bureau. Il se massa de nouveau l'arrière du crâne, et remarqua que le choc de plus tôt avait laissé une jolie bosse. Il se tourna ensuite vers Roxas, qui semblait en pleine réflexion.

« C'est déjà bien, dit Axel, au moins comme ça on sait de quel côté se tourner.

- Ouais, mais j'ai du mal à imaginer un moyen de persuader ce malade de nous dire quoi que ce soit.

- T'exagères pas un peu ? Demanda le rouquin. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était bizarre, mais quand même…

- Crois-moi, je n'exagère pas. Ce type est… effrayant. Il a plein de monstres étranges dans son labo, on sait jamais à quoi il pense, et quand il te regarde, tu as l'impression qu'il te considère comme un cochon d'inde près à être disséqué ! Je te jure, c'est un vrai malade ! »

Axel tenta d'afficher un air convaincu, bien qu'il avait quelques doutes. Roxas avait tellement l'habitude d'exagérer les choses qu'il ne savait plus trop s'il pouvait le croire.

« En tout cas si on veut avancer, va falloir trouver un moyen de lui parler. Est-ce qu'il sort de la tour Shinra des fois ?

- Seulement en été, il prend ses vacances à Costa del Sol. Mais même là il a des gardes du corps. J'ai failli être envoyé pour le protéger l'an dernier, heureusement je me suis cassé le bras juste avant et j'ai pas pu y aller…

- Ouais, donc autant dire qu'il n'est jamais seul et sans défense.

- Non. Le seul moyen de le rencontrer, c'est d'être un haut gradé de la Shinra. »

Axel réfléchit un instant.

« Tu veux dire… Comme un Turk ? »

Roxas le regarda sans comprendre.

« Euh, oui, par exemple, mais pour… »

Il s'arrêta net et ouvrit de grands yeux. D'un bond, il se releva.

« Ah non ! Pas moi ! J'irai pas voir ce fou furieux ! Cria-t-il.

- Tu vois une autre solution ?

- Peu importe, je n'irai pas ! En plus, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils me laissent le voir, je te rappelle que je me suis enfui. Actuellement, pour eux, je suis un traître potentiellement dangereux !

- Tu arriveras bien à trouver un moyen, quitte à te glisser en douce dans son labo. »

Roxas afficha un air désespéré, et il tenta de trouver d'autres arguments pour ne pas avoir à y aller, mais n'ayant rien à l'esprit pour l'instant, il préféra jouer la carte du chantage affectif. Il s'agrippa au t-shirt d'Axel et lui jeta un regard suppliant, des larmes apparaissant aux coins de ses yeux.

« Pitié, pitié, je veux pas y aller ! Il va me disséquer, me torturer !

- C'est qu'un vieil homme ! Répliqua Axel. Au pire tu l'assommes un bon coup derrière la nuque, et on n'en parle plus !

- Maiiis… ! »

Il baissa la tête, semblant un peu affaibli.

« J'ai la tête qui tourne… marmonna-t-il.

- Ça t'apprendra à me piquer mes bouteilles, plaisanta Axel.

- Pff, t'es pas drôle… En plus c'est toi qui l'a cherché.

- J'ai rien fait, se défendit Axel. »

Roxas prit un air furieux.

« Bien sûr que si ! T'arrêtes pas de te moquer de moi, et de me ridiculiser !

- Oh arrête, c'est pas pour deux trois trucs que j'ai pu dire…

- Je parle pas de ça ! S'énerva Roxas.

- De quoi alors ? »

Le blondinet s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais semblait hésiter. Il se mit à rougir et regarda à côté.

« Rien ! Laisse tomber ! »

Axel leva un sourcil.

« Ben quoi, allez, dis-le.

- J'ai dit laisse tomber ! Fiche-moi la paix !

- Dis-le moi ! Supplia Axel, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Non ! »

Le plus grand poussa un long soupir et croisa les bras.

« D'accord, d'accord. En tout cas, va falloir ranger tout le bazar que t'as mis… demain. Là, faut que je dorme. »

Roxas ne répondit rien et resta debout pendant quelques minutes tandis que le rouquin sortait une couverture peu épaisse du placard. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Roxas s'apprêta à partir quand le plus grand le rappela.

« Quoi ? Fit-il. »

Axel lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il s'approche du canapé, et lorsqu'il fut assez prêt il saisit son bras et le tira d'un coup, le faisant tomber allongé par-dessus lui.

« Ouah ! Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

- Je sais ce que t'as voulu dire, le coupa Axel. Mais c'est pas pour te ridiculiser que je le fais. »

Roxas le regarda, sourcils froncés et bouche ouverte, ne sachant pas quoi répliquer. Axel sourit et lui envoya une pichenette sur le front.

« J'y peux rien si t'es trop adorable. »

A ces mots, il saisit son col et le tira d'un coup sec jusqu'à son visage pour l'embrasser. Roxas n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, car à l'instant où le rouquin passa sa main dans son dos pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui, la glissant sous son t-shirt pour caresser doucement sa peau, remontant lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale… à cet instant, Roxas n'arrivait plus à penser à rien. Sans même le réaliser, il avait déjà passé ses deux bras dans le dos d'Axel pour le serrer en lui rendant son baiser avec tout autant d'intensité. Dans deux minutes, il s'en irait sûrement en courant jusqu'à sa chambre et se cacherait sous ses couvertures, et le lendemain il ferait tout pour croire que rien n'était arrivé. Oui, c'était très certainement ce qu'il allait faire. Mais en attendant, il profitait simplement de ce moment, de cette chaleur incroyable qu'il ressentait pour la première fois, et de ce sentiment de réconfort soudain qui lui murmurait qu'ici, il était en sécurité.

…

_To be continued_

…

NdA : Voilà, voilà :)

Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à sortir ce chapitre en si peu de temps, pas sûr que ce soit aussi rapide pour les autres, mais je ferai de mon mieux ^^'

Ce chapitre manquait un peu d'action et de révélations choc par rapport aux précédents, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu x)

Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises, toute critique est constructive :)

C'est à peu près tout, donc à la prochaine !


	10. Chapter 10

My Sweet Dangerous Cat

Chapitre 10

…

NdA : Oh là là... ça doit faire au moins un siècle que vous attendiez ce chapitre, je suis désolée ! :o Dire que j'ai commencé cette fic en 2008... é_è

Mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit, voilà donc deux nouveaux chapitres. Je vais essayer de ne pas faire d'incohérences avec le début de l'histoire malgré que j'ai oublié beaucoup de choses (même si j'ai tout relu). Si quelque chose ne va pas vous pourrez me lancer des tomates dans une review. xD

Dooonc, à peine le calme retrouvé à la fin du chapitre précédent, voilà le retour des complications. Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

…

…

Certes, la dernière personne que Reno s'attendait à voir en ouvrant sa porte était Roxas. Et pourtant il était bien là, planté debout, bras croisés, sourcils froncés, une casquette noire sur la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que… tu fais là ? » Hésita le rouquin.

Roxas leva les yeux au ciel d'un air agacé.

« Ma présence t'étonne tant que ça ? Alors que c'est vous qui m'avez dit de revenir si je ne réussissais pas ma mission ? »

Reno ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Il prit un air perplexe et sembla réfléchir.

« On t'a dit ça ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ça me semble assez évident, dit une voix féminine derrière lui. »

Roxas leva la tête pour apercevoir la silhouette d'Elena, bien qu'il ait deviné son identité au ton strident de sa voix.

« Bien que, personnellement, je n'aurais pas cru possible que Roxas puisse faillir à l'objectif qu'il s'était lui-même donné. Quelque chose est-il arrivé ?

- Rien qui te concerne, répliqua sèchement Roxas.

- Bon, bon, ne vous fâchez pas, les coupa Reno. Et toi, reste pas planté là ! »

Il fit signe à Roxas de rentrer puis ferma la porte derrière lui. L'appartement loué temporairement aux Turks n'avait rien de particulièrement luxueux, il n'était composé que de pièces banales aux meubles bon marché, et les tapisseries aux murs étaient ternies par le temps. Reno et Elena accompagnèrent le jeune blond jusqu'à une salle où deux canapés et un fauteuil étaient entreposés autour d'une table basse. Roxas nota tout de suite la présence de Rude, assis sur le fauteuil et penché au dessus d'une liasse de papiers entreposés sur la table. Il releva brièvement la tête pour voir qui arrivait, puis se remit à son occupation sans dire un mot. Les trois arrivants s'installèrent, Roxas en face des deux autres, et tous les quatre attendirent en silence celui qui parlerait en premier.

« Tseng n'est pas là ? Demanda finalement Roxas.

- Il est au bureau du patron pour faire le rapport de l'équipe. »

Le blondinet ne cacha pas sa déception. De tous les Turks, il fallait que celui qu'il déteste le moins se soit absenté.

« Et donc ? Fit Elena. Que nous vaut la visite de ce cher traître de Roxas ?

- Nous, on pensait que tu te serais encore planqué quelque part, plaisanta Reno. »

Roxas ne répondit rien, se contentant de les regarder tous deux, toujours les bras croisés. Derrière ses mèches blondes rabattues sur ses yeux par sa casquette, il ne voyait que vaguement les visages de ses interlocuteurs, mais il pouvait tout de même deviner leur air méfiant. Sa mission s'annonçait plutôt compliquée.

« Sérieux, soupira Reno, comment t'as pu te planter à ce point, mec ? On t'a filé le lieu, l'heure, il était quasiment seul et sans défense, et t'as quand même réussi à foirer ton coup ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit Roxas.

- Laisse-le, poursuivit Elena en riant, il a sûrement trop honte de lui pour s'expliquer !

- En tout cas le résultat, c'est que maintenant Séphiroth est repassé en mode vous-me-trouverez-jamais, va falloir un bon bout de temps pour le localiser à nouveau ! »

Roxas ne répondit pas, et s'efforça de prendre un air frustré. Séphiroth n'était plus vraiment sa priorité actuellement, mais il ne devait pas laisser les autres s'en rendre compte.

« Et donc, continua Reno, va falloir bosser mon p'tit Roxas ! Et t'attends pas à être payé, avec tout le fric que tu nous as gentiment 'emprunté', tu verras pas de fiche de paye avant longtemps ! Enfin bon, si tu me supplies, peut-être que je t'en prêterai… Mais ne va pas croire que ce sera gratuit.

- Le jour où j'aurai besoin de l'aide d'un crétin, je pourrai toujours demander à un des teletubbies, répliqua Roxas.

- Très marrant. »

Roxas détourna le regard, appuyant son menton contre son poing pour réfléchir. Cette atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans la pièce, il aurait pensé qu'après tout ce temps elle l'aurait énervé, mais tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était de la lassitude. Il retrouvait simplement la vie à laquelle il avait fini par s'habituer, comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté les Turks. Au fond, c'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu. Il se retint de rire, tellement la situation était ironique. Cette vie détestable qu'il menait, et qu'il pensait avoir lui-même choisie, on la lui avait imposée ! Et pour quelle raison ? A présent, il avait plutôt envie de pleurer.

Elena le sortit de ses pensées en revenant dans la pièce. Le blond n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle en était sortie.

« Je viens d'avoir le directeur au téléphone, annonça-t-elle. Puisque tu es revenu, on n'a plus aucune raison de rester là. On plie bagages. »

.oOo.

Le bruit des doigts de Reno tapotant nerveusement sur la table basse vint perturber le lourd mais reposant silence qui régnait dans la salle d'attente. Assis aux côtés de Roxas, Elena en face de lui, le rouquin bailla pour la vingtième fois.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit attendre, déjà ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

- Pour les mêmes raisons que je t'ai expliquées il y a cinq minutes, répondit sèchement Elena. On attend que Tseng ait terminé de faire son rapport.

- On pourrait juste le laisser tout seul et partir… marmonna Reno.

- Bel esprit d'équipe, soupira la blonde. De toute façon, on doit recevoir les ordres pour la mission Faucon Gris. »

Roxas releva un sourcil, prenant pour la première fois la parole depuis les vingt minutes qu'ils attendaient.

« La mission Faucon Gris ?

- Aah, c'est vrai que t'étais pas là… Fit Reno en étirant ses bras. Dans trois semaines…

- Vingt-cinq jours, le coupa Elena.

- C'est pareil, me soule pas avec ça ! Bref, dans _vingt-cinq jours_, une mission de reconnaissance sera lancée au Fort Condor. Il paraîtrait que des renégats du Wutaï ont installé leur base ici, du coup on…

- Tu pourrais parler moins fort ? S'énerva la blonde. Je te rappelle que c'est classé top secret, la Tour Shinra sera pratiquement sans défense pendant notre absence, si quelqu'un t'entend et préviens un de ces stupides groupes d'écologistes… !

- C'est bon, C'EST BON ! Tu me lâches avec ça ! Enfin, tout ça pour dire, c'est une mission super importante, d'après nos sources ce serait la base principale des renégats, si on chope celle-là, c'est comme si on les avait toutes. »

Comme pour marquer la fin de son récit, la porte du bureau du directeur s'ouvrit et Tseng sortit, suivi par une femme aux cheveux blonds et à l'air strict.

« Hey, Miss Scarlet ! Salua Reno. Où est le patron ?

- En réunion, répondit la femme d'un ton sec. C'est moi qui vous transmettrais les données sur la mission à Fort Condor.

- Ok, Ok, on t'écoute ! Fit Reno en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque. »

La secrétaire des Turks eut comme un air agacé, mais elle se contenta de toussoter légèrement avant de poursuivre.

« Tseng sera chargé de la communication des ordres aux équipes. Elena et Roxas, vous irez avec l'équipe 3 en reconnaissance, à trois kilomètres du Fort Condor, à un emplacement qui vous sera indiqué. Rude et Reno, vous serez dans l'équipe 2 avec deux autres Turks, et vous les rejoindrez seulement deux jours après. Les détails vous seront communiqués sur place pour plus de sécurité. Des questions ?

- Pourquoi c'est Tseng le chef ? Demanda Reno.

- Parce que je ne t'aime pas ! Kya ha ha ! »

Sur cette réponse assez inattendue de Scarlet, les Turks se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur chambre respective, la nuit étant déjà tombée depuis belle lurette. Seul Roxas était resté dans la pièce, immobile.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? Demanda Scarlet, visiblement agacée.

- J'aimerais qu'on change mes ordres, dit-il d'un ton résolu. Je voudrais rester à la Tour. »

La secrétaire le fixa un instant, puis un rictus haineux s'afficha sur son visage.

« Rejeté. »

Roxas la fixa à son tour, sans expression, mais n'insista pas et tourna les talons.

Derrière la porte, Tseng fit de même, le regard sérieux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

.oOo.

Seul dans le long couloir, Roxas avançait machinalement, la tête plongée dans ses pensées. Il connaissait la Tour Shinra presque par cœur, si bien qu'il pouvait rêvasser tant qu'il voulait sans risquer de se perdre, ses jambes l'amèneraient à sa chambre sans qu'il y pense. Il arrêta cependant sa réflexion lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Se retournant sans grande motivation, il chercha à voir qui dérangeait sa rêverie à une heure pareille. Il fut assez étonné de découvrir Cissnei.

« Roxas, ça faisait longtemps. »

Le blondinet ne répondit pas, laissant à la jeune rouquine le temps d'avancer jusqu'à lui.

« On s'inquiétait pour toi, tu sais ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Toujours aussi sympa, à ce que je vois… »

Cissnei rit gentiment. Roxas savait que ses phrases ne contenaient pas de sous-entendus, la jeune fille était de nature douce. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu la considérer comme une grande sœur affectueuse qui veillerait sur les Turks malheureusement dans cette vie, il n'y avait pas de place pour les relations amicales. Certes, la jeune fille était sympathique, mais elle était aussi la plus intelligente des Turks, faisant sûrement d'elle la plus redoutable. Si on lui ordonnait, Cissnei le traquerait partout, amie ou pas, et elle finirait par le trouver, Roxas en était certain. Dans cette situation, le blond trouvait préférable de ne s'attacher à personne. Ça évitait les déceptions.

« Je passais juste dans le coin, et comme on m'a dit que tu étais rentré, j'ai pensé te faire un petit coucou.

- Si c'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire, je vais me coucher.

- Attends, on peut bien discuter un peu. Tu viens à peine de rentrer, et tu vas déjà repartir pour Fort Condor, si ça se trouve on se reverra pas avant un bout de temps !

- Tu ne pars pas en mission ?

- Non, je reste surveiller la tour. Ça me fera du repos, mais d'un autre côté, je sens que je vais m'ennuyer sans vous tous. »

Roxas haussa les épaules et tourna les talons.

« Tu me raconteras ta vie un autre jour, dit-il, je suis fatigué.

- D'accord, je n'insiste pas. C'est bon de te revoir, quand même. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, se retenant de répondre. Elle qui l'avait cherché pendant sa fuite, voilà qu'elle faisait les gentilles comme si de rien n'était. Cissnei était gentille, c'était vrai, mais cette gentillesse poussée à l'hypocrisie, Roxas avait parfois du mal à la supporter.

Il prit l'ascenseur, traversa quelques couloirs, et atteint enfin sa chambre.

Une banale chambre blanche, sans fenêtre. Dans un coin, un lit aux draps gris, accompagné d'une table de chevet sur laquelle une simple lampe était posée. A l'autre bout, une armoire penderie. Pas de décoration, pas d'objets particuliers. Ce n'était qu'une chambre de plus du dortoir de la Tour Shinra. Jusque là, ça ne l'avait pas tellement dérangé à présent, il y sentait comme un vide. Il retira ses chaussures et se laissa tomber sur le lit, fixant le plafond.

« Je suis rentré, murmura-t-il. »

Il avait peut-être tout rêvé. Il n'avait peut-être jamais quitté les Turks, et Axel, Sora et Riku n'auraient été que des personnages de son imagination. Ça n'aurait pas été si mal, au fond. Ça aurait aussi signifié que les révélations de Ven étaient un rêve également. Et il n'aurait pas eu cette pointe au cœur qui ne le quittait pas. Un sentiment étrange qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à définir, mais une chose était sure, ce n'était pas un quelque chose d'agréable.

Mais bon, il avait fait le bon choix… ou du moins, il s'efforçait de le croire, car de toute façon, il n'y aurait pas de possibilité de retour.

.oOo.

« Au fait, Roxaaaas… Bailla Reno, étalant sur une tartine fraîchement grillée une bonne couche de ketchup.

- Quoi ? Grogna Roxas, impatient de voir si le rouquin allait se rendre compte de quelque chose.

- Ce type avec qui tu vivais, t'en as fait quoi ? »

Le blond attendit pour répondre que l'autre Turk croque à pleines dents dans sa tartine, que son visage devienne bleu et qu'il recrache le tout avec dégoût en hurlant à qui avait remplacé le pot de confiture qu'il tenait par un pot de ketchup.

« HAHAHA Reno t'es trop un zombie au réveil ! S'époumona Elena (la coupable, devina Roxas.)

- Je m'en fous de ce type, répondit ensuite calmement Roxas, c'était juste bien pratique d'avoir un endroit où me cacher.

- J'avoue qu'on a galéré pour te retrouver ! Poursuivit Reno. Je leur avais dit que t'avais peut-être trouvé refuge dans une maison quelconque, mais personne n'a voulu me croire !

- C'était difficile d'imaginer notre Roxas cohabiter avec quelqu'un volontairement, dit Elena.

- Je ferai pas mal de choses pour pas avoir à supporter vos tronches rien qu'une journée, répondit le blond.

- Allons, allons, tenta Cissnei, ne dis pas ça. En fait tu voulais juste protéger cette personne en ne l'impliquant pas d'avantage dans les affaires des Turks, n'est-ce pas ?

- Heein ? Fit Reno. Tu le surestimes trop, Cissnei ! Plus égoïste que Roxas, y'a pas !

- C'est vous qui le sous-estimez, répondit la rousse. Roxas est très gentil, quand on le comprend.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, s'énerva Roxas. »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille se mit à rire. Roxas soupira. Il termina la tartine grillée qu'il avait dans les mains et se leva, alla poser son plateau vide sur le tapis roulant qui l'emmènerait directement en cuisines, et quitta la petite salle à manger sans plus de cérémonie. En sortant, il leva la tête pour regarder l'horloge. Sept heures quinze. Il lui restait encore une demi-heure pour se préparer, aussi il décida de retourner à sa chambre.

Cette idiote de Cissnei, elle lui avait fait repenser à Axel, après tous les efforts qu'il avait fait depuis toute cette semaine pour se concentrer uniquement sur son travail. Il se surprit à se demander ce que pouvait bien faire le rouquin en ce moment, et se donna un petit coup sur le haut du crâne pour s'en punir.

_« J'ai fait le bon choix, j'ai fait le bon choix… »_

Il arriva à sa chambre, et s'allongea sur son lit avec un livre. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens des mots qu'il lisait. Pensait-il trop à sa vie de ces derniers mois ? Stressait-il pour la mission qui l'attendait dans quelques minutes ? Ou bien est-ce que ce livre était d'un niveau un peu trop élevé pour son petit cerv…

Il se redonna un coup sur la tête pour avoir osé penser ça.

.oOo.

Tseng attendit quelques secondes devant la porte avant de frapper d'une main légère. Comme il s'y attendait, aucune réponse ne lui parvint, mais la porte finit par s'ouvrir, une jeune femme aux cheveux attachés en chignon derrière – la secrétaire, probablement. Elle le salua d'une brève révérence et lui fit signe de passer, puis elle sortit, la porte se fermant automatiquement derrière elle.

Entré dans la pièce, il salua d'un geste l'homme assis sur sa chaise.

« Tseng, merci d'être venu, dit Rufus.

- Monsieur.

- J'ai entendu dire que tout était prêt pour la mission de demain. Vous savez qu'il s'agit-là d'une intervention de haute importance, sa réussite ou son échec changeront fortement l'opinion qu'ont les gens sur la Shinra.

- Je sais, Monsieur. Nous mettrons tout en œuvre pour que l'intervention soit un succès.

- Bien. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance. »

Le directeur croisa ses mains entre elles, l'air sérieux.

« Je dois partir, une réunion important m'attends. Tu n'as aucune question avant le début de l'opération ?

- A vrai dire, dit Tseng, il y a bien quelque chose que j'aimerais vous demander, si vous me permettez.

- Je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi envoyer Roxas sur cette mission ? Il me semble qu'il n'est pas encore prêt au vu des derniers événements à partir sur une opération aussi difficile, de plus il a lui-même demandé expressément à ne pas y participer. Je pense que le laisser se reposer pour cette fois serait…

- Insinuerais-tu que mes décisions sont à revoir, Tseng ? Le coupa Rufus. »

Le chef des Turks prit un air gêné.

« Excusez-moi, je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait-là d'une de vos décisions personnelles…

- Ce n'est rien. »

Tseng attendit quelques secondes, mais le directeur sembla n'avoir rien à rajouter. Il salua donc l'homme et se retira en s'excusant. Quelque chose était bizarre, mais apparemment, il n'était pas en position de demander des détails.

.oOo.

Enfin, plus de trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Roxas était retourné chez les Turks, et le jour de la mission au Fort Condor s'avançait à grands pas. Entre-temps, Roxas avait effectué plusieurs missions mineures, toujours accompagné, et jamais rien d'important. Cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, les Turks et même la Shinra en général étaient trop prudents pour refaire confiance aussi facilement à un traître. Il avait également renouvelé sa demande de ne pas participer à la mission Faucon Gris, mais le résultat était toujours le même. Et ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Beaucoup de personnalités importantes resteraient à la Tour Shinra, alors que la plus grande partie de l'armée serait absente. Et parmi ces personnes, le Professeur Hojo. Si, comme le pensait Roxas, les hauts gradés de la Shinra étaient au courant de son histoire, alors ils penseraient forcément à la théorie que Roxas aurait découvert la vérité et essayerait d'extirper des informations à Hojo – et ils n'avaient pas tort !

Le fait qu'ils aient informé Roxas de la mission au Fort Condor, au risque qu'il ne la partage à d'autres, laissait toutefois comprendre qu'ils ne croyaient pas réellement à cette possibilité.

Roxas soupira. Tout était tellement compliqué. Il aurait peut-être pu s'enfuir à nouveau, n'importe où aurait fait l'affaire... Non, il était trop tard pour douter. La mission était pour le lendemain, c'était tout ce à quoi il devait penser à présent.

.oOo.

Reno soupira pour la sixième fois cette minute. Debout au beau milieu de nulle part, Rude à ses côtés, cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il attendait des ordres dans le coin. Et en plus il fallait qu'il joue les baby-sitters avec le blondinet, et évidemment, ni le chauve ni l'ado n'était décidé à taper la causette.

« J'en ai marre, je m'ennuie.

- Rien à faire, répondit Rude. »

Le blond, lui, resta silencieux, bras croisés, fixant l'horizon.

« Pourquoi on est là à rien faire, d'abord ? Continua le rouquin. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont déjà lancé l'opération. Ils gardent tout l'amusement pour eux !

- De toute façon on n'a pas le choix, les ordres sont les ordres, dit Rude.

- Je sais, mais quand même ! Ça te met pas sur les nerfs, toi, Roxas ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le plus jeune.

- Si on n'a rien à faire, tant mieux, répondit calmement celui-ci sans se retourner.

- J'arrive pas à le saisir, ce gamin, soupira le rouquin. »

Il s'assit à même le sol, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Si seulement j'étais avec une jolie fille, mais tout ce que j'ai c'est un chauve et un sale gosse. Super mission.

- Je ne suis pas chauve, répondit sèchement Rude. C'est un style.

- Ouais c'est ça, raconte ce que tu veux, moi j'ai vu tes produits anti-calvitie !

- Hmpf ! Fit Rude, remettant ses lunettes de soleil en place.

- Eh ben, Roxas, on t'entend pas beaucoup aujourd'hui ! Poursuivit Reno. T'as mal au bide ou quoi ?

- Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda le blond.

- Pourquoi ? Normalement tu nous aurais déjà demandé au moins quarante fois de la fermer, mais là t'es juste planté là à regarder les nuages ! T'es amoureux ou quoi ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! S'emporta l'autre.

- Ah, là je te retrouve ! »

Le blond haussa les épaules et leur tourna le dos à nouveau. Ils restèrent sans parler une ou deux minutes, puis le son d'un talkie-walkie se fit entendre. Reno se remit debout d'un bond et se saisit de l'appareil, impatient.

« Ouiii ?

- Reno, Rude, Roxas, on vous attend côté est. Dépêchez-vous, et préparez-vous au combat.

- Yeeees ! S'exclama le rouquin. Enfin un peu d'action ! »

Il sauta dans la jeep vite suivi des deux autres, Rude à la place du conducteur.

« Magne-toi de démarrer, j'en peux plus d'attendre ! S'impatienta-t-il.

- Je fais aussi vite que je peux, grogna Rude. »

Le Turk mit le contact et démarra, tandis que Reno bougeait dans tous les sens. Au bout de quelques secondes cependant, alors qu'ils venaient de démarrer, une sonnerie se refit entendre. « Passe-moi le talkie, Roxas ! Fit Reno en tendant une main.

- C'est pas le talkie, c'est ton portable, répondit le blond. »

Le rouquin mit la main dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit son téléphone portable, effectivement à l'origine du bruit.

« Si c'est pas important, rappelez plus tard ! Cria-t-il à l'appareil. Je suis occupé là ! …Hein ? Parle plus fort, j'entends rien ! C'est toi, Cissnei ? »

Il fit signe à Rude d'arrêter la voiture pour mieux entendre, et celui-ci s'exécuta. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis le rouquin se tourna vers le plus jeune.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu t'es plantée. Oui. Oui, je te dis ! Mais tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe, à la fin ?!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Rude. »

Reno dégagea son portable de son oreille et appuya sur une touche pour activer le haut-parleur.

« On s'est fait avoir, Reno, dit la voix de Cissnei dans l'appareil. La tour est attaquée, des membres d'AVALANCHE sont de tous les côtés… et on n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur le Professeur Hojo, j'ai peur qu'il ne se soit fait…

- Impossible, la coupa Reno. Ils n'auraient jamais pu accéder à l'étage, la sécurité de reconnaissance vocale et visuelle ne les aurait pas laissé passer.

- C'est ça le problème, Reno… La sécurité a été désactivée…

- Qui ? Demanda-t-il, presque en criant.

- C'est…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, parle ! Qui a désactivé la sécurité ?

- C'est… Roxas. »

Le rouquin mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre. Il se tourna vers le blond, qui regardait distraitement les nuages.

« Dis pas de bêtises, Cissnei, Roxas est juste à côté de nous…

- L'ordinateur ne se trompe pas, on a aussi les vidéos de surveillance… Reno, je… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir, car une main vint fermer d'un coup sec le téléphone. Reno n'eut pas le temps de lever la tête qu'un objet froid vint se coller à sa tempe, avec le son propre à une sécurité enlevée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rude, qui était dans la même situation.

« Bouge pas, à moins que tu veuilles un joli trou dans ce petit crâne de piaf, fit le propriétaire du pistolet collé à sa tempe.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Roxas ? Cria Reno. »

Le blond l'ignora et sortit de la jeep, suivi par les deux Turks qui se firent extirper de force par les hommes armés derrière eux. Avant de partir, toutefois, le garçon se tourna vers les deux autres.

« Me regardez pas comme ça. J'ai jamais dit que j'étais Roxas, moi. »

.oOo.

« Bloquez les sorties ! Ne laissez pas ces terroristes s'échapper ! »

Tapi derrière un mur, son révolver serré dans la main, Roxas regarda les militaires s'éparpiller. Des lumières rouges clignotaient dans le couloir, et une alarme au son strident retentissait en continu. À l'heure qu'il était, Ven devait déjà avoir été découvert. Il fronça les sourcils. La mission lui avait pris plus de temps que prévu. Il fallait qu'il trouve une autre issue… Mais avant cela, il avait quelque chose à faire. Il attendit que le dernier soldat disparaisse de son champ de vision et sortit de sa cachette, courant vers l'escalier à côté.

Six minutes plus tôt, il avait déverrouillé le système de sécurité de la tour Shinra, et avait inséré une clé USB dans l'ordinateur central de la tour. Aussitôt, le programme de Sora avait fait son effet, maintenant ouvertes toutes les portes automatiques du bâtiment. Il n'avait ensuite fallu que quelques secondes aux membres d'AVALANCHE attendant dehors pour rejoindre leurs compagnons infiltrés et envahir environ un quart de la tour. Roxas n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'admirer l'organisation du groupe et la fiabilité de ses leaders. C'était le dénommé Terra qui avait organisé la partie consistant à enlever le professeur Hojo, guidé par le blond, tandis que les autres membres semaient la panique pour brouiller les pistes. Le garçon aux cheveux bruns devait déjà avoir quitté la tour, à présent, et Roxas, resté derrière, savait qu'il devait faire au plus vite car les militaires de la Shinra ne tarderaient pas à reprendre le contrôle de la tour.

Il grimpa une nouvelle série de marches à toute vitesse, et arriva dans un couloir donnant sur seulement deux portes. Il ne connaissait pas bien cette section, mais grâce aux plans donnés par Sora quelques semaines plus tôt, il savait parfaitement où aller. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il emprunta la porte de droite, pénétrant dans une petite pièce remplie d'étagères de livre, avec un ordinateur de bureau en son centre. Il prit place sur la chaise et alluma l'écran de l'appareil. L'écran était noir, seul un mot apparaissait, écrit en petits caractères en haut à gauche. « Password ». Roxas se baissa et inséra une nouvelle clé USB sortie de la poche de sa veste. Rapidement, une boite de dialogue apparut sur l'écran, et une série de lettres et de mots passa à une telle vitesse qu'il ne put en déchiffrer aucun. Il détourna les yeux de l'écran et regarda autour de lui. La sirène d'alarme retentissait toujours, bien qu'il l'entende moins clairement depuis cette pièce. Il essaya de se détendre, devant de toute façon attendre que le programme de Sora termine de craquer le mot de passe, mais son corps refusait de rester calme.

Soudain, un bruit sourd résonna, faisant sursauter le blond qui se leva d'un bond. Immobile, il fixa l'entrée de la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, son pistolet à la main, tendu devant lui. Son cœur battait à toute allure, et les secondes qui défilaient lui semblaient durer une éternité. Des missions aussi dangereuses, il en avait déjà vécu, mais cette fois, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se concentrer. Non pas qu'il ait si peur, il n'en avait pas l'impression. Il y avait quelque chose de différent, il n'arrivait pas à définir quoi, qui l'empêchait de voir les choses avec calme. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé en lui au point de faire trembler son corps à ce point ? Il ne put empêcher l'image d'Axel d'apparaître dans son esprit, et s'en voulut pour ça. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment d'avoir les idées ailleurs.

Finalement, comme rien n'arrivait, il se remit en place, restant tout de même sur ses gardes au cas où. Une minute plus tard, un « bip » se fit entendre et plusieurs fenêtres s'ouvrirent sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Roxas se pencha en avant, cherchant à lire le plus rapidement possible les mots défilant à l'écran, tandis que d'autres fenêtres ne cessaient d'apparaître. Ses yeux le piquaient atrocement, mais il s'efforça de les maintenir ouverts. Il parvint à grappiller quelques mots et phrases ça et là, quand soudain un crissement affreux retentit de l'appareil, et une fenêtre noire envahit l'écran, et les mots « DELETE ALL DATA » s'affichèrent en gros caractères.

« Non ! » Hurla Roxas, tapant des deux poings sur la table, faisant trembler légèrement l'écran.

Il tapa aléatoirement sur le clavier, appuyant brutalement sur chaque touche plusieurs fois, alors qu'il avait toujours les yeux fixés sur l'écran. Durant un très bref moment, il crut voir le nom « Xehanort », et son sang ne fit qu'un tour alors qu'il se mit à cliquer à répétition sur le bouton de la souris.

« Reviens ! Bon sang, REVIENS ! »

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque le fit reprendre à temps assez d'esprit pour se jeter sous le bureau, évitant une série de balles qui déchiquetèrent livres et appareils électriques tout autour de lui. Trois soldats entrèrent dans la pièce, armés de fusils, et l'un d'eux courut vers l'endroit où était caché Roxas tandis que les deux autres le mirent en joue. Une nouvelle série de coups de feu retentit Roxas roula vers le côté et se releva à moitié, puis tira trois balles vers l'homme le plus proche de lui. Au moins une d'entre elles dut le toucher, car il s'effondra au sol. Sans attendre, le blond courut vers les deux autres hommes, si vite qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de braquer leurs armes vers lui qu'il avait déjà mis un coup de genou dans l'abdomen de l'un d'eux, et frappé l'autre au mollet suffisamment fort pour le faire tomber en avant.

« Ne sous-estimez pas un ex-Turk en colère ! » Fit-il en sortant de la pièce.

Il s'avança rapidement vers l'escalier, mais le bruit de plusieurs pas venant d'en bas le fit se figer. Il tourna la tête derrière lui, cherchant une issue du regard, jusqu'à se souvenir qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autres. Il recula de quelques pas. Derrière lui, les plaintes des soldats assommés parvinrent à ses oreilles, ils ne tarderaient pas à revenir à la charge. Poussant un juron dans sa tête, Roxas saisit son arme de ses deux mains et la braqua vers l'escalier. Avec un peu de chance, l'effet de surprise lui permettrait d'abattre deux, voire trois gardes… Mais cela suffirait-il ? Il serra les dents et compta dans sa tête. Cinq. Quatre. Trois. Deux.

Un.

Les coups de feu emplirent le couloir, masquant tous les autres bruits. Roxas tomba à genoux. Il força son cerveau à suivre, à se souvenir ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait tiré quatre balles, il en était sûr. Avait-il été touché ? Une douleur à l'abdomen lui fit penser que oui. Il releva les yeux à temps pour voir la tête de l'homme qui s'apprêtait à lui tirer dessus. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir ? C'était la première fois que cette pensée lui apparaissait aussi clairement. La première fois qu'il se sentit envahi par la peur. Il ne fallait pas, il n'avait rien à perdre, si ? Autant fermer les yeux, ça se passerait vite, non ?

Non ?

Ses yeux ne se fermèrent pas. Pourtant, il n'y voyait plus rien.

_« Je ne veux… pas… »_

Un coup de feu retentit. Roxas baissa les yeux, sonné. Il n'entendait plus rien et ses tympans le brûlaient. Alors qu'il avait l'impression de tomber, il lui sembla qu'un ange le tirait vers le ciel…

Non, pas un ange. Des bras, et qui le tiraient vers le bas. Son pied se cogna à une marche d'escalier, et il faillit crier, mais il ne tomba pas. Il regarda devant lui, tout était encore embué. Une voix lui parla mais il n'en saisit pas les paroles. Il avait l'impression d'être ailleurs, à des kilomètres de là, loin. Son corps ne cessait de trembler.

« Je… »

Parler lui fit mal à la gorge, sa voix était rauque. Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Il avait peur. Il était terrorisé ! Il n'avait rien pu faire, totalement impuissant… Tout lui parut clair, soudain, et alors que la main qu'il connaissait le tirait toujours dans l'escalier, il mit son bras devant son visage pour se cacher.

« Je ne veux pas mourir, Axel ! »

Ce fut comme un déclic qui laissa ses larmes couler sans retenue. La main qui le tenait se resserra, comme pour ne plus jamais le lâcher.

« Je ne te laisserai pas mourir. Jamais. »

Axel essuya sur son visage des gouttes de sang qui lui cachaient la vue, et descendit le dernier escalier.

. .

Lorsque Roxas reprit ses esprits, il était dans la rue, déjà à quelques dizaines de mètres de la tour Shinra. Il était en train de courir, plus traîné par la main d'Axel tenant son poignet qu'autre chose. Le réalisant, il fit un effort pour courir plus vite, malgré la forte douleur dans ses jambes. Dans tout son corps, en fait. Il avait la nausée, et ses yeux le piquaient, il ne se souvenait pas s'être déjà senti aussi mal. Axel avait dû remarquer qu'il avançait mieux, car il s'était retourné un instant pour le regarder pas assez longtemps pour que Roxas voit bien son visage, toutefois. De toute façon, les lumières puissantes des réverbères (étaient-elles vraiment aussi fortes d'habitude ?) l'auraient empêché de voir quoi que ce soit. Heureusement il n'eut pas à courir très longtemps, car une ou deux minutes après il fut presque poussé à l'arrière d'une voiture, et il s'installa la tête appuyée contre la vitre. Durant tout le trajet, il avait eu l'impression d'être drogué, présent mais pas vraiment là, hors de ce monde, entendant à peine les voix qui parlaient autour de lui, et là encore il avait du mal à formuler des phrases sensées dans sa tête. Mais il avait une sensation étrange. Il aurait même peut-être pleuré si ses yeux n'étaient pas aussi secs et douloureux. Axel s'était assis à côté de lui, et il pouvait le voir, ses épaules, son visage, ses cheveux, il était là, comme avant, le même regard, les mêmes yeux turquoises. Ce visage dont il avait rêvé durant trois semaines, il le revoyait à présent. Il voulut se frapper, se donner des baffes tellement il en avait honte, car à cet instant il ne put s'empêcher d'admettre qu'il était vraiment, vraiment heureux.

« Pourqu… »

Il ne parvint pas à terminer le mot qu'il allait prononcer. Il avait plus de mal à parler qu'il ne l'aurait cru, sa gorge le brûlait, et un goût métallique envahit sa bouche, si bien qu'il toussa pendant un instant. Axel lui jeta un bref regard puis se retourna de nouveau vers le conducteur. Ils discutaient de quelque chose, mais Roxas n'était pas en état de se concentrer sur leur conversation.

D'un coup, il fut balancé vers Axel par une secousse. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que la voiture avait démarré. Le rouquin l'avait saisi par les épaules, l'empêchant de tomber, et l'allongeait à présent contre la portière, doucement. Roxas ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa, se rappelant la douleur ressentie la dernière fois qu'il avait voulu parler. Axel avait cependant dû entendre sa première question, car une fois le blond assez bien installé, il dit :

« Tu te demandes ce que je fais là, c'est ça ? J'en sais trop rien moi non plus. »

Roxas voulut se redresser pour répondre mais une quinte de toux l'en empêcha, lui brûlant atrocement au passage la gorge et les poumons.

« Ne parle pas, poursuivit Axel, essaye de ne pas trop bouger. Je sais que c'est pas facile à la vitesse à laquelle on conduit, mais bon... »

Il avait dit la dernière phrase un peu plus fort, Roxas pensa que c'était dirigé vers le conducteur. Celui-ci répondit quelque chose que le blond n'écouta pas. Il ne connaissait pas cette voix, mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Il avait du mal à respirer. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ses yeux commençaient à se fermer, mais un mouvement d'Axel à côté de lui attira son attention, le maintenant éveillé.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à rien. Il voulut poser la question à Axel, mais ayant toujours la gorge affreusement sèche, il se contenta de le fixer, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que l'autre comprenne le sens de son regard. Il n'arrivait même pas à garder les yeux assez ouverts pour bien voir le visage du rouquin.

« Ne t'en fais pas, dit celui-ci. Ça va aller. »

Roxas le fixa sans comprendre. Y avait-il une raison de croire que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Un moment il se demanda si la voiture n'était pas poursuivie. Où étaient-ils d'ailleurs, en ce moment ? Depuis combien de temps avaient-ils quitté la tour ? Il remarqua qu'Axel avait un bras tendu vers lui, et baissa les yeux pour mieux voir ce qu'il tenait, et se rendit compte que c'était son ventre, enfin plutôt, une serviette posée sur son ventre. Rouge.

Ah.

Oui, il comprenait mieux.

Bien sûr, il s'était fait tirer dessus. Quel idiot de l'avoir oublié. Il avait si mal, en plus. Il allait peut-être mourir, finalement. Tout ça pour ça. Il leva un peu son regard, tentant de voir mieux le visage d'Axel, mais tout était flou. Dormir. Il avait besoin de dormir, rien qu'un peu…

Axel… Était-il inquiet, en ce moment ?

Sur cette dernière pensée, il se laissa sombrer.

.oOo.

La pluie tombait à flot, cognant fort contre la fenêtre. Le bruit était terrifiant, mais en même temps quelque peu plaisant. Combien de temps il avait écouté ce bruit avant de se décider enfin à ouvrir les yeux, Roxas l'ignorait.

La pièce dans laquelle le blond s'était réveillé était sombre, il devait faire nuit. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, et il avait encore sommeil. Il les referma sec, commençant à se tourner afin de se rendormir dans une meilleure position, mais une douleur vive à l'abdomen lui fit abandonner l'idée. Il se demanda combien de temps il avait dormi. Se redressant légèrement, il chercha une quelconque silhouette dans la pièce, mais apparemment il était seul. Fatigué, il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller et tira un peu plus la couverture vers lui. Il resta ainsi, les yeux fermés durant quelques minutes, avant de décider que le bruit de la pluie était trop fort pour qu'il puisse se rendormir. Il se redressa donc à nouveau, lentement, jusqu'à être à moitié assis sur son lit. Les évènements de la veille – enfin, de la dernière fois qu'il était éveillé – lui tournaient dans la tête. La première chose qu'il se demanda, c'était si sa blessure au ventre était grave ou non. Il tira sa couverture et releva le pan de son t-shirt, découvrant comme il l'avait deviné des bandages enroulés autour de son ventre. Il n'y voyait que peu dans la pénombre, mais il ne crut pas voir de taches de sang. Au moins, ça ne saignait plus. Ça voulait dire aussi qu'il dormait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que sa blessure ait eu le temps de se refermer, et pour qu'on lui ait mis des bandages propres.

Sa deuxième interrogation concernait l'endroit où il était, et qui l'avait amené ici. Était-il seulement encore à Illusiopolis ? Ne pas savoir le frustrait, il se demanda même s'il ne devrait pas crier quelque chose au cas où quelqu'un soit à portée d'oreille. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas envie de se lever tout de suite. Soupirant, il décida de se rallonger. Le sommeil finirait peut-être par venir, après tout.

.oOo.

« Roxas, j'ai des glaces à l'eau de mer pour toi ! Non, je rigole. »

Le blondinet ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, se redressant à moitié sur son lit. Sonné, il tourna la tête pour découvrir Axel, la bouche ouverte et les mains tendues, comme si un choc quelconque lui avait fait lâcher ce qu'il tenait dedans par surprise. À ses côtés, un homme d'âge moyen avait à peu près la même expression, la cigarette éteinte qu'il avait entre les lèvres glissa lentement jusqu'au sol. Roxas cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas trop la scène. Il s'était rendormi, au final ? Curieusement, il avait l'impression d'avoir eu quelque chose de très important à faire, au point qu'il fallait absolument qu'il se réveille sur-le-champ.

« Bordel, fit l'homme à la cigarette, quand tu disais qu'il en était dingue, je pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là ! »

Axel resta encore trois secondes dans les vapes. Quelques minutes auparavant, il avait raconté à Cid, un membre d'AVALANCHE qu'il avait rencontré il y avait peu, à quel point Roxas adorait les glaces à l'eau de mer, et l'autre lui avait proposé, pour rigoler, de prononcer le mot devant le petit blond histoire de le faire réveiller. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça marcherait aussi bien. Reprenant ses esprits, il se releva d'un bond.

« Roxas ! Tu vas bien ? »

Le plus jeune secoua doucement sa tête pour se réveiller un peu plus, puis haussa les épaules.

« Bah… Oui. »

Axel soupira.

« Bah oui, qu'il dit… Tout va bien alors… »

Il commença à se rasseoir mais se redressa presque aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce que je raconte, non ça va pas ! On peut pas inquiéter les gens à mort et se relever l'air de rien comme ça ! »

Roxas prit un air confus.

« S'inquiéter ? »

Une teinte légèrement rosée apparut sur les joues du rouquin alors qu'il tournait la tête.

« Ah, euh, j'vais y aller moi, j'ai des… trucs au four.

- D'accord, merci, Cid. »

L'homme ramassa sa cigarette et la frotta légèrement sur ses vêtements avant de la remettre dans sa bouche, sans l'allumer. Ceci fait, il sortit de la chambre. Roxas put entendre les pas de l'homme résonner encore un peu, puis le bruit une autre porte se fermant. Il avait dû quitter la maison, si du moins ils étaient bien dans une maison.

« On est où ? Demanda d'ailleurs Roxas.

- Dans une maison à la périphérie d'Illusiopolis, Terra et les autres d'AVALANCHE nous la prêtent un moment.

- Tu veux dire qu'on n'est plus dans la ville ? S'étonna le blond.

- Évidemment ! Poursuivit Axel. On n'allait pas rester à la portée de tous ! Tu te rends compte que t'es recherché activement par toutes les forces de la ville ? T'es un criminel recherché maintenant, ça se limite plus aux Turks ! »

Roxas baissa la tête. Il avait déjà réfléchi à cela, il savait que ça se passerait comme ça. Pourtant c'était comme s'il venait de le réaliser. Il ne pourrait plus retourner en ville, encore moins à son ancien travail. Il était tout seul à présent, et lui et Axel…

« Attends voir, dit-il soudain. Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? »

Le plus grand prit un air innocent.

« Ben, comme je t'ai dit, ils nous ont prêté cette maison et…

- Je parle pas de ça et tu le sais ! Pourquoi tu étais à la tour ? Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

- C'est évident, non ? Écoute, je sais pas ce que tu t'étais mis en tête, mais il n'a jamais été question que je ne vienne pas avec toi. Tu ne me l'as pas non plus interdit, que je sache.

- Ça me semblait normal ! Cria Roxas. Après tout, tu n'as aucune raison de… »

Axel posa sa main sur la bouche du plus jeune, le faisant taire.

« T'es plutôt sans-cœur des fois, tu sais ?

- Hein ? Parvint à marmonner le blond. »

Il posa son autre main sur l'épaule de Roxas, le poussant gentiment afin de le faire se rallonger, et approcha son visage tout proche du sien, les lèvres à quelques millimètres de son oreille. Le blond ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris.

« Ce que je dis, murmura Axel, c'est que je ne veux plus être séparé de toi, même pas une seconde… C'est bon c'est retenu ? »

Le cœur de Roxas rata un battement, avant de s'emballer comme jamais. Il aurait cru qu'il allait exploser. Il était comme paralysé, le visage écarlate, la poitrine brûlante… Au simple ton de sa voix, son corps entier s'était déconnecté de son cerveau. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais impossible de parler, et pas seulement à cause de la main d'Axel qui était toujours posée dessus.

Axel se redressa légèrement, toujours au dessus du plus jeune, et le fixa d'un regard d'une intensité que Roxas n'avait jamais vue chez lui.

« Je ne te lâcherai plus, alors pas la peine d'essayer de t'échapper. »

Sur ces paroles il se releva et quitta la pièce, laissant seul un Roxas complètement déboussolé. Le blond plaça ses deux mains sur sa bouche, les yeux toujours écarquillés. Que venait-il de se passer ? Pourquoi son cœur n'arrêtait pas de battre, si fort qu'il n'entendait plus que ses cognements dans ses oreilles ? Il n'avait fait que lui parler ! Juste lui parler, et pourtant… ! Roxas ferma ses yeux en serrant ses paupières au maximum. Ça n'allait pas, vraiment pas ! Il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'étrange chez lui ! S'échapper, qu'Axel disait ?

Comme s'il pouvait en être capable !

…

_To be continued…_

_…_

_…_

NdA: Je ne vais pas m'attarder en commentaires maintenant, je vous laisse passer au chapitre suivant. N'hésitez pas à laisser quand même une review pour ce chapitre aussi... :3


	11. Chapter 11

My Sweet Dangerous Cat

Chapitre 11

…

NdA : Voilà donc le chapitre 11, qui sera malheureusement le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Tout ne sera pas résolu, mais j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose qui ressemblait à une fin donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont lue jusque là, en particulier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews (je n'aurais sans doute jamais fini cette fic sans vos encouragements) ; je les lis toutes, même si je ne réponds pas toujours.

Mais je continuerai mon blabla après le chapitre.

...

...

Peu après s'être réveillé, deux jeunes membres d'AVALANCHE avaient expliqué à Roxas la situation devant un bon petit déjeuner servi au lit. Il avait dormi quatre jours au total. Le médecin qui l'avait soigné n'avait pas eu de difficultés à retirer la balle qui l'avait frappé, et heureusement aucun organe vital n'avait été endommagé. Il devrait encore se reposer un moment, mais s'il ne faisait pas de mouvement trop brusque sa blessure ne devrait pas se rouvrir.

L'attaque à la tour Shinra avait été un succès, et seulement six membres de l'organisation écologiste avaient été blessés par les soldats présents sur les lieux, donc la moitié n'avaient que des blessures légères. L'effectif très diminué de la tour avait grandement aidé, et bien que les soldats restants s'étaient préparés à la possibilité d'une fuite, ils n'avaient pas pu échapper à l'effet de surprise. Au contraire, tenter de masquer l'absence de la plupart de leurs membres leur avait empêché de mettre en place des mesures de sécurité plus poussées, pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Et bien sûr, il allait sans dire que la présence de Roxas, censé être à des kilomètres de la tour, avait grandement troublé les forces dirigeantes.

En tout, d'après les deux jeunes, la mission n'avait duré que vingt minutes. Roxas avait été choqué d'apprendre ça, de son point de vue cela aurait plutôt fait deux ou trois heures. En réalité, lorsque lui et Axel quittèrent la tour, les trois quarts des membres d'AVALANCHE avaient déjà déserté les lieux, ce qui expliquait pourquoi autant de soldats étaient parvenus jusqu'à lui au lieu d'être distraits aux autres endroits de la tour. Roxas ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, c'était lui après tout qui avait refusé d'écouter les conseils de Terra et qui était monté à l'étage en quête d'informations sur son passé. Quoi qu'il en fût, le professeur Hojo avait été capturé, et les dirigeants du groupe s'occupaient de son interrogatoire. Roxas aurait souhaité en apprendre d'avantage, voire y participer, mais les deux membres lui avaient affirmé qu'il serait informé en priorité de la moindre information que le savant lâcherait. Le blond ne batailla pas, après tout Ventus participerait sûrement à l'interrogatoire et ne manquerait pas de poser à l'homme les questions dont Roxas brûlait de connaître les réponses. Une partie de lui était également un peu soulagée de ne pas avoir à être face-à-face avec le scientifique, car rien que d'imaginer son petit sourire sournois lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Après ces quelques précisions, les deux jeunes étaient restés discuter un moment avec Roxas. Le jeune blond se surprit à apprécier leur présence, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient à peu près le même âge que lui ce qui facilitait la discussion. Ils ne restèrent toutefois pas longtemps, craignant que Roxas ne se fatigue trop par leur présence. Le concerné aurait bien voulu leur dire qu'il ne se sentait pas si faible que ça, mais les deux garçons étaient partis avant même qu'il n'ait pu avoir le temps d'en placer une.

Soupirant, il tira sa couverture jusqu'à son menton. Il ne voulait pas être seul. Sans distraction il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Axel. Se remémorer les mots qu'il avait chuchotés à son oreille. À chaque fois, son visage s'empourprait. Et c'était encore pire quand il se souvenait des fois où le rouquin l'avait embrassé… Bien qu'il tentait de son mieux de ne pas se remémorer ces moments-là. Il devait avoir un problème au cerveau. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de penser à lui. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, personne ne devait découvrir à quel point il était tourmenté, et surtout, il ne devait rien laisser paraître devant Axel !

« Cet idiot se ferait de fausses idées, se dit-il à lui-même. »

Roxas soupira. Les choses commençaient enfin à bouger, son passé, son existence, lui-même… Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser Axel le perturber avec ses blagues douteuses. Blagues ? Non, il avait dit qu'il était sérieux…

Ce qui ramena Roxas a ce qui l'avait travaillé toute la nuit, et ce à quoi il avait réussi à ne pas penser l'espace de quelques minutes. Comment ça, sérieux ? Comment devait-il comprendre ça ? Qu'Axel voulait l'aider, pour trouver ses ennemis, combattre la Shinra ? Pour venger Linoa ? Non, Roxas avait l'impression que c'était différent. Mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à accepter l'hypothèse qui lui était tout de suite venue à l'esprit. Roxas rougit, et secoua la tête vivement. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! C'était trop… trop… !

« Ce n'est pas ça, ce n'est pas ça ! Dit-il tout haut.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas quoi ? »

Roxas poussa un cri, comme si un million de scarabées venaient de le piquer en même temps. Axel le regarda avec des grands yeux, alors que le blond venait de manquer de tomber de son lit. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Roxas ne reprenne ses esprits.

« A-A-A… ! »

Le rouquin pencha la tête sur le côté, se donnant un air interrogatif.

« Quoi ?

- Tu m'as fait peur, sale… !

- Haha, désolé, désolé. De toute façon, je ne faisais que t'amener ton déjeuner. Je file, à tout à l'heure. »

Sur ce, il sortit aussi rapidement qu'il était entré. Roxas n'avait même pas eu le temps de trouver quoi lui répondre. Il soupira, attirant à lui le plateau que le rouquin venait de déposer sur son ventre.

« C'est quoi ça, après tout ce qu'il m'a dit, il m'évite ? »

Il haussa les épaules, se disant qu'après tout c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Il regarda les aliments devant ses yeux sans grand appétit.

« Pourquoi il m'évite ? »

Soudain, réalisant qu'il venait de prononcer ces paroles d'un ton totalement agacé, il se cogna le front de la paume de la main.

« Et pourquoi ça m'énerve, moi ? » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. « Axel, espèce d'abruti ! T'as qu'à crever, crever ! »

Et, pour calmer sa colère, il se mit à engloutir son repas en deux temps trois mouvements, la rage ayant apparemment amené l'appétit avec elle.

.oOo.

Roxas, après avoir terminé son repas, avait dû se rendormir car lorsqu'il reprit conscience, la nuit était déjà tombée et on n'y voyait déjà presque plus dans la petite chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée. Il alluma la lampe de chevet installée à côté de son lit et demeura immobile quelques instants. Après un moment, il tenta de se lever de son lit, mais une douleur lançante à l'abdomen le fit s'arrêter net, et il dut se résigner à rester couché encore un moment. Les minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne trouvât rien pour s'occuper. Seul dans cette petite pièce vide, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Ils auraient au moins pu lui laisser un bouquin…

Après une dizaine de minutes, il éteignit finalement la lumière et referma ses paupières, mais après avoir dormi pratiquement toute la journée, il était logique que le sommeil ne vienne pas. En plus de ça, il avait faim, et l'heure du dîner était sûrement déjà passée depuis un bout de temps.

« Bon sang, Axel ! Dit-il à voix haute pour combler le silence. T'aurais pu penser à moi et m'apporter mon repas, merde ! »

Rallumant la lumière, il se redressa sans s'asseoir totalement pour autant. Axel… Est-ce qu'il l'évitait vraiment ? Déjà à midi il s'était éclipsé en vitesse, et voilà qu'il ne réapparaissait pas de la journée. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, d'abord ? C'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment des choses à faire ici ! Il pourrait au moins passer le voir, non ? Et son « je ne veux plus être séparé de toi, même pas une seconde » de la nuit précédente… Au final, c'était que des paroles en l'air ? Depuis qu'il le connaissait, Axel n'avait eu de cesse de lui jouer des tours, se moquer de lui et lui raconter des bobards… Pourtant cette fois, contrairement aux autres, Roxas était vraiment énervé. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ce qui ne faisait que l'énerver encore plus. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été trahi, et malgré tout il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler la même scène en boucle, lorsque Axel lui avait chuchoté ces mots à l'oreille. Sa poitrine le serrait, lui faisait même plus mal que sa blessure au ventre. Il sentait que les larmes voulaient lui monter aux yeux, mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut un picotement douloureux et une brûlure à la gorge. Peut-être bien qu'il avait pleuré toutes les larmes qu'il avait en réserve.

Une heure peut-être s'était écoulée depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. À présent, il faisait nuit noire dans la pièce éclairée uniquement par la petite lampe. Roxas avait tenté de se calmer, ce qui avait fini par apaiser ses yeux et sa gorge, mais la pointe qu'il avait au cœur, elle, était toujours là. Un bruit de pas le fit sursauter, et la poignée de sa porte se tourna. Si c'était Axel, il allait l'entendre ! Il commença à préparer toute une série d'insulte, mais s'arrêta net en voyant Ventus entrer.

« Hé… Je te dérange pas ? »

Roxas, coupé dans son élan, mit quelques secondes avant de retrouver ses esprits et lui fit signe d'entrer. Ven ferma la porte derrière lui et vint s'asseoir au bout du lit.

« Tu as l'air déçu, tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda-t-il.

- Hein ? Euh, non, juste… Je pensais qu'on m'amènerait à manger.

- Ah, désolé… On est un peu débordés ici… »

Roxas ne dit rien, et un silence un peu gênant s'installa. Ven était occupé à scruter du regard chaque coin de la pièce, l'air embarrassé. Roxas eut un peu pitié de lui, mais ne trouva rien pour relancer une quelconque conversation. Finalement, l'autre reprit :

« Hojo n'a pas encore parlé… Enfin, il parle, mais pas de ce qu'on voudrait… Mais bon, il va bien finir par lâcher le morceau, hein ? »

Roxas hocha la tête, silencieux.

« Si… S'il dit quelque chose, à propos de nous, je viendrai te le dire. »

Nouveau hochement de tête, nouveau silence. Décidément, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire devant Ven. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à le regarder en face, troublé à chaque regard de reconnaître son propre visage…

« Tu sais… »

Le garçon s'arrêta. Roxas lui jeta un regard interrogateur, mais Ven semblait hésiter.

« Quoi ? Finit par demander Roxas.

- En fait… Terra m'a dit que si tu voulais, on pouvait… faire un test ADN tous les deux, pour vérifier… tu sais quoi. Ça prendrait un peu de temps parce qu'on n'a pas vraiment l'équipement et tout, mais… »

Roxas l'interrompit.

« Un test ça servirait à quoi ? C'est obligé qu'on soit frères, y'a pas d'autre explication. »

Ven le regarda un moment puis eut un sourire gêné.

« Ou… Ouais, t'as raison ! Désolé de poser des questions bizarres… »

Il détourna le regard. Tous deux savaient très bien ce qu'impliquerait le fait qu'ils ne soient pas frères. Deux êtres humains aussi identiques, ça ne pouvait pas être juste une coïncidence. Il aurait fallu ne pas être un humain normal… et Roxas refusait de l'envisager. Ou plutôt, cette possibilité le terrifiait. Il s'efforçait de ne pas y penser, mais une petite partie de son esprit gardait cette peur en elle : il pensait avoir perdu ses vrais souvenirs, mais s'il n'en avait jamais eu ? S'il n'était, au final, qu'une coquille vide, une expérience de labo à qui on aurait insufflé une mémoire ? Se tournant vers Ven, il se demanda si l'autre garçon avait aussi ce doute en lui. Il avait découvert la vérité sur ses souvenirs avant lui, peut-être que le temps l'avait aidé à s'en remettre ? C'était en tout cas ce qu'il espérait.

« Désolé, dit soudain Ventus. J'étais venu pour te remonter un peu le moral, mais j'ai fait qu'aggraver les choses, hein ?

- Ce qui me plombe le moral, c'est surtout d'être cloué dans ce lit sans pouvoir bouger, soupira l'autre. Si au moins j'avais un truc à faire pour m'occuper… »

Ven prit un air désolé, et Roxas y comprit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui.

« Excuse… Faut que j'y retourne. Mais si tu veux…

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, le coupa Roxas. »

Ven hocha la tête, un peu hésitant, puis il lui fit un petit signe de tête en guise d'au revoir et quitta la pièce. Roxas avait pensé un instant à le retenir, mais s'était ravisé. Discuter avec lui lui donnait toujours une sensation bizarre, et il ne savait jamais comment réagir. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à tout ça.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il se demanda toutefois si la présence de Ven n'aurait pas finalement été plus agréable que la solitude. Axel ne donnait toujours aucun signe de vie, à croire qu'il l'évitait vraiment. Il essaya de se souvenir d'avoir fait quelque chose qui aurait pu froisser le rouquin, mais rien ne lui vint en tête. Bon, il avait dû lui sortir deux ou trois insultes, mais ce n'était pas une nouveauté. S'il n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent, pourquoi se fâcher uniquement maintenant ? Fatigué, il se prit la tête dans les mains et tira ses mèches blondes.

« J'en ai marre, j'y comprends rien ! » Cria-t-il.

Ses yeux recommençaient à le piquer. Pourquoi Axel ne venait-il toujours pas ?

.oOo.

Roxas regarda le jus d'orange décoloré qui remplissait son verre avec peu d'envie. Finalement, une heure environ après la visite nocturne de Ven dans sa chambre, une jeune fille avait fini par lui apporter un plateau repas, après quoi il avait réussi bien que difficilement à s'endormir. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le matin suivant, un plateau contenant un petit déjeuner tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple l'attendait, mais l'appétit semblait l'avoir quitté. D'autant plus que le tout n'avait pas l'air bien frais ni appétissant. Pour un groupe d'écologistes, ils auraient au moins pu lui servir du 100% pur jus.

Il finit par laisser le plateau de côté et tenta une nouvelle fois de sortir de son lit. La blessure le lançait toujours, mais la douleur avait radicalement diminué depuis la veille. D'ici un ou deux jours, il devrait pouvoir marcher sans problème. En attendant, il n'eut pas vraiment d'autres choix que de se rallonger.

Axel n'était toujours pas revenu le voir.

Après un moment, les deux jeunes membres d'AVALANCHE qui étaient passés le voir la veille revinrent lui rendre visite. L'un d'eux était un jeune garçon blond, l'air un peu rebelle et qui semblait prêt à foncer partout tête baissée. Son nom, Roxas s'était efforcé de s'en souvenir, était Hayner. L'autre, au contraire, un brun à l'air un peu pataud mais amical, semblait de nature assez calme et s'appelait Pence. Tous deux n'avaient apparemment joint le groupe de résistants que très récemment, ce qui expliquait qu'on ne leur confiait pas beaucoup de tâches. Si Pence semblait satisfait de cette situation, Hayner parlait sans arrêt de « prouver sa valeur » au sein de l'équipe. Lorsqu'il apprit qu'ils venaient tous deux de Twilight Town, Roxas ne put s'empêcher de leur poser des questions sur la ville et sur leur enfance là-bas. Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas au courant pour lui et Ven, et pensaient simplement qu'ils étaient des frères jumeaux tout à fait normaux. Ils n'avaient pas non plus été informés que Roxas avait fait partie des Turks. Peut-être ne lui auraient-ils même pas adressé la parole s'ils l'avaient su. L'idée qu'il n'était pas vraiment honnête avec eux le dérangeait un peu, même s'il essayait de ne pas y penser. Curieusement, plus il passait de temps avec eux, plus il avait envie de voir Axel. Au final, c'était bien le seul qui savait tout sur lui et continuait malgré tout de rester avec lui. Il l'avait même plusieurs fois appelé son « ami ». Enfin… avant de l'éviter totalement. Il pensa poser la question aux deux jeunes, mais n'y parvint pas.

Cette fois-ci, la journée s'avéra péniblement longue. Si les deux garçons avaient réussi à l'occuper une bonne partie du temps, les moments qu'il passait seul dans sa chambre restaient nombreux. Il était finalement parvenu à se lever en milieu d'après-midi et avait pu prendre une douche dans la pièce voisine, une petite salle de bain privée. Ven lui avait également fourni des vêtements neufs qui lui allèrent parfaitement, au point qu'il se demanda si son jumeau ne les avait pas essayés lui-même avant en magasin. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre ensuite que rester allongé, il voulut commencer à réfléchir sérieusement à ce qu'il allait faire par la suite. Il avait parlé de détruire la Shinra, mais au final il n'avait pas vraiment d'idée concrète là-dessus. Sans oublier qu'il était seul. Ven lui prêterais sûrement de nouveau main forte s'il le lui demandait, mais même le groupe de rebelle au complet n'avait pas pu envahir toute la tour Shinra, malgré l'absence d'une bonne partie des troupes de défense…

Allons bon, voilà qu'il se mettait à déprimer à présent. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir fait que ça, pleurnicher dans son coin, ces deux derniers jours. Il se donna une petite claque sur la joue pour se changer les idées, mais plus rien à faire. Le sentiment de vide qu'il ressentait quand il était seul le reprenait. La nuit avait déjà commencé à tomber, mais il sentait qu'il n'arriverait pas à fermer l'œil : il avait trop dormi ces derniers jours. Ne pouvant pas supporter l'idée de passer encore douze heures tout seul, il prit une grande inspiration et commença à se redresser, tout doucement, jusqu'à se retrouver assis sur le lit. Puis, respirant profondément et prenant bien soin de ne pas faire de geste brusque, il commença à se lever. Il ressentit une petite douleur à l'endroit où il s'était fait tirer dessus, mais rien de bien fort, et puis il s'était déjà levé plus tôt, aussi il ne s'arrêta pas et finit par se tenir complètement debout. Une fois ainsi, marcher ne lui posa pas de soucis. Tant qu'il n'en faisait pas trop, sa blessure ne devrait pas non plus se rouvrir. Il voulut enfiler une paire de chaussettes mais n'osa plus se baisser, aussi il sortit pieds nus dans le couloir.

Il avait seulement fait quelques pas quand il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas du tout où il allait. La maison dans laquelle il était avait l'air plutôt grande, plus proche du manoir d'après ce qu'il avait pu en voir, et il n'avait pas eu le loisir de visiter. D'après les dires de Hayner et Pence, peu de membres du groupe de rebelles restait la nuit, et faisaient simplement des allers et retours durant la journée. Il regrettait, à présent, de n'avoir pas posé de question au sujet d'Axel. Si ça se trouve, il n'était même plus dans la maison… Et même s'il y était, il n'allait pas fouiller chaque pièce une par une ! Il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de retourner dans sa chambre. Son ventre ne lui faisait pas trop mal pour le moment, mais mieux vaudrait ne pas courir le risque d'être bloqué par la douleur en milieu de chemin sans pouvoir retourner s'allonger dans son lit. Mais s'il se retournait maintenant, il passerait encore une nuit seul, à se ronger les sangs et à se poser des questions auxquelles il ne trouverait jamais de réponses. Et puis, là, il avait vraiment, _vraiment_…

« Axel… T'es où… ? » Murmura-t-il.

Il s'arrêta soudain, son ventre le faisant souffrir. Il avait du mal à respirer, chaque gonflement de ses poumons relançant la douleur.

« T'es où… ? Je veux te voir… »

Il se mordit la lèvre. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux… il n'allait quand même pas se remettre à pleurer ! Quoi, juste une petite balle dans le ventre et le voilà qui se transformait en bébé pleurnichard ? Axel aurait bien raison de le traiter de gamin ! Axel…

« Roxas ? »

Le blond releva la tête. Axel était là, devant lui ! C'était presque un miracle ! (quand même pas hein…).

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi t'es pas dans ton lit ? Tu veux rouvrir ta blessure ou quoi ? »

Roxas en resta bouche bée. Alors là, c'était le comble !

« C'est… C'est toi, qui… !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Allez, je te ramène dans ta chambre… »

Il s'avança, prêt à attraper le blond par le bras, mais Roxas fit un pas en arrière. Il allait lui faire payer ! Il attendit le bon moment, et enfonça de toutes ses forces son poing dans le ventre du rouquin.

« A… AIE ! Mais ça va pas, t'es malade ? »

Il vacilla sous le choc, se courbant et tenant son ventre dans ses bras. Roxas, lui, le regardait, surpris car à présent, il ressentait comme une grande satisfaction.

« Ouah, je me sens vachement mieux d'un coup ! S'écria-t-il.

- Je suis quoi, ton punching-ball perso ?! »

Il poussa un long gémissement, et se laissa tomber assis au sol, dos au mur. Roxas, soudain réveillé par la douleur, en fit de même.

« On n'a pas l'air bêtes, là… Plaisanta Axel.

- C'est de ta faute, rétorqua Roxas.

- Hein ? Tu rigoles ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

- La ferme ! Je te dis que c'est de ta faute !

- Pour m'être trouvé dans le couloir au moment où tu passais ?

- Toi, tu… T'étais où ? »

Axel le regarda sans comprendre.

« Ben, dans le couloir. »

Roxas le fixa dix bonnes secondes.

« Mais… Mais non, pas ça ! Tu le fais exprès ?! »

Axel s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose mais s'arrêta net.

« Tu… Tu pleures ?

- Je ne pleure pas ! J'ai les yeux qui me piquent ! »

Le rouquin se redressa et se posta, accroupi, en face du plus jeune. Il tendit une main vers son visage, prêt à essuyer sa joue, mais l'autre le repoussa en frappant le bras qu'il tendait.

« Me touche pas ! »

Axel le regarda, l'air légèrement choqué, et attendit que le blond s'essuie les yeux du bord de sa manche avant de reprendre sur un ton calme :

« Bon, on va d'abord retourner jusqu'à ta chambre, d'accord ? Après on discutera. »

Roxas hocha la tête et saisit la main que lui tendit le rouquin, qui le souleva doucement. Il l'aida à regagner la petite chambre et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit avant d'aller fermer la porte, conscient que Roxas serait trop fier pour se confier à lui s'il y avait une chance que quelqu'un d'autre l'entende. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir à côté de lui, quant Roxas se mit à parler.

« T'étais où, ces derniers jours ? »

Axel le regarda, étonné. Il allait répondre, mais l'autre l'interrompit.

« T'aurais au moins pu passer me voir ! »

Roxas avait la tête baissée, signe qu'il était gêné. Axel hésita un instant, puis se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux détendre d'abord l'atmosphère, et se risqua à tenter une blague quitte à recevoir un deuxième coup.

« Quoi, tu t'es senti seul quand j'étais pas là ? »

Le blondinet releva soudain la tête, l'air énervé. Axel mit instinctivement ses bras devant son visage, prêt à recevoir son poing dans la figure, mais au lieu de ça Roxas se mit à crier.

« Peut-être bien, ouais ! J'ai pas le droit ?! »

Là, pour le coup, Axel ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une réponse comme ça. Il resta bouche bée, pas encore tout à fait sûr d'avoir bien entendu, mais Roxas, qui avait l'air plus que jamais lancé dans son élan, poursuivit :

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Avant j'allais bien, maintenant je peux même plus réfléchir calmement à cause de toi ! J'arrive plus à me concentrer, et… je supporte plus de rester tout seul, et… Merde, j'en peux plus, moi ! Pendant ces trois semaines j'arrivais plus à penser à rien, je me sentais tout le temps mal, mais je me disais que c'était la bonne décision, que je devais juste tenir bon, et toi… Toi tu reviens, et là tu me plantes et tu m'évites ! »

Axel écarquilla les yeux. Le blondinet avait véritablement pété un plomb. C'était la première fois que Roxas parlait autant de ses sentiments, et tout ça, dans une seule et même phrase !

« En plus, reprit le blond, tu me dis que tu vas rester avec moi, et la minute d'après tu pars ! Tu réalises que c'est juste PAS DU TOUT LOGIQUE ?!

- Attends, c'est pas…

- La ferme ! C'est de ta faute si j'y comprends plus rien ! Casse-toi ! Crève ! »

Il s'empara alors d'un oreiller, qu'il lança sur Axel avant de se pencher pour saisir le deuxième, mais le plus grand esquiva facilement le projectile et saisit Roxas par ses deux poignets.

« Arrête de bouger, tu veux te… ?!

- LA FERME ! »

Axel fronça les sourcils. Si le blond continuait à s'agiter comme ça, il allait finir par rouvrir sa blessure. D'un geste ferme, il le fit basculer en position allongée et plaqua ses poignets contre le matelas, bloquant ses jambes avec les siennes, et le maintint immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à se calmer.

« Dégage ! Cria Roxas, un peu moins fort – il avait repris son calme, mais était toujours en colère.

- Tu crois que t'arriveras à me faire bouger dans ton état ? T'as pas plus de force qu'une crevette. »

Le blondinet poussa un grognement de frustration. C'est qu'il avait raison ! Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais il était totalement à plat. Il finit par abandonner, et cessa de bouger. Axel attendit un moment, puis il libéra ses poignets.

« Bon, enlève ton t-shirt, que je vois si tu t'es pas rouvert ta plaie avec tes bêtises. »

Roxas fronça les sourcils, mais obéit malgré tout et se rallongea, détournant le regard. Soudain, les doigts chauds d'Axel en contact avec son ventre le firent sursauter. Il fixa le mur, son visage soudain brûlant. La main d'Axel remonta lentement sur le bandage recouvrant sa blessure, en faisant le tour.

« On dirait que ça va.

- Bien sûr, je suis presque guéri, rétorqua Roxas.

- Ouais, c'est ça. »

Roxas se tourna vers Axel pour répliquer, mais une fois face à face, il réalisa qu'il était _très très près_ de lui quand même, et les mots refusèrent de sortir.

« Lâche-moi, dit-il sèchement. »

Il attendit un moment, mais le rouquin ne bougeant pas, se répéta :

« Je bougerai plus, alors lâche-moi maintenant !

- Je t'ai fait te sentir seul, hein… ? »

Roxas se figea, sous le choc. Il comptait répondre, mais le ton qu'avait pris Axel, un ton doux et triste à la fois, l'en empêcha. Le rouquin esquissa un petit sourire et posa sa main sur la joue de Roxas. Sa peau, encore une fois, était chaude.

« Désolé. J'aurais dû rester à côté de toi. Je n'aurais même pas dû te laisser retourner chez les Turks… »

Roxas ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il se souvint de leurs disputes, avant qu'il ne quitte l'appartement, trois semaines auparavant – quatre, si on comptait les jours qu'il venait de passer à dormir. Axel avait essayé de l'en empêcher, c'est lui qui avait insisté… Pourquoi s'excusait-il, maintenant ?

« Quand tu es parti, je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. Je suis allé trouver les membres d'AVALANCHE, et on m'a présenté Terra. Il m'a beaucoup aidé… »

Il fit une pause, déposa un baiser sur le cou de Roxas, qui tressaillit.

« Avec d'autres, il m'a appris à tirer et à me défendre, alors qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes occupés. Et puis, c'est grâce à eux que j'ai pu te retrouver dans la tour, je devais les remercier, alors j'ai passé ces derniers jours à faire ce que je pouvais pour les aider… »

Il s'arrêta à nouveau, cette fois embrassa son épaule dénudée. Roxas ne savait plus s'il devait se débattre ou dire quelque chose. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, dans la tour, Axel avait bien tiré sur le soldat qui allait le tuer. Même à l'instant, le simple fait de l'avoir plaqué pour l'empêcher de bouger… Il avait beau être affaibli, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'Axel avait définitivement plus de force qu'avant. S'il y avait un peu réfléchi au lieu de se morfondre dans son coin en ne pensant qu'à lui, il s'en serait rendu compte…

« Mais bon… continua Axel, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seul pour autant. Je n'avais pas réalisé… »

Roxas voulut répondre, lui dire qu'il n'avait pas eu tort, que c'était lui… Il se sentit bête, tout à coup. Il aurait voulu se cacher, s'enfuir pour l'instant, et en revenant après, faire comme si rien n'avait été dit… Mais là, avec Axel au dessus de lui, même sans sa blessure, pourrait-il s'échapper aussi facilement ? Une main vint se glisser dans son dos, et il ne put contenir un gémissement de surprise... qu'il regretta aussitôt, quand le rouquin s'immobilisa.

« Ah… ça craint… murmura Axel. »

Roxas le regarda, inquiet.

« Quoi ?

- À vrai dire, y'avait une autre raison pour laquelle je voulais pas te revoir tant que t'étais pas guéri… »

Il marqua une courte pause, puis le fixa dans les yeux.

« T'es au courant… que t'as absolument aucun moyen de te défendre, là ? »

Roxas déglutit. Pour une raison inconnue, il ne sentait vraiment pas ce qui allait suivre. Il osa tout de même demander.

« De… De quoi tu parles ? »

Axel posa sa main sur le torse du plus jeune, remontant lentement du bout des doigts jusqu'à sa gorge. Roxas sentit un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps et ferma ses yeux. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Axel.

« Ce que je veux dire… »

Roxas voulut se redresser, mais Axel le plaqua à nouveau contre le matelas, cette fois visant ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, ne le libérant qu'une fois le blond à court de souffle.

« C'est que si tu ne me repousses pas, là… »

D'un geste assuré, il glissa une main sous les omoplates du garçon, le soulevant légèrement pour le rapprocher de lui, puis de nouveau embrassa son cou. Il rapprocha son visage du sien pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, descendant en même temps son autre main jusqu'à son bas-ventre.

« Je vais sérieusement pas pouvoir me retenir. »

Roxas devint écarlate et ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot il voulut repousser Axel avec ses bras, mais à peine ses mains posées sur les épaules du plus grand, il sentit qu'il perdait toutes ses forces tandis que les endroits que le rouquin embrassait devenaient instantanément brûlants.

« Ar… Arrête, tu… ma blessure… parvint-il à bafouiller.

- T'es pratiquement guéri, non ? répondit l'autre au tac au tac. »

Axel retira son t-shirt et le blond regretta alors vraiment ses paroles un peu plus tôt. Il ferma ses yeux, paupières serrées, commençant à légèrement paniquer. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Pourquoi son corps refusait-il de lui obéir dans un moment pareil ? Bien sûr il était blessé, mais pas au point de ne pas pouvoir se dégager ! En temps normal, il aurait tout à fait pu repousser Axel d'un coup de pied, alors pourquoi… ?

« A… Axel… ! Implora-t-il. »

Sans répondre, Axel l'embrassa à nouveau, le faisant taire, avant de se rebaisser vers son cou.

Roxas sentit les doigts du plus grand faire descendre la fermeture éclair de son jean, mais il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Il manqua soudain de gémir, et plaqua ses deux mains contre sa bouche pour s'en empêcher, les pressant encore plus fort lorsque Axel effleura de ses doigts le tissu de son boxer…

Tout se figea lorsqu'un poids s'écrasa sur la tête d'Axel avec un énorme _BANG !_ suivi d'un long _KUPOOO !_ avant de tomber lourdement sur le matelas. Un grand silence envahit la chambre. Au bout d'un moment, poussant un_ looong_ soupir dépité, Axel attrapa le robot-mog par le pompon et le souleva à hauteur de son visage.

« Soraaa…

- Oh, Axel, je te dérange pas ? Fit la voix de Sora à travers le robot.

- Tu me déranges, oui !

- On a besoin de toi à l'entrepôt… On t'attends, alors dépêche-toi. »

Sans attendre de réponse, les yeux du robot tournèrent au bleu, signe que Sora avait coupé la communication. De nouveau, un silence s'établit dans la pièce, et de nouveau, Axel soupira, se relevant pour descendre du lit. Il attrapa son t-shirt et l'enfila et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer. Sans se retourner, il sortit de la chambre.

.oOo.

Roxas n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Comment aurait-il pu ? Après ce qui s'était passé juste avant ! Depuis la visite d'Axel, ses idées avaient été totalement embrouillées. La première chose qu'il se demanda une fois de nouveau conscient, c'était si Axel comptait revenir. Il batailla sur ce point pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'au vu de l'heure plus que tardive, il pouvait pratiquement être certain que le rouquin ne viendrait plus. Ce qui ne le rassura pas pour autant. Outre le fait qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devra réagir en voyant Axel le lendemain, et le fait tout aussi dérangeant que son cœur refusait tout simplement de ralentir, il fallait aussi qu'il réponde à une question bien plus dure qui se heurtait directement à son bon sens et à sa fierté réunis : _pourquoi je l'ai laissé faire ?_

Une fois l'heure du petit-déjeuner arrivée, il se remit à paniquer à l'idée que ce pourrait être Axel, celui qui le lui amènera. Finalement il fut servi par la même jeune fille qui lui avait servi la plupart de ses repas auparavant, mais une fois son repas pris, il recommença à perdre ses moyens en pensant au repas de midi qui allait arriver. Posant son plateau vide sur la table de chevet, il soupira et se cacha sous sa couverture.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça arrive ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire, maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Axel s'était mis à faire ce genre de choses ? S'il était juste resté comme d'habitude, ils auraient pu…

Une minute. Ils aurait pu quoi, au juste ? Rester amis ? Après avoir été chercher Axel, lui avoir raconté tout ça… Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? Tout ce qu'il savait, et à présent il en était sûr, c'est qu'il voulait qu'Axel reste avec lui… Mais ensuite ?

Ne sachant plus quoi penser, il se prit la tête dans les mains, quand soudain son regard se tourna vers le robot-mog, encore posé à côté, éteint. Il attrapa la « créature » et le fixa, l'air absent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il faudrait que je fasse, toi ? » Demanda-t-il.

Il avait posé la question surtout pour lui-même, mais à sa grande surprise le robot se mit soudain à clignoter et à gigoter. Poussant un cri, il le laissa tomber à côté de lui, sur le matelas.

« Kupopo ! Fit l'appareil. »

Roxas poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Un moment, il avait cru que Sora l'avait entendu parler avant de se souvenir que le robot lui-même était lui aussi doué de parole.

« Tu m'as fichu la trouille…

- Kupo ?

- Quoi, tu sais plus rien dire d'autre ? »

Le robot ne répondit pas, se contentant d'agiter son pompon aléatoirement. Roxas soupira. Voilà qu'il parlait à une machine, maintenant… Mais bon, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres personnes à qui se confier, en y repensant… Hayner et Pence étaient sympas, mais il ne les connaissait que depuis quelques jours. Ventus ?… non, ce serait trop bizarre. Reno et les autres ? Même pas la peine d'en parler. Il aurait fallu qu'il connaisse d'autres personnes, s'il avait seulement été proche de quelqu'un d'autre autant qu'il l'était d'Axel, ça l'aurait arrangé. Autant que lui… À cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer Axel l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser et devint écarlate. Non, non, ce n'était pas la même chose ! Aussi proche, mais pas de cette manière… Mais lorsqu'il tenta de se souvenir des moments où il s'était vraiment senti proche d'Axel, il se souvint du roux, l'attirant contre lui, de sa tête contre sa poitrine brûlante, de ses bras qui le serraient… Est-ce que c'était de l'amitié ?

« Aah, j'en sais rien ! Comment tu veux que je comprenne des trucs aussi compliqués ?! Gémit-il, à voix haute.

- Kupo ! Instinct, kupo ! »

Roxas cligna des yeux. Le robot venait-il de lui parler ?

« Comment ça, instinct ? Ah ! Tu dis que je dois pas me prendre la tête, c'est ça ?

- Kupo !

- Ça veut dire oui ?

- Kupo !

- Ou alors non ?

- Kupo !

- … »

.oOo.

Finalement, son ventre ne lui faisant pratiquement plus mal, Roxas avait passé l'après-midi avec Ven, qui lui avait (enfin) fait visiter les lieux et, au passage, présenté quelques membres du groupe de rebelles. Entre autre, il avait fait la connaissance de Terra. Comme il se l'était imaginé la première fois que Ven lui en avait parlé, il était grand, costaud, et avait un air de grand frère protecteur, aussi Roxas comprit bien vite pourquoi il était aussi populaire parmi les membres d'AVALANCHE.

Il avait également croisé Sora un peu plus tard, affairé à programmer on ne sait quoi sur les ordinateurs du groupe. Depuis que l'attaque de son mog sur la tête d'Axel l'avait sauvé de justesse la nuit passée, le garçon avait légèrement remonté dans l'estime de Roxas. On lui apprit aussi que Riku était également présent, mais dans une autre base, occupé à soigner les quelques blessés de l'attaque de la tour Shinra.

Après avoir fait le tour du manoir, il sortit à l'extérieur toujours accompagné de Ventus, et tous deux s'installèrent sur un des nombreux bancs du parc qui servait de jardin privé, et qui fournissait beaucoup d'espace pour discuter tranquillement. Comme Roxas s'en était douté, Ven voulait lui demander ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire par la suite.

« Tu sais, mon offre pour rejoindre AVALANCHE tient toujours. Tu n'aurais pas à remplir des missions spécialement, tu pourrais juste rester le temps de trouver autre chose…

- Je vais y réfléchir, promit Roxas. Mais là, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, pour mettre les choses au clair…

- Oui, bien sûr. »

Roxas hésita un instant, puis reprit :

« Et toi… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Moi ? Ven eut un petit sourire gêné. J'imagine que… Oui, vraiment, j'aimerais surtout savoir qui je suis. Oh, bien sûr, j'aime ma vie ici, j'y ai mes amis, ils sont comme ma famille. Mais… Des fois je me dis, si ça se trouve, j'étais aussi l'ami de quelqu'un, quelque part dans le monde, et cette personne pourrait bien me chercher aussi.

- Et si… (il hésita). Et s'il n'y a personne ?

- Ce serait peut-être le mieux. Même si je trouve quelqu'un, je n'aurais plus aucun souvenir de cette personne, après tout. »

Roxas resta pensif. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le même courage que Ven. Ils restèrent assis, l'un à côté de l'autre, durant quelques minutes, puis finirent par rentrer.

Plus tard, Roxas avait fini par retrouver Axel, discutant avec d'autres membres. Il s'était senti rougir en le voyant, mais très vite il se rendit compte que le rouquin agissait comme d'habitude, aussi il n'eut pas à trop réfléchir.

.oOo .

Une semaine passa. Roxas avait passé pas mal de temps en compagnie de Ven. Il avait été heureux de découvrir que lui et son possible frère n'étaient pas en touts points identiques, notamment dans leurs goûts alimentaires ou vestimentaires. Au final, s'il avait croisé Axel à de nombreuses reprises, il n'avait pas réellement eu de discussion avec lui, seul à seul. Il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter éternellement, pourtant le moment idéal ne semblait jamais venir. Ce fut au terme de cette semaine qu'ils purent enfin obtenir des informations du professeur Hojo.

Le chercheur connaissait effectivement le « projet Xehanort », et en confirma le but : découvrir si la modification de la mémoire pouvait permettre de contrôler un individu. Roxas et Ven auraient été des cobayes visant, par la même occasion, l'élimination de Séphiroth, mais Hojo niait savoir s'ils étaient ou non les seuls. Leurs doutes concernant la disparition mystérieuse du professeur Xehanort auraient été, à première vue, erronés : le professeur aurait bel et bien disparu dans la nature, et ce, dès le lancement de son projet, figeant celui-ci, Xehanort ayant disparu avec toutes ses données. Comment Roxas avait atterri chez les Turks tandis que Ven avait été livré à lui-même, cela restait un mystère. En outre, ils apprirent que l'autre chercheur qui assistait Xehanort dans son projet était une jeune femme, bien qu'ils ne purent connaître son nom. Hojo ne dit rien sur l'existence d'une quelconque pièce secrète dans la tour Shinra en revanche, il finit par leur donner l'emplacement d'un rapport caché, laissé par Xehanort, dans un vieux labo de recherche. Roxas gardait des doutes sur les dires du scientifique, et plusieurs membres d'AVALANCHE restaient persuadés qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne le disait, mais l'interrogatoire ne put au final pas être mené jusqu'au bout. Deux jours après qu'il ait révélé ces informations au groupe, le professeur avait été retrouvé mort assassiné dans sa cellule, une plume noire aux côtés du cadavre.

Si le crime signé « One-Winged Angel » avait déplu à beaucoup de rebelles, Séphiroth n'avait pas mis fin à son alliance temporaire avec le groupe sans rien laisser en retour : un dossier remis le jour de son départ fournit des informations cruciales aux résistants, l'une d'entre elle étant le nom des deux autres anciens membres du SOLDAT : un homme appelé Genesis, dont on ignorait la localisation, et un autre répondant au nom d'Angeal. Ce dernier nom ne manqua pas de frapper Axel, qui toutefois préféra garder ses doutes pour lui, ne mettant que Roxas dans le secret.

Ainsi, plus rien ne le retenant et étant resté suffisamment longtemps au repos, Roxas décida qu'il était plus que grand temps de mettre les voiles.

.oOo.

Roxas ferma son sac à dos tout était prêt. Finalement, il ne lui restait plus que les trois quarts de l'argent volé aux Turks lors de sa fuite, le reste étant parti dans ses dépenses durant les trois semaines où il était retourné à la tour Shinra. Avec la somme restante, il ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait. Enfin, il pourrait toujours aviser par la suite. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand on frappa à sa porte. C'était Axel. Roxas le fit entrer, ne pouvant pas cacher totalement une certaine gêne à être seul avec lui.

« Alors, ça y est, t'es prêt ? Demanda le rouquin.

- Ouais, j'ai tout.

- D'accord, ben j'imagine qu'on peut y aller. »

Il se retournait, quand Roxas le saisit par la manche.

« Tu sais, tu peux encore rester ici… Je veux dire, avec Terra et tout. J'aurais pas de problèmes à me débrouiller seul, et puis je passerais de temps en temps, donc…

- Tu continues encore avec ça ? Soupira Axel. Combien de fois il faut que je te dise que je viendrai avec toi quoi qu'il arrive ? »

Le blond n'insista pas. Il avait déjà essayé plusieurs fois de convaincre Axel de rester, sans résultat. Il s'en voulait déjà d'avoir privé le rouquin de toute possibilité de retourner chez lui ou de s'installer n'importe où ailleurs, son nom était désormais dans les listes de criminels recherchés aux côtés du sien… Axel avait prévu le coup toutefois, car il avait confié ses affaires à Riku et vidé son compte bancaire, n'emportant que le nécessaire avec lui, au moment même où il était parti de chez lui il y avait un mois de cela. Sora et Riku n'étant pas connus des Turks, ils étaient normalement hors de danger. Avant de sortir, Roxas posa toutefois une dernière question :

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Il n'osa pas regarder Axel en face pour voir son expression, mais l'autre répondit d'un ton étonnamment détaché.

« C'est évident, non ? »

Il passa devant, laissant Roxas derrière lui. Le blond prit un air troublé. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui était si _évident_…

Ils sortirent du manoir, à l'entrée duquel Ven et Terra attendaient pour leur faire à nouveau leurs adieux. Bientôt, tous deux partiraient également à la recherche, eux, du rapport de Xehanort indiqué par Hojo avant sa mort. Les deux frères se promirent de se tenir au courant s'il apprenaient quoi que ce soit de nouveau, et Terra leur rappela qu'ils pourraient toujours compter sur AVALANCHE si jamais ils avaient à nouveau besoin d'être cachés. Après avoir quitté le manoir, ils repartaient pour Illusiopolis afin de vérifier l'identité d'Angeal, et de voir s'ils pouvaient obtenir quelque chose de lui. Ils n'avaient rien dit aux autres, déjà pour ne pas les inquiéter, leur destination étant des plus risquées, mais également pour ne pas causer de troubles à Angeal s'il s'avérait qu'il n'était pas la personne qu'ils attendaient. Toutefois, se souvenant de l'hostilité de son ancien patron devant Cissnei, alors qu'elle cherchait encore Roxas, Axel ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire en la théorie qu'Angeal serait bel et bien un ancien membre du SOLDAT. Pour le trajet, Riku devait les déposer en voiture en même temps qu'il rentrait chez lui, les transports en commun étant devenus une alternative impossible. Pour le retour, ils aviseraient à ce moment-là. En attendant, ils devaient se rendre à pied jusqu'à un lac à quelques centaines de mètres du manoir où Riku les rejoindrait quelques heures plus tard, après avoir terminé de soigner les patients dont il s'occupait.

Arrivés au lac, ayant plusieurs heures devant eux, Axel et Roxas s'installèrent dans un coin au calme, regardant le lac, tous deux debout. Malgré le changement de saison, le froid hivernal était toujours présent et Roxas regretta de ne pas avoir emporté de veste plus chaude avec lui.

« Ça va faire bizarre de retourner à Illusiopolis, dit Axel.

- Ouais. Mais bon, on pourra pas s'attarder longtemps.

- Je sais, t'inquiète pas. J'ai pas de regrets là-bas. »

Roxas restait pensif. Il se remémora sa rencontre avec Axel, rencontre assez… particulière. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois, au final, pourtant il avait l'impression d'avoir vraiment changé depuis. Il se tourna vers le rouquin et croisa son regard avant de vite détourner les yeux, embarrassé. S'il devait parler à Axel, c'était le moment où jamais. Après ça, il ne savait pas s'ils auraient d'autres occasions de discuter seul à seul de sitôt. Il prit une grande inspiration, et se lança.

« Dis, à… à propos de l'autre soir… »

Il hésita longtemps, les joues rouges, avant de finalement abandonner et se retourner.

« Quoi ? Demanda Axel d'une voix douce.

- R- Rien, oublie !

- Allez, dis-moi.

- C'est rien je t'ai dit ! Tu… ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'Axel l'avait saisi par le bras pour l'attirer et le serrer contre lui. Il pensa à se débattre, mais céda devant la chaleur de la poitrine brûlante d'Axel contre sa joue.

« Tu fais toujours des trucs comme ça, se plaignit-il.

- Comme quoi ?

- Ça ! Fit Roxas en montant d'un ton. T'es toujours en train de te moquer de moi ou de me prendre pour un gamin, ou alors tu fais ce genre de trucs gênants ! À chaque fois que je te dis un truc sérieux, tu finis toujours par… !

- Chuuut, fit Axel, le serrant un peu plus contre lui, l'air amusé.

- Ne me dis pas chut ! Tu vois ! C'est ça que je dis, comme tout à l'heure quand t'es parti sans me répondre, faut toujours que tu… !

- Je t'aime. »

Roxas se figea. Axel se recula légèrement, regarda le visage sous le choc du blondinet en souriant, visage qu'il prit dans ses mains. Roxas sentit ses muscles se décontracter. Malgré le froid, Axel arrivait toujours à avoir les mains chaudes, et ces mains lui réchauffaient les joues, lui passant totalement l'envie de se débattre.

« Je t'aime, répéta Axel, c'est pour ça que je viendrai toujours avec toi. »

Axel le fixa dans les yeux encore quelques secondes avant d'approcher son visage du sien pour finir par l'embrasser, passant ses mains dans son dos à nouveau. Roxas ne l'en empêcha pas. Chaque fois qu'Axel le touchait, où qu'il lui parlait avec cette voix, c'était comme si son cerveau se déconnectait totalement. Au bout d'un moment, il réalisa que ses propres mains étaient venues agripper le dos d'Axel, sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, Roxas ne savait pas bien combien de temps, puis Axel finit par se reculer, sans pour autant retirer ses bras du dos du blond. Roxas le regarda une ou deux secondes puis, réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer, baissa rapidement sa tête d'embarras, allant coller son front contre la poitrine du plus grand. Axel ne dit rien, se contentant d'aller passer une main dans sa tignasse blonde, son autre main allant serrer celle de Roxas.

« Il s'est passé pal mal de trucs depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés, hein ? Finit par dire Axel. »

Roxas ne répondit pas, encore trop gêné pour parler. Effectivement, il avait vécu pas mal de choses en moins d'un an. Sa fuite de chez les Turks, son arrivée par hasard chez Axel, les semaines passées avec lui… Puis son face à face avec Séphiroth, abrégé par la rencontre plus qu'inattendue de Ventus... Son retour à Twilight Town, la découverte de la vérité sur son passé… Après ça, il était retourné chez les Turks et leur avait fait croire pendant trois semaines qu'il était de nouveau de leur côté, préparant en réalité l'enlèvement du professeur Hojo avec les membres d'AVALANCHE. Il se souvint du jour de l'attaque de la tour, où il s'était fait tirer dessus et avait réellement cru mourir, avant d'être sauvé par Axel. Oui, « pas mal de trucs », c'était le cas de le dire. Sans oublier toutes les rencontres qu'il avait faites, bonnes ou mauvaises. Il se demanda un moment comment aurait été sa vie s'il n'avait jamais quitté les Turks. Aurait-il fini par retrouver Séphiroth ? Et Ventus, l'aurait-il connu, aurait-il découvert malgré tout que son passé n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges ? Il aurait peut-être, comme son frère, fini par rejoindre AVALANCHE. Une chose était sûre, jamais il n'aurait imaginé en quittant les Turks qu'il se serait retrouvé à cet endroit, dans les bras de quelqu'un, à se demander ce qu'il allait faire par le futur. D'ailleurs, à part réaliser sa vengeance, il ne pensait pas à grand-chose à cette époque…

« Si j'avais su qu'il me serait arrivé tout ça juste parce qu'un gamin a débarqué chez moi ! Fit Axel en riant. »

Roxas releva la tête.

« Dis voir, j'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de me traiter de gamin maintenant ! S'énerva-t-il. Tu comptes m'appeler comme ça toute ta vie ?

- Oh ? Ça veut dire que tu comptes rester avec moi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ? Plaisanta Axel.

- Que… ?! C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! »

Les joues de Roxas tournèrent à nouveau au rouge.

« Tu peux te moquer de moi tant que tu veux, bientôt je serai majeur, tu pourras plus rien me dire sur mon âge !

- Vraiment, bientôt ? Hm… Donc la loi m'autorisera à te faire ce que je veux, hein… ?

- C'est ça, t'as tout comp… Attends, HEIN ? »

Axel se mit à rire, serrant à nouveau Roxas contre lui.

« Je suis presque sûr que la loi ne marche pas comme ça ! Marmonna le blond.

- Peu importe, maintenant que je suis déjà recherché par la police. Je peux faire ce que je veux maintenant, ça changera pas grand-chose ! D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai plus à payer d'impôts ni à chercher du boulot. Hé, c'est pas si mal en fin de compte ! »

Roxas ne répondit pas, un peu soulagé de savoir qu'Axel n'était pas si triste que ça d'être considéré comme un criminel.

« Au fait, dit Axel, je vais peut-être regretter de dire ça, mais… J'te trouve bien docile aujourd'hui, je dois prendre ça comme une invitation ? »

Roxas mit quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi Axel parlait avant de se souvenir qu'il était _légèrement_ dans ses bras depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Son visage tourna à l'écarlate et sans attendre il poussa Axel de toutes ses forces, manquant de le faire tomber à la renverse.

« Tu… ! »

Il bafouilla un moment, incapable de trouver ses mots.

« J'VAIS TE BUTER ! Finit-il par hurler.

- Et voilà, soupira Axel, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire… »

Il s'éloigna en vitesse, manquant de recevoir un coup fatal du blondinet furieux qui se jetait sur lui. Finalement, malgré tout ce qui leur était arrivé, il se dit que tout était loin d'être terminé – et avec Roxas, le happy end pouvait toujours se faire attendre. Mais bon, au fond, il savait que tout finirait par bien se passer du moins s'il s'en sortait en vie avant que Riku n'arrive. Décidément, les jours seraient loin de redevenir paisibles !

Il esquiva un coup de poing de Roxas avant de lui donner un bisou sur le front, l'attendrissant quelques secondes, le temps pour Axel de s'échapper avant que le blond ne revienne encore plus enragé qu'avant.

« Haha, c'est tout à fait ça ! dit Axel en riant. Un vrai chaton ! »

...

…_Fin ?_

_..._

_..._

NdA : Et voilà, My Sweet Dangerous Cat c'est terminé ! ...Oui je sais, rien n'est résolu et on ne sait toujours pas la réelle identité de Roxas. Mais bon, peut-être qu'un jour j'aurai assez de motivation pour vraiment finir cette histoire. Surveillez mon profil au cas où si ça vous intéresse, même si je ne promets rien !

Quoi qu'il en soit, pour Roxas et Axel l'aventure (tu parles d'une aventure ils sont restés à traîner chez eux les trois quarts du temps...) se termine là. De toute façon, je commençais à être à court d'idées... oui enfin je commençais pas, j'étais à court depuis un bon moment... x'D Enfin bon, malgré tout j'espère que vous aurez aimé me lire, bien que si vous n'aimiez pas j'imagine que vous n'auriez pas pris la peine de lire jusque là. xD

Merci à tous pour les reviews !


End file.
